10 Dias de Verano
by edu64
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado, los adolescentes se hicieron adultos, la vida de cada uno tomo su rumbo, ahora, un reencuentro en vaciones, hara que estos amigos se vuelvan a juntar y definir sus vidas y relaciones
1. Chapter 1

holas a todos, nuevo fic, tarde un tiempito por algunas cuestiones personales, despues les comento, estees un fic, un tanto distinto - al menos de los que he leido por aca - ya que los personajes tienen personalidades un poco diferentes, bah pasaron 5 años de Hogwarts y algo debian de madurar, asi que es mi manera personal de verlos ya un poco mas crecidos y haciendo sus vidas, aunque aca es un reencuentro y van a suceder cosas muy divertidas, espero que les guste. Mas detalles al terminar este capitulo

**10 Días de Verano**

**Reencuentro**

Hola Harry, como vas? Lamento no haber escrito en mucho tiempo, pero como habrás sabido, el equipo de quidditch tuvo unas semanas de entrenamientos intensivos debido a la temporada y los partidos que tenemos, no se que tanto tiempo tengas para leer el periódico pero hemos ganado la final del campeonato nacional y también avanzamos a las finales del torneo europeo de quidditch, espero que también la ganemos, para ser mi primer año en la división profesional no me puedo quejar, fue lo mejor! Ja ja ja, me eligieron jugador del torneo, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Mira, el motivo de esta carta es con la idea de hacer un encuentro, como en los tiempos del colegio, salvo que sin los profesores no? No te preocupes por dinero puesto que es un regalo que me hicieron los dueños del club por ser su jugador estrella, serán 10 días de veraneo y excursión a un pueblo balneario, la idea es ir unos días después de la final del torneo europeo, llegar al pueblo el viernes por la noche, quedarnos toda una semana y volver el domingo de la semana siguiente, no te parece una idea de vacaciones realmente increíble? Además me comentaron que es una zona bastante conocida, así que habrán muchas mujeres para mirar ja ja ja, además habrá una sorpresa que creo te gustará muchísimo.

Espero que la idea te tiente y vengas, ya que si no lo haces yo no pienso ir, o sea que estas obligado a ir para no arruinarme las vacaciones eh, te lo voy diciendo de antemano.

Estaré esperando tu respuesta en estos días, así coordinamos donde nos encontramos, te parece bien?. Ok Harry, me despido esperando tu respuesta.

Ron

Harry había leído una vez mas aquella carta, hacía bastante que no había recibido carta de Ron y ahora tenía dos en sus manos, escritas por su amigo, dobló prolijamente el pedazo de pergamino y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa y del mismo sacó otro pedazo de pergamino más pequeño que el anterior, lo abrió y leyó:

Sabía que la idea te tentaría, serán los 10 días mas divertidos que tendremos, te lo garantizo.

Mira, lo que podríamos hacer para encontrarnos es que tu te vengas de Hogwarts hasta la estación central en Londres, allí yo tomaré el tren y nos iremos, te parece? Calcula el tiempo como para llegar alrededor de la 1 de la tarde, el pueblo esta un tanto apartado, llegaríamos al atardecer. Saludos

PD: lamento la letra desprolija, es que salgo corriendo al entrenamiento final, nos vemos el viernes.

Ron

**Tu letra es desprolija porque escribías apurado? **– se dijo Harry a si mismo mientras sonreía - **siempre escribiste con esta letra horrible**

Harry sonreía para sí por leer la segunda carta de su amigo, luego miraba el paisaje desde su asiento en el tren, eran las 12:45 del mediodía de ese viernes citado, en poco mas de 15 minutos el joven Harry se encontraría con su amigo después de bastante tiempo.

Habían pasado 5 años de haber terminado el colegio en Hogwarts, 5 años de aquellas aventuras de infancia y adolescencia, conflictos, épocas de aprendizaje y emociones, ahora Harry y sus amigos estaban ya bastante crecidos, afrontando nuevos desafíos, la vida de un joven adulto. Los peligros que una vez Lord Voldemort causó eran pasado, la paz en el mundo mágico era definitivamente una realidad, prueba de ello era por ejemplo el joven Harry Potter, ahora de 22 años, profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, todo un prometedor en la materia. Su vida se había volcado de lleno a ello, gracias a su fama como el joven que derrotó al innombrable, era lógico que esto lo llevara a ser un hombre de grandes habilidades, aunque nunca haya dejado esa imagen de niño tierno y valiente que siempre tuvo.

Su gran amigo del alma Ron Weasley, una vez terminado milagrosamente el colegio se volcó a lo que siempre soñó hacer, jugar al quidditch de modo profesional, aunque le costó bastante ingresar al equipo de los Red Cannons, pues las pruebas eran rigurosas y extenuantes, cuando por fin logro ingresar a las inferiores fue progresando de a poco hasta tener su oportunidad en primera división a inicios de este campeonato, cosa que pareció sentarle de maravillas porque llevó a su equipo a la victoria del campeonato nacional, y también del campeonato europeo de quidditch, fue nombrado jugador del año y novato del año, su popularidad creció descomunalmente, aunque él siempre tenga ese perfil bajo de chico tímido. Las actividades de estos dos lamentablemente hicieron que no pudieran verse desde hace bastante tiempo, pero gracias a las lechuzas mensajeras, nunca perdieron el contacto, aunque aun así, últimamente hasta esto se había vuelto escaso, el periodo de exámenes era terrible para el joven de la cicatriz de rayo y el pelirrojo en su año de profesional famoso los entrenamientos y demás actividades hacían que no pudieran escribirse mutuamente del modo en que ellos quisieran.

La joven Hermione era un caso obvio, una vez terminado el colegio, fue nombrada por sus altas calificaciones (las mejores calificaciones obtenidas en Hogwarts desde hacía 100 años por un alumno) a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia. La dulce chica había aceptado inmediatamente esta propuesta, tuvo asesoramiento de adaptación y fue designada al Departamento de Desarrollo Mágico, destinado a crear nuevas magias, pociones, y hechizos que sean de utilidad a los magos, había publicado un libro sobre un trabajo suyo llamado "El Futuro de la Magia" donde aplicaba algunos nuevos hechizos y pociones y desarrollaba teorías de nuevos descubrimientos, era una verdadera genio en ese aspecto. La parte negativa era que, como en el caso de los otros dos amigos, su trabajo la absorbía notablemente haciendo que la comunicación entre estos tres amigos sea de unas pocas 2 o 3 cartas al año.

Harry viajaba entre recuerdos de adolescencia y pensaba en los momentos de alegría junto a sus amigos, lo distinto que es el presente con esa dificultad de darse un tiempo para escribir a unos amigos tan queridos, pero por lo menos iba a hacer este viaje con su amigo Ronald.

Eran ya la 1 de la tarde, el tren detenía lentamente su marcha en señal de su arribo a la estación de Londres, Harry estaba emocionado por reencontrar a su amigo nuevamente, abrió un poco la ventanilla del vagón y un viento suave entró por ella haciendo jugar los negros cabellos del joven Harry y dejando entrever su cicatriz en forma de rayo, que a pesar del tiempo aún seguía allí, como marca característica del joven mago.

Poco a poco el tren iba deteniéndose al entrar a la estación y un pequeño bullicio de hacía oír por la ventanilla, Harry sacó cuidadosamente la cabeza y miró a la cantidad de gente que allí había, estaba acostumbrado ya a la multitud de niños y adolescentes, pero estar entre gente de su edad y gente adulta lo hizo sentirse como descansado, a pesar de haber viajado desde muy temprano y por tantas horas y eso sin contar las horas que seguramente debería de seguir viajando. Pensar en la idea de pasarse todo un día entero en un tren no lo alentaba mucho, pero si lo hacía con su viejo amigo Ron, esto no sería problema.

**Oigan no se amontonen así, dejen circular a los pasajeros! **

Un hombre intentaba en vano de separar a un grupo numeroso de personas que estaban amontonadas, Harry lo miro y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el mismo hombre luego se mezcló entre toda esa cantidad de gente y comenzando a dar saltos queriendo meterse lo mas posible entre esa multitud. Cuando el tren detuvo completamente su marcha, Harry había quedado muy cerca de esa pequeña aglomeración de personas y mirando mas curioso que era todo aquello, preguntó a un niño que iba corriendo también al gentío:

**Oye, que ocurre allí**

**Es que allí está el "Cometa Rojo" señor** – dijo el niño

**Cometa Rojo?** Se preguntó para sí Harry, iba a preguntarle al niño que era el cometa rojo cuando lo vio correr nuevamente hasta la multitud, Harry había quedado intrigado por aquello, aunque pensó que era algo sin importancia, hasta que oyó una voz muy conocida proveniente de entre la multitud

**Esta bien, esta bien, lo lamento, pero no voy a dar mas autógrafos por hoy, me voy de vacaciones y me gustaría comenzar a descansar desde este mismo segundo**

Aquella voz era inconfundible para el joven Harry, volvió a mirar a la multitud y vio que del centro mismo de toda la muchedumbre un hombre de su misma edad intentaba zafarse de esa legión de admiradores, un joven fornido y pelirrojo tratando de apaciguar a la multitud que aún seguía pidiendo autógrafos con una simple sonrisa, aquél no era otro que su amigo Ron Weasley.

**Con que Cometa Rojo eh!** – grito Harry para que Ron lo oyera, al percatarse de esto Ron miró hacia el tren y divisó a su amigo, tomó sus maletas y se las dio a un cargador, esquivó a un grupo de personas y fue hacia la ventanilla donde estaba Harry

**Harry! Hola amigo! Me alegra verte** – contestó Ron-

**Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Cómo has estado Cometa Rojo?** –respondió Harry de modo burlón –

**Oye, no te burles** – repuso Ron al ver como Harry se reía de aquel apodo de su amigo - **a mi tampoco me gusta, fueron los periódicos los que me lo pusieron**

**Pues no te queda para nada mal eh, va contigo** – decía Harry y se reía de esto al tiempo en que el cargador le daba unos ticket a Ron y le pedía un autógrafo, Ron algo enojado con la situación de burla de su amigo lo señaló y dijo fuertemente:

**Oye, mira, no es él Harry Potter? El que destruyó al innombrable?**

El cargador miró a Harry momento en que un suave viento soplaba y hacía volar su pelo negro azabache, dejando ver claramente su cicatriz, al hombre le brillaron los ojos y le pidió también un autógrafo a Harry en el mismo papel donde había firmado Ron, luego el hombre se fue como el mas contento en el mundo al tener el autógrafo de dos celebridades del mundo mágico. Ron era ahora el que se reía burlonamente de Harry.

**Esta bien, me disculpo **– decía Harry con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo riéndose de él – **pero ya sube al tren así conversamos mas tranquilamente y me dices como es el lugar a donde iremos, porque ya creo que me estás por secuestrar** – bromeaba Harry –

**Esta bien, ahí voy** – contestó su pelirrojo amigo-

**Ronald Weasley, por lo menos espérame quieres!**

Se oyó una voz femenina a una corta distancia de donde estaba Ron, ambos dirigieron miradas para la persona quien había llamado a Ron y grande fue la sorpresa para Harry al ver de quien se trataba, este se enrojeció al verla e introdujo rápidamente la cabeza de nuevo al vagón, tanto que sin querer se golpeó la cabeza con la ventanilla y casi se le caen los anteojos. Uno o dos minutos pasaron cuando la puerta del vagón donde Harry se encontraba se abrió, Ron entraba con un bolso de mano y lo saludaba al tiempo que se tiraba en un asiento frente a Harry, este quedó mirando a Ron con una mezcla entre disgustado y agradecido pero sin saber que hacer. Ron como si nada dijo en voz alta

**Vas a estar todo el viaje allí? Entra y saluda por lo menos**

En ese momento tímidamente una esbelta y hermosa joven entraba al vagón donde se encontraban los dos amigos, aquel pelo rojizo era característico en esa familia, pero en nadie resaltaba tanto y de esa manera tan esplendorosa como en la mas joven y única mujer de la familia Weasley; Ginny.

**Hola Harry, tanto tiempo sin vernos **– saludo la chica –

**Ho - hola Ginny, cómo estas, es un gusto volver a verte **– contestó Harry tratado inútilmente de contener las caras que ponía, un ligero aire tenso se notaba en ambos, Ron, percatándose de esto, dijo

**Los gemelos iban a venir, pero luego decidieron quedarse porque iban a recibir un envío especial en su tienda de artilugios, así que tuve que traerla a ella**

**Oye, no lo digas así, si no querías traerme no lo hubieras echo **

**Era broma Ginny, alégrate, iremos a pasar unos días a un balneario completamente gratis, será increíble.**

De pronto la idea de diversión lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer de la cabeza de Harry, se sentía tenso con la presencia de la chica que le gustaba, a quien nunca pudo confesarle sus sentimientos en la época del colegio y verla nuevamente revivía esas sensaciones que creía ya habían desaparecido. Ginny había colocado su bolso de mano y el de Ron bajo los asientos y se había sentado junto a Ron. El silencio que de repente ocupó todo lugar en ese vagón fue solo interrumpido al oírse el tren marchar lentamente hasta tomar velocidad, luego, como queriendo aplacar ese silencio, Harry dijo:

**Saben algo interesante? Aún no almorcé... y me muero de hambre**

Ron lo miró, y se echo a reír tontamente, Ginny se quedo muda y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

**Como tuve que pasar por la madriguera a buscar a mi hermana, mamá nos cocinó algo ligero, pero con gusto te acompaño a comer algo aquí. Tú quieres algo Gin?**

**No, gracias**

Entonces Harry se levantó y salió del cubículo, a unos pocos pasos de distancia los seguía Ron, Ginny se había quedado sentada y silenciosa en su asiento. Harry había avanzado bastante y de repente se detuvo, se dio vuelta y confirmó que estaba lo suficientemente apartado del cubículo como para que quien allí se había quedado no llegase a oírlo, tomo a Ron de su remera y lo empujó levemente apretujándolo contra la pared

**Oye, qué te sucede? **Preguntó Ron, sorprendido ante la inesperada acción de Harry

**Tu lo sabes bien, sabes que Ginny... sabes que ella... **– intentaba contestar Harry mientras soltaba a Ron, pero su boca parecía trabarse al querer contestarle.

**Te gusta **– contestaba el joven Weasley- **Lo sé Harry, por eso la traje, ella era la sorpresa de la que te hablé, es tu oportunidad de salir con ella, solo tienes que dejar de parecer tonto y poner caras ante ella**

**Tonto eres tu, y no pongo caras... m- me pongo nervioso**

**No es lo mismo? En este viaje tendrás miles de oportunidades de declarártele. Piénsalo.**

Harry se detuvo en sus pensamientos y luego miraba a Ron, este le sonreía como intentado convencerlo

**No sé, hace tiempo que no la veo, puede que ella haya sentido cosas por mi hace tiempo, puede que yo haya sentido cosas por ella hace un tiempo atrás, pero ahora no se cómo reaccionaría, ni siquiera sé si tiene novio**

**No lo tiene, no te preocupes, además creo que aún siente cosas por ti, es solo que ella es un tanto insegura e ingenua, vamos Harry, al menos inténtalo no? Solo actúa normal, de a poco podrás saber si ella te corresponderá o no, lo hago por ti amigo, tu la amas, lo supe al ver como te pusiste al verla, ustedes merecen una oportunidad.**

**Mmm**

**Es tu decisión amigo, pero ahora vayamos a comprar algo, que me volvió a dar hambre y tu aún has comido siquiera.**

Así continuaron su marcha, Harry con una inquietud sobre lo hablado y Ron con una sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba seguro de que había convencido a su amigo de que le declarase a su hermana lo que este sentía por ella. Al tiempo volvieron al cubículo del vagón donde estaba Ginny esperándolos, habían comprado bastante comida, algunas gaseosas y caramelos de todos lo sabores, ranas de chocolate entre otras golosinas mas.

El viaje seguía su rumbo con tranquilidad, los 3 estaban conversando alegremente, Ginny y Harry dejaron la timidez de un lado y ahora se reían de las anécdotas de Ron en los encuentros, cuando Harry preguntó a Ginny sobre su vida, supo que ésta, al terminar un año después de los amigos, ingreso a la facultad de periodismo en una academia mágica, y estaba por ingresar al último año de dicha carrera, sus promedios eran muy notorios y el periódico El Cometa ya le había asegurado un puesto para cuando se recibiera

**Y no tiene novio** –agregó Ron-

**Ron!** –repuso su hermana al pelirrojo-

**O sea que tienes chances Harry** – volvió a acotar Ron-

**RON!** – grito mas fuerte la chica, colorada como un tomate, que prácticamente se abalanzó contra su hermano para golpearlo en la cabeza, Harry quedó mudo ante los comentarios que hizo su amigo y repuso

**No te preocupes Ginny, no me interesa.**

La chica quedo callada y se reubicó en su asiento silenciosa, Ron y Harry se dirigían miradas como en clave mutuamente, como diciéndose del porqué de los comentarios de cada uno, a pesar de los años, aún eran amigos y se conocían perfectamente. El resto del viaje prosiguió mas relajadamente, con charlas sobre la vida de cada uno, hasta que a las 6 de la tarde el tren arribaba a una pequeña estación de tren con mas aspecto rural que otra cosa. Habían llegado a su destino...

El agotador viaje traía cansados a los tres viajantes cuando llegaron por fin al hotel residencial donde se hospedarían, mientras viajaban en un cómodo vehículo que los transportaba de la estación hasta el hotel, Harry, Ron y Ginny iban viendo el pequeño pero hermoso pueblo donde estarían esos días, parecía echo sólo con el propósito de ser un centro de atracción turística, había muchísimos y variados puestos de ventas de souvenir, ropas, comidas, hoteles en cada cuadra así como restaurantes, y gente, tanto turistas como gente local que atendían dichos locales, era un lugar hermoso.

**Es aquí señores** –decía el chofer

**Muchas gracias** – contestó Ron mientras abría la puerta del automóvil

**Es un lugar precioso!** – decía Ginny, maravillada

**En verdad que lo es** – contestaba Ron mientras sacaba del baúl del auto las maletas junto con Harry.

**Bien, este es nuestro hotel, Hotel Residencial "Dos Corazones", qué les parece?**

**Dios Santo - **dijo Harry, estupefacto al ver la imponente entrada del hotel – **y gratis?**

**Así es, es lo mejor, es un hotel muy peculiar al igual que todo el pueblo – **explicaba Ron ante las miradas sorprendidas de su hermana y su amigo – **las habitaciones son como pequeñas residencias en su interior, con cocinas, baños, sala de estar y demás cosas dependiendo del nivel de estrellas por habitación. Lo hicieron de este modo pensando en vender las residencias como pequeñas casitas de verano, además de este modo es mas seguro para los que los compren, aún así, este es uno de los hoteles mas bellos de todo el pueblo.**

**Vaya Ronnie, por lo que veo habías venido antes y no me lo contaste –**decía Ginny en un tono por demás llamativo ante los conocimientos de su hermano por el hotel-

**En primer lugar, sabes que no me gusta que me digan Ronnie - **decía Ron con una cara de ligero enfado por como lo habían llamado, nunca le gustó ese diminutivo – **y en segundo lugar, es la primera vez que vengo al igual que ustedes, lo que pasa es que me lo comentaron los chicos del equipo muy entusiasmados, no creí que fuera para tanto hasta que lo vi, aunque me dieron folletos y todo, miren, los tengo aquí en mi bolso de mano **

Ron revolvía entre sus cosas en su bolso de mano buscando dónde había dejado el folleto del hotel y del lugar, de golpe levantó la mirada y se encontró solo, miró a sus costados y no vio mas que otros turistas, después oyó la voz de Harry.

- **No te parece un poco tarde para mostrarnos el folleto? Ya estamos aquí, veámoslo ahora, anda, vamos, entra ya**

Ron vio a Harry viéndolo desde la puerta, no lo había visto por la gente, así que fue directo a la entrada, dio vuelta de repente al recordar los bolsos que habían bajado del automóvil, pero no los vio, se asustó al pensar que posiblemente los habían robado, pero después vio a Harry riéndose de él, así que supuso que los bolsos ya habían sido llevados por algún botones del hotel.

Si desde afuera el hotel era algo hermoso, el lobby del interior era una maravilla, todo decorado como algún hotel típico de Hawai, plantas de gran tamaño en macetas adornaban el interior en las esquinas, los muebles de mimbre y madera de algarrobo ubicados a un costado como recibidor y sala de estar, con unos almohadones grandes que parecían de los mas cómodos, de esos como para quedarse dormidos en ellos, una gran mesa ratona en el medio, con la parte superior de vidrio, varios cuadros, todas ellas de parejas, moviéndose y saludando a los recién llegados y a los que salían del hotel, lo curioso era que entre tantos cuadros móviles algunos eran cuadros muggles, es decir, sin movimiento alguno, algunas parecían que ya tenían algunos años encima, era más, habían unas cuantas en blanco y negro, Ron y Ginny quedaron mirando esa pared e interrogándose entre ellos con las miradas sobre dichas imágenes no móviles, Harry sonreía, pensando que por mas común que para él eran esas imágenes, para los magos de sangre pura era difícil entender lo simple de las cosas muggles a diferencia de él y otros varios de sangre mixta que conocían las cosas muggles.

**Sean bienvenidos, disculpen, el dueño esta atendiendo un pequeño inconveniente, si gustan pueden sentarse Señor Weasley y acompañantes mientras esperan a ser atendidos, si no les molesta.**

Un hombre les hablaba, por lo visto ya los estaban esperando, Ron asintió con una sonrisa y se sentó Harry y Ginny hicieron lo mismo aún maravillándose de lo hermoso del lugar donde se quedarían.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y aún no los atendían, ahora, mas que maravillados por el lugar estaban un poco hartos, estaban cansados por el viaje, los tres tenían en mente cenar e ir a dormir para conocer al día siguiente el pueblo e ir a la playa, Ron avistó al hombre que lo había recibido y lo llamó.

**Oye, cual es el problema que tienen? Es que queremos ubicarnos, ya tenemos reservaciones y nos gustaría llevar nuestra cosas e irnos a descansar.**

**Lo lamento, mi marido esta intentando ubicar a una señorita por un problema de organización.**– era la respuesta de una mujer quien había respondido a Ron, diciéndole al otro hombre que fuera a atender a otros huéspedes con la mirada y con una sonrisa – **Soy Coral, la esposa del dueño del hotel y gerente del mismo, sepan disculpar**

La señora Coral era una mujer de unos 45 años, aunque bastante vivaz y con una energía que transmitía con una sonrisa casi mágica podría decirse. El trío quedó mirándola sin decir nada, aunque luego Ron interpuso.

**Esta bien, pero por lo menos quisiera saber cuánto mas van a tardar**

**Si señor Weasley **– dijo la mujer a Ron, quien no supo porque pero se sonrojó al oírle decir su apellido y ver que la mujer le dirigía una sonrisa muy agradable, que transmitía calma – **es que hubo un problema con una reservación que debió de ocuparse hace unos 5 días, pero lo traspasaron a último momento y como ya era algo pagado y en este momento no tenemos la habitación libre y...**

**AARRGGGHHH! **

De golpe oyeron un quejido de rabia proveniente del mostrador al otro lado del recibidor, entre el gentío que se detuvo a mirar a quien produjo el sonido quejumbroso, Harry, Ron Ginny y la señora Coral, quienes voltearon en dirección al mostrador pero no pudieron ver a la persona, aunque por el sonido, el trío confirmó que era una mujer, lo llamativo para ellos era que este sonido misteriosamente les resultó familiar. La señora Coral hizo un gesto de disculpas y sonrió una vez mas, como pidiendo de este modo permiso para ir a tratar de ver que ocurría, Ron prácticamente ni la vio, ya que quedó como estatua después de oír el grito, Harry quedó casi como Ron, aunque este quedó como dubitativo, Ginny que prácticamente estaba adormecida en un cómodo sillón, pegó un salto y lentamente fue avanzando, como atraída.

**No puede ser... no puede ser...**

**También se te cruza lo mismo que a mi? Vayamos a ver**

Harry contestaba a Ron mientras le dirigía una sonrisa maliciosa. Fueron entonces los tres, por curiosidad Harry y Ginny pero Ron parecía mas bien temeroso de lo que podía encontrar, o de a quien podía encontrar. Al cruzar por el recibidor en dirección al recibidor principal, donde ocurría el pequeño alboroto, vieron a la señora Coral, a un hombre mas o menos de la misma edad de la señora, lo cual los hizo suponer por lógica de que se trataba el marido y dueño del hotel, pero lo mas llamativo fue una figura de una joven mujer de mas o menos la misma edad de Ron y Harry, la vieron de espaldas a ellos, pero aquella larga cabellera de color castaño era inconfundible, Ron quedo blanco, Harry lo mirada asombrado a su amigo, pero dirigiéndole una mirada divertida, Ginny, que fue la ultima en llegar a ver la escena, quedó mas que sorprendida, al ver a la joven, no aguantó las dudas y la llamó

**Hermione? Eres tu?**

La joven al oír el nombre dio un giro repentino, miró a Ginny y volvió a girar en dirección a los dueños del local, pero inmediatamente volvió a girar hacia Ginny y dijo.

**No lo creo, Ginny? Estás aquí? Qué increíble sorpresa!**

**La que me sorprende eres tu amiga –**contestaba la pelirroja al tiempo en que se abalanzaba hacia su amiga y se abrazaban, Hermione de contenta que estaba dejó caer un pequeño bolso de mano que llevaba y también de su cabeza se le cayeron unos anteojos negros de sol, después de separarse miró a Harry, quien le alcanzaba los lentes de sol que se le habían caído y le ofrecía una gran sonrisa, Hermione entonces saltó hacia su amigo y casi se le salen unas lágrimas de emoción al ver a un amigo tan querido después de tanto tiempo, al separarse, quedaba una persona mas a quien saludar, se puso frente a él tímidamente, con la cabeza gacha, prácticamente sin mirarlo.

**Tiempo sin vernos no? –** decía Ron, quien aún seguía medio tieso, aunque tratando de simular naturalidad y ligereza, pero mas bien parecía un bobo por los gestos que hacía o que evitaba hacer.

**Así es, han pasado ya varios meses sin vernos – **contestaba la chica, a esto Harry miraba la escena tratando de entender que era lo que había oculto allí, miró a Ginny y con la mirada preguntó si sabía lo que ocurría, ella sonreía, aunque con cierto gesto quiso dar a entender que no le de importancia –

**Disculpe Señor Weasley, sea bienvenido, tenemos un inconveniente con la señorita y queríamos terminarlo para atenderlo – **quien hacia el comentario era el hombre que se encontraba al lado de la señora Coral – **lamento que haya tenido que esperar tanto.**

**Que problemas tiene Herms... eh quiero decir, la señorita Granger?**

**La señorita tiene reservaciones, pero cambió los días que iba a quedarse, el ministerio no avisó a tiempo y lamentablemente ahora no tiene una habitación para alojarse. Estábamos intentando encontrar alguna solución pero hasta dentro de unos días no tendremos habitaciones libres de ningún tipo.**

**Esta bien, me vuelvo entonces **– decía Hermione como queriendo dar fin a la charla lo antes posible, mas bien queriendo huir del lugar.

**Por qué te vas? **– decía Ginny tratando de persuadirla – **Nosotros llegamos hoy y nos quedamos 10 días, busca una solución, un encuentro así no se dan dos veces seguidas, además hace mucho que no estábamos los 4 juntos.**

**Señor Weasley, su reserva es una familiar doble, es decir una cama matrimonial y dos camas simples, considerando que se conocen, por qué las damas no comparten esta cama grande y usted y el señor Potter no utilizan la otra habitación con las camas simples? Serían solo uno o dos días como mucho hasta que ubiquemos a la señorita Granger en otra habitación**

La señorita Coral fue quien hizo la propuesta, Ron quedó boquiabierto al oírla, mentalmente la juzgó de asesina, si supiera ella que tipo de relación es la que hay entre ellos no osaría ni pensar en semejante cosa

**es una idea maravillosa Ron! Acéptala por favor, así estaremos los cuatro juntos! **– Ginny estaba prácticamente maravillada con la idea, Harry, al oír esto quedó también sorprendido como Ron

**Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente, es más, me gusta la idea **– decía Harry, contento y sonriente al imaginarse entre sus amigos más queridos disfrutando un descanso.

**No!** – dijeron casi al unísono Ron y Hermione, luego se miraron y quedaron todos callados al oírlos, Hermione miró a Ron y dijo

**No... no te molestes, no es necesario **– decía Hermione a Ron

**Eh, no... no... no se, si a ti no te molesta podrías quedarte, por mi no es problema alguno.**

**Es que...**

**Me parece perfecto! Es una gran idea, por lo visto son muy buenos amigos, aunque no se porque tanta timidez, son un grupo muy lindo de jóvenes, se divertirán, además señorita Granger, es solo por una noche, dos como máximo y tendrá su habitación correspondiente, salvo que desee quedarse con sus amigos **– Nuevamente, la intromisión de la señora Coral era motivo de miradas estupefactas de este grupito de amigos que se reencontraba por coincidencia, Ron tenía unas ganas de asesinar a la mujer por los comentarios que hacía, Hermione en cambio, se puso colorada como el pelo de Ginny, Harry y Ginny en cambio, cada uno por su cuenta sonreía a la idea aceptándola – **Por el silencio de todos veo que nadie esta totalmente en contra de esto, así que podemos darles su número de departamento señor Weasley y pueden ir a descansar, tendrán cosas que hablar si lo que entendí es que no se ven desde hace tiempo. Vayan y disfruten **– sentenció –

La señora Coral hizo un gesto y dos botones vinieron y se llevaron los bolsos de los cuatro jóvenes, Ron quería decir algo como para que la palabra de la mujer no sea la definitiva, pero ésta, como adivinando, le sonrió de una manera extraña, miró también a Harry, y cuando los dos se dieron cuenta que la mujer los miraba, cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia Hermione y Ginny, quienes iban juntas detrás de los botones conversando animadamente, volvió su mirada a los dos amigos quienes entendieron el mensaje, ambos se miraron entre sí comprendieron que habían entendido lo que quería decirles la mujer. Esta luego le alcanzó a Ron la llave del departamento que iban a ocupar y aun con esa mágica sonrisa y esos misteriosos ojos que emitían mensajes, les dijo a ambos.

**No sean crueles con ellas, decídanse, están en el lugar correcto para hacerlo.**

Harry y Ron fueron caminando en silencio y a cierta distancia donde la mujer ya no los veía se pusieron rojos como tomates.

**Esa mujer esta loca, decirle a Hermione que se quede en nuestra habitación, acaso quiere matarme? **– decía Ron

**Por lo que veo hasta a mí me has ocultado algunos detalles de este año eh** – comentaba Harry

**Mañana nos pondremos al día entre nosotros** – decía Ron, totalmente resignado - **pero de todos modos, Hermione...**

**Toma el mismo consejo que me diste en el tren "En este viaje tendrás miles de oportunidades de declarártele. Piénsalo"**

**Yo y mi bocota** – Ron se sentenciaba a sí mismo –

**Y dime, que habitación es la nuestra?** – preguntaba Harry

**Déjame ver** –decía Ron mientras veía las llaves que le habían dado– **Es la número 12**

Ron iba pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado en el primer día y se imaginaba todo lo que podía llegar a ocurrir en los otros 10 que estarían veraneando, la idea de disfrutar se había alejado un poco de su idea original, pero aún así se quedó con la curiosidad de a donde terminaría todo esto. Al día siguiente quedó de hablar con Harry sobre Hermione y contarle ciertas cosas, además del pequeño cronograma de actividades que quería hacer, sin dudas esta sería una historia de verano poco usual, pero no por ello no sería algo, tal vez, inolvidable...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok ok, espero que les haya gustado, me diverti haciendo este capitulo, termine haciendolo no se si muy largo pero deja picando para el proximo capitulo, que ya lo tengo termnado y lo subo la semana que viene, espero que los fan de estos personajes no se molesten por el cambio de personalidades que tienen los personajes, aunque aqui solo se centra mas en Harry y en Ron, en el proximo se van a dar una idea mas amplia de lo que es este cambio, si quieren les doy un adelanto del proximo capitulo

- la señora coral les dice a Ron y a Harry algo muy interesante y les entrega algo para que hagan de sus vacaciones algo mejor

- comienzan los pequeños sintomas de amor entre harry y ginny, aunque Ron y Hermione ocultan algo que no quieren que los demas sepan

bueh, espero que se diviertan leyendo, dejen reviews y pidan a gritos la continuacion, besos para todas, abrazos para todos, desde aqui un amigo que escribe para uds.

edu: the Fallen Angel

Los Angeles Caidos Del Cielo Solo Tenemos Un Destino, Convertinos En Demonios


	2. Secretos?

**Secretos?**

** La Misteriosa Coral**

El sol era intenso, el calor prestaba para estar bajo la sombra de una sombrilla playera, con unos lentes de sol que protegieran los ojos de aquel implacable sol, además de brindar un atractivo extra a las jóvenes que rondaban en la playa, y era exactamente eso lo que ambos estaban haciendo! Harry y Ron estaban allí disfrutando del panorama y del excelente día, eran más de las 11 de la mañana y hacía mas o menos una hora que sólo estaban allí, tirados bajo la sombra de esa sombrilla, mirando el cielo, el mar, la arena...

**Oye Harry, mira a aquella rubia, es hermosa no crees? Vamos, saluda, te esta mirando a ti.**

**No comiences de nuevo Ron – **Harry lo recriminaba, era la tercera vez que insistía en lo mismo-

**Cómo que no **– decía el pelirrojo Weasley – **mírala por favor, no te das cuenta de lo hermosa que es!**

La noche anterior pasó de un modo particular, una vez instalados en la habitación número 12 del Hotel Residencial "Dos Corazones" Harry, Ron, Ginny y también Hermione, quien se había instalado sólo por dos noches con ellos y después tendría una habitación propia, pasaron una velada agradable, cenaron y se la pasaron conversando por unas 5 horas, a pesar del cansancio, los jóvenes amigos habían olvidado cualquier razón de timidez (y cada uno tenía esos motivos por otro del grupo) y animadamente conversaban poniéndose al día. Hermione se puso al tanto de la vida de Harry y la de Ginny y estos también supieron de las actividades de la hermosa chica de cabellos castaños en su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, poco fue el aporte de Ron a la charla, más bien se mantuvo abstemio a cualquier comentario, aunque participó como siempre para las bromas que todos hacían hacia cada uno. La atmósfera era festiva, divertida y agradable, pero cercana a la medianoche el cansancio superó toda diversión, Ginny se había quedado prácticamente dormida en el sofá del living, cuando Ron la despertó, ella se ruborizó al ver a Harry y a Hermione riéndose de su cansancio, aunque ellos mucho no podían hacer también, así que todos fueron a dormir, Harry y Ron ocuparon cada uno una habitación, Ginny y Hermione ocuparon la habitación principal donde había una cama matrimonial.

Aquel departamento era todo un lujo, tenía una cocina bastante amplia, un living con un sofá doble y dos sofás simples, además de una mesa redonda para 4 personas, una amplio y hermoso baño al inicio de un pasillo que daba con las 3 habitaciones del departamento, cada una de ellas muy cómodas y reconfortantes.

Al amanecer del sábado, los jóvenes se despertaron medianamente a la misma hora, cerca de las 9 : 30 horas, era un día espléndido, decidieron en conjunto ir a desayunar a algún restaurante fuera del hotel, al salir, todos iban con ropas simples, holgadas, como para luego ir a la playa antes de volver al hotel para almorzar. Cuando iban saliendo del hotel, la señora Coral los saludó a todos, diciendo que esperaba verlos en el restaurante a la hora del almuerzo, Ron recordaba lo que la mujer hizo la noche anterior y quería fulminarla, al menos con la mirada, pero, y como en las anteriores ocasiones, ella respondía con esa sonrisa encantadora. Desayunaron en un restauran cercano al hotel, se divirtieron planeando cómo pasar el día, aunque las ideas de caminar por el pueblo de Ginny era muy distinta al de quedarse la tarde completa en la playa como lo decía Ron, así que la joven pelirroja y su amiga de pelo castaño terminaron yendo por cuenta propia a caminar y ver los establecimientos de la peatonal y los alrededores y los dos amigos magos terminaron en la playa.

**O le hablas tu o voy y le hablo yo –** dijo Ron ya cansado de insistir a su amigo-

**Hazlo **– dijo Harry como para terminar también el asunto y viendo como Ron avanzaba hacia aquella rubia y joven desconocida, el chico de la cicatriz arremetió- **Pero Hermione se va a enterar eh.**

Ron automáticamente se detuvo y dio un giro y prácticamente asesinó a Harry con la mirada, fue directo a él y se sentó a su lado, como un niño enojado cuando lo castigan.

**Me vas a contar cual es el problema entre ustedes? **– dijo Harry, recordando que él y Ron tenían una conversación pendiente –

**No es mucho lo que se pueda decir –** decía Ron, contestando a la pregunta

**Lo que se pueda o lo que quieras decir? **– dijo Harry, como atinando a que Ron no estaba muy contento con iniciar aquella charla- **Ron, te conozco, ya dime cual es el problema.**

**Es simple, ella es una testaruda, la cosa es que ella y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de vernos varias veces el Londres, tu estabas encerrado en Hogwarts, así que por cuenta propia decidí declarármele de a poco.**

**Por lo que veo, en estos años hemos madurado bastante, ni siquiera hubiésemos pensado en hacerlo tan decididamente en el pasado.**

**El punto es que últimamente se mantuvo muy alejada, no contestó mis cartas, la invité varias veces a los juegos pero nunca fue, y eso que los domingos tiene día libre, la distancia se hizo mas larga cada vez e hice lo que debí de haber echo ya tiempo atrás...**

**Le dijiste lo que sentías! **– Harry estaba prácticamente eufórico al oír eso de Ron –

**Algo así, le di a entender eso, pero no me contestó, y después de aquello, no la volví a ver sino hasta ayer.**

**O sea que no te dijo sí pero tampoco te dijo que no.**

**Está muy comprometida con su trabajo, le exigen mucho, hace horas extras, aunque sea algo que ella quiera, es algo muy agotador, creería que estas deben de ser sus primeras vacaciones, si es que lo son.**

**Me lo imagino, yo que me paso todos los días en Hogwarts con los niños lo se, es algo agotador, es muy diferente estar allí como alumno que como profesor.**

**Entiendes como es eso, es complicado, pero aún así no es excusa para haberme evadido de ese modo.**

**Tal vez se asustó, no quiere decir que te haya rechazado, pero me imagino que luego se pudo haber arrepentido, pero no supo como retomar la "relación" desde el punto donde había quedado.**

**No lo sé, no estoy seguro**

**De qué no estas seguro Ronnie? – **Ginny peguntaba curiosa sobre la conversación de los dos muchachos, quienes la miraron asustados, pensando en que pudiera haber escuchado algo comprometedor-

**Eh, no estoy seguro... de... de... de ir a hablar con aquella rubia que me estaba mirando – **Ron intentaba dar una excusa aunque poco convincente-

**Por qué no vas Ron? – **era Hermione quien hacía el comentario, su mirada iba hacia aquella rubia que aún a la distancia miraba al grupo- **siempre te han gustado la rubias o no es así? Aún recuerdo a Fleur o a Luna, es más, aquella se parece bastante a Luna.**

Aquel comentario fue bastante incisivo, Harry quedó mirando a Ron quien no sabía que decir, Ron solo se quedó mirando a Hermione boquiabierto, sin saber que decir.

**No te preocupes Hermione, solo estaba bromeando – **Harry comentaba como queriendo calmar la situación-

**A qué te refieres con que no me preocupe Harry? **– decía Hermione poniendo una cara como dando a entender que dicho comentario no fue para nada de su agrado, Ron en cambio quedó mas atontado con lo sucedido, el comentario de Harry más que ayuda parecía que fue echar combustible directo al fuego. Un silencio se hizo entre los cuatro que parecía imposible de superar, pero...

**Con que estaban aquí, me alegra haberlos encontrado, tengo para ustedes reservada una mesa especial en nuestro restauran, me gustaría que fuesen ahora mismo, es una invitación mía y de mi marido.**

**Se... señora Coral, como es que...**

Hermione preguntaba por los 4 amigos, quienes se quedaron mirando a la señora Coral quien de repente apareció ante ellos en un momento oportuno para cambiar la atmósfera que se había vuelto densa, como era ya costumbre, la mujer no hacía mas que sonreír, método con el cual iban acostumbrándose los 4 jóvenes a tener como respuesta todas las preguntas.

**Me gustaría que las señoritas vayan adelantándose, quisiera conversar a solas un momento con el señor Potter y el señor Weasley por favor.**

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron mudas mirando a la mujer, la sonrisa que esta les proponía a cambio era algo misterioso, ellas sin decir nada se dieron vuelta y fueron al hotel.

­**los esperaremos allá **– incurrió finalmente Hermione-

Mientras las chicas iban caminando parecía que se cuchicheaban entre ellas, no habría otra cosa mas que pudieran hablar sino sobre la mujer.

**No están haciendo las cosas muy bien que digamos, pero es su primer día, tendrán que hacerlo mejor más adelante **– la señora Coral, sin mirarlos se dirigía con estas palabras a Harry y Ron, quienes enmudecidos no entendían absolutamente nada.

**Podría decirme quien es usted? **-preguntaba Ron

**Soy una maga como ustedes –**contestaba apaciblemente la mujer –**este pueblo es un lugar donde muggles y magos viven en común y sin los conflictos habituales, aquellos quienes vengan con malas intenciones no pueden entrar, tal como Hogwarts y otros pueblos mágicos este también está hechizado.**

**Es interesante **– decía Harry ante la pequeña data del pueblo proveída por la mujer –

**Lo es, pero no responde a mi pregunta **– decía Ron-

**Ya lo dije, soy una maga al igual que ustedes.**

**Aún así, no cree que esta interviniendo más de lo debido?**

**No lo creo así, debería de insistirle más a ambos, no están actuando como deberían** - Harry y Ron quedaron mudos al oír a la mujer decir esas palabras, sabían a lo que se refería, pero prefrían evadir el tema con una extraña

**A que se refiere? **– dijo inocentemente Harry-

**Harry Potter, tu corazón no es un secreto para mi, ni el tuyo Ronald Weasley, puedo ver lo que siente tu corazón y sé porque quieres evadirlo, evitas herirte ante la duda.**

**Entonces no debería de tomarlo a la ligera y no nos complique el panorama **– Ron estaba bastante molesto al decir esto-

**No intento complicarles nada, sino ayudarlos.**

**Cómo? **– preguntaba Harry

**Vayan a almorzar con las chicas, disfruten de la comida, luego hablaremos.**

Harry y Ron seguían dubitativos con respecto a la mujer, pero ella simplemente sonreía, con aquella confianza que se había tomado de ambos, la mujer comenzó a avanzar en dirección al hotel, luego se detuvo, giro hacia los dos muchachos y les dijo...

**Me olvidaba de algo, cuando terminen de comer, acepten la propuesta de ir.**

**De ir? A donde?**

Harry preguntó inquieto, pero la mujer no contestó y siguió su rumbo en dirección al hotel. Todo aquello fue bastante desconcertante para ambos, quienes prácticamente no entendían nada de lo ocurrido, bah, si lo entendían, solo que no se atrevían a creer del todo lo que se dijo en esa conversación.

**Lo dije, es una loca **– Ron estaba rojo como un tomate luego de que lo hayan descubierto tan íntimamente-

**Tal vez no tanto**

**A que te refieres Harry?**

**Es que en cierto modo me recuerda a la profesora Trelawnee**

**Entonces sólo confirmas mi hipótesis**

**No, solo que tal vez en verdad necesitemos una mano, además, tu mismo lo debes de haber sentido también, ella trasmite un aura muy positiva.**

**No me convence del todo, aún así, debemos ir al hotel, nos están esperando.**

Así, ambos amigos, aún con dudas, pero con un ligero toque de puje a positivo, fueron a almorzar al restauran del hotel, el día había comenzado con otra sorpresa de la misma mujer, aunque Ron aún no estaba convencido por completo, pero Harry al contrario sentía algo en su interior que lo alentaba a seguir consejos de aquella misteriosa mujer, aunque aún así, en la mente de ambos varias preguntas rondaban que pedían mayor explicación a todo ese misterioso juego en el que casi sin querer estaban ingresando, era algo divertido en cierto modo, era algo curioso también, pero por sobretodo, era una oportunidad, alguien que emitía aquella agradable sensación de bienestar no podía ser ninguna mala influencia en lo absoluto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

** El Almuerzo En el Restauran**

Todos estaban contentos, almorzando los diversos platos que allí se servían, pero una mesa en particular estaba ligeramente mas apacible que las otras, en ella estaban 4 amigos recién llegados a ese hotel, con cierto disimulo, entre ellos la atmósfera era un tanto tensa, mas que nada entre Ron y Hermione, ya que Harry y Ginny sólo respondían de igual modo al silencio que había en la mesa, las miradas estaban bajas, concentradas en fijarse en la comida de cada uno, como para así evitar el cruce con alguna otra, Harry y Ron seguían pensando en la señora Coral, mas bien en lo que conversaron con ella, no dejaban de pensar en todo eso y en lo forzados que se sintieron al oír a Coral diciéndoles que debían de declarárseles a las chicas. Las jóvenes en cambio, estaban como ofendidas, no sabían bien porque, pero al menos Hermione sentía cierta incomodidad hacia esto, Ginny en cambio estaba mas bien acompañando el enojo de su amiga aunque sin motivo propio, el almuerzo se puso pesado y aburrido cuando Ron para cambiar el ambiente y también como para olvidarse de la charla anterior en la playa dijo...

**Esto no puede seguir así, porque tanta amargura chicas, divirtámonos.**

**Por supuesto Ron, mientras hablas de nosotras a nuestras espaldas? –** Hermione en verdad estaba ofendida –

**De que hablas? Ya te dije que nadie estaba hablando de ti –**mentira, si estábamos hablando de ti, pensó Ron – **además, cuál es el problema?**

**Tu lo sabes bien! – **Hermione había dicho aquello con tanto énfasis que dejó perplejos a Harry y a Ginny, quienes se quedaron mirándola curiosos y pensando del porqué semejante protesta, Ron por su parte, aunque también se quedó mirándola, no entendía del todo a qué se refería, pero era evidente que por lo menos tenía una idea sobre lo que se trataba.

**Explícate quieres **– contestó Ron – **no te comprendo, ya no estamos en Hogwarts, no discutamos como lo hacíamos en esa época.**

Las palabras de Ron dejaron a Harry con una mirada de convicción, se sentía satisfecho al ver cuánta madurez había demostrado Ron en ese momento, dejando así a Hermione sin chances de darle más vueltas al asunto y decir de una vez lo que ocurría

**Chicos, chicos, cálmense, estamos de vacaciones **– Ginny intentaba calmar a los dos que se peleaban – **Ron tiene razón Hermione, ya no estamos en Hogwarts, aunque lo que hayas dicho en su momento, no es aquí donde tengas que definirlo**

**A qué te refieres Ginny? –**Ron se sobresaltó de tal modo por lo que su hermana había dicho, que supo inmediatamente que ellas habían estado hablando de él y de Harry

**A nada en particular Ron **– Hermione fue ahora la sobresaltada intentando desviar la conversación, Ginny se había puesto colorada por la metida de pata, Harry quedó también intrigado con lo sucedidoy dijo

**O sea que ustedes también estuvieron hablando sobre nosotros, y de qué comentaban si se puede saber?**

**NADA! **–dijeron casi al unísono ambas chicas más desesperadas que antes por cambiar la conversación-

**Y después nos tratan mal a nosotros –** decía Ron

**Ya quisieras Ronald Weasley! **– le contestaba Hermione con una sonrisa malvada –

**O sea que no te interesa Hermione? – **Harry hacía el comentario intentando que así su amiga se quedara entre la espada y la pared ante Ron, ella se quedó mirando y le dirigió a Harry una mirada asesina, como acusándolo de traidor a su amistad y condenándola, Ron se quedó mirando a Hermione sin decir nada, como esperando la respuesta que esta podría dar, el silencio se apoderó de Hermione quien se sintió acorralada, pero luego sacó una respuesta con la cual fulminar a Harry...

**Y tu que me dices? O acaso no actuarás nunca con Ginny?**

**Hermione! – **Ginny quedó mas colorada que nunca en su vida, Hermione se percató tarde de las consecuencias de su comentario al encerrar ahora a su amiga ante la pared y Harry, quien se quedó mudo mirando aleatoriamente a su amiga y a la pelirroja, Ron que estaba mudo desde un tiempo no aguantó y echó a reír a carcajadas por la situación, a esto la acompañó la misma Hermione, seguidos luego de Harry y Ginny, aunque estos más por sentirse aliviados de que el tema se haya cortado que por otra cosa.Una vez terminadas las risas entre los 4, Ron dijo

**Van a decirnos de que hablaron sobre nosotros? **– Harry trató de guardar postura para no caerse de la silla, Ginny simplemente no se contuvo y se volvió a poner roja como su pelo, Hermione en cambio, frunció el cejo en muestra de enojo por la insistencia de Ron y dijo

**Esta bien, quieres saberlo? **

**Herms, no... – **Ginny tímidamente intentó interponerse ante la palabra de su amiga pero fue inútil.

**Con Ginny vimos varias tiendas interesantes y muy divertidas en el pueblo y decidimos ir a mirar con mas detenimiento por la tarde y queríamos que esta vez sí nos acompañen.**

Tanto a Harry como a Ron inmediatamente se les vino a la mente lo que la señora Coral les había comentado en la playa, y además les dijo que debían de aceptar, Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí con los ojos muy abiertos, era una señal positiva, estaban seguros de ello.

**Ah si? Era eso solamente?- **Dijo Ron, quien tardó unos segundos en contestar y diciéndolo con un rostro sorpresivo, intentando ocultar inútilmente el echo de que sabía que lo iban a pedir, Harry no aportó mucho codeando alevosamente a su amigo y sonriendo de modo un tanto ridículo.

**Qué les pasa? – **dijo Hermione quien miraba de manera rara el comportamiento de ambos –

**Irán?** –preguntó Ginny, casi hasta podría decirse temerosa de alguna respuesta negativa

**Por... por supuesto – **dijo Harry, Ginny al oírlo quería saltar de la emoción, aunque solo sonrió

**Eh... yo no voy, gracias, prefiero volver a la playa **– dijo Ron, Harry se quedó mirándolo de modo incomprensible, la señora Coral les había dicho que debían de aceptar pero él había rechazado la invitación

**Ron **– le dijo su amigo Harry como intentando iniciar una queja ante su decisión

**Déjalo Harry, vayan ustedes dos – **dijo de pronto Hermione

**Eh... y tu? Qué harás? ­**– preguntó Ginny

**No estoy totalmente de vacaciones aquí, tengo un par de cosas que hacer.** **Así que me quedo en la habitación.**

**Entonces vayamos a las 3 Ginny, te parece bien? **– decía Harry

**Sí –**afirmaba la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

A cierta distancia de la mesa, una persona pasaba y miraba la escena, una sonrisa formaban sus labios, los cuales repentinamente chocaron con otros. En ese momento el hombre le dijo.

**En verdad crees que esa visión se cumpla? La verdad que a pesar de ocultar ante ellos sus sentimientos, pareciera más que hay cierta discordia**

**Harry Potter es un mago de gran corazón, la chica Weasley aunque es muy tímida, procura superarlo para que algo entre ambos ocurra.**

**Y sobre la otra pareja?**

**Es algo difícil de predecir, pareciera que se oponen a sus propios sentimientos, esperemos que lo hagan...**

**Siempre tan optimista, Coral...**

La señora Coral sonrió a su marido del mismo modo que siempre, tan cautivante y misteriosa, abrazó a su marido y fueron juntos en dirección al lobby.

-----------------------------------------------------

** Paseo**

**Mira esto Harry, no es lindo?**

**Si, lo es **– contestaba Harry sonriendo

Ginny estaba eufórica al pasar tantas cosas, estaba pasando una tarde por demás agradable junto a Harry, ya le había mostrado la peatonal por donde fue con Hermione, pero ahora estaban mirando otras calles y tiendas que no había visto con su amiga, pero el hacerlo con Harry la emocionaba mucho, estaba con el chico que le gustaba, pero ni loca se lo diría, ella era demasiado tímida como para hacerlo, en un momento recordó lo cerca que estuvo en un momento en el colegio de confesarle su amor a Harry pero no pudo, así que se conformaba con estar cerca ahora que podía.

**OH! Mira esto Harry**

**Qué es? **– preguntaba curioso Harry

**No lo se, dímelo tu**

Al acercarse Harry – quien estaba mirando unas remeras en una tiendita a unos metros de distancia– a Ginny, ella estaba observando una gran vidriera de una casa deportiva.

**Qué cosa? **

**Eso – **señalaba Ginny un objeto de modo muy curioso – **qué es?**

**Ah **–decía Harry sonriendo – **eso es una raqueta de paddle, es un deporte muggle, no lo conoces?**

**Cuéntame**

**Bueno, es algo así como el tenis y se juega con dos jugadores en uno contra uno o con cuatro jugadores en parejas**

**Eh, Harry, qué es el tenis?**

**Tampoco lo sabes? Te lo explico, es algo así como dos golpeadores de quidditch enfrentados, pero en lugar de los garrotes, se usan estas raquetas y en lugar de la bludger, se usan unas pelotas pequeñas, se juega en un campo rectangular dividido por una red, cada jugador debe de hacer pasar la pelota con un solo golpe e ir así acumulando puntos. (**N / A: jaja, se nota que me gusta el paddle, aunque raras veces pueda jugarlo)

**Entonces eso es el paddle.**

**Así es.**

**Pero qué hace aquí un objeto de un deporte muggle? Eso es algo raro**

**No lo es, este es un pueblo que conocen los muggles, aquí los magos y muggles viven juntos**

**Ah si! Ya me parecía que algunos puestos de comidas hacían sus cosas de un modo muy... manual, pero cómo sabías eso? Creo que ni Ron lo sabía ya que ni siquiera lo comentó**

**Es que la señora Coral nos lo dijo cuando estuvimos en la playa**

**Ah, con que fue esa mujer, es un poco rara no lo crees?**

**No, bueno, algo así, pero es una buena mujer, trasmite un aura muy agradable**

**No me digas que te gustan las mujeres mayores Harry! Además es una mujer casada**

**No Ginny! – **me gustas tu pensó en ese momento Harry, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente en ese momento para decirlo - **es que es una mujer agradable, además nos dijo que...**

**Que... que les dijo – **preguntó la chica

**No, nada importante –** decía Harry de un modo como en que a Ginny no le interesase la conversación

**Mentira, ahora me dio curiosidad, cuéntame vamos! **

**No Ginny, no te lo voy a decir**

**Por qué?**

Harry se percató tarde que en el modo en que se lo dijo, fue bastante obvio que en la conversación hubo algo importante, como ella no sabía que podía ser, intentó decir algo

**Es que...**

**No puedes decir que no haya sido importante Harry, sino, no nos hubiese echado de ese modo cuando estuvimos en la playa.**

**Tienes razón, pero no puedo decírtelo**

**Era algo sobre Hermione y yo? Porque no tiene sentido que no quieras decir sobre que asunto fue si no era sobre eso, no conoces a la mujer pero te tiene esa confianza, no me cierra.**

**Eres bastante intuitiva**

**Lo se, estoy estudiando periodismo Harry**

**Eres bastante buena, en serio**

**Harry?**

**Si?**

**No intentes cambiar de conversación**

Harry miraba la expresión de decepción de Ginny ante su intento fallido de desviar la conversación hacia otra parte, este le sonreía a modo de disculpas, pero aún así no podía decirle sobre la charla con la mujer, intentó pensar en una mentira pero Ginny repuso

**Esta bien, si no quieres decirlo, no lo hagas, de todos modos no creo que... **–Ginny se quedó callada, internada en las palabras que iba a decir "no creo que haya sido por algo entre nosotros" eso quería decirle a Harry, podría hacerlo, pero se limitaba a sí misma, no quería arriesgar todos los días que le quedaban junto a Harry y los demás en un deseo suyo de estar en brazos del chico de gafas que tanto le gustaba, se quedó con las palabras guardadas en el corazón, mirando a Harry pero viendo más allá de él, profunda en sus pensamientos, Harry la miraba perdida en sí misma y dijo

**Ginny? Estas bien? Ginny?**

**Si! –** la chica se había quedado tildada, inmersa completamente en sus pensamientos

**Te quedaste callada de repente**

**Eh, si, pero bueno, no importa, lo que sea que hayan hablado con esa mujer no es mi asunto, no debo de ser entrometida, lo siento, solo que, bueno no importa**

**No deberías guardarte todas las cosas que quieras decir, dime, qué es lo que pensabas?**

**Es solo que... me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo, pero, me gustaría ser un poco más osada, no se si tanto como la señora Coral, pero me gustaría tener su coraje.**

**No es algo tan difícil, sólo di lo que piensas**

**Lo que pienso? No creo que sea buena idea, traería problemas**

**Por qué lo dices así, no debe de ser tan grave**

**No lo es, es sólo algo que tengo adentro y que mejor quede ahí**

**Por qué?**

**Porque no quiero arruinar algo maravilloso**

**Es por alguien?**

**Eh... s... si. Es por a... alguien**

**Ginny, yo...**

**No Harry, no arruinemos el viaje desde temprano, no quiero que esto se convierta en un embrollo para nosotros y los demás, dejémoslo así no te parece?**

**Gin...**

**Harry, lo siento, pero aún no estoy preparada, tengo miedo, dejémoslo ahí si?**

**Esta bien.**

Harry tuvo una doble sensación, y una contradecía a la otra, la primera era decepción, Ginny era muy temerosa a sus propios sentimientos, las palabras y el lugar donde estaban no aportaban mucha ayuda, por lo que decidió dejarlo así como estaba, pero aún le quedaba aquella segunda sensación, la chica que le gustaba prácticamente le había dicho que también gustaba de él, Harry estaba seguro de ello, por lo que no dejaría a sus esperanzas huir de esa oportunidad, estaba decidido más que nunca, sólo tenía que encontrar una oportunidad correcta y un modo especial para hacerlo, para así también ayudar a su querida Ginny a superarse a sí misma, brindarle mas confianza, así que dio el primer paso, simple pero efectivo.

**Ginny, te gustaría tomar un helado? Podemos ir a esa heladería que nos pasamos 2 cuadras atrás, parecían muy deliciosos, después podemos seguir mirando los locales, te parece?**

**Si **

Ginny se puso contenta por la invitación de Harry, por él quería olvidar aquel recuerdo que odiaba, liberarse de ese trauma que la cohibía y así poder decirle todo lo que sentía a Harry, tal vez contarle lo que le pasó, pero no quería hacerlo, arruinaría todo y no quería, estaba bien así.

** -------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Discusión**

Definitivamente había tomado una mala decisión, era la frase que repetía constantemente en su mente, no era que la pasaba mal sentado allí en la playa, tampoco ver que muchas hermosas mujeres lo reconocían y le pedían algún autógrafo o directamente le pedían un beso en la mejilla, incluso una atrevida mujer le pidió matrimonio a lo que tuvo que negarse, pero Ron tenía en mente contarle a Harry más de lo que él mismo quería, ocultar algo a su amigo de siempre no era algo que le gustase mucho, pero también estaba Hermione, no quería mentirle a ella tampoco había echo una promesa con ella, y aunque era algo que él creía absurdo, no iba a fallar con una promesa echa, y recordando lo que sucedió en el almuerzo tenía presente aquella promesa... Estaba sentado en una perezosa, bajo una sombrilla de playa y perdido en sus pensamientos, los lentes de sol oscuros que usaba de repente reflejaron una imagen de una persona, una hermosa joven que se acercaba al pensativo Ron, una joven que tenia el pelo atado, llevaba una toalla enredada por la cintura, y una remera que le quedaba muy grande, pero era una imagen sexy, usaba también lentes de sol que la hacían ver simplemente atractiva, más que lo que ya era, se quedó mirando al pelirrojo jugador un momento.

**Estás durmiendo?**

Ron se sobresaltó al ver a la persona que le hablaba, ella le sonrió y preguntó

**Puedo sentarme?**

**Por... por supuesto Hermione**

**Lo siento - **decía, mientras se acomodaba en una perezosa ubicada al lado de Ron, este lo miró extrañado por sus palabras y ella, antes que él pudiera decir algo dijo- **por lo del almuerzo, y por lo de antes, no debí enojarme por algo tan tonto**

**No te preocupes Herms, somos amigos, no me ofendería por algo así**

**Pero de todos modos tenía que decirte eso o no me quedaría tranquila**

**Hermione, estaba pensando... y a decir verdad, hay un par de cosas que quisiera charlar contigo.**

**Dime entonces**

**Por qué te ofendiste cuando quise hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió, además no entiendo porque no quieres que se lo cuente a Harry? No tiene nada de malo**

**Ron, no comencemos con eso por favor**

**Es que necesito saber por lo menos eso, acaso tanta vergüenza te da?**

**No Ron, no es eso, tu lo sabes bien. Mi trabajo me absorbe mas de la cuenta, recién ahora, después de este viaje, voy a tener un horario menos complicado**

**Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió, menos con que nuestros amigos no puedan saberlo, es algo tan complicado para ti el reconocerlo?**

**Ron, por favor, no peleemos**

**Pero quiero una explicación lógica, sólo quiero saber por qué nunca volviste a contestar mis cartas, por qué nunca asististe a los partidos en los que te había invitado, por qué te desapareciste así, Hermione, te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora...**

**Ron! No lo hagas**

**Tu eres la...**

**Ron no, detente**

**Perfecto, entonces me voy**

**Ron, espera.**

Ron no le hizo caso, se levantó de la perezosa y se fue en dirección al hotel, estaba muy enojado, tanto que incluso ignoró el saludo de Harry a quien se cruzó en el camino al hotel, este lo vio muy mal y pidió a Ginny que fuera a la playa, pensando que posiblemente había estado hablando con Hermione, puesto que antes habían ido al hotel a cambiarse para ir a la playa y no la habían encontrado en la habitación. La pelirroja fue y efectivamente encontró a su amiga, vio que ella estaba sentada, cabizbaja, pero notó algo muy particular, al encontrarla la vio de espaldas y vio que la remera que ella tenía era del equipo de quidditch naranja y con unas rayas negras y la imagen de la bala de cañón de los Chudley Cannons, era la número 5 y arriba de ese número, decía R. Weasley, era la camiseta de Ron en su equipo, se acercó lentamente y Hermione casi se pone a llorar, se abrazaron y Hermione le contó lo que había sucedido.

---------------------------------------------------------------

** Una Aliada**

Harry había ido a ver a Ron, este no quiso hablar sobre lo sucedido, aludiendo lo testaruda que era Hermione ante ciertas cosas, Harry comprendió inmediatamente que era algo relacionado a lo que su amigo quería decirle durante su charla por la mañana, de todos modos el muchacho de la cicatriz insistió a Ron a que olvidara lo sucedido y Ron, muy a su pesar decidió volver a la playa al menos una hora mas antes que comenzara a oscurecer, pero en el camino en el hotel, mas precisamente en el lobby, se toparon con la gerente, es decir, con la señora Coral ambos la miraron e intentaron hacer algo como para huir, pero ella les dijo.

**Será posible que me teman tanto?**

**No es eso – **intentó excusarse Harry, sosteniendo a Ron del cuello de su remera, éste definitivamente no quería cruzarse con la mujer y no le importaba no disimular el no querer estar en ese momento allí.

**Están libres? Me gustaría hablar con ustedes**

**Díganos – **decía Ron de un modo bastante malo, sin el ningún disimulo de ocultar que le molestaba dicha situación-

**No se moleste conmigo señor Weasley, no tiene nada de malo el querer ayudar.**

**No necesito ayuda, créalo**

**Entonces tampoco necesitara saber lo que piensa la señorita Granger**

**Hermione? Que tiene que ver ella?**

**Es obvio que ella es alguien importante para usted, del modo en que lo es la señorita Weasley para el señor Potter, perdonen pero podría tutearlos? Sería más sencillo conversar así**

**No hay problema **– dijo Harry, Ron aún sentía incomodidad ante la situación-

**No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que ustedes están enamorados de ellas, lo que quiero es darles unas opciones, Ron no acepto ir a la propuesta en el almuerzo, y ahí ven, tuvo un problema.**

**Eso quiere decir que si seguimos lo que nos dice todo saldrá bien? **– preguntaba Ron con cierto toque sarcástico en sus palabras, aunque bastante perceptibles

**No**

**Entonces?**

**Yo solo les doy una guía de ayuda, de cómo sepan desenvolverse cada uno en esa situación dependerá exclusivamente de ustedes.**

**Cuál es esa guía? – **preguntó interesado Harry, Ron lentamente también se dejaba llevar por la curiosidad, aunque procuraba no demostrarlo

**Un paseo **contestó Coral

**Un paseo? Nada mas eso? –** Ron volvía a descartar la idea de que era algo que sería de utilidad

**No es solo un paseo, mi marido y yo tenemos una cabaña en las afueras de este pueblo, adentrado al bosque que se ve en las afueras del pueblo, es cálido y acogedor, nadie los molestaría y sería mejor que no hubiese tanta gente como lo hay en el hotel**

**Que gana usted con eso? –** preguntaba intrigado Ron – **por qué tanto interés?**

**Es algo así como una misión que tenemos en este hotel, ustedes habrán visto todos los cuadros que están en el recibidor no es así?**

**Si **– afirmaron ambos

**Bueno, todas esas parejas vinieron aquí del mismo modo que ustedes, confundidas, temerosas de sus propios sentimientos, con ganas de tener a ese ser amado a su lado, todas esas parejas fueron unidas aquí, es un compromiso para nosotros**

Ambos jóvenes quedaron asombrados a lo que Coral les comentaba, si bien recordaban las imágenes, eran estas cuantiosas, era un recibidor muy grande, más de 200 cuadros poblaban ese recibidor, era algo increíble pensar que esa mujer haya unido a tantas personas, experiencia tenia, eso era seguro, además no transmitía una seguridad sobrada, ni de alardeo, mas bien era una confianza y puje en ambos jóvenes para que se animaran a declarárseles a las chicas que querían, algo malo no era, era una buena y amable mujer, no sólo se preocupaba por servir bien en el hotel sino también ayudar personalmente a los huéspedes, era toda una amiga de verdad, por más que la conocían de tan poco tiempo.

**Y bien? **–decía Coral – **están dispuestos a aceptar mi invitación a usar la cabaña? No es necesario que vayan mañana, tendrán que actuar antes en algo.**

**Si? **– decía Ron, totalmente con la mentalidad cambiada a lo que pensaba de la mujer, comprendió que no era por molestia lo que hacía, sino que se preocupaba por él, ninguna desconocida antes había sido así con él, además estaba comenzando a caer con el truco de la sonrisa cautivante de la mujer

**Si Ron **– le decía Coral, sonriendo al oír como este dejaba la discordia y se interesaba en el tema lentamente- **mañana sería bueno para ustedes que acompañen a las chicas a pasar un día en la playa, disfruten, dejen de lado los temores y disfruten, diviértanse, así la tensión entre todos bajará. Hoy no fue muy lindo verlos comer tan estresados por las discusiones**

**Nos estaba viendo? –** dijo Harry como sobresaltado a lo que dijo la mujer

**Eh.. como decirlo, magia Harry, los vi desde mi ojo interno **– contestaba la mujer, sonriendo como siempre, pero esta vez parecía como si era para justificar lo dicho y no como en casos anteriores, ambos quedaron mirando a la mujer extrañados, como sin entender del todo porqué de repente se comportó así tímida siendo una maga que los veía en su mente.

**De todos modos **– dijo Coral, tratando de calmarse un poco a sí misma –** recomiendo unos días de actividades que puedo planificar para ustedes antes que ir a la cabaña, están de acuerdo?**

**No tengo problemas, me gusta la idea **–decía Harry, sonriendo a la mujer

**Esta segura de esto? –** preguntaba Ron con un pequeño aire de incertidumbre y duda – **no es por nada pero, hay algo que ocurrió que no me deja tranquilo**

**Ah si? Dime Ron –** decía Coral, interesada en lo que decía Ron

**No es nada. Dejémoslo así. Acepto la propuesta, y disculpe como la trate, soy un tanto incorregible en ciertas cosas**

**No te preocupes Ron, eso es lo que le gusta de ti **– contestaba la mujer

**Eso cree?**

**Es ella quien tiene un ligero problema, pero se un poco paciente y verás**

**Tiene razón Ron - **decía Harry animando a su amigo- **es solo cuestión de tiempo y no creo que sea mucho tiempo, este viaje será especial para nosotros, sólo debemos actuar correctamente**

**Harry tiene razón, el tiene una mente muy positiva, tienes suerte de tener un amigo así**

**Gracias señora**

**Solo llámenme Coral –** decía esta con su eterna sonrisa cautivante, era algo que atraía de ella a los jóvenes, ella era totalmente confiable a partir de ahora, su seguridad transmitía confianza plena, habían aceptado su ayuda y lo que antes era dudas ahora era amistad, Harry pensaba en esa mujer y veía a una madre, su madre hubiese sido así de cariñosa y afectiva, Ron en cambio dejó esa incertidumbre y pensó que la mujer merecía ser oída, sus consejos podían ser útiles y así conseguiría que Hermione dejara aquel misterio en el pasado donde estaba y aceptara las cosas como son, en ese momento pensó que no era difícil, tenía apoyo en su amigo y un respaldo nuevo... Coral.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holas gente, muchas intrigas en este segundo capitulo no? Espero que les guste tanto como a mi…bueh, ahora si, perdon por tardar este tiempo que me tome, pasa que tuve un par de inconvenientes en mi vida personal (nada tan complicado por lo menos, aunque insolucionable) ademas de estar terriblemente atareado. Pero en fin. Gracias a todos por dejar reviews tan lindos y alagadores, aumentan mi ya descomunal ego (jajajajaja) bueh, gracias a:

HabanaGirl

Violet-potter

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

gaba-black

cervatilla

Liz Granger Potter

Paulette

Aunque se van a quedar con las ganas de saber cual es el misterio entre los personajes por un tiempo, ademas en este capitulo tiro lo que será el capitulo de la historia, el de la cabaña, donde voy a resolver casi toda la historia, aunque va a pasar un tiempo.

En esta historia se descubre algo sobre Coral, pero solo lo principal, sera un personaje importante en la historia y me divierte como se mete a voluntad en la historia, es un personaje interesante, espero que les guste.

Ok, por ahora es todo, nos veremos en el tercer capitulo, que no creo tardar mucho ya que lo tengo casi terminado

Edu

Hasta los DIOSES somos Imperfectos


	3. Los 3 Arcos Sagrados

** Los tres Arcos Sagrados**

** La Propuesta de Coral**

Un nuevo día de verano se hacía presente, era el segundo planeado en las vacaciones de Ron, junto a su hermana Ginny, su mejor amigo Harry y Hermione, en el día anterior ocurrieron bastantes cosas, y ahora estaba con su amigo en el vestíbulo esperando a las chicas que tardaban en la habitación puesto que se estaban cambiando para ir a la playa, el día anterior, luego de la charla que tuvieron con Coral, fueron a la playa, Ron le pidió disculpas a Hermione por la actitud de antes, aún así ni Harry ni Ginny supieron bien de que se trató el problema ocurrido, pero estaban ambos contentos que no fuera tan grave, o al menos eso pensaban ellos, Ron, a pesar de hablar con Coral y que ésta le esté dando apoyo a él y a Harry para que pudieran declarárseles a las chicas y también a pesar de haber pedido disculpas a Hermione, seguía un poco enfadado al echo de tener un secreto a Harry, no sabía porque Herms quería guardarlo en secreto, pero estaba atrapado en un pequeño problema con esto, pero entonces decidió olvidarlo, al menos por un tiempo y así disfrutar, de todos modos estaba de vacaciones.

**Alguna vez me gustaría que me expliquen por qué las mujeres tardan tanto en arreglarse, iremos a la playa no a un baile** – se quejaba Ron, habían pasado por lo menos 20 minutos o más que estaban sentados en el lobby esperando

**Creo que tardan lo mismo para ir a cualquiera de los dos **– acotaba Harry

**Si, tienes razón **–contestaba Ron

En ese momento aparecía en el lobby Coral, los vio a ambos y estos saludaron amablemente, la mujer hizo un gesto como para que la esperaran, estaba con otros huéspedes, a los pocos segundos los dejaba e iba junto a los dos amigos quienes estaban sentados en el sofá.

**Buenos ****días jóvenes, que tal amanecieron**

**Bastante bien **– contestó Ron, su cambio de actitud hacia la mujer fue muy notorio

**Así es, y hoy iremos a pasar un día con las chicas en la playa, tal como usted nos lo recomendó **– añadió Harry

**Me alegra que tengan esa actitud, una mente positiva logra muchas cosas buenas **–contestó la mujer

**Siempre y cuando las chicas no hayan muerto en la habitación, están tardando mucho­** – bromeaba Ron, la mujer soltó una risita divertida

**Así somos las mujeres Ron, no trates de buscarle la vuelta**

**Algún aporte para hoy? **–preguntó Harry

**Mmm podría ser, hay un restauran muggle en la playa muy bueno, hacen unas pizzas caseras muy deliciosas, deberían ir a almorzar allí.**

**Que son las pizzas? **Preguntaba curioso Ron

**Ya las probarás Ron, te gustarán **– le decía Harry

**Ah por cierto Ron **– le decía Coral –** al este de la playa, se ve un peñasco de rocas, pocas veces hay gente que vaya allí...**

**Que hay allí? **– preguntaba el muchacho

**Una cueva, allí dentro encontrarás algo que te podría ayudar mucho, pero deberás ir con ella, Harry podría ir algún día con la señorita Weasley, ella también tiene un secreto que contarle, pero no se anima. Lo importante aquí es que ninguno de los dos debe de intentar forzar la situación allí dentro, entendido?**

**No entiendo muy bien, pero así lo haremos **– contestaba Ron

**Si **– afirmaba Harry, también un poco confundido

Por el corredor que dirigía a las habitaciones se veía aproximarse a los dos jóvenes y a la mujer a las dos chicas, estas venían con unas zapatillas deportivas, unos shorts y con unas remeras playeras, Hermione traía sus ya típicos lentes de sol oscuros, ambas se acercaron al grupo y al ver que estos las divisaron y las saludaron les sonrieron. Por otra parte la señora Coral las saludó también y se dirigió a Harry y Ron diciéndoles justo en el momento en que las chicas se unían al grupo

**Diviértanse en este día **– y se despidió con una sonrisa

Hermione se quedó mirando, de un modo un tanto severo si se podría decir, Ginny por su parte se sintió como intimidada, todo esto fue reacción a la simple sonrisa de la mujer, ambas de algún modo sentían una especie de celos ante la mujer, pero cada una reaccionaba de modo a su propio carácter.

**Esa mujer no me termina de agradar del todo, pero no siento ningún tipo de aura en ella, pero tampoco creo que sea una mala mujer.**

**No lo sientes Hermione? –**preguntó Harry

**No **– contestaba ella – **no creo que sea maga, a pesar que es un pueblo donde magos y muggles viven aquí sin problemas**

**Sabías eso? –** preguntó Ron – **Yo solo lo supe cuando ella misma nos lo contó a Harry y a mi, además nadie en el equipo me lo contó tampoco, y no es un detalle que generalmente se olvide de mencionar**

**Si, lo que pasa es que vine aquí para hacer un análisis general sobre el tipo de vida que llevan los magos aquí, el estilo de convivencia y algunos de esos factores para que los muggles de la zona se sientan mas seguros aquí, así de a poco se irán adentrando mas muggles a la comunidad, de este modo se plantea investigar cuántas posibilidades habría de dar a conocer a los muggles la existencia del mundo mágico en un aspecto superior a lo que es en la actualidad.**

**Vaya Hermione, no nos lo habías dicho antes, es sensacional lo que se trata de hacer **– exclamaba Ginny –

**Si lo es, pero te equivocas en una cosa, cuando dijiste que Coral no es una bruja, ella afirmó que lo era, además Ron y yo pudimos sentir su aura **– decía Harry

**Coral? No sabía que la tuteaban **– contestaba Hermione en un tono acusador – **pero es así, yo no sentí ningún aura especial en ella, tal vez les mintió**

**No es así – **aseveró Ron – **ella lo demostró**

**Ah sí? Cómo? **Preguntó totalmente escéptica Hermione

**Eh... bueno... la verdad no podemos decirlo ­**– se excusaba el pelirrojo

**Ah no? Entonces traen algo entre manos ustedes junto a esa mujer?**

**No es así, lo que pasa es que ella tiene dotes de adivina, cosa que como sabemos, tu no posees, tal vez por eso no puedes sentirlo Hermione **

Harry había delatado parte de lo que comentaron con la mujer, lo justo y necesario para que no preguntaran más, pero a Hermione, que le hayan sacado en cara lo único en lo que no era hábil en lo que a magia se refiere fue meter un dedo en la llaga, cosa que contestó con una mirada fulminante a Harry, quien no supo anticipar la reacción de su amiga, quien se quedó callada descuartizando en su mente a Harry por lo que le había dicho.

**Entonces, si es adivina, para qué habla con ustedes? –** la pregunta que efectuó Ginny fue un golpe directo a Harry y a Ron, quienes habían quedado acorralados ante tal situación, la única forma de terminar la conversación era cambiando de tema, por lo cual Ron dijo

**Si vamos a hacer un debate sobre Coral, entonces invitémosla, o de lo contrario vayamos a la playa, son ya las 10 de la mañana, es un día caluroso y agradable, nos divertiremos allá, así que dejemos las charlas misteriosas.**

**Se salvan esta vez, pero estarán en problemas luego **– decía Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa

**Solo si son capaces de atraparnos – **dijo repentinamente Harry, quien acto seguido tomó a Ron del cuello de su remera y echo a correr con éste, las chicas se quedaron mirando desconcertadas, a lo que reaccionaron corriendo tras ellos

** -**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** La Elocuencia de Ron**

Era uno de esos típicos domingos de verano, extremadamente caluroso, pero estando en la playa eso era algo sensacional. Harry, Ginny, Ron y también Hermione la estaban pasando increíblemente bien, como toda persona que había en aquella hermosa playa. El agua azul, las olas producidas por un viento que apaciguaba de cierto modo al implacable sol del mediodía hacían no solo un paisaje memorable, sino también el primer día en que los 4 comenzaban a disfrutar en verdad del viaje.

Habían llegado a la playa y se habían ubicado bajo una de las tantas sombrillas que habían en la playa, Ron, antes de llegar había comprado unas gaseosas a todos, salvo a Hermione que decidió por un helado que quiso pagar por cuenta propia, cosa que Ron sintió como un rechazo, pero no quiso desanimarse con eso, estaba con la idea de llevar a Hermione a la cueva que le había contado Coral, tentado por lo que allí habría para que le ayudara en progresar con su amada. Harry había acercado una perezosa y la había extendido completamente para que quedara plana, así, de ese modo, nadie tendría que sentarse en la arena, cosa que pareció inútil ya que Ron se desparramó a un costado de la silla y Hermione se recostó completamente en la perezosa, dejando un lugar a sus pies para que Ginny se sentara cómodamente, cosa que hizo, Harry quedó parado mirando a todos e hizo un gesto en señal de haber sido usado por todos, a lo que sus amigos se rieron de él, acto seguido, se sentó abrazándose las piernas bajo la sombra de la sombrilla.

**Es un día espectacular** – decía Ron

**Si que lo es **– afirmaba Hermione

**Me encanta la brisa que sopla **– decía Ginny mientras se sacaba una mochila que traía colgada en sus hombros

**Qué traes ahí? – **preguntó curioso Harry

**eh... nada, después lo verán **– contestaba la chica

**Y tu que trajiste en la tuya Hermione? **– preguntaba Ron

La chica agarró su mochila, de un tamaño mediano, casi similar al de la pelirroja y la abrió, entonces sacó uno por uno tres frascos de plástico de diferentes colores.

**Este es un bloqueador solar, para no quemarme la piel con el sol, esta es una crema para el pelo y la mas pequeña es una loción refrescante para después de tomar sol**

**No sería más fácil usar un hechizo todo para eso? –** preguntaba Ron

**Me gusta de este modo – **contestaba la pregunta Hermione mientras le iba pasando los frascos a Ginny que las miraba curiosa y leía concentrada los nombres y las instrucciones de uso de cada producto

**Como digas, pero me parece mas simple con un hechizo **– insistía Ron

**Una de las cosas que he estado haciendo en el ministerio es promover el uso de productos muggles, puesto que si se está tratando de infundir el conocimiento mágico a los muggles, también es convenientes que los magos sepan adaptarse al cambio.**

**Haz logrado algo? **– preguntaba Harry

**No tanto como desearía, muchos magos no creen que sea una buena idea dar a conocer de un modo más amplio a lo que es el actual el darse a luz, no lo consideran apropiado teniendo en cuenta épocas como la inquisición, además consideran que muchos usarían nuestros dotes sólo para beneficios propios explotándonos, anteponen que es mucho el riesgo si llegase a pasar considerando que los magos en el mundo son solo un porcentaje no superior al 10 porciento**

**Pero si llegase a pasar no creo que el cambio sea tan diferente al actual, los muggles no sabrán usar magia por más que la estudiasen, salvo cosas como pociones por ejemplo, pero no podrán volar o aparecerse por ejemplo**

**Así es, aunque el aspecto también corre en lo que se refiere a las criaturas mágicas, los elfos domésticos, es algo difícil y obviamente no se logrará sino de aquí a muchos años, son solo ideales que arman una base a lo que podría ser un futuro lejano**

**Muy interesante chicos – **decía Ron, quien oía la conversación un tanto aburrido – **pero déjalo para el trabajo, estás de vacaciones, y tu Harry, no la alientes**

**Es normal que a ti no te interesen este tipo de conversaciones Ron – **decía Hermione- **pero es algo importantísimo para el futuro de todos los magos y los muggles.**

**No es que no me interese **– decía él – **pero lo que pasa es que los muggles son un poco reacios a aceptar la existencia del mundo mágico, como lo hacen ciertas familias magas. Este lugar es un punto de referencia a lo que deberías considerar como perfecto, pero no por ello creas que el mundo entero reaccionaría del mismo modo, todos tienen un modo de opinar muy diferente, mira a los muggles que hay aquí, puedes diferenciar a uno de un mago? Sólo lo harías hablando con uno de ellos, el mundo esta bien así como está, y no quiere decir que no esté a favor de que ese cambio ocurra, pero te pongo otro ejemplo, mi familia que es del mundo mágico lo aceptaría, pero otras familias magas no lo tomarían tan fácilmente, del mismo modo ocurrirá con los muggles, tienes como ejemplo en ese caso a tu familia como la de muchas otras quienes tienen hijos con habilidades mágicas, pero hay casos como los tíos de Harry quienes desprecian por completo la idea de que existamos, si eso que dices llegase a pasar toma esos casos y multiplícalas por cada ser humano en el mundo, se saldría de control, pero considerando el echo de que son bases, deberían de preocuparse en cómo asentarla correctamente sin que las consecuencias sean graves e incontrolables para ambos lados, es un proyecto ambicioso y casi diría utópico, pero es algo que se desea por el bien común entre este mundo mágico y el mundo muggle así que deberían de sacar muchísimas hipótesis, confirmarlas o descartarlas antes de llevarlas a cabo para luego ir previendo lentamente y de modo controlable el modo de llegar a esa meta que se proponen.**

Hermione, incrédula a cómo Ron comentaba con tanta elocuencia sobre el tema en cuestión se quedó muda, con la boca abierta y totalmente asombrada, Harry y Ginny se habían quedado del mismo modo, más aún Harry, quien quedó con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Ron, él sabía que su amigo no podía sacar semejante conclusión de aquella pequeña conversación entre él y Hermione sino que sólo podía haber sido por...

**Ron, tu leíste mi libro? **– preguntó la chica

**Qué tiene de malo? Lo dices como si fuese un crimen el echo de que yo haya leído un libro**

**Es algo así como que nevara en julio – **bromeaba Harry (N / A: definitivamente no encontré otro chiste que sea medianamente parecido, pero considerando que esto ocurre en Inglaterra eso no sucedería, pero como yo estoy en Argentina y en ciertas zonas si cae nieve ya que acá si es invierno... bueh, aunque donde yo vivo hace calor hasta en invierno, pero no viene al caso, era solo un comentario completamente descolgado y para que me ocupe más espacio así el capitulo no me quede tan corto )

**No seas tonto Harry, solo lo leí porque lo escribió Hermione **– le contestaba sonriendo Ron a la broma de su amigo, Hermione en cambio, se sonrojó ante el comentario final de Ron, quien al percatarse de esto la miró y quiso decir algo más, pero ella lo interrumpió justo cuando estaba por hablar

**Vaya Ron, me sorprendiste, pero tienes razón, estamos de vacaciones, divirtámonos **

No sabía bien porqué pero Hermione se sintió hasta podría decirse incómoda ante el echo de hablar de algo tan científico con Ron, pero al mismo tiempo le gustó mucho el echo de que Ron había leído su libro, ella ni siquiera había mandado una copia de regalo como le había echo a Harry, a quien sí le dio uno, consideraba que a Ron no le interesaría, de repente entró en cuenta que Ron si había leído el libro era porque se lo había comprado, le avergonzó el echo de pensar que Ron tuviera que comprar un libro escrito por una amiga suya, pero de repente cambió esa idea por otra más divertida, imaginaba a Ron entrando a una librería y pidiendo un libro como el que había escrito ella, se sonrió para sí misma. Divertida en sus pensamientos, Hermione no se percató que Ron la estaba mirando, los ojos del muchacho brillaban al ver el rostro de la chica, se preguntaba qué pensaría ella del echo que él haya comprado su libro, era verdad que había comprado el libro sólo por la tapa (traía una imagen de cintura para arriba del cuerpo de Hermione donde estaba elegante y cautivadora, con el brazo derecho tomando el codo izquierdo y la mano izquierda tocándose el mentón y con una mirada pensativa, debajo de esta imagen rezaba el título " El Futuro de la Magia" un poco mas abajo el nombre de su autora, Hermione Granger) más que por el interés sobre el contenido, pero cuando lo leyó se interesó bastante (incluso superando el echo que el libro tenía 607 páginas).

La intensidad del sol era cada vez más implacable, se acercaba el mediodía y los amigos estaban muy entretenidos en un juego de cartas, era todo un espectáculo ya que se reían a carcajadas ante los desafiantes discursos que hacían cada uno para atemorizar a los demás jugadores, estaban apostando dinero, por eso el énfasis en ellos, Ginny y Harry habían dejado prácticamente sin una moneda a Ron, casi del mismo modo habían dejado a Hermione, quien seguía apostando indignada ante cada derrota, ahora era un desafío mano a mano entre Ginny y Harry, quienes en su afán de ganar habían apostado absolutamente todo lo que en esa hora de juego habían acumulado, había bastante dinero en juego y la emoción no solo había invadido a los 4 amigos sino a varios curiosos quienes desde sus asientos miraban y seguían atentamente las jugadas, los dos últimos apostadores estaban en un duelo decisivo, la tensión corría y Harry, decidido, bajó sus cartas airoso, convencido de que ganaría, pero Ginny, mirando las cartas de Harry levantó sus cartas mostrándolas a todos, le había ganado la última partida a Harry, quien definitivamente no podía creerlo, Hermione vitoreaba a Ginny y Ron se revolcaba en la arena, riendo inconteniblemente, muchos de los que observaban el juego cercanos a ellos, comenzaron a aplaudir a Ginny, quien se ruborizó ante tanta atención, aunque se divirtió bastante ganando, guardando los aproximadamente 50 galleons que había ganado.

**Exijo revancha! **– exclamó con énfasis Harry, totalmente indignado por perder.

**Vamos Harry, es solo un juego **– le decía Ron, quien se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos, producto de tanta risa

**Lo sé, solo estoy bromeando **–sonreía el joven con la cicatriz

**Oigan, hace mucho calor, que les parece si vamos a nadar? **– proponía Hermione

**A decir verdad no es mala idea, vayamos **– decía Harry

Ron se puso de pie y se sacó la remera y la colocó sobre el posa brazos de la perezosa, Harry hizo lo mismo, Hermione se levantó de la arena y se desató las zapatillas deportivas que tenia, luego miró hacia los cambiadores pero no quiso ir tan lejos solamente para sacarse la remera, así que se la quitó allí mismo, Ron no pudo contener el asombro, puesto que vio casi como en cámara lenta cuando Hermione se sacaba dicha prenda, donde debajo tenia un brassiere de baño de color celeste con finas tiras amarillas, luego, la chica simplemente hizo lo mismo con el short, se lo sacó quedando con la bikini que hacia juego con su otra prenda de baño, también del mismo color, la figura de Hermione era espléndida, su piel resaltaba en un blanco hermoso y sus esbeltas curvas eran las de una mujer hermosa, Harry se sonrojó al ver a Hermione, pensando en el echo de que su querida amiga desde la adolescencia era ya toda una mujer y por demás atractiva, Ron había quedado boquiabierto y con los ojos fijos en Hermione, que se ataba el pelo con una goma que había sacado de su mochila, Ginny miró a su hermano y le pasó una mano por el mentón, como si le estuviera secando la baba, Harry se rió de esto a lo que Hermione miró para ver que era lo que sucedía, afortunadamente para Ron, ella no se percató del echo agradeciendo sarcásticamente a Ginny con una mirada inquisidora.

**Vaya Hermione, tienes un cuerpo divino **– le decía Ginny mirando a Ron mientras Hermione se ponía el bloqueador solar en los hombros

**Gracias, es que hago bastante ejercicio**

**Ya lo veo que si, a mi me gustaría ir estar así tan bien como tu, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo como para ejercitarme, aunque si tomo en cuenta todo lo que suelo caminar para ir a la escuela de periodistas...**

**No te desanimes, yo no dispongo de tiempo tampoco, pero cuando llego a mi departamento, me doy una hora para algunos ejercicios de rutina**,** vamos, que esperas Ginny? Quítate la ropa para ir a nadar**

**S... sí – **decía la pelirroja quien con timidez se removía la remera con intenciones de sacársela, pero como dudando de hacerlo frente a todos, o al menos frente a Harry, tomó su mochila, se la colgó en un hombro y echó a correr en dirección de los cambiadores giró la cabeza mientras corría viendo la atónita mirada de sus tres amigos y dijo – **ya vuelvo**

**Por qué va hasta los cambiadores? – **se preguntó Hermione

**Sabes que ella es un tanto tímida, esperémosla **– repuso Harry

**Vaya Harry, veo que por fin le prestas atención – **le contestó su amiga, a lo que Harry se puso colorado sin contestar, sino que fue Ron quien dijo algo

**Ahora que recuerdo, Ginny no sabe nadar, así que no hagamos tantas locuras y no nos alejemos mucho de la orilla**

**No te preocupes Ron –** le dijo Hermione, quien terminaba de pasarse el bloqueador por las torneadas y esbeltas piernas, ya se lo había pasado por todo el cuerpo sin que se diera cuenta que Ron seguía morbosamente con su mirada las manos de la chica a través de su bella figura angelical, quien prosiguió diciendo – **allí viene con la solución**

**Cómo dices? – **preguntaba él, pero no necesitó que Hermione se lo repitiera, porque giró y vio a Ginny volviendo de los cambiadores con la mochila en mano, llevando puesto una malla de una sola pieza, esta era de un color gris oscuro y opaco muy lindo, el cuerpo de la pelirroja no era para nada envidiable a lo que tenia Hermione, tal vez no tan esbelto, pero la delgada figura de la chica Weasley era bastante atractivo y tenía lo suyo, puesto que gozaba de unas curvas casi perfectas, lo que la hacía una mujercita simplemente hermosa pero lo más resaltante aún era que hacía una misteriosa pero agradable combinación de colores entre la blanca piel, la malla gris oscura y el rojizo cabello de la chica, quien llevaba en la mano algo que parecía otra mochila pero del color de su pelo, Ron no supo que era por unos momentos, pero cuando su hermana se acercó lo suficiente pudo reconocer que lo que traía en mano era un salvavidas. Ginny, comprendiendo que la veían con el salvavidas en mano, bajó la mochila en la perezosa y comenzó a ponerse el salvavidas

**Como no se nadar, lo traje **– decía ella, mientras pasaba un brazo por el agujero del salvavidas en forma de chaleco, este no era muy grueso, sino que parecía en verdad un simple chaleco delgado, luego, cuando intentaba cerrarlo en el frente con la rendija

**Déjalo abierto, por lo que veo le gusta así **– dijo Hermione, Ginny no entendió a lo que su amiga se refería, hasta que vio a Harry, quien estaba totalmente abobado mirándola inmerso él en cada centímetro de la figura de la pelirroja, viéndola como nunca antes la había visto

**HARRY! No me veas con esa cara de depravado **– le dijo ella con una cara de reproche y con la cara colorada, Harry salió de su "trance" ante la mirada de reprobación de Hermione y las risas de Ron, al que miraba con una cara como diciéndole que lo delataría por el mismo crimen si no paraba de reírse, cosa que hizo casi instantáneamente y tosiendo en modo de excusa.

**Bueno, estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí, vayamos ya! **– decía Harry, tratando de cambiar con lo dicho la mirada de enojo de Ginny

**Vayan ustedes dos **– dijo Ginny, parecía aún molesta – **Hermione me prestarías ese bloqueador solar?**

**Si no hay problema **– dijo ella, sacando el frasco de su mochila y pasándoselo a Ginny- **y ustedes porque no guardan sus cosas en nuestras mochilas, así no las pierden**

**Esta bien - **dijo Harry quien dobló su remera perfectamente, se sacó las zapatillas y las acomodó en la mochila de Hermione, Ron en cambio arrugó la suya y la metió junto a sus zapatillas apretujándolas en la mochila de Ginny, quien se colocaba la crema bloqueadora en las piernas, pero tardaba un poco puesto que había sacado mucha crema y se la repartía por las extremidades, Hermione le recordó que también debía ponérsela en el rostro, cosa que le sirvió de ayuda porque se había colocado tanta crema en las piernas que estas estaban mas blancas de lo que ya eran, así pudiendo absorberse por completo, luego los 4 fueron en dirección al agua.

------------------------------------------------------------

** La Invitación de Ron **

El calor se imponía ante todo y parecía que incluso a cada hora que pasaba hacía mas y mas calor, pero el mar le hacía frente, de este modo los bañistas disfrutaban del verano divirtiéndose a pleno y ellos 4 no eran la excepción, Harry había alquilado un bote inflado y los amigos jugaban con el, Ginny, como no sabía nadar estaba en el frente del bote junto a Hermione, aunque esta estaba sentada y con los pies en el agua hacia popa (o sea atrás) Ron estaba junto a Harry a un costado del bote conversando tonterías y haciendo bromas sobre Ginny, que desde que se puso el salvavidas fue el flanco de todas las bromas, a lo cual Hermione había encontrado un método para aprehender al pelirrojo cada vez que molestaba a su amiga, no con un hechizo ni nada, sino golpeándolo en la cabeza con la mano abierta, cosa que había echo en la última hora y media más de una veintena de veces. Eran las 2 de la tarde y se divertían salpicándose agua entre ellos, las chicas desde el bote y los chicos desde el agua, luego Ron, junto con Harry, se hundieron bajo el agua, y una misteriosa tranquilidad reinó unos segundos, Ginny miró a los costados y no los encontró, miró hacia atrás y vio a Hermione chapoteando en toda el agua que había entrado en el bote, como queriendo sacar toda el agua de ese modo, de pronto, el bote comenzó a tambalearse, y un gran sacudón hizo que este girara, haciendo que las chicas se cayeran al agua, Ginny pegó un grito antes de hundirse completamente y salir casi al instante por efecto del salvavidas, Hermione tardó unos segundos más dentro del agua aunque salió luego lentamente, sacándose el largo pelo castaño mojado que se le había pegado por toda la cara, miró a un costado y gritó:

**HARRY, RON, VOY A MATARLOS! **

Ambos amigos, que habían salido de debajo del agua en el momento que Hermione les gritaba comenzaron a reír, tanto más Ron al ver a la pobre Ginny que inútilmente intentaba nadar hacia ellos, Hermione fue nadando hasta el bote, Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo, dieron vuelta este y lo tiraban hacia donde estaba la pobre de Ginny, quien quedó varada. Luego de haber subido a Ginny, remolcaron el bote a nado hasta la orilla donde lo devolvieron. Harry y Ron, quienes habían llevado el bote, fueron en dirección a donde habían dejado las mochilas y aún reían por lo sucedido.

**Oye Ron, llevemos a las chicas a comer**

**Me parece buena idea –** contestaba este en el momento en que iban llegando donde las chicas, quienesde sus respectivas mochilas habían sacado unas toallas y se estaban secando el pelo - **Oigan chicas, vayamos a comer, nos recomendaron un lugar que dicen es muy bueno**

**Ah si, cual? **– preguntaba Hermione mientras seponía un poco de crema desenredante en el pelo y le ponía un poco a Ginny en las manos, puesto que la miraba curiosa y luego imitaba a Hermione cuando se lo ponía en el pelo, ambas se habían puesto los shorts nuevamente y también las zapatillas deportivas pero no se pusieron las remeras. Harry y Ron se quedaron callados ante la pregunta de su amiga, de repente se dieron cuenta que Coral no les había dicho como se llamaba el local donde hacían las pizzas que ella les había recomendado, se miraban entre sí como intentando encontrar la respuesta de ese modo, luego Harry dijo.

**La verdad no recuerdo el nombre **– mintió - **pero es aquí cerca **– miraba hacia su alrededor como buscando el lugar, luego vio que a cierta distancia hacia el este se veían algunos locales, supuso que podían ser restaurantes, solo sería cuestión de buscarlos entre ellos, pensaba que si sus pizzas caseras eran muy buenas debería de tener buena propaganda, señaló en dirección a los locales y finalmente dijo – **es por allá**

**Vayamos entonces **– dijo Ginny mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección a los restaurantes

**Si, pero tu pagarás todo –** repuso Ron

**Yo? Pero por qué yo?**

**Porque tu me sacaste todo lo que tenía, y no solo a mi, sino también a Harry y a Hermione o no lo recuerdas?**

**En primero lugar yo lo gané justamente y en segundo, no hacía falta que me lo dijeras así, esta bien, yo invito - **decía ella sonriente, mientras movía alevosamente la mochila para que los 50 galleons que allí tenía guardado hicieran el mayor ruido posible

Caminaron unos 200 metros hasta donde se encontraba el primer local, luego Harry y Ron iban mirando los distintos locales de comida que allí habían y eran bastantes, como no tenían ni idea de cual de los restaurantes era el que la señora Coral les había dicho, fueron mirando alguna especie de cartel que dijera pizzas caseras o algo similar. Caminaron otros 200 metros y cruzaron unos 6 locales que vendían pizzas, pero ninguna que dijese que eran caseras, ya un tanto indeciso, Ron le decía por lo bajo a Harry para quedarse en cualquiera, cuando este estaba por decir algo, vio un poco mas allá y dijo

**Miren, es aquí **– y señalaba un letrero colgado frente a una barra, este anunciaba al local como "Uggie´s Pizzas Caseras". El local en si no era muy grande, mas bien era solo uno de esos locales en los que uno pide algo y se va, solo tenía unas 4 mesas con 4 sillas rodeando a cada mesa en la parte de afuera donde no pensaban quedarse por el sol, bajo un toldo tenían otras 4 mesas con otras 4 sillas para cada mesa y vieron que adentro tenían la misma cantidad de sillas y mesas, la barra era bastante extensa en cambio, con unas 8 butacas a lo largo de esta donde entre ceniceros, vasos y botellas, unos 3 hombres bebían cerveza, una mujer en cambio, por lo visto una bruja, bebía un liquido raro de color azul claro del que salía humo, los otros miraban curiosos dicho vaso, como queriendo probar su contenido pero temiendo a la vez

**Estas seguro que es aquí Harry? –** preguntaba susurrando Ron

**No lo sé – **le contestaba este, también susurrando para que las chicas no los escuchen – **pero espero que lo sea, tomemos asiento.**

Se sentaron y a los pocos segundos un hombre se les acercó sonriente, le dio a cada uno un menú y dijo

**Bienvenidos, son magos o mu...? OH! usted es el número 5 de los Chudley Cannons, Ronald Weasley! soy un gran fanático de ese equipo, usted es un maestro con la escoba, pueden pedir cuando lean, los atenderemos especialmente** – el hombre miró luego a los acompañantes de Ron y exclamó casi tanto como la primera vez a Harry- **OH! Usted es Harry Potter...**

Si la primera vez ya habían acaparado la atención de los pocos que estaba en esa pizzería, ahora todos los que oyeron los nombres de Ron y de Harry se dieron vuelta para mirarlos, ellos se quedaron tiesos y con la cara colorada por llamar intencionalmente la atención, muchos turistas hacían comentarios sobre ellos, algunos saludaban y un niño que salió prácticamente de la nada con lápiz y papel en mano les pidió un autógrafo a ambos, acto que algunos incluso aplaudieron al ver como ambos amigos le firmaban el papel. Luego de unos minutos, cuando el inesperado público acalló un poco su entusiasmo, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny se prestaban para poder leer el variado menú de la carta, como Ron no tenía ni idea en como diferenciar una pizza de anchoas de una de muzarella, ya que ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo era un pizza y se imaginó algo así como una torta salada cuando Harry le dijo que son redondas tienen queso y otros ingredientes encima, decidieron que sería mejor que sean Harry y Hermione quienes decidieran que pizza comprar

**Dos pizzas primaveras grandes por favor – **decía finalmente Hermione

**Y una gaseosa –** concluía Harry el pedido

Luego de unos 10 minutos de espera, 2 humeantes pizzas recién salidas del horno, con una interesante capa de queso, y rodajas de tomates, morrones, huevos, aros de cebolla y tiras de jamón, adornadas con unas cuantas aceitunas hacían su aparición para aplacar el hambre que los 4 comenzaban a sentir luego de aquella entretenida mañana, a Ron y a Ginny, pero en especial al primero, les gustaron tanto las pizzas que antes de terminar de comer la segunda pizza pidieron otra mas.

Mientras seguían sentados y reposando luego de comer tanto, Harry encontró el motivo por el que Coral les había recomendado ese lugar, no solo por las excelentes pizzas que allí hacían, sino por ser bastante relajante y parecía tener ambiente propio, distinto al bullicio que había en los otros locales. Los 4 se pusieron a conversar de diversas cosas, entre divertidas y serias, pasando desde algunos proyectos de Hermione, Hogwarts, comida, remembranzas, anécdotas graciosas de cada uno, entre otros temas, ya eran más de las 4 de la tarde cuando se perfilaron para volver a la playa una o dos horas mas antes de regresar al hotel para luego hacer una caminata nocturna. Como habían quedado, Ginny pagó la cuenta, aunque el dueño del local, quien los había atendido desde que llegaron les dijo que no les cobraría nada si a cambio le firmaban su camiseta de los Chudley Cannons N° 5 y le hacía en ella una dedicatoria, Ron hizo tal cual se lo pidió el hombre, quien luego también pidió lo mismo a Harry, lo gracioso del caso fue que el hombre, para no quedar mal con Hermione ni con Ginny, les pidió a ellas sus autógrafos, cosa que avergonzó un tanto a Ginny, ya que Hermione, que al menos en su campo era bastante conocida y solía dar autógrafos a algunas personas que la reconocían por su libro. Se disponían a salir luego de que el hombre también se tomara un fotografía con los 4 cuando Ron divisó hacia el este algo que se le había olvidado.

Allí lo veía, estaba a unos 800 metros mas o menos de donde se encontraba él, parecía una especie de muro de roca que se elevaba dando algo así como un tope a la playa, aunque la zona de baño terminaba mucho antes de llegar allí, era en verdad que pocas personas iban hasta allí a simple vista, ya que de se divisaba toda una zona rocosa, tanto dentro del agua como en la arena, dispersas en grandes bloques de rocas todas ante el peñasco.

**Harry, Harry **– decía Ron, llamándolo

**Si? Qué sucede?**

**Mira **– le decía Ron haciéndole un movimiento de cabeza señalando hacia el peñasco, Harry lo vio e inmediatamente entendió a lo que Ron se refería

**Vas a ir ahora? **– preguntó Harry, Ron afirmaba con la cabeza, Harry sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que Ginny cooperara en dejar solos a Ron y Hermione sin tener que contarle nada, luego le dijo a la chica- **Ginny, vayamos a comprar unos helados te parece bien?**

**Si, me gustaría uno, vamos Herms**

**Si – **le contestaba Hermione pero cuando Ginny giro la cabeza y fue caminando hacia Harry quien lentamente caminaba hacia un puesto de helados, Ron la tomó del brazo, ella lo miró

**Her...mione, eh, mira, quisiera saber si me quieres acompañar a un lugar...**

**Si Ron – **le decía esta con una sonrisa – **vayamos por los helados e iremos con los chicos**

**No, quiero decir, quisiera que fuéramos los dos... solos... solo para mostrarte algo, nada más –** le decía Ron apresurándose a decir esas ultimas palabras al ver cierto aire en Hermione que creyó pudo haber sido para rechazar la invitación

**Esta bien, Donde es?**

**Sígueme** – le dijo Ron y comenzaron a caminar ambos, en dirección al este

--------------------------------------------------

** La Cueva: Ron y Hermione**

Se aproximaban a lo que parecía una especie de arrecife, o al menos eso creía Ron por lo dificultoso del camino, las rocas eran numerosas y de diversos tamaños, las había pequeñas, que solo eran del tamaño de una cajita de fósforos o inmensas de unos 4 o 5 metros de diámetro y 2 metros de alto, Ron supuso que en algún tiempo todas estas se quebraron del gran peñasco que se erigía adelante. Ron ayudaba a Hermione en algunos tramos un tanto complicados, aunque era mas por caballerosidad, ya que Hermione era bastante atlética y se desenvolvía casi sin mayores complicaciones, aunque a ella ya le preocupaba el echo de a donde sería la estaba llevando Ron y qué quería mostrarle

**Falta mucho Ron?**

**A decir verdad no se**

**Cómo que no sabes? Entonces volvamos**

**No, allí está**

Por fin Ron vio la entrada a la tan dichosa cueva, la emoción comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo, pero también la curiosidad de lo que allí vería, aunque un tercer sentimiento se hacía presente, el temor a lo que allí pudiera pasar, no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, no sabía si allí pudiera estar Coral con un enorme corazón que diga Ron y Hermione se aman, lo cual molestaría a Hermione, o quizás un dragón al que tendría que enfrentarse para proteger a Hermione y así ella quedara tan agradecida que se le tiraría encima para besarlo. Mientras Ron volaba en su imaginación hacia las diversas probabilidades de encontrar algo que no intentara atacarlo, morderlo, comerlo o descuartizarlo, se iban aproximando a la cueva hasta estar ya frente a la entrada.

**Es aquí, creo - **dijo Ron, un tanto incrédulo de sus propias palabras, al ver la entrada de la cueva, que parecía ser nada más que una especie de túnel que atravesaba el peñasco, ya que a unos 200 metros de distancia se divisaba la luz de salida del otro lado

**Estas seguro Ron? Y que hay aquí?**

**No lo sé, vayamos a ver**

No había dragones ni harpías ni gigantes a los cual enfrentarse, por lo cual Ron se tranquilizó unos segundos luego de haber entrado a la cueva, aunque luego volvió a sentirse preocupado ante la situación de tener que verse obligado a estar a solas con Hermione, no era algo que no quisiera, pero entonces tendría que pensar en algo para que entre ambos surja algo que facilite su declaración. Se acercaban lentamente a la luz al final del túnel y una vez allí, salieron de este para encontrarse con algo que Ron jamás pensó que encontraría.

**Dios mío, Ron, esto es...**

**Ya lo creo, es...**

**Impresionante... y simplemente hermoso **– terminaba la frase Hermione

Luego de cruzar por el pasaje en el túnel de dicha cueva, Ron y Hermione se vieron en un verdadero paraíso abandonado, algo que parecía que alguna vez fue algo así como un templo estaba allí abandonada y en ruinas; ellos se encontraban en lo que hubiese sido el jardín principal, con muchas plantas de enredaderas por todos lados, colgados entre sí, dando así una hermosa imagen de algunas ramillas colgadas como guirnaldas de navidad por todos lados, el piso era de baldosas blancas, algunas rotas donde resalían algunos pastos, cubría todo el amplio patio y el centro de todo este hermoso Edén había una fuente que aún funcionaba aunque ni Ron ni Hermione pudieron creer que una hermosa fuente con forma de un pequeño cupido siguiera echando agua desde la punta de su flecha. La edificación era de material, con grandes rocas que hacían de paredes, ahora ya caídas, aunque se podía apreciar la estructura general y darse una idea de cómo era el lugar cuando fue habitable, Hermione caminaba maravillada apreciando todo lo que la rodeaba

**Ron, no se cómo sabias de este lugar, pero es algo maravilloso, Ron?**

Ron estaba más dubitativo que antes, todo aquello le parecía simplemente hermoso, un lugar muy bello, pero algo no le cerraba del todo, allí debía de haber algo más, lo sabía por aquella mirada con la que Coral le había dado cuando le comentó sobre el lugar, no era solamente esto lo que quería mostrarle...

**Ron, te estoy hablando**

**Ah si, lo siento Hermione, es solo que...**

**Qué sucede?**

**Hay algo aquí que debería mostrarte... pero no se donde está... o que es...**

**Algo más maravilloso que estas ruinas?**

**Si, debe de ser por aquí, ven **– le dijo Ron, y este fue hacia un costado del templo destruido, donde parecía que el jardín seguía por un pasillo, así lo era

Ron comenzó a emocionarse de verdad, ansioso a encontrar lo que buscaba. Llegó al patio trasero que era casi tan grande como el del frente o más aun, aunque este no tenía tantas enredaderas sino árboles que hacían el límite del gran patio trasero de aproximadamente 60 metros de largo por 40 de ancho, con baldosas también blancas, Ron divisó hacia el otro extremo del jardín un corredor, fue hacia allí lentamente y vio que se trataba de un camino pequeño, de unos 2 metros de ancho y unos 15 metros de largo, las baldosas de ese caminito eran rojas y a 5 metros de donde se ubicaba él había un gran arco formado por dos pilares cilíndricos y otros dos rectangulares que lo travesaban transversalmente y de modo elegante, vio también que otros 2 arcos más se ubicaban casi a la misma distancia estando la última al final del camino.

**Debe de ser al final de este camino –** se dijo a sí mismo Ron, animándose, llamó luego a Hermione que se había quedado atrás contemplando en su magnitud a todo el patio, ella se acercó caminando lentamente, pero Ron, eufórico corrió hacia ella, la tomó de la mano izquierda y comenzó a correr con ella – **debe de estar al final de ese camino**

**Que debe de estar allí? **– preguntaba Hermione, que corría cada vez mas rápido por los tirones que Ron le hacía por tenerla de la mano, en ese momento habían llegado al pasillo y se disponían a atravesarlo a las corridas - **Ron**

**No lo se... pero debe de ser algo maravilloso, vamos!**

**Ron...**

Cruzaron a través de los tres arcos por el sendero de baldosas rojas, pero no encontraron nada maravilloso, salvo un pequeño puente que atravesaba un estanque, y cruzando este no había mas que un patio de verde césped muchísimo más pequeño que los otros 2, Ron se sintió decepcionado, se dio vuelta y volvió hacia el sendero de los arcos, cabizbajo Ron atravesó el caminito y cuando llegó al inicio del patio gigante, volvió a girar, mirando defraudado el sendero.

**Ron... mira, allí parece haber algo**

Ron miró a un costado lo que parecía ser solamente una planta mas de enredaderas, pero se dio cuenta que esta estaba cubriendo algo, parecía un cartel.

**Ron... **– repitió Hermione, este supuso que Hermione le decía que sacara las enredaderas para leer lo que tenia el cartel, con su mano izquierda movió y arrancó a jalones algunas de ellas, luego quedó paralizado cuando al haber sacado las enredaderas que tapaban el cartel leyó lo que este, con letras gastadas, pero aún legibles, tenía impreso:

**TEMPLO DEL AMOR**

**EL PASAJE DE LOS 3 ARCOS SAGRADOS**

**CRUCE CON SU PAREJA O AMADA POR ESTOS 3 ARCOS SAGRADOS**

**TOMÁNDOLA DE LA MANO PARA CUMPLIR SUS SUEÑOS DE **

**AMOR ABSOLUTO Y UNION ETERNA**

**R... Ron...**

Pero Ron estaba paralizado, no tenía ni idea de que podía ser algo así, no quería saber en que modo podía reaccionar Hermione ante la propuesta de que él la invite a cruzar tomados de la... Ron mas que nunca en su vida quería matarse, Hermione levantaba la mano izquierda que aún estaba sujetada por la derecha de Ron, quien en ningún momento se había percatado que aún no había soltado a Hermione, es más, no recordaba en que momento habría acomodado su mano con la de la chica puesto que ambos tenían los dedos entrecruzados, un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Ron, se quedó mudo pero lo más asombroso para él en ese momento fue la mirada pensativa que tenia Hermione, aunque luego sus palabras lo dejaron más perturbado que antes

**R... Ron, tu... sabías esto?**

**N... no, no tenía idea... de que fuera esto...**

**Quien te habló del lugar?**

**Eh... no...**

**Fue esa mujer no? Coral **– Hermione había acertado, además la expresión de Ron lo confirmó por demás. Pero en ese momento estaba decidido a cambiar de tema, aún tenía su mano agarrada a la de Hermione

**Eso no importa Hermione, lo importante es...**

**Ron... volvamos**

**No, quiero decirte algo**

**No**

**Lo voy a hacer, de todos modos tu ya sabes que es, aunque nunca quisiste aceptarlo o no? Por eso desapareciste, contéstame ahora, Hermione **– Ron estaba decidido a decir aquella palabras que en el día anterior ella no quiso volver a oír** – Tu eres la...**

**Ron, detente –** Hermione había soltado la mano de Ron, que hace sólo unos instantes estaba tomando con mucha fuerza, luego con ambas manos tapó las palabras de Ron – **detente por favor –** decía ella con unas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos- **lo siento, no puedo...**

**Hermione –**decía Ron, que había sacado las manos de la chica que tapaban su boca de un modo un poco brusco – **no te entiendo, Por qué? Solo dame un motivo**

**Lo triste de todo Ron – **decía Hermione, llorando y dándole la espalda, caminando en dirección al pasillo que lleva al patio del frente y con intenciones de irse de allí – **lo más triste de todo es que ni siquiera tengo un buen motivo, pero es imposible que tu y yo tengamos una relación.**

Hermione se alejó corriendo del lugar, cruzó el jardín delantero y se perdió en la cueva al atravesarlo e ir hacia la playa, Ron sólo se quedó mirándola irse, ni siquiera pudo con su pesar y se quedó allí parado, sin poder hacer algo, sin reaccionar, sin poder detener el impulso acelerado de su destruido corazón, cayó arrodillado y con violencia, producto de una rabia y la impotencia ante lo sucedido, pegó un fuerte puñetazo al suelo y rompió en lagrimas, lágrimas de un amor rechazado, de un amor no correspondido, entre llantos y golpes, unas palabras salieron de los labios del joven, reclamando justificación

**Por qué? Hermione, por qué?**

**

* * *

Perdon, perdon, perdon, la semana pasada estuve muy muy atareado y no pude darme tiempo siquiera para venir a subir el capitulo 3, bah, si tuve una oportunidad y lo hice, ya que como no tengo internet en casa, tengo que traerlos en diskettes y estas porquerias se me descajetaron y no pude subirlos el jueves pasado, pero en compensacion a esto esta casi terminado el capitulo 4 donde la historia va a dar un giro bastante interesante, y voy a subirlo esta misma semana asi que tendran 2 capitulos nuevos en una sola semana!**

les comento que en lo poco que pude hacer durante estos ultimos dias (aparte de escribir de a poquito los capitulos) fue leer el 5º libro de Harry Potter y La Orden Del Fenix, me encanto el libro, y me enamore mal de Cho Chang por mas que no se haya desistido de salir con Harry es un personaje que me gustò mucho, bueh che no me critiquen tanto por leer recien ese libro, lo compre hace 2 semanas, es mas, yo en el 2001 cuando vi la primer peli de Harry Potter recien me entere que existia, luego me tiraron mucha data (sin meter tantos spoilers) de lo que era el mundo de HP y una prima a inicios del año pasado me presto los dos primeros libros y de ahi consegui prestados los demas, este 5º libro es el primero que compro de HP, ahora me voy a comprar los demas (salvo el anime y los mangas, es la segunda vez que me encuentro a algo de lo que me hago muy aficionado)

che gente, les tiro un par de datos curiosos sobre este capitulo, no seran taaaan entretenidos pero son pequeños cliches que cuando iba poniendo eran divertidos para mi (para colmo me puse a investigar algo para saber si era verdad lo que ponia, dios como boludeo...)

1- el porcentaje de magos que dice Hermione que hay en el mundo es un dato real, pero de zurdos, yo soy zurdo y siempre meto algo que haga referencia a esto en mis historias (por mas que no sea algo resaltante ni determinante muchos de mis personajes tienen tendencia de izquierda o en habilidades o en pensamientos

2- el libro de 607 paginas de Hermione tiene la misma cantidad de paginas que el libro del Principe Mestizo, el ultimo libro que salio de HP

3- la pizzeria a la que van a comer "Uggie´s" es una pizzeria real, pero no hacen pizzas casera ni nada, es una cadena de pizzerias que hay en buenos aires a la que con unos amigos ibamos a comer seguido cuando vivia alla, no hacian las mejores pizzas ni nada, era mas bien todo lo contrario, las pizzas costaban 3,50 pesos (al cambio al euro creo que es menos de 1 euro jaja) eran muy simples, pero te sacaba el hambre cuando tenias poca plata jajaja

4- para los que sean lectores de manga y conozcan el comic de I"s (de MAZAKAZU KATSURA) los tres arcos sagrados son de esa historia, cuando comence la historia queria usarla si o si, tanto como homenaje a ese espectacular comic (por no decir que es un robo descarado o) pero por sobre todo hacer que esa leyenda se cumpla

5- parece que nadie se percato de mi error en el capitulo 1 y mi autocorreccion en el 2, si no entienden a lo que me refiero vean que en el 1 dice que Ron es jugador de los RED CANNONS y en el dos lo corregi poniendo que jugaba para los CHUDLEY CANNONS su equipo favorito que menciona en el libro La Camara De Los Secretos, tenia el libro a mano y me di cuenta del error pero no lo corregi aca para ver si alguien se percataba, por lo visto no jeje.

como BONUS les comento que en el proximo capitulo hara aparicion un nuevo personaje del cual incluso tengo imagenes, es un dibujo que me regalaron y tengo varios de ese personaje, quedense con la intriga que en el proximo capitulo les comento mas sobre dicho personaje y los que quieran ver sus imagenes las voy a escanear para mostrarselas eh!

bueh, corto aca o sino esto se pone muy largo, gracias miles a todos y cada uno de ustedes que lee este fic con el que me divierto mucho escribiendo y espero ustedes leyendolo, nos leemos en el cap 4

EDU64: "La verdad aunque duela es lo mejor"


	4. Diana

**Diana **

**La Frustración De Ron**

Eran ya aproximadamente las 7 de la tarde, el sol se ocultaba lentamente, e iba corriendo en la arena hacia el peñasco lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. Harry vio venir a Ron a lo lejos y corrió junto a él, al llegar, vio asustado como sus manos estaban completamente magulladas, producto de haber descargado su rabia por las piedras, abrió la boca pero pensó que sería mejor no decir nada sobre Hermione por lo menos por un tiempo, se acercó a su amigo y le dijo:

**Tendrías que buscar una poción para curar tus manos**

Ron no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando en dirección a la playa escoltado por Harry. Sus manos estaban moreteadas, y tenia algunos cortes, puesto que su mano derecha estaba sangrando.

Al llegar al hotel, Coral, que estaba sentada esperándolos en el recibidor, se asustó mucho a ver el estado de Ron y fue corriendo a atenderlo, corrió hacia una puerta detrás de los mostradores y al cabo de uno o dos minutos volvía con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, en ella, entre algodones, gasas, cintas, pastillas y varios frascos, empezó a buscar uno de estos y sacó finalmente una botellita negra con una etiqueta que decía: "Para golpes y moretones, curación instantánea" Sacaba también una cuchara y cargaba en ella un poco del contenido de la poción curativa, Ron lo tomó y sintió un terrible dolor en las manos, como si se estuvieran quemando, pero sus manos se curaron inmediatamente, aunque fueron solo sus heridas físicas, estaba emocionalmente destruido, como en estado de shock, no hablaba, solo se quedaba mirando fijamente el suelo, sus ojos estaban muy enrojecidos.

**Vamos Ron, no te pongas así tu eres más fuerte, superarás esto **– Harry intentaba animar inútilmente a su amigo, pero este parecía no escucharlo, estaba apático

**Ron, que pasó? **– preguntó Coral, pero este parecía inmerso en sí mismo, sin oír a los demás

**Vamos amigo, se fuerte**

**Es imposible que tu y yo tengamos una relación **– dijo finalmente, pero aún mirando fijamente el suelo, ni Harry ni Coral, entendieron, aunque luego captaron que esas pudieron ser las palabras de Hermione que él repetía.

**Fueron a la cueva, no pudo haber salido nada mal allí **–decía asombrada Coral

**Que rayos hay allí? **– preguntó Harry, pero no obtuvo respuesta de nadie

**La invité y aceptó ir, no tenía idea de que tenía que mostrarle pero fui con ella... **– comenzó a decir Ron, comenzando así a relatar lo sucedido, de cuando atravesaron la cueva, cuando fue al patio trasero cuando tomó a Hermione de la mano y corrió a través de los arcos hacia el tercer jardín y del cartel y del rechazo de Hermione, aunque todo esto lo hizo sin dar detalles de nada, como dando una idea global del asunto, Coral entendió perfectamente lo sucedido, pero Harry no entendía nada, salvo que su amigo estaba mal, así que no pidió los detalles y se quedó con esa vaga idea de lo que había sucedido aunque esto no diera nada de información que para él esto llegase a ser determinante.

**Deberías ir a tu Habitación **– le dijo Coral – **ve y descansa.**

**Ella esta allí?** – preguntó Ron

**Ronnie! Hermano, estas bien? –** Ginny, quien aparecía desde el pasillo corriendo hacia Ron, le preguntó con una mirada triste y casi llorando. Ron no le contestó, ni siquiera la miró

**Donde esta ella?**

**Vino a mi y me pidió el cambio de habitación, esta en la habitación número 5 – **contestó Coral

**La número 5?** – pregunto Harry, queriendo ubicarla entre las demás habitaciones

**Es la tercera de la izquierda en el pasillo, es un departamento simple, para un solo huésped**

**Es decir – **repuso Harry en voz baja, casi diciéndolo para sí mismo, pero aun audible y los demás lo escucharon–** que solo esta a dos habitaciones de la nuestra**

**No te preocupes Ron – **intervino Ginny – **hablé con ella y...**

**No quiero saber nada de ella! **

Ginny, sorprendida, se tapó la boca al oír a su hermano, Harry miró a Ron como disgustado, a pesar de lo que había pasado, creía que no era algo como para tirar a la basura el lazo de amistad que había entre Hermione y Ron, así que tenía que ponerse a pensar esa misma noche algo que resuelva ese conflicto, lo primero que se le cruzaba por la cabeza era hablar con Hermione, pero por ahora, tenía que tranquilizar a Ron

**Vamos Ron, vayamos a la habitación, deberías de acostarte y descansar – **repuso finalmente Harry

**Si, me parece una buena idea, te enviaré a la habitación un té de tilo para relajarte Ron, Harry... luego que él se duerma quisiera conversar un momento contigo – **dijo Coral, Ginny miró a la mujer de un modo exasperante, como indignada a que citara a Harry para más tarde, podrían ser celos, pero era mas bien enojo porque consideraba responsable a Coral de lo sucedido entre Ron y Hermione

**Esta bien – **respondió Harry, quien levantaba a Ron y colgaba un brazo de este alrededor de su hombro para cargarlo, puesto que Ron seguía ensimismado y shockeado

Fueron hasta el pasillo lentamente, Ginny iba adelante a grandes pasos y llegó primero a la habitación número 12 del hotel, abrió la puerta entró, Harry, que llevaba a Ron por el lado derecho giró para entrar a la habitación, que estaba del lado derecho del pasillo, cuando iban a entrar, Ron detuvo la marcha de modo un tanto brusco y detuvo a Harry empujándose con su mano derecha por el marco de la puerta, Harry lo miró extrañado, hasta pensó que Ron podría ser capaz de huir corriendo, pero lo miró y vio que este miraba al piso, luego giró la cabeza hacia la entrada del pasillo, Harry hizo lo mismo y se percató de hacia dónde miraba su amigo

**Vamos, entremos Ron – **le dijo Harry

**Si – **contestó éste y entraron cerrando la puerta.

Atrás, la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo desde el inicio del pasillo, la número 5, emitía un hilo de luz por un espacio minimamente abierto que luego desaparecía lentamente, señal de que se estaba cerrando, la luz que pasaba por debajo de la puerta de esa habitación se apagaba.

------------------------------------------------------------

**El Acuerdo Entre Harry Y Hermione**

El caluroso lunes fue bastante sorpresivo para Harry, se levantó temprano, pero al ver hacia la cama de Ron vio que éste no se encontraba allí, salió corriendo de la habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con Coral, esta le dijo que vio a Ron desayunando muy temprano, pero que no pudo hablar con él, aunque lo vio muy animado ya que algunos turistas le pedían autógrafos y este firmaba sonriente. Harry quedó completamente extrañado ante dicha situación, pero por lo menos lo calmó un momento, volvió a la habitación y se cambio de ropa, fue a desayunar solo puesto que prefirió dejar a Ginny durmiendo aún, luego iría a buscar a su amigo, no estaba del todo convencido del estado de animo de Ron, pero, perdido entre sus pensamientos captó algo que lo hizo volver a la realidad. Saliendo desde el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones del hotel vio a Hermione, quien se dirigía hacia la entrada principal, ella iba cargada con la misma mochila del día anterior, sus lentes de sol oscuros puestos y varios anotadores en mano, iba vestida muy formalmente, Harry se levantó y fue hacia ella, cuando se percató de que ella lo había visto, sintió como ella hizo un movimiento como de huida, pero se detuvo y giro también hacia él

**Hola Harry... co... cómo esta él? – **preguntó la chica

**Cómo piensas que está... – **le contestó muy groseramente Harry – **qué fue lo que pasó? Ron estaba tan aturdido que no lo entendí en nada**

**Harry, lo siento, tengo una reunión dentro de media hora**

**Hermione, estas haciendo que deje de creer en ti, somos amigos o no? Dime que pasó**

**Señorita Granger, su vehículo la espera – **dijo un hombre bastante grande al que Harry miró fulminante, no creía nada más importante que solucionar, o al menos descubrir, el conflicto entre sus amigos

**Si, enseguida voy**

**Hermione...**

**Harry escúchame, tengo una reunión muy importante ahora, podríamos vernos a la tarde? En mi habitación si no te molesta, regreso a las 4 de la tarde esta bien?**

**Estaré esperando **

**Gracias **– contestó Hermione sonriendo, luego dio media vuelta y fue a la salida donde subía a un vehículo y se marchaba.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Ella**

Ron estaba recostado sobre una baranda que hacía de intersección entre la peatonal y la playa, miraba hacia la playa con desinterés, como si no tuviese opción, perdido en sus recuerdos, los recuerdos del día anterior, cuando estaba con Hermione en la cueva, tomándole la mano y corriendo a través de 3 misteriosos arcos, si supiera lo que significaban tal ves no lo habría echo, "**talvez?**" se preguntaba a sí mismo, por lo menos de saber el significado podía echarse atrás y no hubiera pasado todo lo que ocurrió. No quería seguir pensando en eso y se obligaba a ver la realidad, a ver hacia la playa, a contemplar el paisaje, la alegría ajena al menos.

Eran apenas las 8 de la mañana y no había mucha gente en la playa, era lógico, las personas estaban de vacaciones y deberían de estar despertándose recién a esa hora, yendo a desayunar y leyendo tranquilamente El Profeta acompañado de un taza de café y medialunas o un vaso de jugo de naranja con un sándwich, nadie tendía apuros para ir tan temprano a la playa. Se levantó decidido a dejar ese recuerdo atrás, aunque le era difícil, así que decidió caminar un poco por la playa. No se había dado cuenta que caminaba sin saber hacia donde iba hasta que vio una pequeña roca, levantó la cabeza y vio que estaba a no más de 300 metros de distancia a la entrada de la cueva, justo donde comenzaba el camino de rocas, la cual tenía esparcidas por todas partes rocas de diferentes tamaños, pequeñas y enormes, contempló el lugar y una rabia lo invadió por dentro, tomó la pequeña roca, casi del tamaño de un knut de bronce y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia un roca de gran tamaño, esta impactó y se elevó, cayendo hacia el otro lado de la roca.

**AY! **

Se oyó un gritito de dolor, Ronquedó extrañado al oír a la roca grande sentirse por el golpe con la pequeña roca que le había lanzado, pero mas asombrado quedó al ver que una chica salía detrás de la roca tomándose de la cabeza y frotándosela, cómo si le doliera, estaban a unos 8 o 10 metros de distancia el uno de la otra, la chica miró a Ron, quien estaba como atontado

**Oye, tu lanzaste esta roca?**

**S... si, no sabía que había alguien, lo lamento si te lastimé**

**No importa** – dijo la chica sonriendo, Ron tomando confianza le sonrió también, acto seguido cayó al suelo, la chica le había lanzado un roca del tamaño de una naranja a Ron y le había pegado justo en la frente dejándolo inconsciente.

**Oye tu, despierta, vamos, no quiero pasar toda la mañana reanimándote, vamos reacciona o te dejo aquí tirado...**

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos en los que Ron seguía tirado en el suelo, pero tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de aquella joven desconocida cuando murmuró

**Her...mio...ne**

**No, pero es un lindo nombre, lo tendré en cuenta**

Ron reaccionó casi inmediatamente, aunque levantarse tan de repente fue contraproducente porque se sintió tan mareado y aturdido que la visión se le nubló casi por completo y cayó sentado a la arena, le dolía terriblemente la frente, se llevó una mano allí y sintió un enorme chichón en ella, levantó la vista y vio a la misteriosa joven quien la miraba como si estuviese divirtiéndose al ver a Ron allí sentado y confundido

**Qué... qué me pasó?**

**Lo lamento, es mi culpa, tal vez me pasé un poquito arrojándote una piedra tan grande, iba a usar la misma con la que me pegaste tu en la cabeza pero como vi una mas grande donde estaba parada, bueno, ya sabes... me tenté **–contestó la chica como si estuviese contando algo realmente divertido, pues hacía gestos imitando sus acciones con las manos cuando tomaba una roca del suelo y se la lanzaba a Ron – **no creí tener tanta puntería**

**Estás loca o qué? Pudiste haberme matado**

**Matarte con un golpecito así? No lo creo, Ronald Weasley, el número 5 de los Chudley Cannons, capitán de su equipo y ganador del Torneo Inglés y del Torneo europeo de quidditch no moriría por un golpe así, en el campeonato por más que hayas esquivado cientos de bludgers, algunas te pegaron bastante feo, mas que esta insulsa piedra**

**Cómo sabes quien... **– Ron iba a preguntar algo realmente tonto, seguía algo aturdido por lo que no estaba ni concentrado en lo que iba a decir, el era un jugador de quidditch que se hizo famoso, era algo, por decirlo, lógico que lo conocieran ya que se pasó los primeros días firmando autógrafos por la playa, y la chica al menos le había dicho lo justo y necesario para saber que lo reconocía con facilidad – **quiero decir... quien rayos eres tu?**

**Me llamo Diana, es un gusto Ronald Weasley**

Ron levanto la vista nuevamente, ya no estaba tan aturdido y ya veía normalmente, así que pudo ver a la chica otra vez. Era una joven simplemente hermosa, de 1,70 metros de estatura aproximadamente, delgada pero muy esbelta y atlética con unas curvas perfectamente delineadas y firmes y unas estilizadas y largas piernas que la hacían lucir tan espléndida como sólo ella misma podía lucir en ese momento, de pequeños labios, dos delgadas líneas de cejas y una respingada y perfecta nariz, y sus ojos, que eran de un negro intenso, proponían una mirada profunda y misteriosa, pero por demás atrayente y cautivadora; sus cabellos, eran de un negro similar al de sus ojos, tenía el pelo atado en dos rodetes a los costados, y cuatro atrevidas mechas, bastante largas ellas, hacían de su rostro un complemento estético simplemente único y angelical. Iba vestida con una remera negra y gris ajustada al cuerpo que no hacía nada más que resaltar por demás, si se podían ya más aún de lo que eran sus pechos, una calza deportiva de un gris mucho mas claro que la de la remera con líneas blancas a los costados y con unas zapatillas deportivas y medias. Ron la contempló boquiabierto y luego de uno o dos segundos dijo

**Si, es un placer conocer... oye, no es un placer en lo absoluto! Me pegaste con una roca en la cabeza**

**No te quejes, tu me pegaste a mi primero –** repuso ella, quien mostraba en su mano izquierda la piedra que Ron había tirado contra la roca grande –**sólo hice que quedáramos a mano**

**Quedar a mano? Me lanzaste una roca muchísimo más grande!**

**Esta bien, ya te dije que me disculpaba, o qué? Tengo que pedírtelo de rodillas?**

**No... no hace falta**

**Menos mal, porque no pensaba hacerlo**

**Mmm**

**Oye, Ronald Weasley, quien es la tal Hermione? Es tu novia?**

**Hermione?**

**Si, antes de reaccionar la nombraste, es tu novia?**

**Eh, no, no es nadie **– mintió Ron

**No puede no ser nadie, o de lo contrario no la nombrarías**

**Nadie que te importe **– le dijo Ron en un tono muy grosero, no quería hablar sobre Hermione en lo absoluto y menos con una desconocida, se dio media vuelta como para marcharse, quería alejarse de la cueva y quizás ir a pedirle un poco de esa poción para golpes a Coral pues sentía como ese chichón latía y le dolía profundamente

**Ya veo, es alguien que quieres pero que no te corresponde, no es así? O tu ex novia entonces.**

**Ya te dije que no es algo que te importe – **le contestó Ron de un modo exasperante

**Mmm ya veo –** contestó la chica de un modo muy tranquilo – **o sea que tengo razón, yo estoy aquí por algo similar.**

Ron se detuvo en su marcha, giró nuevamente en dirección a la chica y la vio, ella llevaba una mirada triste, cabizbaja, pero inmediatamente se repuso y sonrió

**Oye, lo siento, perdón por lo de la roca y por hablarte de ese modo, pero en verdad es algo que me duele y de lo que no quiero hablar con una desconocida, en realidad ni siquiera lo hablé con un amigo así que...**

**Yo no soy una desconocida Ronald Weasley, te dije que me llamo Diana**

**Lo sé, pero tu lo más probable es que sólo me conozcas como un jugador, pero no sabes más que eso de mi, así que...**

**Así es, aunque puede que te ayude en algo el echo de que no sea una maga ni nada por el estilo, soy una muggle como ustedes suelen llamarnos**

Ron se extrañó bastante al oír aquello, pensaba que la chica era una bruja, por lo que sería más lógico que lo reconociera así, pero una muggle? Que le hablaba sobre quidditch?

**Cómo sabes entonces...**

**Tengo parientes que lo son** – lo interrumpió Diana** - pero como soy de padres muggles no tengo habilidades mágicas, aún así conozco bastante sobre el mundo mágico, es algo increíble, es una pena que no haya tenido esa bendición pero bueno, aún así mis primos me llevaron a los partidos de quidditch para que lo conociera, ellos son fanáticos de tu equipo y te admiran, si les contara que te conozco se morirían de envidia**

**Eso explica...**

**Aja, pero aún no me dijiste quien es la tal Hermione**

**Podrías dejarme terminar siquiera una oración?**

**Si me dices quien es Hermione, si**

Ron la miró extrañado por la desenvoltura con la que se disponía a hablar con él, así que caminó en dirección a una roca enorme, se recostó sobre ella, Diana había ido hacia Ron y se sentó al lado, así Ron le relató sobre Hermione, Ginny y Harry y su viaje de vacaciones, luego le comentó sobre lo sucedido el día anterior en la cueva, ella oía atenta cada palabra pero con una mirada distante, Ron supuso que se imaginaba las escenas que iba relatando así que le contó con gran lujo de detalles cuando comenzó el relato al llegar a la cueva y lo sucedido ahí, pensó que recordarlo con tal magnitud lo haría sentirse mal nuevamente, pero por algún motivo, el estar contándole a Diana todo aquello lo hizo olvidarse de lo mal que se sentía por lo sucedido, aunque sentía aún un ligero pesar en su interior

**Por lo que me cuentas **– dijo Diana una vez que Ron terminó de contarle lo sucedido en la cueva – **ella es alguien a quien en verdad amas, pero no comprendo porque reaccionaría así ni cuales sean sus sentimientos hacia ti.**

**A decir verdad yo tampoco sé, porque no entiendo su actitud, pero es algo en lo que no puedo seguir, tendré que desistir con mis sentimientos**

**Mmm**

**Oye, tu dijiste que te había pasado lo mismo, cuéntame, así desahogamos penas ambos**

**Eh, te mentí** –contestó ella sonriendo

**Cómo? Pero si dijiste...**

**Es que como te vi con esa mirada tan triste supuse que era por alguien y que necesitabas sentirte mejor, así que te lo dije para que me lo contaras Ronald Weasley, no te enojes si?**

**Eres una...** – dijo Ron interrumpiéndose ahora él mismo y se levantó como para irse

**No me negarás que por lo menos ahora te sientes menos apesadumbrado no?**

**Acaso te importa eso a ti?** – le contestó Ron, quien se detuvo pero seguía dándole la espalda a la chica

**A decir verdad, no es algo que deba de incumbirme, pero tampoco me agrada ver a alguien tan agradable y sincero consigo mismo así de mal**

**Bueno... gra...cias**

**No es nada Ronald Weasley**

**Llámame Ron si? Suena raro que me llames así como lo haces**

**De acuerdo... Ron –**contestó la chica con una gran sonrisa, a pesar de sus pequeños labios, quien luego se levantó de donde estaba sentada y fue hacia Ron – **sabes? No es que lo digas porque seas alguien famoso, porque al menos lo eres en el mundo mágico y yo que soy "muggle"-** dijo la chica esto último en voz baja y risueña, como si la palabra le resultara graciosa – **te conozco, pero me caes bien, sabes? Eres una buena persona y pareces muy sincero a tus sentimientos, eso me gusta de ti.**

**Bueno... me alegra que pienses de ese modo de mi, a decir verdad tu no me caes mal tampoco, eres un poco atrevida pero eso te hace divertida, creo**

**Cómo que "creo"? **– preguntó Diana en un tono de enfado

**Lo... lo siento yo...**

**Ron, te estoy bromeando - **repuso ella sonriéndolea lo que ambos comenzaron a reír – **oye Ron, que haces ahora, según me contaste no viste a tus amigos hoy, te gustaría quedarte conmigo? Digo, caminemos, mis primos se quedaron en el hotel y yo salí a caminar**

**Esta bien, pero sólo si me cuentas sobre ti**

**Sobre mi? Por donde comienzo? A ver, me gustan los helados, los atardeceres, mi colores son el rojo y el negro, no tengo novio, tengo 21 años, cumplo el 12 de diciembre, me gustan los deportes, sobretodo el fútbol, lo conoces? Me gustaría ser una escritora, soy una gran admiradora de las novelas de Sydney Sheldon y de J. K. Rowling? Sabes quienes son? me gusta ir al cine y ver todo tipo de películas, me gusta coleccionar cosas como revistas, libros, videos...**

Ron oía entretenido como Diana le contaba de todo, al cabo de un tiempo se pusieron a caminar por donde estaban sin intenciones de volver hacia la parte de la playa donde comenzaba a haber mas gente a medida que el día avanzaba, así, terminaron debatiendo intensamente sobre las pasiones de cada uno, el quidditch de Ron y el fútbol de Diana, a pesar de que ambos conocían el deporte del que comentaba el otro, cada uno defendía fervientemente su deporte preferido y se divertían haciendo comparaciones. Así, al llegar el mediodía, fueron juntos a comer a un restaurante, el primero al que llegaron viniendo desde la cueva, puesto que Ron seguía sin intenciones de encontrarse casualmente con Hermione por la playa, a pesar de que Harry y Ginny pudieran estar preocupados por él, pero luego de almorzar volvieron hacia la zona rocosa y se quedaron allí gran parte de la tarde charlando entretenidamente, nadaron un rato ( Diana, que no había traído traje de baño, se metió al agua con su ropa, aunque si se sacó las zapatillas y las medias) y siguieron divirtiéndose bastante tiempo más.

Harry y Ginny habían buscado a Ron toda la mañana, fueron a la playa y luego por las dos avenidas principales donde los turistas iban a hacer todo tipo de compras, se aventuraron entre otras calles menos concurridas pero no lo encontraron en ningún lado, luego Harry propuso a Ginny almorzar en un restauran de mariscos, bastante cansados ambos, decidieron descansar y disfrutar de la comida y de un pequeño momento para ellos, aunque terminaron hablando solamente de lo sucedido entre Ron y Hermione, lego volvieron al hotel para ver si Ron había regresado, como no lo encontraron, volvieron a la playa. Ya un poco cansados ambos de pasar todo el día caminando descansaron un rato, pero cuando Harry preguntó la hora a un hombre que pasaba, éste se levantó como asustado

**Qué sucede Harry? **– preguntó Ginny

**Son las 3:50 PM**, **vayamos a ver a Hermione**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**4 PM Habitación 5 **

Hermione había llegado a eso de las 3:30 de una reunión en el municipio, estuvo toda la mañana allí, almorzó también en ese lugar y estuvo hasta hacía sólo media hora, estaba agotada cuando llegó al hotel, pero de todos modos tenía aún algo que resolver en el día, recibiría una visita importante, así que para despejarse, al entrar a la habitación del departamento, tiró todos los pergaminos y anotadores que traía consigo sobre la cama, se sentó unos minutos sacándose los zapatos y desprendiéndose un poco la blusa que tenía, estaba muy acalorada, desearía poder estar en la playa tomando sol a tener que trabajar, al cabo de uno o dos minutos se levantó y se sacó toda la ropa, entró al baño y el ruido del agua en la bañera indicaba que se estaba duchando.

De un reloj sonaba una pequeña alarma anunciando las 4 PM, Hermione había terminado su baño, se había puesto una ropa mas cómoda y se estaba secando el pelo cuando oyó que el timbre sonaba

**Un segundo, ya voy –** gritó y terminando de peinarse el húmedo pelo fue a abrir la puerta – **hola Harry, hola Ginny, pasen por favor**

**Es un departamento muy pequeña **– decía Ginny

**Es para un solo habitante, como verás, sólo tiene un pequeño living comedor, una cocina pequeña, el baño y la habitación, lo justo y necesario para lo que necesito, el ministerio no suele reservas grandes habitaciones si no mandan a representantes de mayor categoría.**

**De todos modos es muy lindo Herms**

**Si lo es – **interrumpió Harry **- pero no vinimos a conversar sobre la habitación**

**Lo se – **repuso Hermione sentándose en un pequeño sofá e indicando otro sofá para dos personas para que Harry y Ginny se sentaran. Ambos se acomodaron en el

**Voy a ser directo – **dijo Harry – **quiero saber que fue lo que pasó, o mas bien qué es lo que pasa entre tu y Ron, tal vez pienses que no es algo en lo que me deba de meter, pero son mis amigos y por eso me incumbe y mucho**

**Esta bien Harry, pero debo de decirte que no es mucho lo que hay para contar**

**Lo necesario será lo justo**

**Supongo que Ron les contó lo que ocurrió en la cueva bueno...**

**No nos comentó nada **– la interrumpió Ginny, Harry hizo un gesto corroborando la palabra de la pelirroja, él sabía algo de lo que había ocurrido, pero fingió no saberlo para tener mas información y así sacar mejores datos y llegara una conclusión mas concreta del asunto

**No les contó nada entonces – **prosiguió Hermione con una mirada triste, como deduciendo todo lo que Ron pudo haber sufrido – **solo puedo decir que Ron ... se me declaró**

**Hermione! – **dijo Ginny muy sorprendida a lo que había oído – **pero... entonces no lo entiendo, tu...**

**Si, yo siento...yo... estoy... bueno, aunque no lo crean, siento algo muy especial por Ron, pero no puedo corresponder a su declaración**

**Por qué no? **– se intrigó Harry – **Hermione, se que Ron... bueno, no quiero decir mucho que no deba, pero Ron te ama en verdad, no comprendo por qué no puedas corresponderlo**

**El Ministerio...**

**Que tiene que ver el Ministerio de la Magia? **

**Bueno... no puedo decirles, es algo que no puedo revelar...**

**Pero por qué? – **Harry estaba exasperado por aquel rodeo

**Harry, lo siento, no puedo decirles aún... es algo que sólo lo sabemos...**

**Ron y tu, no es así? Y es ese motivo lo que impide que estés con alguien que tu amas, no Hermione? – **Harry había sido mas directo y crudo con la realidad de Hermione, Ginny asombrada, se tapó la boca, ella lo sabía puesto que había hablado ya un par de veces en esos días con su amiga sobre las oportunidades de que un romance floreciera finalmente entre ella y Ron, pero Hermione siempre terminaba con una mirada triste y penosa, como si fuese aquello algo imposible

**Así es Harry –** se sinceró Hermione, cabizbaja y con un dolor en el pecho, ella estaba también enamorada de Ron – **quería poder decirle que si a Ron en la cueva, pero no puedo, hay una traba muy grande que me impide poder corresponderle**

**No creo que haya algo que relacione al ministerio y tus relaciones personales, es verdad que estuviste comentando que haz tenido mucho trabajo y poco tiempo libre, pero no comprendo...**

**Harry, no puedo decir mucho, es algo complicado, pero es una explicación lógica, aunque no la pueda dar aún, solo quiero que no se enojen ambos conmigo, quiero lo mejor para Ron, quisiera corresponderlo, pero no puedo**

**Pero Hermione – **decía Ginny – **si tu lo amas, deberías luchar por ese sentimiento, a pesar de lo que estés pasando sola, si en verdad te ama y en verdad lo amas, deberías luchar contra todos los obstáculos que se pongan frente a ti**

**Ginny...**

Hermione comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Hermione, Ginny no sólo le estaba aconsejando para que luche por sus sentimientos hacia Ron sino que entendió que esas palabras se las estaba diciendo a sí misma, que ella también tenía un secreto que le impedía estar con Harry, no era que él no la quisiese, pero Ginny llevaba un problema consigo de gran consideración, se lo dio a entender en una ocasión, aunque no se lo dijo directamente, era más grave incluso de lo que ella suponía. Comparado al sufrimiento de Ginny, Hermione sólo estaba teniendo un atajo sin excusas razonables como para no poder contarles siquiera a sus dos amigos

**Ya me conoces amiga – **decía Ginny con un hilo de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos con los ojos húmedos y se abrazaron, comprendiendo mas que nunca ambas por lo que la otra estaba pasando. Harry le daba palmadas a Hermione por la espalda, ella soltó a Ginny y abrazó luego a Harry quien quedó mirando a Ginny. Este comprendió que ella debía de tener algo oculto al igual que Hermione, algo que le pesaba, sonrió a la pelirroja y ésta le correspondió con una sonrisa también, Harry estaba mas decidido aún a habitar en el corazón de la pelirroja, hacer que le cuente cual era el problema por el que sufría y fuera cual fuera la ayudaría a superarlo.

**Chicas, Ron aún sigue sin aparecer, me preocupa un poco eso, vamos a buscarlo?**

**Vayamos Hermione **– la alentaba Ginny

**Yo... creo... yo creo que Ron... no querrá verme... después de lo que pasó**

**Hermione, Ron es un hombre fuerte, sé que lo que sufrió lo afectó mucho, pero ambos sabemos que no se deja vencer por nada, solo deben charlarlo y todo será igual que antes**

**S... si**

**Vayamos entonces no?**

**Si, pero antes, denme unos minutos, tengo que guardar unos documentos que deje tirados en la cama, solo serán unos pocos minutos**

**Quieres que te ayude Herms? **– se ofrecía voluntariamente Ginny

**No te molestes, no es gran cosa, solo debo de guardarlos en mi maleta**

**No es molestia para nada – **insistía Ginny

**Esta bien, Harry, en la heladera hay algo para tomar, sírvete y espéranos, si?**

**No hay problema**

Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron a la habitación, esta era amplia, casi tanto como aquel living, allí al haber 3 personas parecía pequeño, pero en la habitación se notaba el confort de ese ambiente, la cama era grande, había una mesa tipo escritorio con un espejo y varios cajones a un costado estaba del lado derecho de la habitación y el armario para ropas del lado izquierdo, el televisor frente a la cama estaba apagado, aquel era una versión mas pequeña de la habitación que Ginny y ella habían compartido las dos primeras noches. Efectivamente sobre la cama había varias copias de pergaminos y documentos en carpetas de diversos colores

**De qué son esos documentos Hermione?** – preguntaba curiosa Ginny

**Tuve una reunión con el intendente de la ciudad, fue bastante larga, lo vi a las 8 y hace sólo una hora que salí de su despacho**

**Vaya, aún en descanso tienes muchas actividades, tu rol en el ministerio es bastante exigente **– le decía Ginny pasándole a Hermione unos pergaminos que ella metía en una maleta negra vacía

**Si, lo es, pero me esfuerzo**

**Toma Hermione, es lo último **–decía Ginny pasándole unas 5 carpetas de color rojo a su amiga, Hermione las agarró pero sin querer una de ellas se cayó al suelo desperdigando las hojas – **no te preocupes, yo las levanto**

**No Ginny, déjalas, yo las recojo**

Pero Ginny ya estaba recogiendo del suelo uno o dos hojas, Hermione se apresuró en tomar las que quedaron repartidas por la habitación, Ginny tomó una que había caído cerca de ella y vio que eran hojas del ministerio de magia, leyó curiosa una línea del papel donde vio el nombre de su amiga y se exaltó por lo que leyó

(...) por lo que apoyo fervientemente a la señorita Hermione Granger directora del Departamento de Desarrollo de la Magia, tal como mis compañeros (...) tal sea el caso que estoy dispuesto a apoyar dicha propuesta (...) esperado que nuestra compañera sea tenida en cuenta para...

**Her... Hermione tu...**

Hermione, que seguía recogiendo algunos papeles que se habían metido bajo la cama se percató de lo sucedido

**Ginny por favor no lo leas!**

**Te han...**

**No, pero no lo comentes, aun no es algo concreto, es solo una proyecto **– Hermione le sacaba el papel de las manos a Ginny y lo guardaba en la carpeta, que luego metía en la maleta

**Es por eso no es así? Por ese motivo es que tienes tanto trabajo últimamente, por eso no puedes estar con Ron**

**Si - **contestaba Hermione arrodillada en el suelo, con la maleta negra en mano y dándole la espalda a Ginny

**Ron lo sabe?**

**Vayamos a buscarlo...**

**Lo sabe?**

**Si**

**Entonces...**

**Ginny, por favor, no se lo menciones a nadie, ni a Harry ni a Ron, solo complicaría mas las cosas**

**Esta bien, pero te digo que aún así, no es motivo suficiente para que no te des una oportunidad con Ron, si en verdad sientes algo por él lucha, de lo contrario deja todo como está**

**Ginny, amo a Ron, y ahora me hicieron ver cuánto lo quiero, estaba muy cerrada con mi trabajo, es algo importante, pero no tanto como lo es él, ahora voy a comenzar a luchar en verdad para darnos esa oportunidad, te lo prometo**

**Eso quería oír, yo voy a hacer lo mismo – **decía Ginny airosa

**Vayamos con Harry**

**Si**

Luego de unos minutos de esperar, Harry vio salir a sus amigas de la habitación, tenía un vaso con agua en la mano y miraba una revista que había tomado de la mesita ratona del living, dejó el vaso y se levantó, así salieron luego los tres de la habitación, decididos en encontrar a Ron para que Hermione le pidiera una nueva oportunidad.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Estoy Enamorada De Ron**

**Donde se habrá metido? **– preguntaba exasperante Harry

**No tengo la menor idea **– decía Ginny

**Sigamos buscando, no debe de andar lejos del hotel **– proponía Hermione

Luego de abandonar el hotel, Harry, Ginny y Hermione volvieron a buscar a Ron por la ciudad sin éxito. Eran ya cerca de las 7 de la tarde y el sol comenzaba lentamente a desaparecer, estaban buscando por la playa, en dirección a los restaurantes, cuando, ya realmente preocupados, Ginny gritó

**RON!**

A cierta distancia de ellos, Ron se aproximaba lentamente sin percatarse de la presencia de su hermana y de su amigo Harry, quienes corrieron para alcanzarlo, éste salía de lo que parecía una tienda de videojuegos, llevaba un vaso de gaseosa grande en la mano y se reía alegremente, al ver a Harry y a Ginny los llamó muy alegremente

**Hola, que hay eh, la están pasando bien?**

**Ron, donde te habías metido en todo el día, estábamos preocupados por ti **- lo reprochaba Ginny

**Ah si? No debieron hacerlo, estuve por allí dando vueltas, estoy de vacaciones recuerdas?**

**Si lo sabemos **– decía Harry – **pero lo que pasó ayer...**

**Lo que pasó ayer es pasado, no voy a lamentarme por algo que no se dio, la vida sigue, tu me lo dijiste Harry**

**Si, pero...**

**Hola... Ron**

Hermione aparecía en ese momento interrumpiendo a Harry, tenia la mirada triste, Ron la miró y puso una cara mezcla de enojo y de tristeza a la vez, aún le afectaba lo de Hermione por más que no lo quería reconocer y tenerla allí, frente a él, lo confirmaba, pero no quería demostrar nada de emociones ante ella así que, por más que le costó, comenzó a actuar de modo indiferente ante ella.

**Ho...la Hermione. Cómo estás?**

**Bien, y tu?**

**Oye Ron porque no me esperaste? Debiste ver como perdí en ese juego, te dije que no era buena pero fue gracioso, ah hola...**

Harry y Ginny quedaron sorprendidos ante la presencia de aquella hermosa chica, Hermione, estupefacta, la miraba sin saber qué decir, al igual que sus amigos quedó boquiabierta por la belleza de la desconocida compañía de Ron. Un repentino silencio entre los 3 y las expectativas hacia la chica eran notorias

**No me dijiste que tus amigos eran mudos Ron **– dijo ella repentinamente, haciendo desaparecer el brusco silencio que se produjo e incomodando a los 3, en especial a Hermione quien rápidamente habló

**Ho.. hola**

**Hola **– saludaron casi al unísono Harry y Ginny

**Mmm tu debes de ser Hermione, eres tal cual como Ron te describió, me llamo Diana, es un gusto conocerte, ah por el color de pelo es fácil decir que eres Ginny, la hermana de Ron, te llamas Gina?**

**Mi nombre es Ginnevra no Gina**

**Ah **– decía Diana sonriente a la palabra de Ginny – **oh! Vaya Ron, me dijiste que tu amigo se llamaba Harry, pero no pensé que fuera Harry Potter, vaya es toda una sorpresa!**

**Ho...la –** contestaba atónito Harry, quien seguía embobado con la figura de la chica

**Es un placer**

**Quien eres tu? **– preguntaba Ginny

**Ya lo dije, me llamo Diana, soy la nueva amiga de Ron**

**La amiga? Ron donde conociste a esta chica –** decía Ginny casi gritando

**Cerca del peñasco. Ron me golpeó con una roca, yo lo golpee con otra y nos hicimos amigos – **en ese momento Ginny se percató de que Ron tenía un moretón en el medio de la frente

**Ron! Tu cabeza, necesitas algo para curar la inflamación**

**Inflamación? No es necesario, ya esta casi invisible comparado a lo que fue cuando le di con la piedra a la mañana **– decía Diana riendo

**A la... mañana? ****Estuviste todo el día con.. ella? Estuvimos todo el día buscándote – **lo reprochaba Harry, pero en un tono tan tranquilo que mas bien parecía que lo felicitaba a lo que Ginny lo miraba con expresión asesina

**Ron... yo - **comenzó a decir Hermione

**Hermione... – **lo interrumpió inmediatamente Ron

**Vamos, vamos chicos **– dijo de pronto Diana interrumpiendo ella a Ron y dirigiéndose a Hermione – **no se cual sea el motivo por el que hayas rechazado a este hermoso y agradable chico Hermione **– Hermione al oír esto se puso tan nerviosa que se ruborizó, Harry, asombrado se quedó mas duro de lo que estaba ante la chica, en cambio Ginny estaba pensando con qué hechizo podía descuartizar mas dolorosamente a Diana, pero esta seguía tan risueña y agradable como ella sola podía estar en ese momento y prosiguió– **Pero como ese no es un asunto en el que me deba meter sin ser afectada, solo quiero decir que es algo que te puede perjudicar en verdad.**

**Como dices? – **dijo Hermione aún sonrojada, pero desconcertada por sobre todo

**Lo que oíste ­**– le dijo Diana

**A qué te refieres? – **intervino Exasperada Ginny en auxilio a su amiga

**Oigan, oigan calma chicas **– decía Ron, tratando de calmar los ánimos** - no hagan líos aquí, Hermione entre tu y yo no puede pasar nada, tu lo dijiste, debo de entenderte para que nuestra amistad...**

**Ron... sobre eso, quiero decirte que lo sien...**

**Hermione –** la interrumpía Diana, algo que parecía ser su especialidad – **puede que te sientas mal por lo que pasó, pero te comento que si quieres echarte atrás, tendrás competencia**

**Cómo?** – decía Ginny casi saltando desde detrás de Hermione, quien se quedó muda y mirando a la chica y a Ron, Harry, sin querer hacer más inconvenientes, intercambiaba a cada instante miradas con Ron, quien parecía tan estupefacto como él, o más aún puesto que no sabía ni que hacer

**Ah no te enojes, no es para tanto, verás, es verdad, Ron y yo pasamos el día entero juntos, conversando, paseando, ya sabes, conociéndonos. Me contó lo que le pasaba y como no me gusta ver a alguien tan bueno y dulce como él sufriendo...**

**Qué... quieres decir – **Hermione se estaba por desmoronar en rubor y en desesperación, Harry prácticamente tenía a Ginny de un brazo para que no saltara sobre la chica, pero en cambio era Ron quien preguntó aquello – **Diana, a qué te refieres?**

**Ron, hoy la pasé bien contigo, me divertí muchísimo...**

**A donde quieres llegar? – **preguntó Hermione, quien había agachado la cabeza temiendo oír lo que se suponía

**Hermione, estoy enamorada de Ron y quiero sacarte de su corazón para que me deje a mi estar en el, pero no voy hacer nada malo, me pareces simpática, así que tómalo como una competencia.**

**Di... Diana, tu**

**Ron **–volvía a interrumpirlo ella – **lo que dije es verdad, durante el día nos divertimos y que te hayas abierto así conmigo en esa charla fue muy agradable, por eso te pido que nos veamos mañana nuevamente, pasemos otro día juntos, con tus amigos también, así verán que no soy una mala chica y Hermione podría tener su segunda oportunidad.**

Aquello había dejado perplejos a Ron, que se quedó completamente mudo ante todo lo que Diana dijo; a Hermione, quien temiendo esas palabras, no creyó que se habría de explayar tanto en el asunto; a Harry quien había largado el brazo de Ginny y a Ginny misma, quien incrédula, quedó completamente sin saber qué hacer. El silencio que se produjo luego de las palabras de Diana, quien seguía con una sonrisa simpática y cariñosa, dio en los demás un juego rápido de cruces de miradas entre todos, salvo Hermione, quien seguía cabizbaja, nadie sabía que hacer cuando a lo lejos 3 hombres comenzaron a gritar el nombre de la controversial Diana

**Vaya. Son mis primos –** decía ella sonriente – **como me desaparecí todo el día lo mas probable es que estén preocupados, aunque también puede que ni lo hayan notado, bueno, Ron, espero volver a verte mañana si? Y también me gustaría verlos a ustedes 3, sobretodo a ti Hermione**

Acto seguido la chica se acercó al rostro de Ron y lo besó en la mejilla, Ginny tardó en reaccionar unos segundos y casi se abalanzó sobre la chica, de no ser por Harry quien la detuvo tomándola del brazo nuevamente, cosa que ella reprochó con una mirada fulminante al chico con lentes

La escena no pudo ser más complicada para Hermione, quien se había decidido a pedir perdón a Ron por haberlo rechazado el día anterior y cuando por fin lo encontraba para decirle que lo lamentaba, Diana aparecía para dar un vuelco a la situación, ella se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el hotel con el rostro echo una catarata de lágrimas, llegó a su habitación ante la mirada atónita de Coral, con quien se cruzó en el recibidor del hotel, para su suerte o desgracia no había mas nadie cuando entró en el recibidor del hotel, pero cruzarse a Coral en su estado le resultó muy vergonzoso. Se tiró sobre la cama sin poder impedir que el profundo dolor en el pecho la dejara en paz, lloró desconsoladamente. Pero ese desafío la había tocado hondo, no iba a dejarse intimidar completamente, era un momento de flaqueza por el que estaba pasado, pero no se dejaría vencer y para desahogarse un poco se dijo para sí:

**Ron, eres un idiota, pero te amo y no te voy a perder. No ahora.**

**

* * *

2 capitulos en una semana! ni yo me lo creo jajajajaja pero como se los prometi aca esta la nueva parte de esta ¿apasionante? historia. Apareciò Diana! bueh, tengo unas cuantas cosas para contarles sobre este nuevo personaje. Considerando el rechazo que tuvo Ron, queria que Hermione lo lamentara de algun modo mas que Ron, asi que la introduje a la historia, Diana es un personaje que me lo dibujò un amigo una noche luego de apostar en un juego de cartas de Rol ( la de Yu Gi Oh! no se si la conocen, algo asi como el pokemon o el magic) y cuando le gane le pedi que me creara una chica simplemente hermosa y dinamica, atrevida, pero dulce y sencible allí nació Diana, a los dos nos gustó tanto la imagen que hizo que él siguierahaciendo otros dibujos de ella que me los fue regalando y yo le cree una historia propia (bah nunca la termine del todo) donde ella es la protagonista.**

Como decìa, Hermione necesitaba tener una leccion asi que, que mejor que tener competencia en el amor de Ron? y con la excelente personalidad de Diana esto va a ser algo por demas complicado para ella, asi que su incursion me va a gustar mucho a mi pero a los fans de la pareja de Ron y Hermione tal vez no la lleguen a querer, pero aun asi espero que la quieran y que este personaje le guste tanto como las demas versiones de esta historia.

La otra vez estuve leyendo desde el inicio la historia en mi compu y me di cuenta que las personalidades de los personajes son muy diferentes a varias historias que lei de HP, diferentes incluso a la version original, esto es porque son como me los imagino estando yo mismo en el lugar de los dos muchachos (claros protagonistas ambos) donde Ron es alguien mas bien bromista y divertido y Harry el amigo serio, pero no por eso no deja de divertirse, salvo que es mas elocuente que Ron, Ginny tuvo algo asi como un regreso a su timidez del primer y segundo libro, pero por una razon muy seria que se vera mas tarde y Hermione sin querer se esta convirtiendo en un personaje muy seria y complicada, pero tambien tiene sus motivos los que se van a revelar al finalizar esta historia.

bueh, me despido con tres cosas;

1: los que quieran ver las imagenes de Diana (porque segun la describe Ron es el famoso primer dibujo que gane) mandenme un mail asi se los paso, yo las voy a escannear para que la conozcan a la Di

2:un pequeño spoiler que se queden con las ganas en el proximo capitulo habra un beso, de quien? a quien? ademas sera en la cueva nuevamente!

3: DEJEN REVIEWS!

bueh, chau

edu64: El Amor Es El Destino, El Destino Es La Muerte


	5. Competencia Parte 1

**------------------------------------------------Competencia: Parte 1-------------------------------------------**

** La Preocupación de Harry; La Alegría De Ron**

**Nada mejor que un vaso de jugo de naranja por la mañana, no Harry?**

**Solo tu puedes estar tan alegre hoy Ron**

Martes, como los días anteriores, este era igual de caluroso, Ron y Harry estaban juntos en el restaurante del hotel donde se hospedaban, Ron estaba muy contento desde lo sucedido el día anterior, no es que ver llorar nuevamente a Hermione lo haya puesto así, todo lo contrario, hubiese deseado correr y abrazarla cuando eso ocurrió, pero Diana, la alegre y simpática nueva amiga que había echo ayer había dejado en claro una idea no tan mala a Ron, hacer ver a Hermione que otras se fijan en él, pero aún a esto él solo la quiere a ella, Ron podía tomar partida doble con esta situación, saber si de verdad Hermione la quiere o no y así darle celos, aunque no estaba muy convencido si lo que había dicho Diana ayer por la noche era cierto o no, sólo podía pensar en lo entretenido que sería cuando fueran a la playa, así que esperaba poder encontrar tanto a Diana como a Hermione al salir.

Harry es quien no la pasó para nada bien, tantas preocupaciones por su amigo el día anterior y haberse pasado también la mañana y la tarde buscándolo para finalmente encontrarlo con otra chica, hicieron que creyera que sus preocupaciones hayan sido en vano, además de perder un día de oportunidades muy valiosas junto a Ginny, aunque Ron se lo agradeció muy profundamente ayer a la noche con una cena entre ellos dos, ya que Ginny había ido con Hermione, pese a esto no ocurrió nada más relevante, si es que pudiese haber algo mas como para completar todo lo sucedido hasta ahora.

Eran las 8 y 30 de la mañana, ambos estaban desayunando, cada uno con sus ánimos para este día, cuando una hermosa mujer adulta, de unos 45 años, muy vivaz y con una sonrisa cautivadora, delgada y elegante, aunque su ropas sean solo las de vestimenta diaria, quien en ese momento se les aproximaba sonriente, como todas las ocasiones en las que la veían.

**Muy buenos días jóvenes **

**Buenos días señora Coral **– respondieron ambos casi al mismo tiempo también sonrientes, aunque Harry lo había echo mas por educación que por querer sonreírle

**Ya les dije, que no me dijeran señora, puedo sentarme con ustedes?- **preguntaba

**Por favor – **decía amablemente Ron, Harry apoyaba un codo en la mesa y colocaba su mano contra su mentón con una expresión de desaliento

**Que te pasa Harry? **–preguntaba Coral mientras se servía una taza de café

**Está así desde ayer –** apuntaba Ron

**Es por tu culpa tonto – **decía Harry, entre deprimido e irritado aunque sin ganas de expresarlo

**Qué ocurrió? – **preguntó curiosa Coral

Ron y Harry le contaron a Coral lo que había sucedido, cada uno comentando lo echo por sí mismo, así Ron le contó que volvió a las rocas y sobre Diana, Harry, por su parte y con pesar, comentó cómo estuvo todo el día con Ginny, aunque buscando a Ron, así llegaron a la parte en que Diana confesó sentirse atraída por Ron ante Hermione quien humillada salió corriendo del lugar

**Y la señorita Weasley?**

**Mírela, allí viene **– comentaba Ron en el momento en que su hermana salía del pasillo que dirigía a los departamentos del hotel, pero Ginny, quien venía sonriente y alegre, cambió bruscamente su expresión por una severa al ver la mesa donde los tres la observaban, giró en seco y fue directamente a la salida del hotel donde se perdió de vista

**Que le sucede? **– se preguntaba Coral con cierta incertidumbre al ver el accionar de la chica

**Esta enojada con nosotros **– contestaba Harry apesadumbrado

**Por qué lo dices Harry? – **preguntaba ahora Ron

**Contigo por estar con otra chica que no sea Hermione y conmigo por haber ido a hablar con Coral anteayer por la noche, luego de que te llevara a la habitación, además no le agrada Coral, no se porqué**

**Ya veo – **decía Coral

**Está enojada por eso? Es una tonta, por qué estaría enojada por algo así? – **decía Ron

**Es que ayer por la mañana me dijo que a pesar de lo que había pasado, estaría conmigo solo hasta saber que tu estarías bien– **decía Harry refiriéndose a Ron- **pero ayer cuando te estabas duchando quise conversar con ella y me recordó que estaba molesta conmigo y agregó que te mataría si dejabas a Hermione por Diana**

**No le dijiste que sólo hablaste conmigo para que te diera que no le preguntaras nada a Ron sobre la cueva? Además no creo hacer nada malo al conversar contigo Harry, estará ... si creo que si **

**A que se refiere Coral? – **preguntaba Harry un tanto inquieto

**Podrían ser celos, no crees?**

**Eso cree Coral?**

**Descuida Harry **– decía Coral en un tono alentador- **hoy las cosas marcharan a tu favor, así que cambia esa actitud, tu no eres así de pesimista, recuerda, una mente positiva logra muchas cosas buenas**

**Exacto! **– decía efusivamente Ron

**A todo esto Ron... que harás con esta chica Diana? –**preguntaba Coral a Ron, quien de pronto se sintió un poco culpable

**No la conozco del todo, pero entendí su juego, cuando estábamos en la playa solos dije que me gustaría demostrarle a Hermione que lo que siento es verdadero y puro, creo que ella lo demostrará con una prueba**

**De todos modos **– interrumpía Coral – **debes de tener en cuenta que esto no es un simple juego, no se juega con los sentimientos de una persona, tenlo siempre en mente.**

**Lo haré –**respondía Ron con una sonrisa – **no la defraudaré**

**Así me gusta **- la felicitaba Coral

**Harry, son casi las 9 de la mañana, te parece si vamos yendo a la playa?**

**Esta bien, vayamos**

**Espero que la pasen bien chicos, pero antes déjenme darles un último consejo para este día, sean sinceros con ustedes mismos, no se engañen ni las engañen a ellas; sean leales a sus sentimientos**

**No se preocupe Coral, lo seremos –**acotó Harry

**Diviértanse –** puntualizó la mujeral tiempo en que ambos se despedían con la mano y yendo a la salida, esperanzados en que ese día sería importante para ellos.

** ---------------------------------------------------------------------**

** El Enojo De Ginny; La Estrategia de Hermione; La Historia De Diana**

**Que tienes contra nosotros Ginny? **– decía Ron

**Ya se los dije, ambos son unos idiotas –** reponía ella

**No tiene sentido tu reacción, son tonterías**

**Ah sí? No creo que sean tonterías el echo de que andes por ahí con una chica que no sea Hermione**

**Por si no recuerdas, ella me rechazó**

**Pero ahora no lo hará, así que eres un tonto por no volver a actuar**

**Ni siquiera lo intente, además que hay de Harry? Él no hizo nada malo, salvo preocuparse por mi, no tienes justificación a estar enojada también con él, o tal vez estés celosa de que esté conversando con otra mujer**

**Saben que? – **interrumpía alevosamente Harry – **mejor olvidemos la discusión si? Que haremos hoy? No se, vayamos a caminar por allí no les parece?**

**Tienes razón Harry, no tiene sentido – **decía Ron mirando a una molesta Ginny, aunque ella mas bien sentía vergüenza de su comportamiento, lo que había dicho Harry tenía bastante lógica, ella no tenía demasiados motivos para estar enfadada

**Miren quien viene allí – **intervino Harry, mirando hacia un costado

A unos 50 metros de distancia ella se acercaba sonriente, los saludaba con la mano, venia vestida con un short corto de color negro y con una remera ajustada amarilla y sus zapatillas deportivas, bastante alegre, sus rodetes en el pelo eran una marca característica en ella, al acercarse se detuvo ante los tres mas sonriente que nunca y dijo

**Bueno días, no creí que los encontraría desde tan temprano, aunque a decir verdad salí a buscarlos, como dije ayer, me gustaría pasar este día con Ron y sus amigos, como van chicos, hola Harry, te vez bien hoy, aunque te noto algo preocupado, hola Ginny, que tal, como estas hoy Ronnie?**

**Muy... muy bien **– dijo Ron titubeando un segundo, pero luego le respondió con una sonrisa

**Hola, Diana **– contestaba Harry

**Para que sepas, a mi hermano no le gusta que le digan Ronnie, además sólo Hermione y yo le decimos así en broma –** contestaba Ginny en un tono un poco histérico

**No la molestes Ginny, déjala –** reponía Ron a lo que su hermana quedó muda de rabia

**Y Hermione? –** preguntó Diana

**No vino aún – **dijo Harry

**No te preocupes, ella no se dejaría intimidar por una chica como tu –**interrumpió en seco Ginny – **tiene que atender asuntos del ministerio, ella es Directora del Departamento de Desarrollo Mágico, es una de las mas grandes magas de la actualidad...**

**Pero no vino **– la interrumpió Diana

**Como dije, tiene asuntos de gran importancia que atender pero...**

**O sea que Ron no es importante para ella? **– volvió a interrumpirla

**No te emociones tan deprisa, ella vendrá de un momento a otro y te pondrá en tu lugar**

**Espero que no tarde mucho, de lo contrario no sería un día enteramente divertido**

**Esta bien, podemos ir a caminar un poco como para esperarla, no lo creen? **– repuso Ron

**Me parece bien Ron **– decía Harry, esperando que los ánimos de Ginny se calmaran al menos un poco de ese modo

**Vaya Ron, por lo que veo, mejoraste bastante con ese chichón, ya no lo tienes **– decía Diana tocándole a Ron la cabeza en donde ayer tenía el golpe producido por una roca

**Si, es que tomé una poción para golpes, me curó inmediatamente**

**Vaya, es interesante –** decía ella

**Que les parece si vamos a divertirnos eh?** – proponía Harry

**Vayamos! **– decía Diana

La mañana pasó de modo interesante, fueron a visitar un par de tiendas de todo tipo y conversaron de varias cosas entretenidas A Harry, Diana le cayó por demás bien, la simpatía de la chica lo cautivó y reían comentando varias tonterías junto a Ron, Ginny en cambio era una total inquisidora, se la pasó criticando a Diana de tal modo que parecía una completa amargada en el grupo, pero en el fondo sentía que ella era una chica simpática y no demostró nada malo en toda la mañana, pero ser amable con ella sería algo como aceptar que Diana y Ron eran buena pareja y no pensaba siquiera en traicionar a Hermione, aunque se estaba lamentando por su conducta, ella no era así y estaba quedando como una niña malcriada y caprichosa.

**Oigan, ninguno tiene hambre ya? Es que no desayune mucho y como que un aperitivo en estos momentos me pueden **– decía Diana mientras caminaban por una calle cercana a la playa

**Me parece bien – **decía Ron

**Vaya, miren quien llega! – **dijo de repente Diana con una dulce sonrisa mirando al otro lado de la calle

**Es Hermione! – **se emocionó Ginny quien fue a recibirla

**Hola chicos, perdón por el retraso, pero tuve que ir a resolver unos asuntos, por fin estoy libre de trabajos en este lugar **– se emocionaba ella

**Hola Hermione como estas? – **preguntó Diana

**Hola, muy bien, gracias, perdón por el retraso – **se disculpó ella con una sonrisa, cosa que provocó una gran sorpresa para Ron, Harry y a la misma Ginny, pero Diana se sintió complacida al ver la sonrisa de Hermione, aquello parecía una especie de competencia para ver quien sonreía más o quien podría estar más alegre

**Hermione, te pasa algo? – **preguntó por lo bajo e incrédula Ginny

**No, porqué lo dices? –** preguntó la chica de cabellos castaños

**Bueno, tu sabes porqué – **le contestó Ginny a su amiga acercándose a ella y diciendo esto tan despacio que nadie mas que Hermione la oyó

**No te preocupes Gin –**le contestó ella del mismo modo casi inaudible – **es una estrategia – **repuso ella

**Solo las personas con mala educación hablan a escondidas entre un grupo de personas – **dijo Ron

**No te preocupes Ron, si no quieren que sepamos es por algo, no lo crees? **– le dijo Diana

**Bueno ahora que estamos todos, no les parece que podemos ir a un lugar para comer, al menos nos sentaremos y charlaremos mientras esperamos allí no lo creen? **– dijo Harry

**Por mi perfecto – **dijo Diana – **la comida me puede mucho**

**Por lo que veo eres muy comilona Diana – **dijo Ginny con bastante perversidad

**Si lo soy – **le contestó la chica – **ya me veras comiendo –**reía ella – **como mucho, aunque nunca engordo, hago muchos ejercicios aparte de mi rutina**

**Rutina? **– pregunto Hermione

**Practico Kung-Fu desde niña**

**Vaya, eso es muy interesante, cuéntanos**

**No hay mucho que contar, salvo que ese lugar parece interesante para almorzar no creen?**

Todos miraron para donde Diana señalaba y vieron un sencillo local con mesas en la esquina de una calle, un pequeño restaurante allí ubicado proponía un agradable lugar de descanso para ese mediodía

**Vayamos adentro, parece agradable – **propuso Harry, quien fue el primero en llegar al local

**Si, aquí afuera hace bastante calor –**sostuvo Ron

Al ingresar al restauran, encontraron un singular lugar, con las paredes recubiertas de madera barnizada, sillas y mesas de un estilo bastante elegante, el lugar entero parecía perdido en tiempo y espacio, Hermione, miró alrededor y calculó que si ellos estuviesen en Roma y si fuesen los años 60, ese lugar pasaría por completo desapercibido, aunque ubicado donde estaba, daba un aspecto antiguo y agradable, ideal para compartir una comida italiana o un café

**Buenos días, señores, bienvenidos –**dijo un hombre con sonado aspecto italiano, cosa que Hermione, con una sonrisa, confirmara sus especulaciones

**Una mesa para 5 –** dijo Harry

**Por aquí, por favor ­**– dijo el hombre llevándolos a un rincón del local donde una banqueta circular rodeaba casi en su totalidad a la mesa, Ron se sentó primero y se ubicó en el centro de la silla, Harry se ubicó a su derecha y Ginny a su izquierda, Diana se sentó al lado de Harry y Hermione se ubicó frente a ella sentándose junto a Ginny, tomaron una carta del menú, pero no pidieron nada de comer salvo unas picadas y unas bebidas, que se las trajeron casi inmediatamente

**Vaya que es un lugar lindo – **dijo Hermione –** escogiste bien Diana**

**Gracias, pero es porque ya había entrado aquí hace unos días**

**No nos dijiste desde hace cuanto tiempo estas de vacaciones **– dijo Ginny

**Hace unos 8 días, y a decir verdad, me quedaría a vivir en un lugar tan maravilloso como este**

**Cuéntanos un poco sobre ti, probablemente Ron ya lo sepa, pero me gustaría saber un poco mas de ti **– decía Hermione

**No **– dijo Ron – **no me contó casi nada sobre ella, salvo lo necesario para mantener una conversación sabiendo con quien hablaba, pero no me contaste nada sobre tu vida**

**No hay mucho que contar –** decía Diana excusándose

**Vamos, no seas tímida **– insistía Hermione

**Tengo hambre, que les parece si ordenamos ya, no? **– decía Diana intentando cambiar de conversación -** Propongo una buena pasta italiana, aquí las hacen simplemente deliciosas**

**No es mala idea –** apoyaba Harry

**Les parece si pedimos pizzas **– proponía Ron

**Te gustan las pizzas Ron? – **preguntaba Diana

**Harry me hizo probar unas que estaban deliciosas, los muggles... digo...**

**No te preocupes por eso, a mi no me molesta esa palabra **– decía Diana al ver la cara de Ron al decir la palabra muggle, creyendo que ella lo tomaría como insulto o algo similar – **no recuerdas que te dije que hasta me parece gracioso incluso?**

**Si bueno... lo que quería decir es que cocinan muy rico a pesar de hacerlo de modo tan complicado**

**No es complicado, además es mas entretenido**

**Sabes cocinar? –**le preguntó Harry

**Algo, pero soy pésima, aunque lo intento no soy muy buena, pero con esfuerzo y persistencia mejoro cada vez que lo intento**

**Ginny cocina muy bien , además las pastas le salen muy ricas– **dijo Ron

**Es verdad Ginny? me gustaría que me enseñaras alguna vez, te perece?**

**Mmm podría ser **– decía Ginny sin ganas, quien estaba callada desde que entraron a restauran

**Si sabes cocinar me supongo que le cocinas al chico que te gusta, no?**

**Por... por que dices eso? **– contestó Ginny en un tono nervioso

**Mi madre es oriental, y según ciertas costumbres, al cocinarle algo casero al chico que te gusta le demuestras cuanto lo quieres, demuestras que dedicas tiempo y esfuerzo en preparar algo que le guste a él, creo que cocinar usando magia no sería mucho esfuerzo y la esencia se pierde de ese modo, es por eso que quiero aprender a cocinar, pero siempre fui muy mala para hacerlo**

**Vaya, no... no sabía eso – **decía Ginny completamente interesada, luego se imagino preparando un plato de comida casera echa sin magia para Harry y sirviéndole, idea que le gusto mucho

**Eres oriental?** – preguntó incrédula Hermione

**No dije que yo lo sea, mi madre es japonesa, pero mi... bueno, tengo mas características similares a... mi padre**

**Por qué te cuesta nombrarlo? – **le preguntó Ron

**Ron, no seas osado **– le decía Harry-** si no quiere hablar de ello, no le preguntes**

**Falleció cuando tenía 12 años, lo asesinaron, pero no es algo que me guste mucho recordar, era un gran hombre, él me enseñó artes marciales cuando era niña, así fue como viajó a Japón y conoció a mi madre.**

**Vaya, debe ser difícil **– decía Ron

**Fui testigo de su muerte, y desde entonces he buscado a las personas que lo hicieron, por eso viajo constantemente. Al llegar a Inglaterra vine a ver a un tío, hermano de mi padre, así supe que el era un mago al igual que mis primos y todo esto del mundo mágico, me hubiese gustado ser maga también para haber podido evitar lo que le pasó, aunque lo recuerdo como un gran maestro.**

**Vaya, es triste **– decía Harry. Ginny en ese momento se sintió terriblemente mal por como la había tratado toda la mañana sin saber nada de ella

**Viajas mucho entonces? - **- preguntó Hermione

**Así es, aunque solo desde que termine la secundaria, quiero ser instructora de artes marciales como mis padres, así que voy aprendiendo por donde voy, aunque también como dije, conozco a personas y voy ayudando a los que lo necesitan**

**Eres todo un ejemplo a seguir –** decía Harry animado

**No es para tanto – **decía Ginny celosa

**Tiene razón, no es para tanto, es mi estilo de vida, solo eso**

**De todos modos, es algo bueno lo que haces –** decía Hermione

**Gracias – **contestaba Diana

Harry y Ron quedaron bastante impresionados por la actitud de ambas chicas, no supieron interpretar la actuación de las dos, quienes tenían en mano cada una su respectiva estrategia de juego, Hermione estaba imitando el comportamiento de Diana, hacerle contar sobre ella misma y buscar alguna especie de punto débil donde sacar ventaja, digna estrategia para conocer mejor a la competencia. Diana en cambio seguía con la misma aplicada desde el día anterior cuando vio a Hermione, demostrar su actitud positiva y cautivante, aunque ambas aún no demostraban jugar en serio y guardaban su mejor jugada oculta, era todo un verdadero duelo de mujeres, un juego mental entre ambas, totalmente imperceptible para los demás pero en cada momento ambas se echaban miradas furtivas y desafiantes, aunque también con la sutileza que demostraban, ambas hacían un juego limpio y sin dar golpes bajos.

El tiempo pasaba y cuando decidieron ordenar para comer, por pedido e insistencia de Diana, almorzaron unas pastas especiales de la casa, conversaron animadamente y Hermione seguía interrogando ciertas cosas sobre Diana siempre con una amabilidad y una curiosa gracia Ambas parecían dos amigas de toda la vida que se reencontraban luego de mucho tiempo, a Ron por momentos tanta simpatía entre ambas ya hasta y le daba miedo, como presagio a algún cercano desastre, en ciertas situaciones miraba a Harry y éste con la mirada decía que pensaba lo mismo, aunque dudaba mucho que Hermione llegara a hacer alguna especie de escándalo, aunque Harry y Ron creían que tener a ambas chicas tan contentas era algo que daba escalofríos, Ginny por su parte parece que se había percatado de la estrategia de amabilidad de Hermione, por lo que su actitud cambió bastante, tanto que pidió disculpas por su comportamiento de toda la mañana, a lo que Diana dijo que no le diera mucha importancia, que no era nada malo que estuviera cuidando a su hermano, cosa que Ron hizo que se atragantara con la comida cuando lo oyó.

Luego del almuerzo pidieron un café para pasar la comida, ya que en el local, el intenso calor externo era totalmente imperceptible, el ambiente agradable allí dentro, que en momentos estaba casi lleno pero con una respetada tranquilidad, atípica a la algarabía de los demás restaurantes en la playa, impulsaba a la charla amena entre el grupo de amigos, aunque era mas bien en ese momento una charla solo de chicas, no se supo como, pero Hermione Diana y Ginny dominaban la conversación comentando cosas "de chicas"; Hermione le contó a Diana en qué consistía su trabajo en el ministerio de magia y sus labores, Ginny comentaba alegremente cosas más sencillas y hogareñas, aunque también contaba de sus estudios y anhelos, Diana por su parte, contaba a las chicas sus experiencias y sus viajes, algunas aventuras y enredos en los que se había metido, peleas callejeras y de competición que tuvo, cosa que cautivó la atención de Ginny, quien tuvo ganas de aprender artes marciales. A todo esto, Harry y Ron estaban cada vez mas extrañados, se sentían ambos completamente excluidos, no solo de la charla sino que pareciera que ellos ni siquiera estaban allí, por momentos hacían comentarios en las charlas pero las veces que no eran ignorados, sus palabras eran contestadas con una mirada aprobatoria y nada más, en un punto, Ron decidió mantener una charla aparte con Harry, pero como prácticamente habían agotado toda charla entre ambos durante su viaje en tren y los primeros días de vacaciones que no sabían que comentar, ninguno leía El Profeta mientras desayunaba, así que no podían comentar noticias y cuando querían retomar temas ya charlados, no agregaban mucho mas de lo que ya habían dicho, así que volvían a quedar mudos.

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde en ese momento cuando Hermione propuso ir a la playa a disfrutar del sol, cosa que Ginny y Diana aprobaron, así que hicieron que Ron pagara la cuenta, salieron en dirección a la playa, las chicas iban adelante, Harry y Ron iban muy detrás de ellas, así que sin temor a que las escucharan empezaron ambos a quejarse

**Que rayos sucede? **– decía Ron

**Al menos Ginny ya no me pone mala cara **– decía Harry – **ahora simplemente me ignora, pero al menos esta mejor con Diana, no lo crees?**

**Y Hermione? Ayer podía haber jurado que hoy intentaría asesinar a Diana **– decía Ron

**Ginny ayer lo intentó y toda la mañana estuvo muy grosera con ella, pero ahora en cambio está riendo a su lado, hasta le pidió que le enseñara a dar patadas de Kung fu! **

**Créeme Harry, tengo miedo a cómo vaya a terminar esto, es como la calma antes de la tormenta**

**Que tanto hablan chicos! Apúrense, vamos **– les decía Diana a la distancia, estaban llegando a la zona de los bañistas en la playa, intentando entender lo que sucedía y tratando de adivinar lo que seguiría.

** ---------------------------------------------------------------------**

** La Intuición De Harry**

La tarde siguió igual que el mediodía, Harry y Ron se sentían ya cansados de ser ignorados por tanto tiempo, así que intentaron por última vez llamar la atención de las chicas pero fueron nuevamente obligados a tener que resignarse, Ron, un tanto harto, decidió no molestarse mas y pasar el día sin las chicas, por lo que en un momento amago a tomar rumbo distinto al que tomasen Diana, Hermione y Ginny de no ser por Harry, quien sospechaba algo detrás de todo lo sucedido por lo que Ron, sin otras opciones, tuvo que seguir soportando ser ignorado por las chicas, pero estando con Harry, por lo menos eso le pesó menos, ya que si hubiese soportado todo eso solo, hace tiempo se hubiese marchado.

En la playa, las chicas estaban jugando en el agua, Diana trataba de enseñar a Ginny a nadar junto con Hermione y se divertían por demás, Harry y Ron por su parte, estaban sentados en unas perezosas bajo la sombra de una sombrilla playera mirándolas

**Sólo dime un motivo razonable por el que tenga que seguir aquí aburriéndome Harry**

**Ron, se supone que las chicas vinieron con nosotros, sería muy feo de nuestra parte si las dejáramos así como si nada**

**Por si lo olvidas, mas de la mitad del día sólo hemos sido ignorados. No se tu Harry, pero a mi eso me molesta bastante**

**A decir verdad, a mi también me molesta, pero no olvides lo que dijo Coral hoy a la mañana**

**Lo que dijo?**

**Si, que no nos dejemos engañar, ni que las engañemos, creo que pudo tener una visión y que predijo esto.**

**A que te refieres?**

**Esto puede que sea una competencia entre ellas por ti, pero además de probarse una contra otra, te prueban a ti mismo.**

**Cómo? – **se extrañó Ron ante las palabras de Harry

**Tal vez no entienda del todo como piensan las mujeres, pero Hermione trata de imitar a Diana para saber como actuar, del mismo modo lo hace Diana, que capta la atención como lo hace Hermione, Ginny debió darse cuenta de esto, por eso su cambio de actitud, sabe que ninguna matara a la otra, pero también que ninguna cedería un paso ante el desafío. Vamos, no te emociones tanto –**le decía Harry a Ron al ver su cara de emoción ante el echo de que ambas chicas se debatían por él

**Oye, déjame disfrutarlo – **le decía Ron

**Como te dije, solo tenemos que hacer nuestras movidas correspondientes en el momento correcto**

**Un momento, ambos?**

**Ginny esta usando la misma estrategia, al ser mujer y percatarse antes que nosotros de lo sucedido, puede que esté usando el mismo juego. Imagínate un juego de ajedrez, mueves todas las piezas pero no usas a la reina, la principal arma, esperas pacientemente a que el otro jugador se descuide de la reina y con ella ataca directamente al rey**

**Harry...**

**Si?**

**No crees que estas exagerando? **– le decía Ron con una mirada como de que se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho

**Si, pero de ese modo sonaba más dramático – **al decir esto, quedaron mirándose ambos y luego echaron a reír a carcajadas

**Vaya, por fin cambian esas caras no? – **les decía Diana, ella y Hermione las miraban a ambos curiosas por el motivo por el cual reían de ese modo, Ginny seguía en el agua con el salvavidas puesto intentando nadar un poco mas, ya estaba aprendiendo y de a poco iba mejorando

**Es que Harry me hizo recordar algo y nos reíamos de eso **– decía Ron

**Ah si? –**decía Hermione con una mirada acusadora –** se puede saber qué es?**

**No – **le contestó Harry con una mirada divertida, intentando evadir su pregunta

**Bueno no importa – **dijo Diana interviniendo en la conversación – **ya lo descubriremos no Hermione?**

**A que se refieren? – **preguntó Ron

**Venimos a invitarte a un que nos lleves a comprar un jugo – **dijo Hermione

**Oye! No sabía que eras interesada – **le decía Ron con la típica expresión que usaba en Hogwarts cuando discutía con Hermione, pero recibió una sonora risa de ambas chicas

**Te dije que reaccionaría así – **dijo Hermione

**Que sucede? – **volvió a preguntar Ron

**Nada tonto – **le dijo Hermione – **ven, te invitamos nosotras, Harry, podrías ir a buscar a Ginny?**

**Esta bien – **dijo este levantándose de su asiento y viendo como ambas chicas iban con Ron a la zona de restaurantes

**Harry! Mira, estoy aprendiendo a nadar, me sale bien no crees? – **le decía Ginny al chico de pelo negro

**Si sigues así, no tardaras en ser una nadadora excelente**

**Gracias, y los demás? Creo que me entusiasme más de la cuenta y no me percate que habían ido a otro lugar**

**Fueron a comprar unos jugos, vine a buscarte, vayamos junto a ellos**

**Si Harry –**le decía Ginny al tiempo que salía del agua del mar

Como no había traído ropa de baño, al igual que Hermione y Diana, ella se metió al agua con la ropa que traía puesta, salvo las zapatillas que llevaba, las cuales las tenía Harry en mano, Ginny le agradeció cuando se las pasó y secándose un poco los pies se las puso, Ginny pensaba que hubiese sido bueno poder tener una toalla en mano puesto que la ropa mojada se le pegaba mucho al cuerpo y eso la avergonzaba un poco al estar con Harry

**Harry?**

**Dime Ginny**

**Mira, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije anoche y por cómo te traté, no fue muy agradable de mi parte hacerte eso, te habrás sentido mal**

**No te preocupes Ginny, estabas molesta, además me alegra que ya no detestes a Diana, no es una chica mala**

**No, no lo es, pero aún así... bueno, es una buena chica y es agradable y simpática, pero... no quiero que Hermione pierda, a pesar de lo que haya pasado con Ron, y a pesar que él no se esté dando cuenta, ellas están en una competencia que no se cómo terminará**

**No deberías preocuparte, ambas son chicas inteligentes, no sacrificarán demasiado por Ron **– bromeaba Harry y riendo por la broma, Ginny por el contrario, seguía preocupada

**Además... **– dijo de pronto pero interrumpiéndose luego

**Dilo Ginny**

**Mmm, no, déjalo así Harry, es sólo algo mío**

**Y no me dejarás compartirlo? Ya no confías en mi?**

**Por supuesto que si Harry, pero bueno, es que pensaba en... sabes? Es que me gustaría ser como Diana, tener un poco de esa actitud persistente y aguerrida**

**Hace unos días dijiste que querías ser osada como la señora Coral, ahora quieres ser mas aguerrida como Diana, Ginny, yo quisiera que seas tu misma, no necesitas imitar las cualidades de las demás personas, tu misma posees esa cualidades, recuerdo que en el colegio eras una chica con bastantes pretendientes.**

**No me lo recuerdes Harry, me sonrojo, lo que pasa es que hace un tiempo que... Harry, pasé por algo muy feo algo que me da miedo contarlo, aún no estoy preparada para contártelo, por favor, se paciente conmigo si?**

**Ginny, por ti esperaría la vida entera y renacería si fuera necesario para estar a tu lado**

**Harry - **le dijo la pelirroja al momento en que se lanzaba a los brazos del joven Harry, quien la sostuvo y sintió que ella estaba con algunas lágrimas en el rostro, Harry quería besarla, hacerla sentir segura consigo, pero no quería presionarla, debía ser paciente, esperar para esa movida de su reina, la que abordaría el corazón de Ginny.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la playa, Hermione y Diana estaban conversando con Ron en un local de venta de bebidas, cada uno con un enorme vaso con jugo de frutas bebiendo con unos sorbetes largos, Ron seguía creyendo que podía escaparse porque ellas continuaban charlando, aunque la diferencia era que intentaban que Ron participe a toda costa de la charla, cosa que lo hacía sentirse presionado. Él pensaba que ese día sería divertido, no era que la estuviese pasando mal, pero tampoco estaba tan alegre como pretendía, Diana y Hermione, quienes durante la mañana se tiraban de los pelos en la imaginación de Ron, estaban ambas allí juntas y divirtiéndose. Ron tampoco quería que sucediera lo que se imaginaba en el desayuno, pero pensaba que en la competencia sucederían cosas donde él pudiera decir con voz firme y decidida quien le gustaba, pero ser una simple compañía para las chicas estaba completamente fuera de sus planes.

--------------------------------------------------

** Hermione y Diana: Desafío A Luz De Luna**

La noche se había echo presente, eran como las 8, el grupo había regresado al hotel para ducharse y cambiarse, habían quedado en caminar y cenar todos juntos, Ginny fue a la habitación de Hermione así no tardaban mucho y para las 9 ya habían salido del hotel. Ron hubiese querido pedirle alguna ayuda extra a Coral, pero en el tiempo en que estuvo en el hotel, no la vio por ningún lado, de todos modos, volvieron al lugar donde estuvieron tomando jugos, allí se sirvieron unas hamburguesas y jugos, la charla era más grupal a diferencia de todo el día, debatiendo cosas amenas y graciosas mas que nada, la calma parecía volver, aunque la calma de ese día fue lo que justamente molestaba a Ron, aunque esta vez por lo menos no lo amedrentaba tanto como antes

**Vamos Ron cambia esos ánimos – **le decía Harry por lo bajo

**Tu tuviste tu oportunidad con Ginny hoy, en cambio para mi todo fue un desastre**

**De que hablan chicos? – **preguntó Ginny

**De nada Ginny – **le dijo Ron

**Vamos chicos, cuenten algo, estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo callados – **decía Diana

**Es verdad – **aseveraba Hermione

**Pero si fueron ustedes quienes no nos dejaban hablar –** se quejaba Ron, pudiendo así echarles en cara todo lo ocurrido en el día

**Que poco tolerante ­– **decía Diana

**Bastante – **decía Hermione

**Oigan que les pasa conmigo hoy? –** volvía a quejarse Ron mientras veía a todos reírse de él

**Mírate Ron, estas frustrándote, deberías entenderlo – **le decía Diana – **Esta bien que seas una gran jugador y un chico apuesto, pero no eres el centro del universo, debes entenderlo, no seas tan presuntuoso, eso hace que pierdas puntos valiosos**

**Puntos? **– preguntaba Ron

**Bueno si, Ginny me contó ciertas anécdotas tuyas y a decir verdad, puedo decir que ya te conozco de toda la vida**

**Ginny? **- ­decía Ron, mirando de modo fulminante a su hermana

**No te enojes con ella, sino conmigo por preguntarle ciertas cosas, puede que me gustes pero no puedo amarte si no te conozco del todo, no?**

**Diana! – **la reprochaba Ginny

**Ok, Ginny, lo siento – **se disculpaba la chica ante la mirada atónita de Ron, quien entendía menos de la situación que antes, Hermione y Harry por su parte se reían por lo bajo

**Como sea gente, es hora de ir a dormir, son mas de las 12 de la noche no? Nos veremos mañana? – **decía Hermione

**Por supuesto – **afirmaba Diana

**No lo duden - **decía Harry y Ginny sonreía

**Mmm – **decía Ron con una cara de impaciencia

Luego de pagar la cuenta, fueron a caminar un poco cerca del mar, un refrescante viento soplaba y la marea había subido en gran medida, aún así, en la caminata se detenían a observar la noche, la ciudad, el mar, la luna llena, el paisaje en general, la agradable noche.

**Es lindo no? El paisaje**

**Así es Diana **– Decía Harry

**Mañana...**

**Que sucede mañana? **– preguntaba Ron

**No nada, olvídenlo, bueno, fue un día agradable, gracias por dejarme compartirlo con ustedes. Hermione, podríamos hablar solas un momento antes de que te vayas?**

**Claro Diana**

**Esta bien, nosotros nos adelantamos al hotel Hermione – **decía Ginny, empujando a Harry y a Ron para dejar solas a las dos chicas, cuando estas estuvieron por fin solas en medio de la noche de la playa, Diana habló

**Hermione, aprecio lo que haces**

**A que te refieres? –**preguntó esta

**Imitarme, nada mejor que actuar como el enemigo para saber cómo piensa. Esa fue la estrategia que estuviste usando todo este día. Haberlo echo significó algo muy agradable para mi**

**Por qué lo dices?**

**Digamos que viajo mucho y a pesar de conocer muchas personas, no tengo posibilidades de entablar amistades muy fuertes. Hoy me enseñaste que por mas poco tiempo que conozca a una persona, uno puede valorarla como un gran tesoro**

**Diana, tu también estuviste usando la misma estrategia, puede que tenga ciertos toques de rabia o que sea muy estricta conmigo misma y con los demás, pero también valoro que hayas querido imitarme.**

**Si, pero no me sale esa mirada tuya.**

**Mirada? – **preguntaba Hermione

**Si, la que tienes cuando miras a Ron**

**Ron es un hombre bueno, y que lo hayamos usado y amedrentado como lo hicimos hoy, bueno, él no se lo merecía...**

**A decir verdad no, pero no debes negar que fue divertido verlo sufrir porque ninguna le hacía caso en todo el día, no? – **las palabras de Diana hicieron que ambas rieran al recordar a Ron embolado durante todo el día

**Lo viste haciendo esos gestos? Haciendo pucheros y poniendo cara de aburrimiento durante el almuerzo? - **agregaba Hermione haciendo que las dos rieran con mas ganas

**Hermione, puede que la balanza este ligeramente inclinada, pero mañana, Hermione, mañana no me voy a dejar vencer. Espero que entiendas que si no eres capaz de superarme el día de mañana, tu relación con Ron no tendrá consistencia y no sobrevivirá con el tiempo**

**No te preocupes Diana, no me voy a dejar vencer**

**Eso espero, porque de ser necesario, voy a usar todos las técnicas que una mujer usa para poder besarlo, si eres capaz de evitar eso antes de que la luz de luna sea dueña del cielo, voy a desistir**

**Diana, eres una chica noble, gracias por esta prueba de coraje, hoy fuimos muy buenas amigas, mañana en esta competencia también daré todo de mi.**

**Eso quiero – **finalizó la chica, retirándose y dejando a Hermione sola, expectante al día siguiente.

* * *

**Tres millones setecientos sesenta y seis mil ochocientos cuarenta y uno coma tres disculpas por tardar todo este tiempo en actualizar (poniendo en números no me parecía suficiente para disculparme) pero un motivo muy fuerte me obligó a no poder escribir, se me descompuso la computadora, para colmo no pude llevarla a arreglar al instante por$ motivos, luego tuve que esperar, para colmo la compu era lo único que me mantenía medianamente entretenido en casa de mis papas así que estuve al borde del suicidio durante ese tiempo, pero ni bien me la trajeron de vuelta me puse a escribir, no podía escribir en otra máquina porque ya tenía parte de este capítulo echo y rehacerlo no me iba a quedar igual, así que me tuve que bancar no escribir por un tiempo hasta tener la máquina de vuelta y continuar.**

**Por otra parte les puedo decir que para compensar estoy a mil escribiendo los capítulos que deberían de haber salido, ya estoy terminando el capítulo 6 y durante la próxima semana tendría que terminar otros dos o tres mas, pero suponiendo que quería que la historia terminara en 10 capítulos eso significaría que él final estaría muy cerca, pero voy a intentar hacer un final un poco mas largo (no hago promesas, solo voy a intentar alargar mucho mas uno o dos días) como para hacer la historia en 12 capítulos, espero que me salga bien.**

**Hubo un pequeño lío, muchas personas me dijeron que no podían ver la imágenes de Diana, otras directamente no lasvieron porque no tenía sus direcciones de mail, no se porque no aparecen los mails en los reviews que dejaron, así que para aquellas personas que se quedaron con las ganas agréguenme y se las envío, mi mail es ens64 del hotmail, por las dudas si no aparecio(porque siempre que subo algo esta porqueria me termina borrando algo) lo pongo todo separado ustedes lo juntan y yasta: e n s (guion bajo) 64 hotmail punto com.**

**Agradezco infinitamente, como siempre, los reviews que dejan todas (porque me di cuenta que toda son mujeres jejeje alegría para mi) los de mi querida Marta como siempre, che, sorry, cada vez pongo excusas y excusas para no poder jugar al rol, ya me pongo las pilas y continunamos la historia; me alegra mucho también que por fin LAUWG, mi querida amiguita me haya dejado reviews, era hora che, te extrañaba mucho, continua pronto tus historias que sigo con la intriga de cómo van a seguir y sip, te contesto, todo lo que le gusta a Diana lo saque de mi descripcion o sea que son todos mis gustos, fecha de cumpleaños y demas cosas jejeje, queria poner otra cosa pero me parecio divertido ponerle mis gustos (asi no me mataba tanto pensando que cosas nuevas le gustaria a ella), cervatilla, biankita y kika, diosas como siempre y todas también, gracias a las nuevas lectoras que se unen a esta aventura loca, Cornamenta, (el msn del hotmail no me permite agregarte, intenta agregarme vos porfa, asi te paso los dibujos porque nunca me acuerdo) mary, Spikelover, valentine, espero tenerlas como contactos de msn a las que aún no se su mail, Barel28 y Jacqueline, increibles y alagadores sus reviews, me quede con ganas de poder enviarles las imágenes y de conversar un poco con ustedes, espero que sea posible uno de estos días, a todo esto mando un saludo a Soujiro/tanatos o Alejandra para los mortales, mi querida amiga de baires, gracias por leer mis fics y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, ya nos veremos nuevamente cuando regrese por allá y jugamos con los muertitos jajajaja (ella lo entiende, luego lo explico a los demás)**

**Prometo que esta historia no va a terminar colgada por ahí, la voy a culminar para retomar mi novela, espero que la acepten y que la lleguen a publicar, sería iniciar la carrera de mis sueños (bueh, mi verdadero sueño es ser guionista y director de cine, pero escribir libros es casi lo mismo pero sin cámaras) espero que si lo llegan a publicar también lo lean y les guste.**

**Besos gente, ah me olvidaba, mis frases culminantes de cada capítulo, dejo una que es algo que siempre me mantiene optimista y no me permite rendirme, espero que a ustedes también les sirva tanto como a mi**

"**Todo lo que sufrí hasta ahora, es nada en comparación a lo que voy a sufrir en el Futuro, por eso, voy a dejarme vencer por tan poco? No, voy a luchar, COMO SIEMPRE... COMO NUNCA"**


	6. Competencia Parte 2

**Competencia: Parte 2**

**Hermione y Diana: Preludio Al Desafío Final**

Sexto día, el miércoles aventuraba un nuevo día para la competencia que se llevaba entre Diana y Hermione. El día anterior tuvo un inusual encuentro entre ambas chicas, cosa que hizo que Ron se extrañara y se sintiera decepcionado a esto. Pero para hoy, Hermione tenía en mente ser mas agresiva, defenderse mas y tener su oportunidad de atacar, no tenía demasiada idea de qué le esperaba el día de hoy, pero sabía bien que no dejaría a Diana salirse con la suya.

Se había levantado considerablemente temprano, teniendo en cuenta que ya podía disponer de todo el tiempo restante para descansar de sus actividades laborales, podría haberse quedado un poco mas tiempo en la cama, pero no pudo dormir mucho en toda la noche, estaba muy ansiosa por saber que hacer y como actuar para bien; se desperezó en la cama, se sentó en ella mirando el reloj en una mesita de luz que había a un costado, eran recién las 7 de la mañana, pero por algún motivo no podía seguir durmiendo, tuvo un sueño en el que vio a Ron besando a Diana, y recordaba las palabras que ella le había dicho la noche pasada :**"de ser necesario, voy a usar todos las técnicas que una mujer usa para poder besarlo, si eres capaz de evitar eso antes de que la luz de luna sea dueña del cielo, voy a desistir". **Hermione intentó olvidar esas palabras, pero era como si aquellas palabras hicieran eco en su mente y rebotaban por todos lados, las oía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, no podía dejar de escucharlas por más que quería. Se levantó de la cama, se sacó allí mismo su ropa de dormir quedando desnuda completamente en la oscura habitación, fue en dirección al baño, entró y abrió la llave de la ducha, en unos pocos segundos, el agua caliente empañó los vidrios de la mampara que dividía al baño de la bañera, la silueta de Hermione traslucía en ella entre el vapor y la lluvia de la bañera, intentando relajarse un poco mas con un ligero baño. Cerró de golpe la llave y quedó parada en medio de la bañera con su desnudo cuerpo mojado, con el cabello cayéndosele por los costados y ella mirando al piso, quiso sentirse segura en ese momento, no sabía por qué de repente se sentía así, intimidada, temerosa, desconfiada de sí misma, herida en su orgullo.

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan mal consigo misma como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, apesadumbrada, con un temor latente, hoy podía perder algo importante, o podía demostrar que era valedera de ser querida por el chico que ama. Hoy definiría sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, no importaban ya sus actividades, estaba convencida que aquello que celosamente ocultó a sus amigos, aquello que sólo ella sabía perfectamente, aquello que una vez Ron oyó sin querer y que hizo que se enojaran, ese motivo por el cual se alejaron y no volvieron a verse por un año entero hasta seis días atrás, eso que Ginny sin querer leyó y prometió no divulgar hasta que ella misma lo confirmara o lo desmintiese en su debido momento, ya no le importaba tanto, no sacrificaría su propio ser, sus sentimientos, su lado de mujer ante su trabajo y su lado profesional, estaba decidida a ser fuerte más que nunca, decidida a luchar por lo que quería, por quien quería. Se sintió mejor, levantó el rostro con los ojos cerrados abrió nuevamente la llave y reguló la temperatura del agua, el vapor iba desapareciendo, el agua fría y refrescante le erizó la piel, pero la hizo sentirse segura de sí misma. Aguanto unos segundos aquella sensación y se entusiasmó, iba a ser capaz de superar a Diana, estaba segura de ello.

Ella se había levantado temprano, casi no pudo dormir, sus dos primos habían vuelto bastante tarde y estuvieron haciendo un gran alboroto, aún no estaban durmiendo y seguían con el barullo en la habitación, se recostó por la cabecera de la cama, vio por la ventana que el sol comenzaba a inundar a la ciudad veraniega y recordó lo que había planeado para ese día, y sentía que no podría llegar a manejar la situación del modo correcto, no quería verse como alguien que terminara arruinando a una pareja, pero se comprometió a sí misma a fortalecer un lazo mas sólido entre ambos, estaba decidida a demostrar todo su potencial seductor de ser necesario, no lo dudaría.

Se levantó de la cama con intenciones de ir al baño, abrió la puerta de la habitación y oyó la música proveniente del living, también oyó las risas de ambos y de algunas personas mas, fue caminando lentamente como para evitar que los demás se percataran de su presencia, pero al acercarse a la puerta del baño, escuchó que le hablaban

**Diana, ven! Te pierdes de una fiesta muy divertida, mira, encontramos a algunos amigos**

**Gracias, pero voy a bañarme, tengo que salir**

**Vas a ver al novio que te habrás conseguido no?**

**Cállate idiota **– reprochaba ella

**Vamos Diana, recuerda que hoy es...**

**Si, lo recuerdo muy bien Elian, no se preocupen, ustedes diviértanse y luego descansen, yo arreglaré todo.**

**Tan pronto? – **le decía uno de sus primos, Elian

**Si, es que hoy puede que tarde todo el día, así no tendré que hacerlo luego**

**Como digas, salúdalo de nuestra parte por lo menos – **le dijo su otro primo

**Querrás matarte por no creerme que es Ronald Weasley a quien estoy viendo, Demian, además esta con Harry Potter**

**Ya te lo dije Diana, te estarán tomando el pelo, no creo que ese jugador ni el famoso Potter estén aquí – **le dijo Elian

**Ustedes se lo pierden, yo me ducharé e iré a verlo, vengan conmigo si quieren y confírmenlo**

**Gracias- **le dijo Demian -** pero luego de esto dormiré bastante tiempo**

**Yo también – **decía su otro primo, Elian

**Como digan –** decía Diana a sus primos mientras se metía al baño

Mientras se quitaba la ropa y entraba bajo la ducha, mojándose el pelo negro y ondulado, producto de los rodetes que siempre tenía, pensó si haría en verdad lo correcto, pensó en simplemente olvidar todo, pensó en ir y contarles a todos desde el principio lo que sucedería, aunque pensaba que decepcionaría de ese modo a Hermione. Se dijo a si misma entonces que no lo haría, iría y se divertiría todo el día, ya tenía planeado perfectamente que haría para ganar este desafío, lo haría antes de que anocheciera, le había dado a Hermione un tiempo límite y lo respetaría ella también, no jugaría con trampas, pero iría con todo. Sería capaz de vencer a Hermione, estaba segura de ello.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**La Propuesta De Diana: El Parque **

**Me sorprende que aún no llegue – **dijo Ron

**Vendrá, no lo dudes **– le contestó Hermione

**Por qué no vamos a caminar, tal vez la encontremos por ahí –** propuso Harry

**Ayer quedamos en vernos aquí – **puntualizó Hermione

Eran ya las 11:30 de la mañana, los 4 amigos estaban esperando a Diana desde hacía hora y media en la tienda de jugos donde cenaron la noche anterior, Diana había propuesto el lugar y la hora de encuentro pero por alguna razón desconocida para Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, aún no había aparecido, pero Hermione estaba convencida de que vendría, estaba segura de que Diana no la decepcionaría de ese modo, confiaba en ella.

**A decir verdad, no creo que venga**

**Ginny, no digas eso – **la reprochaba Hermione

**Pero Hermione, qué te ocurre? –** decía Ginny, ella pensaba que su amiga estaría contenta, si Diana no aparecía, su amiga ganaría el desafío, pero Hermione pensaba de otro modo en ese momento

**Miren, allí viene por fin – **dijo Harry, señalando con la mirada hacia una esquina de la calle, efectivamente, Diana se acercaba con paso apresurado, casi corriendo podría decirse

**Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza – **dijo la chica al llegar al puesto de jugos de la playa

**Pensábamos que ya no vendrías, por qué tardaste tanto? – **preguntó Ginny

**Lamento haberlos echo esperar tanto, pero tenía que comprar unas cosas y armar... bueno compre un par de cosas y estuve ocupada con algo**

**Que traes allí? **– preguntó curioso Ron, los demás miraron y se percataron que lo que parecían dos tirantes en la ropa de Diana eran en realidad las cintas de una pequeña mochilanegra que colgaba en su espalda

**Bueno, aún no pueden saberlo, tendrán que esperar, así que sean pacientes –**dijo ella

**Diana, pasa algo? – **preguntó Hermione en un tono que hizo que todos se la quedasen viendo raro

**No te preocupes Hermione, ya lo sabrás – **le contestó la chica

**Muy bien, que proponen para hoy? – **preguntaba Ron

**A decir verdad, no se me ocurre nada – **dijo Harry

**Hombres, nunca tienen en claro lo que quieren hacer - **protestaba Ginny con cara de decepción

**Que les parece si vamos al parque? –**propuso Diana

**Hay un parque aquí? – **preguntó Harry

**Si, aunque esta del otro lado de la ciudad, tendríamos que ir en taxi, vayamos, allí sería divertido**

**Por mi no hay problema **– dijo Hermione

**Será divertido – **puntualizó Ron

**Entonces está decidido. Vamos al parque! **– Diana estaba eufórica, aunque en su mirada expresaba mas bien melancolía

Fueron a la calle y llamaron a un taxi que pasaba en ese momento, como eran 5 pasajeros, Harry fue adelante y Ron, Hermione, Diana y Ginny fueron atrás un tanto apretujados, pero se encaminaron al fin al otro lado de la ciudad al parque de diversiones. Unos 15 minutos habrá durado el viaje, ya que la ciudad no era muy grande, pero al llegar, se percataron que el dichoso parque estaba alejado por ser bastante grande, parecía una feria y habían muchos vehículos estacionados varias cuadras antes y en el estacionamiento, lo que decía que había mucha gente allí. La entrada del parque emulaba un castillo enorme, no como Hogwarts, sino mas bien como un castillo de fantasía, digno de alguna película de Disney según palabras de Diana, entraron todos al castillo y compraron las entradas, una vez que hubieron ingresado, vieron que el predio interior era inmenso, con varias atracciones por todos lados, juegos de entretención de diversos tipos, tanto muggles como mágicos, como pudieron ver, puesto que a un lado, a cierta distancia se veían los autos chocadores y en otro extremo, más allá, un par de personas volando en escobas.

No dejaron de asombrarse ante el parque cuando un hombre se les acercó y les preguntó si querían tomarse unas fotografías

**Ron tomémonos una foto juntos, quieres?**

**No hay problema. Acerquémonos así salimos todos**

**No seas tan poco perceptivo Ron, ella quiere tomarse una foto solamente contigo – **le dijo Harry

**No Harry, es verdad, tomémonos una fotografía todos juntos – **contestó Diana

Así, Ron se puso en medio, Diana y Hermione a sus costados, Ginny al lado de Hermione y Harry junto a Diana, sonrieron y un flash puntualizó la escena

**Oye Diana, si en verdad quieres, podemos tomarnos una fotografía solo nosotros**

**Claro! Me encantaría Ron –** decía Diana, sonriendo alegremente, sin que Ron se percatara, Diana miró a Hermione quien puso una expresión de enojo - **pero solo si Hermione sale también con nosotros –** puntualizó la chica

**Yo? – **preguntó Hermione – **bueno, no hay problema**

Ron, nuevamente en medio de ambas chicas, sonreía para una nueva fotografía. Así, luego, se tomó otra donde solamente salió con Diana y otra con Hermione, otra mas junto a Harry, y otra junto a Ginny; Diana, Ginny y Hermione se tomaron una foto juntas, así como Harry luego se tomó una con Diana y Hermione y luego una inevitable fotografía con Ginny, fue muy divertida esa pequeña sesión de fotos ya que estaban muy contentos todos, en especial Diana y Ron, Hermione se sentía un poco tensa, aunque trataba de disimular lo más posible, en su mente nuevamente sintió una inquietud que la mantenía en guardia constante, aunque intentó relajarse y mantenerse en calma y alegre, intentando que nadie se percatara de su actitud.

Caminaron unos minutos y compraron una golosinas y algo ligero para almorzar, Ginny miraba con interés lo juegos, quería subir a varios de ellos, al igual que Harry, que quería desafiar a Ron a un juego de quidditch, ya que había allí una cancha y se alquilaban escobas, no eran de competencia, sino de los modelos de practica para principiantes, Diana insistía en que los autos chocadores era de lo mejor y quería subir a toda costa a uno de ellos, Hermione por su parte no parecía muy interesada por ninguno en especial, así que simplemente afirmaba que le gustaría subir a cualquiera mientras no sea a una montaña rusa, Harry y Diana se rieron a carcajadas de Ron cuando este dijo que eso era imposible ya que no estaban en Rusia, por lo que luego Diana le explicó al pelirrojo lo que era una montaña rusa, Ginny un tanto temerosa a la explicación de Diana, sorprendió a todos cuando dijo que a pesar de que se asustara quería subir a una de ellas.

Cuando por fin decidieron a que juego subir primero, el cual fue la casa del terror, Hermione tuvo que aguantar su segunda desilusión de sí misma cuando vio que los carritos eran solo para dos personas, y como Ginny subió con Harry, muy a su pesar y mas por el nombre del juego que por subir con Harry, Diana había subido con Ron lo que hizo que subiera sola. Fue su segunda desilusión puesto que la primera fue el no percatarse que Diana estuvo tomándole a Ron del brazo vaya uno a saber desde qué momento, cosa que a él parecía no molestarlo en lo absoluto y menos parecía percatarse que Hermione estaba disimulando estar celosa ante la situación. No quería tampoco estar molestando a Ginny puesto que parecía divertirse junto a Harry, lo que la alegró un poco por su amiga, no sabia cuánto había progresado su pelirroja amiga, pero veía que Ginny estaba intentando superarse a sí misma. Luego de bajar de los carritos cuando terminaron de atravesar la casa, lo cual fue por demás divertido no tanto por los espectros que se aparecían de cualquier lado, zombis que se levantaban de improvisto, momias que tiraban vendas de papel o el magnifico hombre lobo que los siguió en la parte final, el cual Harry hasta pensó que podría tratarse de un animago ya que era muy real; lo que más divirtió a Harry y a Ron fueron los gritos delirantes de Ginny y de Diana, Hermione al igual que ellos quedó entusiasmada, pero seguía con la mente fija en ese pensamiento aturdidor que la azotaba desde la mañana, no la permitía relajarse por completo.

Durante la tarde y las 4 horas siguientes, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Diana y Hermione subieron a casi todos los juegos dos veces o más, así fueron a los autos chocadores donde Diana apabullo a todos con su habilidad para manejar, Harry, Ron y Ginny, que no sabían conducir, intentaban hacer cualquier cosa y terminaban haciendo locuras y se reían a carcajadas de sus actos e intentos fallidos; Hermione, que si sabía conducir, tuvo menos problemas al inicio, aunque aún así, no pudo superar a Diana y ésta la chocó en 3 ocasiones. Fueron luego a otras atracciones como la montaña rusa, donde nuevamente Diana se sentó con Ron; al juego de caída libre, donde los 5 subían sentados a una especie de ascensor y se elevaban varios metros de altura para luego caer estrepitosamente, al barco pirata, que se hamacaba hacia delante y atrás con un eje en el centro y en un momento dado, subía hasta el tope y caía formando 360° y volviendo a caer nuevamente otros 180°; a las tazas giratorias entre otros juegos variados y divertidos.

En el juego de las escobas voladoras, Hermione tuvo su chance de estar con Ron sin la presencia de Diana, aunque no del modo en que le hubiese gustado, el hombre que atendía el juego reconoció a Ron y les permitió usar toda la cancha para un juego donde él y Hermione desafiaron a Harry y a Ginny a un partido solo con la quaffle y ellos como cazadores, era cierto que a Hermione no le gustaba mucho el quidditch como para jugarlo, lo creía muy violento y peligroso, pero en ese momento no importaba, no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad donde Diana no podía intervenir, el juego consistía en hacer 10 goles que valían 10 puntos para ganar el encuentro y para cuando el partido estaba por empezar, una multitud digna de una estadio se apoderó de los alrededores de la cancha, tanto así que el que mantenía vigilancia ya quería cobrar como si fuese un partido de liga por el espectáculo, pero se mantuvo a la idea ver un espectáculo más.

**Estás listo Harry? **– preguntó Ron

**Mas te vale que me ganes amigo, porque tu carrera sería un bochorno si no lo haces – **le contestó Harry bromeando

**Vamos a ganarles Hermione –** incitaba Ron

**Sí – **afirmaba ella, mirando desde su escoba a Diana, pero la chica parecía concentrada en el juego en general que solamente en Ron o en lo que haga ella

**Muy bien **– dijo el hombre que oficiaba de arbitro para el juego – **aquí va! – **dijo tirando la quaffle a lo alto

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny golpearon el suelo y rápidamente se elevaron por el aire en sus escobas, los muchachos inmediatamente fueron en dirección a la quaffle para atraparla, Ron llegó primero y la tomó, dio un giro en seco con la escoba y le paso la pelota a Hermione, ella la atrapó y fue rápidamente en dirección a los aros de gol, Ginny se quedó quieta esperándola, Harry y Ron iban detrás de ella, Hermione intentó hacer un amague a Ginny yendo para arriba, Ginny la siguió pero Hermione soltó la pelota y esta al caer fue tomada por Ron, quien lo lanzó fuertemente anotando así los primeros 10 puntos

**Buena técnica Hermione – **la felicitaba Ron con una gran sonrisa

**Gracias – **decía Hermione

**Vamos Ginny, a no desalentar, mostrémosle que tan buenos cazadores podemos ser – **le decía Harry a Ginny para alentarla

Con gran entusiasmo, Ginny inmediatamente se sintió mas confiada, tomó la quaffle y prosiguió el partido, la llevó volando hasta el centro de la cancha, miró a Harry y le lanzó la quaffle, pero Ron supo interceptarla a escasos milímetros de la mano de Harry, quien lo siguió pero no pudo evitar que éste convirtiera el segundo gol. Harry fue a recoger la quaffle esta vez, Ron festejaba con Hermione el tanto convertido. Harry y Ginny supieron remontar el encuentro rápidamente convirtiendo los siguientes 30 puntos con los pases rápidos entre ellos, Hermione supo demostrar sus habilidades con la escoba interceptando un pase de Harry y volando velozmente para convertir 10 puntos más. Harry luego convirtió un espectacular gol al subir lo más alto que pudo con la escoba seguido de Ron, luego, se dejó caer en picada y lanzó fuertemente la quaffle anotando 10 puntos más, otros 10 puntos más pudo conseguir Ginny al esquivar a Hermione frenándose y amagando un pase a Harry que engañó a Ron por completo, Harry pudo poner el marcador en ventaja 10 puntos más interceptando un pase de Hermione a Ron, luego haciendo un juego de pases con Ginny y volando en círculos entre ellos mismos, estrategia que confundió a Hermione dejando así el área libre para que Harry anotara. El marcador en ese momento era 60 a 30 a favor de Harry y Ginny, haciendo que el público explotase en vítores para este combinado; pero Ron demostraría ser el profesional en el juego, lanzando un pase a Hermione y siendo él mismo quien lo interceptara volando a una velocidad impresionante, casi estuvo por estrellarse contra el suelo, pero desde muy debajo de todos, anotó un gol que parecía imposible, otros 10 puntos más supo conseguir de manera sublime al ir a gran velocidad hacia los aros de gol, pero al último segundo hizo un pase para atrás a Hermione, quien anotó desde una considerable distancia.

El encuentro proseguía de un modo emocionante cuando el partido en ese momento estaba igualado a 70 puntos para cada equipo y el entusiasmo y la algarabía del público demostraba que ese encuentro era simplemente divertido, un espectáculo que nadie pudo imaginarse, no solo por el despliegue sino por las habilidades de Harry y de Ron y los maravillosos complementos que eran sus compañeras respectivas, no era nada tan magnífico como un verdadero encuentro de quidditch, pero los 4 parecían divertirse en verdad y de paso demostraban cuantas habilidades podían sin pretender ser grandiosos, aún así, el encuentro era por demás llamativo y apasionante. Ron anotaba 10 puntos más para ponerse en ventaja, Hermione había conseguido interceptar un lanzamiento de Ginny y en un vuelo rápido pudo hacer un nuevo pase a Ron para que este pusiera el marcador 90 a 70, Harry pudo esquivar a Ron y a Hermione en una espectacular jugada individual volando alrededor de la cancha y al encontrar un hueco donde lanzar, anotó 10 puntos más, pero de nada sirvió, ya que Ginny no pudo evitar que Ron le sacara la quaffle y anotara el gol definitivo, ganando así el partido con un marcador a su favor de 100 a 80.

El público gritaba, aplaudía, vitoreaba, hacía del juego una verdadera fiesta, la gente se acercaba al vallado de protección todo lo que podía para ver a los 4 jugadores, Ron volaba hacia Hermione y se abrazaban y festejaban, para mayor motivación y en modo de broma, Ron volaba bajo y cerca de las bancas aplaudiendo y gritando

**Gracias, gracias, soy un genio, lo se – **riendo y levantando las manos ante la gente

**No exageres Ron – **le decía Ginny, quien descendía lentamente

**Vamos, dime que no es cierto – **decía Ron haciendo tontas y graciosas poses de victoria en la escoba, luego, repentinamente casi se cae de la escoba a recibir el impacto de la quaffle en la cabeza, Harry, con una mirada de desprecio en la cara, se la había lanzado

**Jugada poco deportiva! **– gritó Ron, al tiempo que volaba con su escoba y se estrellaba contra Harry cayendo ambos al suelo, para suerte de ambos estaban a menos de un metro de altura, así que no se lastimaron, Hermione y Ginny, al igual que Diana y el Resto del público pensaron que iban a pelearse, pero luego se reían a carcajadas al ver como ambos se revolcaban en el suelo y luego, al pararse hacían como que se peleaban pero en cámara lenta o esquivando acrobáticamente los golpes del otro, luego comenzaron a perseguirse uno a otro por la cancha haciendo payasadas.

**Idiotas –** decía Hermione al verlos jugar

**Vayamos junto a Diana Herms, no la veo, donde estará? **– preguntó Ginny

**Mira, allá está – **decía Hermione mirando a los costados y luego al ver a Diana

Al salir de la cancha, varias personas pedían autógrafos a Ron y a Harry, cosa que los mantuvo un tanto ocupados unos minutos mientras las chicas aun reían de las tonterías de los dos mientras iban en dirección a Diana

**Te divertiste viendo? **– preguntó Ginny

**Fue una demostración muy interesante, muy divertida –**contestó ella

**A decir verdad fue muy gracioso no crees? – **dijo Hermione

**Si, lo fue – **dijo con cierto desgano Diana

**Es una lastima que no sepas volar, es muy divertido – **repuso Ginny

**Puedo hacerlo – **contestó sorpresivamente Diana

**Como? **– Preguntó Hermione

**Mira – **le dijo ella

Diana salió corriendo en dirección a Ron, habló con él unos pocos segundos y Ron se acercó al hombre que tenía las escobas, éste afirmó algo con la cabeza y le dio una de las escobas nuevamente. Hermione entonces entendió a lo que se refería Diana, entraron entonces Diana y Ron a la cancha, donde unos niños estaban volando con sus padres, Ron se montó a la escoba, Diana hizo lo mismo ubicándose delante de él, Ron pegó el suelo con el pie y la escoba lentamente se elevó por el aire, Diana se había sentado de un costado de la escoba, así que aprovechó esto para recostarse por Ron pasando un brazo por su costado y abrazándolo para supuestamente no caer. Este echo hizo que Hermione nuevamente volviera a sentirse como en ocasiones anteriores en ese día, Diana estaba ganando terreno y ella no podía decir nada, ir a gritarle a Ron en ese momento no tendría sentido, ir a reclamarle a Diana en ese momento no tendría lógica, irse de ese lugar sería cobarde, quedarse callada no era algo que quería, pero era lo único que podía hacer, entendió las palabras de Diana al referirse a que ella haría de todo por ganar a Ron a costa de lo que fuese capaz de hacer, ya que en ese momento se dio cuenta realmente que ella nada podía hacer, ella era simplemente una amiga de Ron, no podía interferir si Ron realmente aceptara a Diana, además en ese momento recordó que había rechazado a Ron apenas unos días atrás y ahora estaba pagando por aquello, ella no podía hacer nada, en verdad quería hacer algo, pero no podía, no se sentía segura de sí misma. Ginny, quien estaba a su lado junto con Harry, no se había percatado de que unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, era mejor así, se secó rápidamente y miró a Harry y a Ginny, quienes miraban a Ron volando con Diana, ambos con miradas diferentes, su amiga con una mirada de malestar y Harry con una mirada que no demostraba mucha importancia, o al menos ese fue el mensaje que le quiso dar a su amiga al verla.

Ron y Diana estaban volando lento a unos 5 metros de altura, Diana se aferraba a Ron y miraba hacia el suelo y hacia delante por momentos, estaba en verdad disfrutando de aquel momento, era muy divertido y emocionante. Rodeaban la cancha de quidditch volando en círculos, ambos sin decir nada, salvo Diana que comentaba lo increíble de poder volar.

**En verdad es algo maravilloso Ron**

**Si, es algo que me encanta hacer –** le contestaba él

**Alguna vez volaste con una chica Ron?**

**A decir verdad, no, ahora que lo pienso, no es muy usual que en una escoba vuelen dos personas.**

**Es raro – **decía Diana - **es algo bastante romántico**

**Eso crees?**

**Así es Ron – **le decía Diana mirándolo a la cara, cosa que hiciera que Ron se pusiera colorado – **oye Ron, sabes? Hoy...**

**Que sucede hoy?**

**No nada... nada importante, podrías volar tan rápido como cuando jugabas?**

**Así? – **preguntaba el chico al tiempo en que con gran velocidad comenzaba a volar alrededor de la cancha. Cuando finalmente descendieron del paseo en escoba, Ron y Diana fueron a donde Harry, Ginny y Hermione estaban esperándolos.

**Te divertiste? **– preguntó Harry

**Muchísimo **– le contestaba Diana

**Que hacemos ahora? – **preguntaba Ginny – **ya subimos a todos los juegos...**

**Que les parece si regresamos a la playa? Podríamos terminar el día allí no lo creen? – **proponía Diana

**Tan pronto?**

**No quieres Ginny? si deseas podemos volver a ir a la casa del terror o a la montaña rusa – **decía Diana

**Tienes razón, volvamos a la playa – **contestaba Ginny, quien palideció al oír nombrar a la montaña rusa, cosa que causó mucha gracia a los demás la reacción que tuvo en ese momento ya que cuando la vio se arrepintió totalmente de haber dicho que quería subir aunque terminó haciéndolo muy a su pesar

**Oigan. Miren! – **decía Hermione cuando todos llegaban al frente del parque

**Son las fotografías! – **decía Ginny emocionada, al ver la foto donde los 5 jóvenes estaban juntos pegada en una vidriera

El hombre que les había tomado las fotografías se les acercaba llevando consigo 5 sobres donde cada una tenía una copia de todas las fotos tomadas cuando habían llegado, cada uno entonces pagó por sus respectivas copias e iban mirándolas, cabe resaltar que las imágenes eran comunes, es decir, que no se movían, aún así, eran muy buenas tomas y a nadie pareció preocuparle el echo que no fuesen fotografías mágicas. En la salida del parque tomaron nuevamente un taxi que los acercó hasta el hotel donde se hospedaban Ron y compañía, de allí fueron directamente para la playa, Diana estaba muy motivada, proponía varias actividades para hacer, aunque finalmente decidieron sentarse y descansar un momento.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los Temores De Hermione; La Oportunidad De Diana**

Hacía una hora y algo que habían vuelto del parque, estaban todos sentados y riendo sobre las cosas que habían echo allí, eran aproximadamente las 6:30 de la tarde, la tarde estaba iniciando el ocaso del sol, Hermione estaba intranquila, aunque no lo demostraba, el desafío que le había echo Diana terminaría en menos de una hora, ella la miraba y veía como estaba riendo tranquilamente mientras Ron comentaba con Harry sobre el partido de quidditch, no entendía porqué estaba tan despreocupada, agregaba a eso la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, estaba a la defensiva aunque evitaba por cualquier medio demostrarlo, estaba inquieta, pensativa, un tanto ensimismada cuando Ginny la tocó por la espalda, ella la miró un tanto alarmada, sin darse cuenta que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos ni que su amiga se había percatado de ello

**Qué te pasa Hermione? **– le preguntaba Ginny muy despacio

**Nada Ginny**

**No me digas que no te pasa nada, todo el día estuviste así de rara**

**No estuve rara... estaba pensando en...**

**Por favor Hermione, como si no te conociera, estas preocupada, lo que no entiendo es de qué?**

**De qué hablan chicas? – **preguntaba inoportunamente Harry

**Hermione me estaba comentando que podría darnos revancha en el quidditch en otra oportunidad **– mentía Ginny

**Pero si el quidditch no es algo que a Hermione...**

**Eso me dijo Ron, así que cállate.**

**Oigan, tengo sed, alguien quiere comprar un jugo? – **preguntaba Ron

**Es buena idea – **decía Harry apoyando la idea de Ron

**Iremos a comprarlas nosotras – **decía Ginny y se levantaba inmediatamente y tomaba a Hermione del brazo, cuando estuvieron a unos metros de distancia, donde ya los otros no podrían escucharlos dijo – **así me podrás contar que ocurre**

**Ginny, en serio, no pasa nada **– contestaba Hermione, aunque el modo en que lo decía no era muy convincente ni para ella misma

**Deja de tratar de engañarme quieres? Confía en mí, soy tu amiga Hermione**

**Esta bien Ginny, te cuento, ayer a la noche...**

Así, Hermione le comentó a Ginny sobre la charla que tuvo con Diana la noche anterior y el desafío que le había echo; habían llegado al local donde vendían los jugos, allí se sentaron en la barra y siguieron charlando sobre el tema en cuestión.

En otra parte de la playa, Harry, Ron y Diana se reían de tonterías y cosas que contaban, Diana complementaba increíblemente con ese grupo de amigos, parecía que hubiesen compartido cientos de momentos juntos, que se conocían de años y no solamente de días atrás.

**Oigan, no creen que las chicas están tardando un poco? **– comentó Diana

**A decir verdad ya pasaron unos 10 minutos no crees Ron?**

**Tienes razón Harry, deberíamos ir a traerlas**

**Habrán ido al puesto de jugos donde fuimos ayer – **decía Diana

**Tal vez, iban charlando, se habrán quedado conversando allí y se olvidaron de traernos los jugos para nosotros, además esa tienda esta cerca de los cambiadores – **decía Ron

**Ron – **dijo Diana de pronto – **necesito pedirle algo, por favor**

**Esta bien, yo me adelanto así lo conversan a solas**

**Esta bien Harry **– decía Ron mientras su amigo se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección oeste – **dime Diana**

**Quiero pedirte algo, acompáñame quieres?**

**A donde?**

**Es algo que quiero que veas Ron, ven conmigo**

Diana por fin consiguió lo que buscaba, la decisión que había tomado es actuar con calma, esperar hasta el último momento de ser necesario, necesitaba un momento a solas con Ron, su paciencia logró frutos y se sorprendió al ver que Hermione y Ginny mismas habían echo algo para ayudarla sin saberlo cuando se fueron a comprar las bebidas, sabía que Harry no se percataría de sus intenciones si pedía un minuto con Ron, ahora lo tenía y lo llevaría a ese lugar donde quería, pues quería llevarlo a un lugar especial, donde no pudieran interrumpirlos, donde pudieran conversar sin que los demás se opongan, donde pudiera cumplir su objetivo, donde vencería.

Hermione le comentó a Ginny sobre la sensación de inseguridad que sentía en ella misma, que no podía hacer el papel de enamorada arrepentida ahora que otra chica amenazaba el amor de Ron, además de todo eso, sentía que Diana no estaba intentando en lo absoluto ser competitiva, era cierto que estuvo tomada del brazo de Ron casi todo el día, todas las oportunidades en que estuvo en cada juego con Ron y también en aquel momento en que volaba con Ron en la escoba, tuvo cientos de oportunidades donde pudo haber besado a Ron pero no hizo nada para lograrlo, Hermione estaba segura que Diana estaba buscando una ocasión determinada, algo que sería determinante

**No se te ocurre que pueda ser?**

**La verdad no Ginny, no se qué pueda ser**

**No creo que intente algo estando tu cerca, sabría que harías cualquier cosa como para evitarlo, no podría ser un lugar? Que quiera hacerlo en un lugar específico? **

**Podría ser, pero si así fuese... don...**

**Que ocurre Hermione?**

**Oigan chicas, que hacen? Por qué tardan tanto? **

Ambas chicas voltearon inmediatamente y vieron a Harry aproximárseles a unos pocos metros, ambas reaccionaron como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma, Harry se asustó ante esa reacción y preguntó

**Qué sucede?**

**Harry, qué haces aquí? Donde están Ron y Diana?**

**Donde estábamos antes Ginny, por qué lo preguntas? ocurre algo?**

**La cueva... Ginny, es en la cueva donde lo hará**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**La Cueva: Ron Y Diana**

Se habían alejado bastante en poco tiempo, caminaron en dirección este y Ron casi inmediatamente se percató que Diana pretendía llevarlo hacia la zona de las rocas, no quiso negarse puesto que sintió en un momento que sería importante que lo hiciera, sabía que podría ocurrir cualquier cosa, pero aún así sintió esa necesidad de hacerlo, el sol se iba ocultando lentamente y en el horizonte había una magnifica imagen. Estaban aproximadamente a unos 300 metros de la entrada de la cueva cuando Diana se detuvo ante una gran roca, la miró con expresión melancólica y dijo:

**La reconoces?**

**Es... estabas detrás de esa roca cuando lancé aquella piedrita que te golpeó, es aquí donde nos conocimos Diana**

**Es gracioso pensar que eso fue hace sólo unos días atrás, no te parece?**

**Recuerdo que me habías echo desmayar con una roca, no es muy gracioso para mi, pero me alegra que a pesar de eso hayamos echo amistad**

**Ron, ese día estabas muy triste porque Hermione te había rechazado en una cueva, no es así? Ron, quiero ir a esa cueva contigo, por favor, no te niegues**

**Diana, yo...**

**Por favor Ron, quiero ir contigo**

Diana y Ron entonces siguieron caminando entre las rocas, aunque más callados que antes, de momentos Ron veía a Diana y ella parecía que tuviese miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, aún así iban acercándose más y más. De pronto estuvieron frente a la entrada, Diana seguía con una expresión de temor, Ron no entendía por qué, pero no quería preguntar el motivo. Entraron, la oscuridad era casi total, solo la luz del otro lado de la cueva iluminaba la gruta, aunque esta escaseaba debido a que el atardecer estaba llegando a su fin. Cruzaron la cueva y Ron recordaba el momento que veía todo aquello por primera vez junto a Hermione, pero ahora estaba con Diana, quien estaba maravillada con la fuente y el cupido en el centro de aquél jardín del Edén oculto, las plantas y las enredaderas que colgaban como adornos navideños verdes por todos lados, con la edificación derruida, con entusiasmo recorría aquel maravilloso lugar.

**Lo que realmente quieres ver está por aquí – **dijo Ron

**Lo que quiero ver? – **preguntó inocentemente Diana

**Recuerdo que ese día te conté sobre la cueva, también te dije sobre este templo y sobre los arcos, no se lo dije a Harry siquiera ya que él seguramente vendrá con la chica que ama**

**Con Ginny – **contestó Diana

**Así es, a pesar de que a mí me fue mal, a él le irá bien**

**Quiero verlo – **dijo Diana y juntos fueron al patio trasero del templo

Una vez allí Diana vio por primera vez a los 3 arcos sagrados, se acercó a ellos y se detuvo a leer el cartel viejo, arrancó varias de las enredaderas que la cubrían, luego miró a Ron y le dijo mientras sonreía:

**Para que no vuelvas a cometer la misma tontería o que otro no haga lo mismo que hiciste por precipitado – **luego volvió a poner esa expresión de temor en el rostro y se quedó sin decir nada

**Sucede algo Diana?**

**Ron, quiero... quiero... quiero que crucemos los arcos sagrados juntos, por favor**

**Diana, yo... quiero que lo crucemos también**

Diana miró a Ron y él se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y se acercaron a los arcos sagrados, se miraron nuevamente y confirmaron que querían hacerlo, así, dieron el primer paso ambos con el cual comenzaron esa lenta caminata. Cruzaron el primer arco y siguieron caminando, Ron sentía que su corazón latía terriblemente. Entonces, miles de recuerdos de adolescencia y juventud pasaron por su mente, momentos en que veía a Hermione, que le hacían recordar lo que él sentía por ella, "**lo que sentía?" **pensó nuevamente, porque lo decía como si ya no lo sintiese, porque lo ponía como si fuese cosa del pasado, al estar cruzando los 3 arcos sagrados con otra chica cuando apenas unos días atrás lo había echo con Hermione, pero cuando lo hizo con ella fue rechazado, ella no respondió a sus sentimientos, a pesar que en ocasiones anteriores, aunque indirectamente, también se le había declarado y también indirectamente había sido rechazado. Llegaron al segundo arco sagrado y lo atravesaron. **Qué es lo que siento por Diana?" **se decía en mente, ella era una chica increíblemente simpática y agradable, le gustaban los deportes, era aventurera, cariñosa, de las chicas que caen bien a todos, una mujer así y encima de todo era por demás hermosa, tenía una figura y unos atributos por demás agradables a la vista, lo tenía todo tanto física como mentalmente, era el sueño de cualquier hombre, pero aún así Ron seguía con la idea de que Diana... que ella...

**Diana, espera **– dijo Ron de pronto, deteniéndose en seco cuando estaban por llegar y cruzar el tercer y último arco sagrado

**Ron, que ocurre? **– contestó Diana un poco asustada

**Mira, lo que pasa es que... me gustas, quiero decir, me agradas, eres una mujer maravillosa, cualquier hombre sería el mas feliz del mundo si te tuviera a su lado... **

**Pero... no soy Hermione, no es así?**

**Se que dirás que ella me rechazó en este mismo lugar, que todo lo que acabo de decir por ti puedo sentirlo yo también y créeme que lo haría, pero no puedo, mi corazón, aunque no sea aceptado, le pertenece a ella**

**Lo se Ron, y me alegra que me lo digas, estuvimos a punto de cometer un error muy grave, afortunadamente nos detuvimos en el lugar exacto**

**En el lugar exacto? A que te refieres?**

**No lo sabias? Creí que por eso habías decidido aceptar cruzar los arcos conmigo**

**A que te refieres? Explícate por favor, no te entiendo**

**Ron, creí que habías visto los otros carteles, mira, ahí esta el tercer cartel o no lo viste?**

**El tercer cartel?**

**Ron, el primer cartel dice lo que son los 3 arcos sagrados y cómo cruzarlos, el segundo está allí, a un costado después de atravesar el primer arco y dice "los que crucen el primer arco están haciendo una promesa de confianza eterna" mira, detrás de ti en ese costado esta el tercero y dice "los que crucen el segundo arco están haciendo una promesa de amistad eterna" y el último cartel que está cruzando el tercer arco dice "los que hayan cruzado los 3 arcos sagrados están haciendo una promesa de amor eterno, para que se cumpla, bese a su pareja"**

**Cómo... cómo lo sabías?**

**Ya había venido, aunque sola claro, ese día que nos conocimos, podría decirse que fue el destino, pero como sea, me alegro de haberte conocido Ron, dije que me había enamorado de ti porque cuando vi a Hermione sentí que ella se arrepentiría de haberte rechazado, pero aún así quise probar que tan fuerte eran sus sentimientos, los suyos y los tuyos Ron, y hoy me lo demostraste, me hiciste ver que eres un gran hombre, a pesar de haber sido rechazado por la mujer que amas no dejarías de pensar en ella aún cuando una hermosa chica como yo – **Diana y Ron se sonreían ante esto – **dijera que se sentía atraída por ti**

**Diana, tu hiciste todo esto por...**

**Déjame terminar, quiero decirte también que en estos días aprendí mucho, viajo siempre de un lado a otro y no puedo conservar muchas amistades por ello a pesar de conocer mucha gente, pero tu Ron, y también Hermione, Ginny y Harry, a ustedes no los voy a olvidar tan fácilmente, guardo bellos recuerdos de estos tres días. Ron, hoy es mi último día aquí, mañana a primera hora de la mañana estaré regresando a Londres y al día siguiente volveré a mi viaje personal, no se a donde vaya, pero quiero que sepas que te voy a llevar en mi corazón**

**Diana... **

**Tal vez no haya sido del todo mentira eso de que me había enamorado de ti Ron, eres muy sincero, un tanto despistado a veces, y también podrías ser un poco menos loco, pero esas dos cosas son cualidades que te hacen único, cualidades que también a ella le gustan de ti**

Ron ya no tenía cómo pronunciar palabras después de todo lo que Diana había dicho, se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó, ella correspondió este abrazo, se separaron un poco y se miraron uno a la otra, Diana tomó a Ron de los costados de la cara y lo acerco a sus labios, besándolo en la mejilla, se sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al primer arco.

**Por cierto, me olvidaba, este es un regalo para ti – **decía Diana al tiempo que por fin se sacaba aquella mochilita de color negro que llevó a todos lados y no se lo quitó en ningún momento, sacando de allí un paquete con una forma rara envuelta en papel metalizado y con un moño – **lo único seguro que tengo de este regalo es que a pesar de llevarlo a todos lados no se dañó, esta mañana tardé en llegar porque vine a buscarla y tuve que ir a grabar el mensaje **

**Qué es? –** preguntó Ron

**Ábrelo**

Ron miró curioso el regalo en las manos de Diana, tenía en verdad una forma muy rara, a pesar de estar envuelta, la tomó y sintió que era algo pesada, no sabía qué podría ser hasta que lo abrió y se sorprendió enormemente al ver de lo que se trataba

**Es... es una... es una roca?**

**No es cualquier roca tonto, mírala bien – **ron hizo caso y miró detenidamente en sus manos dicha roca, luego recordó algo

**Es la roca que me lanzaste?**

**Así es, me costó un poco encontrarla ya que estaba entre otras, pero la pude reconocer bien, creo que esa cosa de ahí es sangre tuya cuando te golpeó, así que puedes estar segura de que es la misma.**

**Es un regalo bastante... es uno de los regalos mas raros que me habían dado, pero viniendo de ti no me sorprende, lo tendré siempre como recuerdo, gracias Diana**

**Mira el grabado que mandé hacerle, está debajo**

Ron volteó la roca y miró la que vendría a ser la base, era plana y tenía escrito un grabado con cincel y el los huecos de las letras una especie de tinta blanca ( N/A: es corrector, pero Ron no sabe lo que es, así que lo explico acá ) en él estaba escrito el mensaje:

PARA QUE NUNCA ME OLVIDES

DIANA

PD: Si Con Hermione No Funciona, Búscame

**Vaya, es... nunca te olvidaría Diana**

**Eso espero, auque también espero que nos volvamos a ver alguna vez en el futuro, tengo que irme, son más de las 7 de la tarde, además ya es de noche, voy a ayudar a empacar a mis primos, yo ya hice mis maletas, me gustaría despedirme correctamente de los demás, pero sería muy triste, sólo quiero que les digas que nunca me olviden, podrías hacerlo Ron?**

**No te preocupes, se lo diré a todos**

Luego de eso, Ron y Diana abandonaron el templo, cruzaron la cueva que estaba completamente a oscuras y luego pasaron las zonas rocosas, la noche se hizo presente por completo, la luna en lo alto iluminaba la hermosa y cálida noche, Ron vio a cierta distancia que una persona se aproximaba a ellos, pudo reconocerla, estaba a 100 metros mas o menos, Diana también se percató de esa persona y dijo

**Podrías esperar aquí un momento? Quiero hablar a solas con ella**

**Esta bien. **

Diana fue hacia Hermione, quien estaba agitada por haber corrido para llegar lo antes posible, no se había dado cuenta en la playa que el tiempo que estuvo hablando con Ginny fue bastante y que Harry se había detenido un momento a conversar con unas personas que lo habían reconocido y le pedían autógrafos o cualquier cosa, de todos modos no sabía que había pasado en la cueva, estaba temerosa al ver a Diana y Ron viniendo juntos de allí, ahora veía a Diana acercársele sola, temía que podría ser para decirle que ella había besado a Ron y que eran novios ahora, que había perdido su oportunidad y no tenía nada por qué reclamar. Estaba muerta de miedo a lo que podría escuchar. Diana se puso frente a ella sonriendo

**Lo... lo besaste?**

**En la mejilla cuenta?**

**Cómo?**

**Hermione, deberías de estar contenta mas que preocupada como lo estás ahora, Ron te ama, y no fue necesario que tu estés frente a él para que lo demuestre, no era mi intención interferir en lo que sea ese prototipo de relación amor – odio que tienen. Deberían de entender que la vida es corta, hay que vivir a pleno, disfrutarlo, sin importar qué tengamos a diario, qué problemas tengamos que enfrentar, si piensas bien y afrontas eso con la persona que amas a tu lado respaldándote, que más puedes pedir?**

**Diana, quieres decir que tu...**

**Te puse a prueba Hermione, quise hacerte ver lo que vale Ron para ti, y de paso descubrí lo que tu vales para él, y créeme cuando te digo que para Ron lo vales todo, serían felices juntos, claro si no se matan en el proceso.**

**Yo... gracias Diana**

**No me lo agradezcas, no es necesario que vayas ahora y te lances a sus brazos, por lo que Ginny me contó tienes algo muy importante en tu futuro que te causaría problemas con Ron, así que puedes darte un tiempo para definirlo, estás siendo inteligente no saliendo con él desde ahora, pero no lo pierdas por eso tampoco**

**Ginny te lo dijo?**

**Si, pero no te preocupes, como a mi no me afecta, solo espero que se cumpla lo que quieres, pero no pierdas a Ron, porque podría volver y quitártelo**

**No lo voy a perder**

**Eso quería oír, cuídalo si? Mañana me voy de vuelta a Londres, así que no te causaré mas problemas ni conflictos, espero volver a encontrarnos en algún futuro cercano y saber que estas con Ron, quien sabe, tal vez... casados**

**Sería una desgracia, no sabes como come, además no cocino muy bien, terminaría envenenándolo – **reía Hermione

**Entonces yo podría...**

**Entonces tendría que aprender a cocinar mejor – **decía rápidamente Hermione

**Así me gusta, actitud es lo que necesitas – **decía Diana sonriendo con su sonrisa de siempre, simpática y encantadora

**Gracias por todo... amiga **– decía Hermione y abrazaba a Diana, ambas entonces comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, pero eran lágrimas de alegría, por haberse conocido, por todo lo que hicieron y pasaron en estos días de competencia. Diana se separó de Hermione y le dijo

**Ve con él, tomate tu tiempo pero no lo pierdas. Adiós**

**Nos volveremos a ver, tenlo por seguro**

Así, Diana se despidió y fue caminando en la noche con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba contenta, esa era su verdadera meta, unir a Ron y a Hermione, aún no lo había logrado, pero sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, tal vez sólo se necesitaran unos días para que su objetivo se cumpla, había triunfado entonces, pues era eso lo que quería.

Ron se aproximó lentamente a Hermione, Diana se había perdido a la distancia, había desaparecido en la noche y las luces de los hoteles y restaurantes a la distancia, se detuvo frente a ella y vio lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero la veía alegre, sonriente, contenta, la veía hermosa

**Todo bien? – **preguntó

**Todo bien Ron – **contestó ella

**Vayamos a tomar el jugo que nunca me trajiste, quieres?**

**Si**

**

* * *

**

**Gente, soy o no soy un capo escribiendo? ego ego ego egoooooooo XD modestia aparte debo de reconocer que este capítulo fue un terrible dolor de cabezas y bastante improvisado, me explico, la primera parte de este capítulo, Preludio... lo tenía escrito el martes de la semana pasada y considerando que lo subo recién ahora, imagínense la falta total de inspiración creativa que tuve, no sabía qué poner en esta segunda parte de la competencia, ya que se percataran que ni siquiera fue algo similar a una competencia de dos chicas por un hombre, lo único que tenía en mente en este capítulo era que Diana y Ron iban a entrar a la cueva y que Diana le iba a regalar la roca a Ron (jajajajajajaja, en serio) y que eso sucedería casi al anochecer, luego, todo el resto del día era algo que no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a estar, podría haber puesto una cosa como que fueron a una zona nudista de la playa pero la historia se iba a la mierda XD así que como para delirar un poco, puse lo del parque, que no es otra cosa que un recuerdo real mío del parque Beto Carrero que esta en Camboriu, cuando fui de viaje de egresados con mis compañeros a Brasil, según lo poco que describí el parque es todo similar, esta apartado de la zona de playas, el gigantesco estacionamiento, el frente en forma de castillito de Disney, el tipo que te saca las fotos en la entrada, y todos los juegos habidos y por haber, salvo lógicamente el juego de las escobas y la cancha de quidditch, aunque hubiese estado bueno...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el desafío de quidditch en parejas que relaté, no se si me salió muy bien o lo hice terriblemente mal, era algo como para agregarle mas relleno y entretención a la historia, aunque pude haberlo relatado mejor y no como lo hice, creo que me salió mal, lo siento.**

**Volviendo a la cueva y como les había dicho que era lo único real que tenía planeado para este capítulo, todo lo importante se desarrolla ahí, apuesto que se asustaron cuando Ron quiso entrar con Diana y que pensaron que ella la besaría en la boca jajaja, los engañé! Les cuento que me encanta imaginarme a Hermione corriendo desesperada buscando a Ron y temiendo que la haya dejado por Diana, muy de novela jajajaja, y la charla de Ron y Diana por lo de la piedra me mata de risa, lo releí un par de veces y me pareció muy graciosa, espero que se hayan reído de eso, ya que también es algo que suelo hacer, otra característica mía es regalar cosas "originales" por decirlo de cierto modo, como esa vez que le regale unos calzoncillos a una amiga que eran del chico que le gustaba, jajajaja, regalar ropa interior es un clásico o lo mejor son los cds de videos pornográficos que todos los años le regalo a mi mejor amigo Ricardo, a pesar de que su novia me quiera matar por ello (hey! Es una tradición que lleva mas de 6 años)**

**Bueh, que mas puedo decir, gracias nuevamente por leer mi fic y la sarta de boludeces que escribo después (que terminan siendo casi tan largos como los fics jejeje :P ) aprecio el tiempo que se toman en hacerlo, más cuando dejan reviews tan lindos como lo hacen todos, y sigo diciendo que quien no tenga las imágenes de Diana me agregue aunque sea una hora y me pasa su dirección de mail así se los mando, además en este espisodio se me ocurrió una idea para una imagen que si mi amigo Ramón la hace, a muchos les va a encantar.**

**Bueno gente linda, me despido pidiendo que dejen reviews tan lindos y halagadores como siempre lo hacen, un adelanto especial que les puedo comentar para el próximo capítulo es que hay una fiesta, la bendita cueva y el templo van a hacer magia ooootra vez y que puede que haya un beso, dependiendo de que tanto lo pidan.**

**Edu64: Si un gato cae siempre de pie, y una tostada con mantequilla cae siempre por el lado en que esta untada, Qué pasaría si le atas a un gato en la espalda una tostada con la mantequilla hacia arriba y luego lo tiras al aire?**


	7. 31 De Julio

**31 de Julio**

**Carta de Despedida**

Hola Ron, dije que no iba a despedirme, pero como vez me resultaba imposible no hacerlo. Mis primos no creían que te conocí y se reían de mi, pero cuando estemos en el tren les voy a mostrar las fotos y ya veras que se querrán matar por no haberme creído. Sólo quiero decirte que deseo que seas feliz, que no discutas mas con Hermione y que en su debido momento hagas lo correcto y por favor, no seas tan precipitado para hacerlo, haz que sea especial, puesto que ella se lo merece. Hazlo por mi si?

Te deseo lo mejor del mundo a ti y a Hermione, a Harry y a Ginny.

La vida da muchas sorpresas, así que no dudes que en algún momento nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar, espero que ya entonces estés con ella. Adiós

Diana

**Lo dejó esta mañana, muy temprano **– le dijo Coral a Ron

**Me alegra haberla conocido...**

Era un jueves un poco distinto a los días anteriores, este día no comenzó a ser caluroso como los demás días anteriores, al contrario, parecía que podría ser mas bien fresco.

Ron estaba en el restauran del hotel desayunando solo, eran las 7:30 de la mañana, se levantó muy temprano ese día, estaba muy alegre, muy animado y motivado, Coral al percatarse de su presencia se había acercado a él y le entregó una nota que le habían dejado en el lobby. Era una nota escrita por Diana, Ron lo leyó acompañado en la mesa por Coral, y al terminar de leer la carta, Ron vio en Coral la sonrisa de siempre, esa sonrisa cautivante y enigmática, aunque esta parecía tener un mensaje que Ron no supo qué era, se inquieto un poco por ello, Coral se percató de esto y dijo:

**Ocurre algo Ron?**

**Es que... bueno, me inquiete al verla a usted sonreír de ese modo**

**Ron, sonrío porque vi en tus ojos alegría al leer esa nota, demostraste lo que quise darte a ver desde el primer día que estuviste aquí, tu y Hermione son el uno para el otro y sólo es necesario una forma adecuada para que todos los conflictos que tuvieron antes no sean necesarios repetirlos ahora. Esta chica Diana también pudo verlo, por lo que te da una idea de que no es necesario tener poderes mágicos para darse cuenta de lo que sientes.**

**Eso me hace sentir bien**

**Pero hoy es un día muy especial, que tendrán planeado para hoy?**

**Así es, supongo que usted también lo sabe entonces**

**Lo se Ron... se qué día es hoy**

**El punto es que no se qué podríamos hacer hoy para celebrar, ya que el día parece que no va a permitir una fiesta afuera, parece que podría llover de un momento a otro**

**De todos modos eso no importa, podrán pasarlo muy bien aún a pesar del clima**

**Eso es seguro, mire, allí viene Hermione**

Hermione se acercaba a la mesa de Ron, se veía alegre, saludó con la mano desde la distancia, las miradas de ella y la de Ron se toparon, no dejaron de mirarse hasta que ella se sentó en la misma mesa

**Buenos días Hermione –** dijo Ron

**Hola Ron – **contestó sonriente y miró a su costado y saludó también a Coral – **buenos días señora Coral**

**Buenos días –** contestó Coral

**Vieron como amaneció hoy? Parece que en cualquier momento llueve**

**Lo mas probable es que llueva esta tarde, según pronósticos meteorológicos ­**– le decía Coral a Hermione y a Ron con su misteriosa sonrisa mas inquietante que nunca – **aunque ceo que lloverá cerca del anochecer,** **no les parece algo bueno?**

**No lo creo – **contestó Hermione – **hoy es un día importante, sería bueno que haya sol como en los días anteriores**

**No lo creas Hermione – **decía Ron – **algo me dice que Coral no nos está diciendo algo importante, no es así? Tiene alguna expectativa sobre hoy?**

**Por lo que veo ya me conoces Ron, pero no creo que sea oportuno contarles –** decía Coral, con un tono de misterio que hizo que Ron sonriera, Hermione en cambio seguía sin tenerle completa confianza a la mujer, aún así quiso saber que se podría traer entre manos Coral

**Qué cree que pasará hoy Coral?** – preguntaba Hermione con aire dudoso

**Señorita Granger... Hermione... quisiera hablar contigo un momento – **le dijo sorpresivamente Coral – **podrías ir a buscarlo Ron?**

**Por supuesto –** dijo Ron un tanto dubitativo, aunque confiaba en Coral, sentía algo de curiosidad por saber que querría hablar con Hermione, de todos modos se tomó todo lo que quedaba del jugo de naranja que tenía en su vaso y se levantó, yendo hacia el pasillo que dirigía a los departamentos, en dirección al número 12 del hotel Dos Corazones.

**Hermione... ahora que estamos a solas, quiero hablar contigo de mujer a mujer**

**Dígame Coral...**

**Señorita Granger, se que no confía en mi tanto como me gustaría, aún así, hoy ayudaran a hacer que tenga un día inolvidable, además de festejar junto a él, ambos tendrán que hacer algo extra que les voy a contar...**

**Ginny no lo aceptará tan fácilmente **– contradecía Hermione

**No creo que se niegue – **volvía a repetir por tercera vez Coral - **Por qué crees que no lo haría?**

**Ginny no lo hará, es muy tímida para hacerlo**

**Eso ayudará – **decía Coral

**Ayudará? Cómo podría ayudar eso? – **Hermione se negaba con todos los recursos que se podían alegar, aunque mas bien buscaba defender a Ginny de aquello

**Ten un poco de confianza –** decía Coral

**Pero es que Ginny...**

**Hermione –**decía Coral– **te preguntaste por qué Ginny es tan retraída sólo con Harry? Por qué solo se comporta tan inhibidamente estando él cerca? Pues mas que nadie tu deberías saber que ella no era así. No te haz puesto a pensar que tal vez le haya ocurrido algo que hiciera que ella volviera a actuar de un modo tan inhibido consigo misma y con Harry? Ya que con Ron no es así, tampoco lo es así contigo, no te pusiste a pensar el por qué del cambio?**

**Bueno... a decir verdad... yo...**

**Y si te dijera algo Hermione... **

Entonces Coral comenzó a contarle algo a Hermione, algo que la dejo boquiabierta, un pequeño secreto que ella guardaba de unos días atrás...

--------------------------------------------------------

**Conversación de Mujeres**

Ron abrió la puerta del departamento, encendió la luz del living y esta se iluminó por completo, se dirigió al pequeño pasillo que guiaba a los dormitorios, vio que la habitación principal, donde dormía Ginny estaba completamente abierta, las sabanas y la frazada estaban mitad en la cama y mitad en el suelo, **"que raro" **pensó Ron sobre su hermana, ya que ella raras veces dejaba la cama desacomodada, sin importar que estuviera en un hotel o en su casa, era una costumbre en ella el orden, miró en dirección al baño y vio la puerta cerrada, supuso que ella estaría allí al acercarse se percató del sonido de la ducha derramando agua, pensó que su hermana estaba bañándose, siguió caminando dentro del pequeño pasillo hasta la puerta mas cercana a la del baño, estaba cerrada, la abrió lo mas despacio posible y entró en ella, la oscuridad en ella era casi total, la ventana cerrada no permitía la entrada de ningún rayo de luz del día, aunque ese día particularmente tampoco había amanecido con mucho sol, estaba nublado en casi su totalidad.

Dejó la puerta abierta y se acercó lentamente a la cama, oyó que la ducha se cerraba, la puerta del baño se abría, oyó los pasos de Ginny y que abría la puerta de su habitación, siguió en dirección a la cama, se acercó lo suficiente para verlo en las penumbras, lo miró y se rió de él por como estaba, durmiendo de costado, cubriéndose hasta la altura del pecho con la frazada y abrazándose a su almohada. Seguía oyendo pasos en la habitación de Ginny, miró a Harry durmiendo. Se paró a un costado y tomando todo el aire que pudo contener en los pulmones, gritó de un modo potente:

**HARRY DESPIERTA!**

Harry pegó semejante salto en la cama que casi se cae de ella, abrió los ojos muy grande y se tomó con la mano derecha el pecho, a la altura del corazón, sentía que el susto que se dio iba a matarlo de un segundo al otro

**Que rayos te ocurre Ron! – **dijo Harry sobresaltado

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – **volvió a gritar Ron

Harry se quedó mirándolo de un modo raro, era verdad, ese día, 31 de Julio era el día de su cumpleaños y cumplía 22 años. Aún así no creyó que haya sido motivo de semejante griterío

**Gracias Ron – **dijo Harry – **pero no era necesario que te pusieras tan eufórico... al menos... no tan temprano**

**Cómo que no? Hoy es un día fantástico y no me refiero al clima exactamente ya que no esta muy lindo afuera, pero hoy será un día inolvidable**

**Vaya.. tanto énfasis hasta y me asusta Ron – **bromeaba Harry poniéndose los lentes redondos tan característicos en él que estaban en una mesita de luz al lado de la cama –** que te parece si como regalo me dejas dormir una hora mas , no Ron?**

**Nada de eso Harry, levántate –** decía Ron mientras abría las cortinas del dormitorio** hoy tenemos que cele...**

Un ruido muy fuerte detuvo las palabras de Ron, fue a mirar de que se trataba aquello y vio que la puerta de la entrada principal estaba cerraba, Ginny la había cerrado con un fuerte portazo, no entendió aquella reacción, pero se puso a pensar un momento y supuso que ella había olvidado el cumpleaños de Harry, tal vez eso la avergonzó y salió corriendo.

**Que fue eso? –**preguntó Harry

**Nada – **dijo Ron, volviéndose a Harry – **que rayos haces ahí parado? – **preguntó Ron sorprendido al ver a Harry parado en la cama

**Es la segunda vez que me asusto en los últimos 2 minutos, qué les pasa hoy a todos, quieren provocarme un infarto? –** decía Harry bajando de la cama

**Vamos, no exageres –** le decía Ron – **cámbiate, Hermione nos espera en el comedor, supongo que Ginny también**

**Supones? **– preguntaba Harry sacándose la remera que usaba para dormir y buscando en un pequeño guardarropas otra que se ponía, también buscaba un pantalón para ponerse

**Bueno, fue ella la que dio el golpe de recién, tal vez se avergonzó porque hoy es tu cumpleaños y no te despertó ella con un dulce abrazo, no crees?**

**No seas idiota Ron, ella no haría algo así**

**Y tu te lamentas por ello, no?**

**Tonto, no deberías hablar así de tu hermana.**

**Vamos Harry, somos hombres, admítelo – **decía Ron mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la cama de Harry - **te gustaría que Ginny dejara de ser tan cohibida, no lo niegues, al menos no me lo niegues a mi**

**Para serte sincero Ron – **decía Harry saliendo de la habitación y levantando el tono de voz desde el baño para que Ron lo oyera - **las veces que recibí cartas de ella desde que terminamos el colegio eran cartas simpáticas, alegres, pero de un día para el otro no volví a saber nada de ella, salvo en tus cartas y en la de tus hermanos o de tu mamá y en estos días es como que apenas la conociera, o mejor dicho, la conozco, pero ella misma esta distante conmigo**

**Yo tampoco se a qué se deba eso, antes era igual que cualquiera de mi familia, pero también tuvo un cambio muy abrupto de un momento a otro, me recuerda a cuando tenía 10 años y ni siquiera quería salir de los brazos de mamá, se volvió muy tímida, algo así como un regreso en su conducta**

**Si a ti o a tus padres no les dijo nada, qué te hace suponer que yo tendría suerte al hablar con ella?**

**Ella misma lo demuestra Harry, demuestra lo que tu vales para ella, aunque no se si ella misma se da cuenta de eso**

**Esta bien. Intentaré hablar con ella hoy, espero que no se niegue. Vayamos al restauran – **decía Harry desde la puerta, se había lavado la cara y peinado un poco

**Esta bien amigo**

Ron se levantó y fue a la puerta, entonces los dos amigos salieron de la habitación en dirección al restauran, pero al llegar allí se toparon con un algo que no se esperaban

**Que Ginny se fue? A donde? – **preguntaba Ron muy extrañando

**No tengo la menor idea – **le contestaba Hermione, quien en ese momento estaba abrazando a Harry y felicitándolo por su cumpleaños – **ni siquiera miró para acá, fue directamente a la calle**

**Eso es algo raro, qué le sucederá?**

**No tengo idea Harry – **decía Coral con mirada misteriosacomo sabiendo algo mas - **pero lo que se es que no creo que vaya muy lejos, la vi en el pasillo y tenía el pelo mojado y no salió muy bien abrigada que digamos**

**Cuando entré al departamento estaba en el baño, pero creo que escuchó cuando desperté a Harry y en ese momento oímos que salió a toda prisa**

**Creíste que te oyó Ron? **– decía Harry –** no me sorprendería si te hubiesen escuchado en Londres del modo en que gritaste**

**Bueno, bueno, tal vez exageré un poco**

**Ahora lo importante es preguntarse a donde fue Ginny, ese comportamiento no es muy usual en ella, algo le sucede y eso es muy obvio**

**Hermione tiene razón **– decía Coral – **pero no deberían de preocuparse por ella**

**Cómo que no? – **Hermione en verdad se sintió ofendida con el comentario de Coral

**Recuerda lo que hablamos Hermione – **le dijo Coral con su sonrisa desconcertante, Hermione se sintió como helada ante ello y no hizo nada mas que serenarse y quedarse callada, muy a su pesar por supuesto, Harry y Ron se quedaron bastante asombrados por ese acontecimiento, lo que habían visto no era algo muy usual, es más, no recordaban a nadie que no hubiera sido algún profesor hacerla callar y avergonzarse de ese modo

**Sucede algo? – **preguntó Harry, quien la duda no le permitió quedarse sin entender esa situación tan extraña

**Conversación de mujeres – **le dijo Coral guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole – **por cierto Harry, aún no te felicité por tu cumpleaños. Hoy será un día muy especial para ti**

**Vaya convicción – **le contestó éste

**Lo dudas? –** preguntó Coral

**Confío en sus palabras entonces**

**No te defraudaré con ello. Qué te parece un desayuno especial? Pide lo que quieras que hoy tienen un día entero de emociones**

**Y Ginny? - **preguntó Ron

**No te preocupes por ella – **contestó Coral - **ella está bien, denle unas horas comiencen el juego de las escondidas**

**Cómo? – **preguntó Ron, pero Coral dio media vuelta y se retiró de allí mirándolos y sonriéndoles a los 3 amigos que quedaron estupefactos

**Está loca, definitivamente está loca –**decía Hermione

**De que hablaron? – **le preguntó Ron

**Conversación de mujeres – **le dijo Hermione repitiendo del mismo modo las palabras de Coral y sin querer se ruborizó por ello

**Está bien, desayunemos y vayamos por Ginny – **propuso Harry – **me muero de hambre **

-----------------------------------------------------

**Buscando A Ginny**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían tomado su tiempo en desayunar, casi podría decirse que se olvidaron de Ginny, así que para cuando salieron a buscarla, eran más de las 9 de la mañana. El clima en verdad estaba feo, el cielo estaba nublándose casi por completo, a la distancia se veían rayos y centellas en el cielo una, tormenta podría desatarse en algunas horas, aunque según Coral, recién sucedería casi al anochecer. Los tres decidieron entonces separarse para buscar mejor, Hermione tomó un camino y Ron y Harry fueron juntos unas cuadras mientras conversaban

**A donde habrá ido?**

**No tengo idea Harry, pero me sorprende que actúe así, estas cosas no son usuales en ella**

**Lo que tendremos que hacer es buscarla, otra solución no queda, pero no se me ocurre ningún lugar a donde pueda estar**

**Espero que la encontremos antes del mediodía, me gustaría ir a almorzar al hotel un buen pedazo de filete de carne**

**Acabas de desayunar y ya estas pensando en el almuerzo Ron?**

**Es tu cumpleaños, nada mejor que celebrar con un gran almuerzo**

**Tu no cambias amigo, tu no cambias**

En otra parte de la cuidad, en una pequeña y desierta plaza, sentadas en una banqueta ambas se abrazaban y lloraban por aquel relato, Ginny desbordaba en sollozos y Hermione no podía evitar contener las lágrimas que se le resbalaban por las mejillas luego de escuchar lo que Ginny le había contado, lo que había vivido, lo que había sufrido

**Por qué nunca dijiste nada?**

**Tenía miedo Hermione – **le decía ella, con la cara roja de tanto sufrimiento y lágrimas

**Pero,** **aún no entiendo, tus padres ni tus hermanos no saben nada de ello, por qué lo ocultaste?**

**Es mejor así, sería una vergüenza que lo supieran**

**Como dices eso Ginny; y a Harry, le vas a decir?**

**Temo que lo sepa, no quiero que lo sepa**

**No Ginny, debes ser inteligente y debes decírselo, no puedes ocultárselo a él. Tienes que hacerlo**

**No, él no lo aceptará, sería una total aberración**

**Nadie aceptaría menos el echo de que calles esto Ginny, no puedes seguir ocultándolo. Es por tu bien**

**Lo haré... entonces se lo diré... hoy**

**Así me gusta amiga, esa es la valiente Ginny que yo conozco**

**Gracias Hermione**

**Ginny... Coral me dijo...**

En lugar de separarse Harry y Ron siguieron buscando a Ginny juntos, pasaron ya 2 horas y media caminando y aún no tenían ni idea de donde podría estar ella, se habían comprado unas gaseosas y seguían caminando, Ron ya perdía las esperanzas de comer el filete de carne que deseaba, en cambio, Harry cada vez se sentía mas preocupado por Ginny y caminaba cada vez mas rápido, miraba para todos lados, pero no la veía por ningún lado, no tenía ni idea del porqué de su desaparición ni muchos menos su conducta en ese día, no lo veía natural en Ginny, aunque también pensaba que a veces perdía la seguridad de saber qué era natural o no para ella. De todos modos eso no era lo importante en ese momento, lo importante era encontrarla y luego hablaría sobre lo sucedido.

**Vamos Harry, no te desesperes así, ella estará por allí comprándote algún regalo o algo así**

**No se cómo puedes estar tranquilo Ron, Ginny desapareció y no sabemos donde está**

**No es que no me preocupe, pero ella ya es adulta y puede cuidarse por sí misma, además ella mas que ningún otro Weasley sabe como defenderse**

**De todos modos, no estaré totalmente tranquilo hasta que... aquella es Hermione, tal vez tuvo suerte y la encontró – **dijo Harry y fue corriendo unos 150 metros hasta donde se encontraba su amiga

**Harry, tuviste suerte en encontrarla? – **le preguntó ella

**Te vi y creí que tal vez tu la encontraste, Ron y yo no la vimos por ningún lado**

**No tengo idea de donde estará ella Harry, la busqué toda la mañana y no la encontré por ningún lado, Harry, estoy cansada en cualquier momento se pone a llover, sería mejor que volvamos al hotel, tal vez Ginny ya haya regresado allí. No crees?**

**No Hermione, yo no vuelvo al hotel hasta encontrarla**

**Hermione tiene razón Harry –** decía Ron que llegaba a donde sus 2 amigos – **tal vez ya haya regresado al hotel, si no está allí volveremos a salir a buscarla, te lo prometo**

**Esta bien. Volvamos al hotel**

Hermione se sintió un poco mal por haberle mentido a Harry sobre Ginny, ella sabía en todo momento a donde había ido esa mañana y qué estaba haciendo, además de enterarse de la difícil verdad que ocultaba Ginny, cosa que la entristeció mucho, pero ellas se propusieron algo para ese día y Ginny tenía la intención de superarlo a como diera lugar, intentaría lo que sea con tal de poder hacerlo y Hermione la apoyaba en todo con eso. Aún así esperaba que Ron no supiera nada y que Harry sepa reaccionar correctamente ante la situación, creía en su amigo y sabía que él sería capaz de entender aquello, pero no sabía cuán resistente sería el corazón de Harry para aquella revelación.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Celebración en el Restauran**

**Lo siento, perdóname, en verdad no quise preocuparte Harry – **se disculpaba Ginny

Al llegar al hotel encontraron a Ginny sentada en el lobby, leyendo tranquilamente una revista de moda y actualidad, no se percató de la presencia de Harry hasta que estuvo literalmente sobre ella, cuando la abrazó, pero tampoco le dejó decir nada empezando a reprocharla por su desaparición tan misteriosa y preocupante, aunque sus reproches por momentos se tornaban mas injustificadas y que no tenía motivo para reclamar la repentina reacción de enojo ante su salida sola, Hermione y Ron se quedaban mirándolos sorprendidos, aunque no intervenían en nada

**Sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos al buscarte? – **reprochaba el muchacho, a Ginny se le enrojecían las mejillas, Ron notó que su hermana estaba a punto de echarse a llorar así que decidió intervenir un poco

**A decir verdad, el más preocupado eras tu Harry – **le decía Ron con tono gracioso

**No seas tonto Ron – **le decía Harry sonrojándose – **sabes que una chica no debería andar desapareciendo así**

**Así cómo Harry? – **acorralaba Hermione

**Hermione, tu me entiendes... es decir... me refiero a que podría perderse... –**Harry estaba sintiendo que cuanto más decía mas incoherente se ponía y no sabía como disimular que su preocupación era por algo más que por una simple salida de Ginny - **... por eso no fue prudente de su parte, además hoy, bueno, no tiene nada que ver eso, pero hoy...**

**Hoy es tu cumpleaños Harry... no me olvide de eso, me levanté muy tarde y estaba muy cansada, pero cuando me di cuenta gracias al grito de cierta persona – **Ginny le dio un codazo a Ron, quien se quejó con un gruñido, prácticamente todos le reprocharon por los gritos, aunque seguía pensando que solo era una broma – **pero lo hice con un motivo**

**Motivo? **– preguntó Harry un tanto sorprendido, mezcla de emoción y enfado

**No puedo decírtelo aún Harry, tendrás que esperar**

Aquello era en parte verdad y en parte mentira, no había olvidado el cumpleaños de Harry, pero al mismo tiempo recordó un evento que la marcó terriblemente, hacía un año atrás, en esa misma fecha, había pasado por algo muy doloroso para ella, recordarlo ese día estando Harry cerca fue un golpe muy fuerte y sin pensar salió de su habitación corriendo, sus temores vencieron a sus ansias de alegría en ese día.

**Espero que no estés mintiendo Ginny**

**Harry! – **reprendía Hermione – **cómo puedes dudar de ella, si te lo dice así, es por algo, no?**

**Bueno, esta bien, reconozco que me exasperé un poco mas de lo necesario, discúlpame Ginny, es que en verdad me preocupe por ti**

**Gracias Harry - **le agradeció la pelirroja con una sonrisa y los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas contenidas, Harry acercó una mano y secó sus ojos pasándole el pulgar suavemente, Ginny cerró los ajos y acercó levemente su rostro a la mano de Harry, sintiéndose así protegida por él, quien sonreía serenamente al ver el dulce rostro y los ojos cerrados de Ginny

**Eh... nosotros seguimos aquí – **dijo de pronto Ron, quien apagó aquella escena, Harry y Ginny no pudieron evitar enrojecerse por la actitud y el comentario de Ron y la pícara mirada y sonrisa de Hermione. Ginny se apartó de Harry, quien quedó unos segundos con la mano extendida y mirando a Ron como queriendo ahorcarlo por interrumpir ese momento con Ginny

**Que les parece si vamos a almorzar? – **propuso Hermione

**Propongo un gran filete de carne para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry! **– decía efusivamente Ron

**Deja de gritar Ron, pareces un loco –**le decía Harry

Almorzaron alegremente, se divertían conversando, a pesar de lo feo que estaba el cielo ese día, pensaron que sería divertido salir a caminar, tal vez comprar algunos recuerdos de antemano, pasear, algo diferente, al menos considerando los días anteriores, algo mas tranquilo, de todos modos no pensaban salir a la noche, ya que parecía inevitable una tormenta, así que tal vez los últimos días se la pasarían visitando tiendas ya que no sería tan divertido ir a la playa luego de la tormenta.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Coral había aparecido a mitad del almuerzo y se sentó con ellos, en ese momento, una gran fiesta sorpresa se inició con la aparición de un hombre con una guitarra cantando a modo de serenatas canciones para él, lo cual hizo que se ruborizaba cuando todos los presentes en el restauran comenzaron a aplaudirle y más cuando Ron reía a carcajadas por ello, Hermione no ayudaba mucho haciendo vítores y Ginny aplaudía sonriendo. Después de unos minutos de música y risas, Harry abandonó toda vergüenza cuando Coral le dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera, que se divirtiera en serio y que la comida y bebidas lo pagaba el hotel y pidió un vino tinto bastante fino, con el cual brindaron. Ginny, que no estaba muy acostumbrada a las bebidas con alcohol, tosió un poco luego del primer trago y decidió seguir con el vaso de jugo. Harry, Hermione y por sobretodo Ron decidieron soltarse y celebrar a lo grande.

Las chicas y Coral junto con los otros huéspedes que estaban almorzando a esa hora se reían de Harry y de Ron quienes con música de guitarra de fondo intentaban cantar algunos temas conocidos, pero lo hacían tan mal que era todo un verdadero show de la risa aquel improvisado, y por sobre todo desentonado, karaoke. La actuación de Ron y Harry fue tan divertida que Coral pidió a uno de los mozos del restauran que fuera a traer un equipo de música que tenía un sistema de karaoke para que pudieran seguir disfrutando puesto que de la nada aquel elegante restauran se había convertido en un karaoke bar y los huéspedes del hotel colmaban el lugar. En unos minutos instalaron el equipo y el público pedía a viva voz una nueva canción por los dos amigos, quienes complacieron a todos intentando ser un poco mas entonados, aunque mucho no sirvió, Ron estaba tan bromista que en momentos cambiaba las letras de la canción por otra mas graciosa, a eso agregándole el echo de que el vino los hacía menos pudorosos y hasta le improvisaban algunas coreografías, como la famosa macarena.

Algunas personas más se animaban a cantar y lo hacían, el ánimo en el restauran era colectiva, la algarabía era completa, Harry y Ron seguían disfrutando del buen vino y reían por todo, en verdad el alcohol los estaba dejando alegres, Hermione no se quedaba atrás, ya que estaba divirtiéndose a costa de sus dos amigos, pero tampoco se daba cuenta que ella misma estaba con las mejillas coloradas por lo que había tomado, Ginny y Coral eran quienes mas se disfrutaban del comportamiento de los otros, Coral estaba mas acostumbrada a tomar vino, así que no le afectaba para nada, incluso ella se animó a cantar y fue toda una revelación con su voz, otra sorpresa fue Hermione al cantar, ya que se repasó varios clásicos con una entonación digna de toda una estrella pop, Ginny por su parte no fue la excepción ya que cantó unos temas lentos y baladas románticas.

Habían pasado varias horas en el restauran divirtiéndose, eran ya más de las 5 de la tarde, afuera el clima comenzaba a deteriorarse sobre la cuidad, la lluvia y la tormenta se aproximaban cada vez mas, pero allí eso no se sentía en nada, era un día tal vez mas divertido para pasarlo dentro del hotel, la fiesta y las personas cada vez estaban más animadas a cantar y a pasarla bien para hacerle frente a la inminente tormenta. Ginny se propuso cantar un tema más, " I Just Call To Say I Love You", Hermione se entusiasmó y fueron a cantar juntas, en la mesa, Coral aprovechó ese momento para hablar con Harry y Ron

**Me alegra que este día se este volviendo tan divertido, no lo creen?**

**Así es Coral **– asentía Harry, quien aplaudía por la elección del tema que cantarían las chicas

**Entonces es momento de que recibas o mejor dicho reciban ambos mi regalo para ustedes - **Ron y Harry se sorprendieron al oír aquello que había dicho Coral

**Como dijo? – **preguntó Ron

**No es necesario que me regale nada Coral, esta pequeña fiesta es suficiente para mi, me divertí mucho**

**Lo se Harry – **decía ella – **pero si no lo recuerdan, les dije que ustedes podían usar la cabaña que tengo en el bosque, ese es mi regalo**

**Nos regala la cabaña? – **dijo Ron

**No tonto, iremos a pasar...**

**Dos días a partir de mañana, recuerden que este domingo se tendrán que ir y no me gustaría que se fueran sin solucionar sus relaciones con las chicas, ya que aún no están del todo bien, no es así? Allí podrían tener las situaciones perfectas, puesto que nada mas romántico que una cabaña en el bosque. Hacerlo de un modo especial, no Ron?**

Ron no tuvo ni que pensar para recordar que del modo en que lo decía Coral era en referencia a la carta que le había dejado esa mañana Diana diciéndole que debía de hacer algo especial para lograr el amor de Hermione. Él levantó la vista y la vio a ella, con un micrófono en mano y cantando alegremente, escuchaba la canción y las letras de ese tema, cuando llegó al hotel no pensó encontrarse a Hermione ni de casualidad como había sucedido, sabía que poder estar junto a ella sería algo difícil, pero pensó que podría lograrlo si iban a la cabaña, no sabía porqué estaba tan convencido en que si iba algo bueno sucedería, pero quería hacerlo.

Harry oyó las palabras de Coral y recordó varias situaciones en las que estuvo con Ginny a solas, el presentía que algo la detenía, algo que él tenía que saber a pesar de lo que fuera, quería estar con Ginny, hablaría con ella y la convencería, tal vez ella no querría hablar, pero pensó que podría lograrlo si iban a la cabaña, no sabía porqué estaba tan convencido en que si iba algo bueno sucedería, pero quería hacerlo.

**Iremos – **dijeron ambo al unísono, se miraron y se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban más convencidos que nunca en hacerlo

**Así me gusta chicos, podrían salir mañana cerca del mediodía, un taxi los llevaría hasta la salida de la cuidad y la entrada del camino, es un sendero que hay que ir una hora a pie, créanme cuando les digo que ese trayecto lo vale cuando lleguen a la cabaña, les va a encantar cuando lo vean**

**No lo dudo –** dijo Ron – **pero cree conveniente que se lo digamos a las chicas ahora? Si se rehúsan? **

**No lo harán Ron – **dijo Coral –** ellas irán**

**Se lo preguntamos? –** dijo Harry, pues las chicas habían dejado de cantar, el público en las demás mesas aplaudía vivazmente mientras las chicas caminaban a la mesa. Ron fue directo y preguntó

**Chicas, qué les parece si vamos mañana a una cabaña solamente los cuatro**

La reacción en ellas fue de mutismo, Ginny se ruborizó un poco al oír aquella propuesta, Hermione en cambio reaccionó más bien como esperando a que lo dijeran de un momento a otro.

**Ya sabíamos que nos lo dirían –**contestó Hermione

**Cómo que ya sabían? – **se inquietó Ron

**La señora Coral me lo contó esta mañana cuando fuiste a buscar a Harry, de eso hablamos hoy a la mañana**

**Y tu Ginny? **– preguntó Ron

**A mi me lo contó hace unos días, cuando me enoje con ustedes por el tema de Diana, esa noche después de cenar me dijo que podríamos pasarlo muy bien, además me convenció cuando me dijo que... que allí tienen aguas termales – **Harry que oía concentradamente las palabras de Ginny se sintió un poco decepcionado al saber que a Ginny le emocionaba más el echo de tomar un baño en aguas termales que estar con él, aún así intentó no decaer en ánimos

**Entonces está decidido no? – **dijo finalmente Coral –**más tarde haré algunos preparativos para que mañana no tengan que hacer nada. Déjenme decirles que son los primeros invitados honorarios que irán a la cabaña, ustedes se lo merecen.**

**Será un honor – **decía Harry

**Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a hacer algo, así que espero que sigan disfrutando de la fiesta – **decía Coral al momento en que se levantaba de la silla y se despedía

**Ron, necesito que vengas conmigo – **dijo Hermione

**A donde? – **preguntó él

**Un cumpleaños no es cumpleaños sin torta; no hay torta, así que tenemos que ir por una**

**Esta bien **– dijo levantándose de su asiento y yéndose con Hermione

Harry y Ginny se quedaron callados en sus respectivos asientos, no sabían que decir, de que conversar, Harry entonces intentó romper el silencio con ella

**Oye Ginny...**

**Si?**

**Eh... bueno, cantas muy bien, al contrario de cómo lo hice yo, aunque yo lo hice mas bien bromeando, pero tu te luciste.**

**Gracias, es que varias veces fui a cantar en bares de karaoke con algunas amigas, es divertido**

**Ginny... quisieras salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco a la playa?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La Cueva: Harry y Ginny**

Ginny aceptó salir con Harry, de todos modos no era nada malo, el viento soplaba fuerte, el cielo nublado, los rayos que se veían a la distancia y los consiguientes relámpagos eran complementos al agua del mar y las fuertes olas, no había gente en la playa salvo ellos dos, incluso los locales aledaños a la playa estaban cerrados ante la inminente tormenta que se aproximaba.

Harry cerró los ojos y extendió las manos sintiendo en su cuerpo el viento que venía desde el mar frío y sonoro, ese viento que le sacudía el pelo negro azabache y la remera y la campera de jeans que tenía puesto, el viento que hacia que perdiera un poco de esa alegría producida por las 5 botellas de vino que se tomó junto a Ron, Hermione y Coral, abrió los ojos y vio a Ginny mirándolo

**Es hermoso no lo crees? – **le dijo ella

**Hermoso?**

**El paisaje, la tormenta que se viene da una imagen bastante atípica de una playa, pero es una imagen hermosa**

**Lo es – **contestó Harry

En ese momento se percató que Ginny se abrazaba fuertemente, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella no llevaba nada de abrigos, pues sólo tenía una pollera de tono azulado larga hasta las rodillas y una remera de algodón blanca y celeste que combinaba con su pollera y unas zapatillas deportivas sin medias, supuso entonces que ella tenía frío a causa del fuerte viento, Harry entonces se sacó la campera de jeans y se la extendió a Ginny

**Úsala – **le dijo

**No Harry, estoy bien . **mintió ella, puesto que en verdad comenzaba a tener frío a causa del viento, tratando también que su larga cabellera de color rojizo no se le fuera a la cara al hablar con Harry

**En verdad. Úsala, no me gustaría que te enfermes – **le decía él poniéndole la campera en el hombro

**Gracias –** le contestó ella

Mientras tomaba la campera y se la ponía, la cual le quedaba bastante grande, aún así, sintió el aroma del perfume de Harry impregnado en la campera, cosa que hizo que se sintiera muy bien en ese momento, casi se le escapa un suspiro pero supo contenerlo a tiempo para que él no se diera cuenta cuando recordó la charla que tuvo con Hermione esa mañana

**Por qué te fuiste hoy a la mañana? –**dijo Harry como adivinándole el pensamiento

**Ya te lo dije – **contestó ella

**No fuiste muy convincente , tu reacción fue muy fuerte para decir que sólo habías olvidado mi cumpleaños**

**Harry... quieres dar un paseo? Hay u lugar que me da curiosidad por conocer**

Caminaron hasta llegar a la zona rocosa, era la primera vez que estaban ellos dos por allí, Harry tenía una idea vaga de ese lugar por lo que le había comentado Ron la vez que fue rechazado por Hermione, pero no tenía idea alguna de donde estaría la entrada a la cueva, menos aún como sería el templo, más de eso no sabía de lo que había allí. Ron en ese momento no le había dado mas que una idea general del asunto y nunca mas volvió a comentarlo, Coral una vez le dijo que no se preocupara por el tema, sabía que él tenía que venir algún día con Ginny, pero nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que fuera Ginny misma quien se lo propusiera.

**Ayúdame Harry**

**Toma mi mano Ginny**

Estaban subiendo una de las rocas, a Ginny se le dificultaba un poco la caminata por culpa de la pollera que llevaba puesta, la campera de Harry tal vez le proporcionaba algo de calor y la protegía del viento, pero las mangas eran mas largas que sus brazos y no le servían mucho para poder apoyarse con las manos en las otras piedras que habían por allí, el pelo se le alborotaba y en un momento se le cruzó la idea de cortárselo bien corto para que no fuera tan incómodo. Lo volvió a pensar y prefirió que se le alborotara a cortárselo.

Vieron la entrada a unos 100 metros, el acceso era un tanto difícil, pero ya la habían visto, avanzaron hasta la entrada, estaba oscuro, al igual que el día comenzaba a oscurecer por causa de la inminente tormenta que se aproximaba. Harry pensó que debían de apurarse o la lluvia los encontraría desprotegidos. Entraron a la cueva y la atravesaron

Aunque las nubes grises opacaban el esplendor de la entrada del templo, el viento era mas ligero allí, casi una brisa, una brisa que jugaba con las plantas colgantes que parecían bailar unas con otras, Ginny estaba maravillada, Harry también, supuso que sería un lindo lugar pero no contaba con ese pequeño paraíso oculto, el templo derruido tenía en verdad un aspecto único, la fuente de cupido era formidable. Ginny se acercó a él y tocó el agua que había en la fuente, estaba fría, pero era agua pura y cristalina, pensó que tendría algún sistema de funcionamiento con un canal propio debajo de ella ya que seguía funcionando a pesar de estar abandonada.

Harry y Ginny caminaban mirándolo todo, contemplando y admirando el lugar, hasta que se toparon con el pasillo ubicado al costado del templo, avanzaron por el y vieron el enorme patio, los árboles, que se movían a causa del viento, marcaban el límite con las blancas baldosas del piso, en el otro extremo vieron un cartel de madera y se acercaron a el, Harry leyó

**El pasaje de los tres arcos sagrados... cruce...tomándola de la mano**

**No lo leíste completo Harry – **le dijo Ginny, quien estaba mirando hacia el piso ruborizada

"**Cruce con su pareja o amada por estos 3 Arcos Sagrados tomándola de la mano para cumplir sus sueños... de amor absoluto y unión eterna"**

Harry ni siquiera dudo, miró a Ginny y la tomó de la mano, ella se asustó, pero comprendió aquello. También quería hacerlo. Cruzaron el primer arco.

Harry se percató de otro cartel, lo leyó y prosiguió, estaba convencido en ese momento lo que sentía por ella, no dudaba, su corazón se lo decía, la amaba, amaba su dulzura y su encanto, su sencillez y su inteligencia, su belleza y su carisma, si podía compartir esa emoción con el mundo lo haría, esa calidez en su alma al estar con ella hizo que la emoción le corriera entre las venas yendo así a cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sintió que Ginny se recostaba por su cuerpo y apoyaba la cabeza en sus hombros, un sonido hizo que se diera cuenta que ella estaba conteniendo el llanto, no supo porqué. Cruzaron el segundo arco

A Ginny le latía terriblemente el corazón, cientos de recuerdos atormentadores se le cruzaron por la cabeza, su mente viajó dos años al pasado, una fecha igual pero un día distinto a ese, un día soleado, estaba con unos amigos, en un momento todos desaparecieron, quedaron solo ella y... miedo, en su mente ella gritaba, estaba asustada, en ese momento recordó que era cumpleaños de Harry, aún no le había mandado una carta de felicitaciones, recordó sus sentimientos hacia él, sintió lo que le estaba pasando y las lágrimas que derramaba en ese momento, quería gritar pero no podía, solo lloraba, estaba indefensa y recordaba a Harry, las lágrimas traspasaron la barrera del tiempo y vinieron hasta el presente, no pudo contenerse ante ese terrible recuerdo, se sentía mal consigo misma, pero debía afrontarlo de una vez y para siempre. Cruzaron el tercer arco

Ambos se miraron. Era inevitable. Los ojos de Ginny estaban rojos y las lágrimas en sus mejillas rodaban, Harry la tranquilizó un poco con la mirada y con un abrazo entre ambos ella se contuvo. No importaba nada para él en ese momento que ella.

La calidez de sus brazos la confortaron, Ginny soltó un suspiro para apaciguar el dolor que tenía en el pecho, los recuerdos en su mente de aquel momento pasado la invadían cada vez mas. Recuerdos tormentosos de una experiencia que quería olvidar, enterrarla en el pasado, pero en se momento mas que nunca la atormentaba, mas que nunca la acechaba, mas que nunca la estaba haciendo sufrir.

Harry se separó ligeramente de ella, algunos cabellos se le pegaban el rostro por causa de las lágrimas secas y por las pocas que seguían corriendo, se las sacó del rostro y con suavidad pasó su mano por su mejilla, se miraron, Harry le sonrió como pidiendo permiso de ese modo, ella cerró lo ojos diciendo que si. Se acercaba lentamente entonces a sus labios

El corazón le golpeaba con rudeza, Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados y eso no hacía mas que mostrarle en su mente las imágenes de ese suceso horrible para ella. No pudo evitarlo, no supo evitarlo, empujó a Harry y corrió en dirección al puente y al pequeño jardín de pasto que había al cruzarlo, pero como vio que no había otra salida mas que por donde había venido, se volvió y al cruzar nuevamente el puente sus fuerzas no la contuvieron y se cayó de rodillas. Y lloró. Lloró desconsoladamente como el cielo que daba comienzo a la lluvia

---------------------------------------------------------

**El Secreto de Ginny**

Harry fue corriendo los pocos metros que la separaban de ella, la lluvia había comenzado ligeramente, pero amenazaba con ser mas intensa con el correr de los minutos, se detuvo ante ella, quien se llevó las manos a la cara para que él no la viera. Harry se quedó mirándola unos segundos y lentamente se colocó como ella, sentándose sobre sus propias piernas como arrodillada, la tomó del hombro y sintió que estaba temblando, pero no era de frío, mas bien parecía de miedo: Ginny levantó la mirada y tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas y con una mirada de profundo dolor y tristeza

**Harry… quiero confesarte algo... algo que me daña el alma **

**Ginny… qué sucede? **

**Hace dos años... – **intentó seguir pero las lágrimas ahogaron sus palabras, Ginny soltó un nuevo e incontenible sollozo, el dolor provenía desde su propia alma

**Ginny, por favor, dime...**

**Harry... tengo miedo... miedo de que me odies por ello**

**Ginny, yo no te odiaría nunca, lo sabes, por que yo... Ginny yo... te...**

**Harry, yo no soy virgen **– dijo ella callando sus palabras

**Ginny... no importa – **dijo él tratando de calmarla, aquello era una revelación bastante cruda para él, pero aún así no creyó que fuese tan complicado

**No Harry... no entiendes – **dijo ella entre lágrimas y sollozos – **fui... fui...**

**Violada? Ginny me estas diciendo que tu... fuiste...**

**Si y no, fue hace dos años, en esta fecha...**

Ginny entonces le relató aquel suceso de hace dos años atrás. Había aprobado el segundo año de periodismo, era un día soleado y estaba en casa de una de sus amigas disfrutando de la piscina, luego llegaron los chicos y uno de ellos era su novio de entonces, todos los chicos estaban alcoholizados y estaban haciendo bromas y juegos, nada fuera de lo usual. Pero luego su novio se le acercó y se estuvieron besando, ella aceptó ir con él a un lugar mas íntimo pero no pensaba hacer nada con él, quien se enojo por ello, tanto que dijo que no quería siendo su novio, que ella tenía a otro en mente...

**En ese momento recordé que era tu cumpleaños Harry. Se enfadó aún más conmigo, intentó golpearme pero se lo impedí, fue en ese momento cuando me tomó de los brazos y... me ... y me...**

Las lágrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas y se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia que la empapaba por completo. Los recuerdos siguieron relatándose por sí solos. Ginny intentó defenderse y discutía con su novio, él se acercaba cada vez más y ella intentaba alejarse, estaban alejados de las demás personas, así que nadie podía escucharlos pelear. En un momento ella quedó acorralada contra la pared, el se acercó e intentó besarla nuevamente, ella se rehusó, pero al estar tan cerca, la tomó de los brazos, la empujó y cayó al suelo, la caída hizo que se sintiera un poco perturbada, no se dio cuenta que él estaba sobre ella y que la estaba manoseando, intentó oponer resistencia, pero él era mas fuerte y sin varita alguna, ella no podía hacer nada. Le tapó la boca evitando que pudieran oírla gritar. No podía zafarse de él, sintió una punzada en su bajo vientre, lo estaba haciendo, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y los gritos ahogados e intentos de huir eran tan pocos que la atormentaban, sintió la sangre correr entre sus muslos, su mente estaba desconectándose de su cuerpo, se sentía mareada, quería morir.

Solo pasó un minuto de aquello cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y unas chicas entraron gritando y golpearon al chico, mas sangre, esta vez del corte que le produjo el corte en la cabeza dicho golpe, se levantó y salió corriendo, dejándola a ella casi desmayada y en un estado de pánico.

Al reaccionar pidió que no dijeran nada, que lo olvidaran todo, que no volvieran a hacerle recordar al infeliz que le había echo eso, sus amigas comprendieron la magnitud del daño emocional recibido en Ginny y asintieron en no volver a recordar el asunto.

Desde ese entonces, ella intentó ser la misma de siempre, casi lo logra si no fuera porque el tener a Harry en mente hizo verle lo importante que fue él en ese horrendo momento, sin estar presente de un modo físico, Ginny recordó lo que una vez sintió por Harry y le hubiese gustado que él la protegiera en ese entonces, pero se sentía sucia, se sentía asqueada consigo misma, con su cuerpo, supo ser fuerte y seguir a pesar de esa horrible experiencia, pero temía que alguna vez fuera a pasar lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo, temía que Harry la despreciara luego de contarle lo que le había ocurrido.

**Como puedes decir que no abuso de ti? Como puedes decir que no lo hizo?**

**Yo accedí a apartarnos del grupo, fui muy ingenua al no darme cuenta que quería tener sexo conmigo**

**De todos modos Ginny... él**

**Harry! **– gritó Ginny – **aprendí a superarlo, aprendí a olvidarlo, aprendí a vivir a pesar de todo, a seguir mi vida como siempre, no volvimos a saber nada de ese chico y así esta bien, no guardo rencores porque sólo me causaría mas dolor, pero ahora quiero que me perdones tu por no decírtelo, pero entiende... temía como te afectaría el saber que mis sentimientos hacia ti solo volvieron por una desgracia que me sucedió**

**Ginny – **le dijo él, también con lágrimas en los ojos –** yo no se que decirte... no se como decirte que... yo... que yo te amo... y que quiero que superemos esto... por ti, por tu bien. No me molesta que me lo hayas ocultado pero deberías haber pensado en personas más importantes que yo... en tus padres, en tus hermanos... tu familia no lo sabe... ya pasó mucho tiempo y no sirve de nada volver a abrir una herida que costó cicatrizar, no se lo contaré a nadie, pero quiero que sepas que estoy y estaré contigo cada vez que me necesites. No lo dudes**

Las palabras de Harry fueron tan aliviantes para Ginny que por fin sus ojos enrojecidos dejaron de demostrar esa terrible tristeza y se iluminaron dando paso a una mirada de amor y alegría.

Ambos se abrazaron allí donde estaban arrodillados y mojándose por la lluvia, un rayo a la distancia hizo un efecto de luz parpadeante en la oscuridad de la tarde nublada y en ese juego mágico de luces de la naturaleza, ambos se fundieron en cuerpo y alma con un beso, un beso que los estremeció. Se separaron y se miraron. Harry pudo ver entonces que las gotas que Ginny derramaba ahora eran de alegría y no de tristeza, volvió a besarla dulcemente en los labios y le dijo

**Estas empapada, esta lluvia comenzará a empeorar en cualquier momento. Será mejor volver al hotel, Ron y Hermione deben de estar preocupados y esperándonos con la torta de cumpleaños **

**Si –** le dijo ella tomando la mano que le tendía Harry para levantarse

**Ginny, hoy es el mejor cumpleaños que tuve. Porque hoy tengo tu corazón y no lo pienso perder nunca**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Videncia**

A una gran distancia de allí... una lágrima corría por su mejilla sintiendo todo el dolor que Ginny con sus recuerdos sufría, pero ahora estaba contenta, así que también sintió esa alegría

**Se lo dijo – **dijo finalmente a su pareja

**Es un terrible dolor para llevarla sola. Harry la ayudará a superar definitivamente ese problema**

**Ahora solo quedan Ron y Hermione **– dijo un poco cansado en sus palabras

**Ellos volverán a hacerlo, y lo lograrán esta vez... vamos amor, descansa ahora.**

* * *

******Holas gente, nuevo capítulo, muy revelador por cierto, voy por partes**

**Perdon por ausentarme ooootra vez, pero no saben lo dificil que fue conseguir inspiración para escribir este capítulo, muchas cosas externas en mi vida me frustran y no conseguía consentrarme en cómo escribir, así que no hacía practicamente nada. Afortunadamente el don regresó a mi y aqui estoy.**

**Sobre este capítulo hay muchas cosas para comentar "off - air" como se habrán dado cuenta, esta fecha que lleva de nombre el capítulo, además de ser el día del cumpleaños de Harry, era por lo que le pasó a Ginny, pero sobre ella hablo mas tarde, un dato al pedo que les puedo decir es que estuve viendo, cuando creaba la historia alla cuando el primer capítulo recien lo subía, era que uno de esos 10 días sea el cumpleaños de Harry, necesitaba que sea jueves, ya que tenìa planeado algo para todos los días menos para este, así que tomé como referencia que el 1er libro salío en el año 1997, cuando Harry cumpía 11 años, así que si usan el calendario de la compu y se fijan con el los 7 años que pasa en Hogwarts y los 5 años de esa parte a esta historia, en verdad cumple 22 años y en verdad los cumple un día jueves! que loco no? por lo menos no pueden decirme que invente la fecha o algo así :P**

**Se imaginan una fiesta de cumpleaños en el restauran de un hotel? y se imaginan que la gerenta del mismo les permita hacer de todo allí ya que no pueden ir a divertirse a la playa porque va a llover? que monte un karaoke allí mismo para entretención de todos los huespedes? que le regale a alguien una serenata y unos días en una cabaña particular? que Gran hotel no? jajajaja pero lo mas loco de todo.. se imaginaron a Ron y Harry bailando la macarena? JAJAJAJA me divertí muchisimo al imaginarme a ellos cantando y bailando esa canción, pero mas especial es aún la canción que cantan Hermione y Ginny "I Just Call To Say I Love You"me hace recordar a un libro que había leído hace tiempo, La Ultima Taza de Chocolate Caliente Para El Alma es un libro que trata sobre la vida, la muerte, el amor, la amistad y demás experiencias recopiladas en 4 libros (como este título, que era el último de los 4) que te deja suspirando y llorando a moco tendido por las historias que allí están relatadas. Una de sus historias trataba de un matrimonio que siempreiban de vacaciones a una playa y al volver nunca se acordaban de pasar por una tienda de recuerdos para comprar algo para ellos, el marido muere y la mujer va sola a la playa, triste va y se detiene en la tienda, allí un telefono de madera la atrae recordandole mucho a su marido que querìa regalarle algo así, va y levanta el tubo del telefono y se pone a llorar a darse cuenta que ese telefono de madera era una cajita musical y por el tubo se escuchaba esa canción que tanto le gustaba... muy emotivo. Si alguna vez tienen oportunidad de leer uno de esos 4 libros se los recomiendo de todo corazón, no se van a arrepentir nunca, les hace ver la vida de un modo mas positivo y optimista, en verdad es una taza de chocolate caliente para el alma de una persona**

**Ejem... bueh... sigamos con el tema del fic... Harry y Ginny entraron a la cueva! pero no se si se dieron cuenta que la cueva es solo la entrada al templo... que es donde estan los Arcos Sagrados... queson más resaltantes para la historia que la cueva en sí, aunque Coral no quería decirles qué había en la cueva...a todo esto me puse a pensar que esos capítulos bien pudieron llamarse: "El Templo: fulanito y fulanita" o "Los 3 Arcos Sagrados: menganito y menganita"... pero bueh, se me ocurrió tarde la idea... ya pasaron todos.**

**El secreto de Ginny fue revelado... su terrible secreto por cierto, fue algo que me dol´o pero era ese el verdadero motivo por el cual ella tuvo esa regresión en su personalidad, habran sido solamente segundos pero las heridas fueron terribles y no solo las heridas físicas, sino las heridas que sufrió en su alma, en su corazón, en verdad ella se sintió destrozada por ello, pero supo salir adelante a pesar de eso, aún así era complicado para ella enfrentarse a sí misma para decirselo a Harry... afortuandamente él supo comprender la magnitud del dolor de Ginny y a pesar de su terrible experiencia quiere salir adelante.**

**Si se dan cuenta en el último capítulo, "Videncia allí deje un detalle oculto muy relevante en la historia, uno de los misterios mas importantes de la historia que será revelado en el último capítulo (imaginense que es tan misterioso que ni siquiera saben que es jajaja) es un capítulo corto así que pueden leerlo nuevamente para ver si se dan cuenta de algo...**

**Como leyeron, el capítulo mas importante es el siguiente, la cabaña sería la parte final en la historia, pero no se desesperen, siendo el 8vo día, habrá más para completar la historia, pero allí pasarán cosas definitivas en la historia y les prometo que no esperarán tanto como lo hicieron por este capitulo :P**

**y bueh... me despido no sin antes darles las gracias por leer este fic que hago para ustedes. GRACIAS MILES. Me dejaron muy pocos reviews y me quede triste :( pero no importa, ya sea uno o mil reviews que reciba voy a seguir escribiendo hasta el final porque esto es algoque me encanta hacer. Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a Marta, a LAUWG, a kika, a Biank, a Jacqueline, a Rosely, a RosiTts, a alejandra/Soujiro/tanatos/Alexia o como mas desee llamarse cuando lea esto; y muy muy muy especialmente a Yukary ( o cornamenta) por todos los mails que me envia, gracias corazón por toda la onda que me tiras, lo aprecio muchisimo.**

**ok ok. esto ya se hizo muy largo... los dejo, cuidense y quieranse**

**Edu64: "NO porque el mundo sea una mierda yo debo de ser una mierda también; NO porque creamos que la vida es injustadebemos de ser injustos con los demás. La vida puede que sea una mierda, pero a mi me gusta vivirla y voy a ser feliz... a pesar de todo... a pesar de todos"**


	8. La Cabaña

**La Cabaña**

**Una Pequeña Apuesta**

**Ya casi llegamos... estoy seguro que es por aquí – **dijo Ron con énfasis

**Hermione tiene Razón – **dijo Harry por lo bajo para que no lo oyera su amigo –** definitivamente estamos perdidos – **Hermione y Ginny se reían de su comentario

El octavo día, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban deambulando en algún punto de aquel enorme y hermoso bosque, lleno de árboles muy altos, afortunadamente había un pequeño sendero por el que estaban circulando, pero aún así ese caminito era uno de varios en ese bosque, deberían de haber llegado a su destino hacía media hora, pero Ron, quien hacía de guía, había errado dirección y ahora no estaban muy seguros de cuán lejos les quedaba la cabaña.

La noche anterior fue mágica para Harry, había besado a Ginny luego de que ella le confesase su terrible secreto, Harry estaba muy destrozado ante tal revelación, pero supo ser fuerte y comprender la magnitud de la situación de Ginny y se prometió a si mismo quererla como ella se lo merecía.

Luego de regresar de la cueva, bajo la terrible lluvia, habían llegado al hotel donde Ron y Hermione se quedaron por demás sorprendidos, pero tanto Ginny como Harry evadieron cualquier interpretación que pudiesen poner sus dos amigos, aunque Harry se sorprendió que Ginny haya comenzado a decir mentiras y poner alguna excusa por demás convincente para salir casi de noche y con la tormenta encima, haber llegado empapados y por sobre todo, estando ambos juntos, le siguió la corriente y lo más increíble de todo, supieron convencer Ron y Hermione de la mentira que inventaron, aún así, Harry se preguntó para sí porqué Ginny no quiso decir directamente la verdad de que fueron a la cueva y que se besaron.

La noche siguió de fiesta a pesar que la tormenta cayó en la cuidad, no fue excusa para que el cuarteto siguiera festejando el cumpleaños de Harry, así pasada la medianoche y cansados, fueron a acostarse. Harry estuvo despierto un rato recordando las palabras de Ginny cuando relataba aquel trágico suceso que vivió, se sintió miserable por no haber podido impedir tal desgracia, pero supo contener su rabia y darse a entender a sí mismo que sería capaz de ayudar a Ginny, a pesar de lo sucedido.

**Miren, allí está, es aquella, estoy seguro de ello.**

**Solo nos hizo caminar 1 hora de más, deberíamos de estar contentos – **decía Ginny

**Oí eso! – **gritó Ron enfadado

**Vamos, no se maten aún, hagan el almuerzo y después pueden pelearse todo lo que quieran **– decía Hermione

Se habían levantado a eso de las nueve de la mañana de ese viernes, las vacaciones lentamente estaban llegando a su fin, pero hoy tenían para ellos un presente muy particular de parte de Coral, iban a pasar ese día y parte del siguiente en su cabaña particular. Tenían bastantes expectativas sobre cómo sería la dichosa cabaña y cuánto podrían pasarla bien allí.

La tormenta de la noche anterior había desaparecido, afortunadamente para ellos, ya que de lo contrario sería tedioso andar por el bosque bajo una lluvia torrencial como la de la noche, aunque el clima se notaba frío y húmedo, no aparentaba que volvería a llover y menos que la tormenta continuase durante el día, sino que auguraba mejorías para el atardecer y un sábado nuevamente con sol.

Durante el desayuno, Coral fue a saludarlos y les entregó las llaves de la cabaña, además de decirle que sólo llevaran ropa para cambiarse, ya que las demás cosas que pudiesen necesitar la encontrarían en la cabaña, puesto que el día anterior por la tarde, había mandado a alguien a ordenar todo para su llegada y para que no necesiten de comida u otras cosas, así podrían concentrarse completamente en las actividades que llevarían a cabo. Al salir les entregó a cada uno una mochila de acampar para que sea mas apropiado su viaje, así no ensuciaban sus bolsos dentro del bosque.

Salieron casi a las 10 de la mañana, mochilas al hombro y subieron a un automóvil que los esperaba exclusivamente para llevarlos hasta la ruta, donde comenzaba el bosque, una vez allí recibieron por parte del chofer un pequeño mapa echo a mano por Coral que les decía como llegar, ya que su cabaña estaba particularmente internada en ese bosque. Coral les había comentado que construyeron la cabaña muy dentro del mismo por un arroyo que corría cerca del lugar y por unos pozos de agua termales bastante atípicos para el lugar, lo que le daba un agradable toque para ser una casa de descanso, considerando que el hotel estaba en la playa, que mejor complemento que una cabaña en medio del bosque con un arroyo para pescar y aguas termales para disfrutar en invierno, o en un día frío como ese.

**Vamos, dejen de jugar y entremos –**le decía Harry a Ron y a Ginny quienes seguían discutiendo

**Dejémoslos afuera, así aprenderán –**sentenció Hermione y Harry abrió la puerta principal de la cabaña

Al verla a lo lejos, no creyeron que la casa sería grande, es más, durante el trayecto todos especulaban de cómo sería la cabaña, concluyeron que si era sólo de Coral y de su marido, el dueño del hotel, al que sólo vieron una sola vez cuando habían llegado, ésta casa de descanso no sería en sí muy amplia, Hermione recordaba escenas de películas de cine que tuviesen escenas en alguna cabaña, y todas eran pequeñas, para dos o cuatro personas, el típico oso disecado a un costado de la puerta de entrada en el interior, la infaltable chimenea prendida y la luna llena en la ventana, pero al estar frente a la cabaña, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que ésta era muy grande, no tanto como lo sería una mansión, pero sí escapaba a la imaginación que los cuatro se habían dado, el exterior era imponente, con una galería frontal ancha ante la puerta principal y unas escaleras de acceso a ésta, en un costado había una hamaca de madera para dos personas, del otro costado una pequeña banqueta también para dos personas y todo este frente rodeado por un barandal de madera tallada bastante simple pintada de color grisáceo, pero sin dejar de ser elegante.

Al entrar a la casa dieron con el living dándoles la bienvenida, una mesa ratona con la base de vidrio estaba ubicada en el centro de aquel gran espacio, Hermione miró a un costado de la puerta pero no encontró el oso, sino mas bien un porta paraguas. Entraron todos y Ron no dudó en ir directo a uno de los cuatro sofás que rodeaban la mesa central de vidrio, dos simples y otras dos dobles; éstas de un color negro muy oscuro, a primera vista parecía contrastar con la elegancia del living, pero justificaban con creces su presencia con una comodidad y un confort únicos, tanto que Ron se levantó del sofá simple en el que se había sentado y se acomodó en uno doble que tenía al uno de los costados, acostándose casi en toda su extensión. Todo ese juego de living complementaba con una alfombra de un color marrón claro que parecía fundirse con el piso de madera del mismo color.

Al otro extremo del living, algo que si era de inevitable presencia, la chimenea estaba preparada como para encender una cálida fogata , los sillones de madera amoblados con almohadones que rodeaban a la chimenea, eran por demás tentadores para sentarse allí a charlar. Esto a Harry le hizo recordar épocas de Hogwarts con sus amigos alrededor de la chimenea de la sala común de su casa.

Ginny se había aventurado en una de las puertas de un costado del living y se encontró con el salón comedor, bastante más pequeño y simple que el living, el mismo piso de madera, aunque más oscuro, tal vez por la poca luz que ingresaba desde la ventana principal del living, ya que la ventana que allí había estaba cerrada y las cortinas no permitían el ingreso de luz solar. En este comedor, tanto el piso, las paredes y las seis sillas que rodeaban la mesa eran todos del mismo tono de color marrón oscuro, algunos cuadros adornaban las paredes.

Hermione entraba al comedor pero por una segunda puerta que también conectaba al comedor, aunque la dejaba más cerca que Ginny a una tercera puerta ubicada a la izquierda de Hermione, Ginny se acercó a su amiga y ambas ingresaron a la cocina, dejándolas sorprendidas por el lujo de ésta, una mesada central con un fregadero y varias ollas y sartenes, espátulas y otros elementos de cocina, algunas de las gavetas que abrieron contenían cuchillos para comer, ya que los grandes que se usaban para cortar y preparar la comida estaban en la mesada en un porta cuchillos. La cocina, la heladera, el microondas, el lava vajillas, todos de un color blanco, le daban un toque interesante junto a las alacenas, un mini bar y un gran ventanal que daba al bosque.

**Chicas, vengan!**

Ron llamó a las chicas con un grito, ellas se preguntaron que podría ser el motivo de aquel grito y sin querer se asustaron al oír de pronto un sonido raro de donde oyeron a Ron llamarlas, fueron al living y entraron por la puerta que daba a la izquierda de éste.

**Vaya! – **se sorprendió Hermione- **aquí no se privan de nada**

Lo que llamó la atención de la chica y el motivo del grito de Ron, fue un segundo living, aunque mucho más pequeño que el primero, este parecía ser destinado para los encuentros de ocio, ya que tenía una mesa de pool en el centro, un juego de dardos ubicado a un costado de la puerta y arrinconados, estaban un equipo de música que en ese momento Harry estaba conectando y encendiendo, dando más vida al lugar, pero lo más resaltante era el televisor de pantalla gigante rodeado de otro juego de sofá semi circular, en la mesa que sostenía dicho monitor de imágenes, había un reproductor de videos y otro de DVD, Ron abrió una pequeña compuerta y dentro se topó con varias películas de todo tipo y género para ambos reproductores

**Interesante colección – **dijo Ron – **tiene hasta la versión original de Titanic y por lo que veo, Coral es fanática de Tom Hanks**

**Alguien sabe jugar al pool? – **preguntó Ginny y todos se dieron vuelta para verla, ella ya había acomodado todas las bolas con el triángulo y estaba acomodando la bola blanca para pegarle con el taco

**Yo sé –**dijo Ron – **no creerías la cantidad de cosas que hacemos en las concentraciones antes de cada partido de Quidditch, entre ver películas, jugar al pool y a las cartas, ya organizamos varios campeonatos internos con el equipo.**

**Entonces esta será la apuesta – **propuso Ginny –** elegiremos a uno para que sea nuestro compañero y el que pierda prepara el almuerzo... y nada de huevos revueltos o bife quemado, una buena comida, digna de un lugar como este. Aceptas Ron?**

**Harry que dices? Mandamos a las chicas a la cocina?**

**Entonces que se incluya el postre chicos –**desafió Hermione – **así aprenden a cocinarse a ustedes mismos haciéndonos el almuerzo de hoy**

**Deberían ir prendiendo las hornallas de la cocina chicas –**respondió Harry –** así tardan menos**

**Como digas Harry **– contestó Ginny, y le pegó a la bola blanca rompiendo el triangulo de bolas del otro extremo de la mesa...

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**El Legado De Diana**

**Me pasas las manzanas que picaste? **– le decía Ginny a Hermione con cierto tono brusco, seguía molesta por haber perdido

**Vamos Ginny, no te enojes –** se volvía a disculpar Hermione

**Hubieses avisado que no sabías jugar antes de hacer la apuesta, no?**

**Fuiste tu quien apostó hacer el almuerzo**

**Si, pero tu le agregaste el postre, y este pastel va a tardar una hora en cocinarse.**

Hermione y Ginny habían perdido la apuesta del juego de pool, hacía media hora que estaban en la cocina y si no fuese por el hambre que tenían, seguirían allí sin hacer nada, ya que Harry y Ron no paraban de hacerles bromas por su derrota. Los chicos están escuchando música y mirando alguna película de comedia ya que se reían a carcajadas, aunque tal vez solo seguían festejando y bromeando entre ellos.

Ginny estaba probando si la ensalada rusa estaba bien salada, no quería pasarse, Hermione si querer quemó algunos churrascos que estaba cocinando y los separó en un plato, se los daría a Ron decía ella. Seguían también haciendo una tarta con manzanas que habían encontrado en la heladera, Ginny era bastante buena para preparar la comida en comparación con Hermione a la que el tercer churrasco de carne comenzaba a salirle un humo denso

**Ya te dije que no le eches sal cuando lo estas cocinando, le quita el jugo de la carne y hace que se seque, es por eso que se te queman muy rápido Hermione**

**Si ya se, no soy buena para esto – **se reprochaba a sí misma – **en cambio tu...**

**Ya sabes, mamá me enseñó a hacer todas estas cosas, para que sea una buena esposa.**

**Y Harry se lo agradecerá – **decía Hermione en un tono divertido

**Hermione! **– contestaba Ginny ruborizada

**Vamos Ginny, no me vengas con el cuento de ayer, a Ron podrás haberlo convencido pero a mi no. Cuéntame que pasó**

**N... nada, no pasó nada especial – **le decía la pelirroja con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza

**AH! – **exclamó Hermione – **hay que darlo vuelta! Este no se me va a quemar... no lo voy a permitir**

Ginny se sintió un poco culpable por tener que mentirle a Hermione sobre lo que pasó ayer, sobre aquel beso que le dio Harry, sobre aquel recuerdo tortuoso que su amado prometió hacerla olvidar, se quedó pensativa, ensimismada, con una sensación de tranquilidad, pero a la vez de vacío, esa especie de tranquilidad como la de estar en un desierto: no hay nada que te moleste, pero tampoco hay nada que te pueda sacar de ello, no entendía porque se puso así de golpe y dijo...

**Recuerdas lo que dijo Diana sobre la comida? **

Extrañada por las palabras de Ginny, Hermione buscó en su mente aquellas palabras a las que se refería su amiga, cuando recordó

**Cocinar al chico que te gusta, demuestras el tiempo y el esfuerzo que dedicas para hacer algo que a él le guste, no fueron sus palabras textuales, pero lo dijo en un modo similar, a que viene eso?**

**Esto... esta comida- **decía Ginny con la mirada perdida en un rostro que ya no expresaba timidez, sino mas bien como el de una niña pidiéndole permiso a sus padres para hacer algo – **podríamos tomarlo como ejemplo? Es decir, olvidar que perdimos una apuesta y que lo hacemos por alguien a quien queremos?**

Hermione abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de contestar **"con estos churrascos calcinados, no cuentes conmigo" **pero cuando vio la expresión del rostro de Ginny le hizo darse cuenta de algo, definitivamente ella tenía razón y algo había sucedido entre su amiga y Harry, pero ella sentía que Ginny necesitaba volver a repetirlo para sentirse asegurada de lo que había pasado, no sería correcto preguntarle lo que pasó, prefirió esperar a que ella se lo confiara. Recordó también lo que le había dicho Diana esa última noche que hablaron, Hermione le había dado su palabra de que lucharía y arreglaría su situación con Ron para así poder estar juntos, pero no debía precipitarse, lo haría de un modo inteligente. Agarró el plato donde estaban los churrascos que se le habían cocinado mas de la cuenta y los tapó con otro plato, lo llevó a la heladera y los guardó, sacó otros churrascos crudos de la heladera y con vos firme dijo.

**Ginny... vamos a darles el mejor almuerzo que vayan a probar en toda su vida!**

Ginny miró la expresión de convicción de Hermione y sonrió alegrada de ello, se sintió confortada y con más ganas de preparar todo el almuerzo en poco tiempo para que pudieran comer pronto, Hermione estaba tan contenta también que dijo en voz alta un pensamiento

**Ellos van a querernos después de esto, ESCUCHASTE RON! **– comenzó a gritar – **TE VA A ENCANTAR!**

En otra habitación, en la sala de recreación, Ron escuchó el grito de Hermione sin entender a que se refería, miró a Harry extrañado y ambos se hicieron un gesto como diciendo que las chicas parecían contentas por algún motivo desconocido para ellos, aún así ambos sonrieron ante el echo.

Eran como las 2 de la tarde y por fin se sentaron a almorzar. Harry y Ron ya se notaban desesperados por la comida. Hermione y Ginny ya no, puesto que estando en la cocina pudieron ir comiendo de a poco para apaciguar el hambre que tenían, estaban mas bien ansiosas por que los chicos les dijeran que tal les parecía la comida. Los cuatro estaban sentados y cuando ya se sirvieron todos los platos con comida por parte de las chicas, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a comer presurosamente. Ginny temerosa al principio pensó que no les gustaría, aunque verlos comer así de rápido parecía que mal no estaba, aunque ella estaba mas interesada en una respuesta concreta.

**Que tal les parece chicos? **– preguntó Hermione como adivinando los pensamientos de Ginny

**Mmm dito **– contestó Ron con la boca atestada de ensalada y carne

**No seas maleducado Ron - **reprochó Ginny –** preguntamos en verdad... que les parece?**

**Bastante delicioso –**contestó Harry –** felicidades chicas, les salió una comida estupenda.**

**Es verdad - **decía Ron luego de tragarse entero todo lo que estuvo masticando – **y no lo decimos solo porque con el hambre que teníamos nos podíamos haber comido un caballo crudo si nos lo ponían en la mesa, lo hicieron muy bien.**

**Supongo que eso, viniendo de ti es un cumplido Ron **– dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Ron y a Harry, normalmente ella criticaría el comentario y la expresión de Ron – **solo necesitábamos saber si en verdad lo apreciarían**

**Ustedes no van a comer? – **preguntó Ron a las chicas, quienes aún no habían probado bocado

**Ahora lo hacemos **– dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa, miró a Hermione y ambas se sonrieron misteriosamente, ni Harry ni Ron pudieron entender la situación ante ellos

Siguieron almorzando mas tranquilamente luego de unos minutos, ya el hambre feroz que tenían al llegar había desaparecido y ahora se la pasaban conversando algunas ideas para el resto del día, Ginny estaba decidida a tomarse un baño de aguas termales, pensaron que ver una película luego de comer sería una buena opción, pero estando en un lugar así de maravilloso sería desperdiciar horas de naturaleza viva, Harry propuso entonces ir a ver el arroyo y quizás pescar, a Hermione le pareció buena idea ir, pero no para pescar ya que ella no sabia hacerlo, aunque la idea de las películas la tentaba un poco.

**Esta bien – **sentenció Ron, mientras se servía un poco mas del pastel de manzanas que había preparado Ginny con ayuda de Hermione – **lo hacemos todo y punto**

**Como que lo hacemos todo?**

**Ginny... porque preguntarnos qué podríamos o no hacer, hagámoslo y punto. Vayamos al arroyo, volvamos, miremos una película, vamos a ver donde esta el baño de termas y luego seguimos aquí. Es simple y sencillo**

**Ron tiene toda la razón – **decía Harry – **estar intentando hacer un cronograma de actividades es inútil, disfrutemos y ya. Hermione, me sirves otro pedazo de pastel por favor?**

**Claro Harry **– decía ella, mirando a Ginny quien sonreía de contenta – **terminemos este pedazo de pastel y vayamos a ver el arroyo.**

**Esta decidido entonces – **puntualizó Ron y todos asintieron

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Hermione, Ginny y Un Baño de Aguas Termales**

La tarde se les vino encima con gran rapidez, bien dicen que el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se divierte, pero cuando lo hacen cuatro amigos juntos, es mas emocionante aun.

Luego de almorzar, limpiaron la mesa y los platos y para las 3 de la tarde estaban nuevamente en el bosque yendo hacia el arroyo. Cuando lo encontraron, a escasos 10 minutos de distancia, se quedaron un rato largo entreteniéndose allí, Harry se sacó las ganas de pescar que tenía y llevó una caña que había encontrado en un armario en la casa, aunque tuvo un buen resultado en su pesca, devolvió a los peces nuevamente al agua ya que no quería dejarlos a su suerte si no tenía pensado cocinarlos a la noche, Ginny lo observaba y conversaban entre ambos mientras Hermione con otra caña de pescar intentaba aprender, pero todos los peces se le escapaban, hasta que con instrucciones de Harry pudo atrapar uno bastante mas grande que cualquiera que Harry haya pescado, éste, bastante celoso alego a la suerte de los principiantes como resultado de la pesca de su amiga. Ron reía mientras arrojaba piedras al agua haciendo sapitos con ella.

Al volver a la cabaña, luego de hora y media en el arroyo, decidieron ver alguna película de comedia, trajeron algunos caramelos de la cocina y se deleitaron mirando una de artes marciales y comedia, con la que estuvieron casi dos horas riendo.

Terminada la película estaban jugando otra partida de pool en el living de juegos y escuchando músicas de una emisora de radio local, la noche se estaba acercando, la estaban pasando por demás bien, cuando Ginny le preguntó a Hermione

**Hermione, que te parece si después de este juego vamos a meternos a las aguas termales?**

**Me parece una buena idea **– contestó ella – **ya se esta poniendo de noche y luego tendríamos que hacer la cena, miramos alguna otra película o hacemos algo más**

**No se si ir a un baño de termas **– dijo Ron colándose a la conversación – **no es que me llame mucho la atención**

**Pues no vayas. Báñate aquí – **le dijo Hermione –** y tu Harry, si tienes ganas de hacerlo, lo harás solo, con nosotras no puedes entrar**

**Lo se. Quisiera ir, pero bueno, lo haré en otro momento.**

**Es una pena – **dijo Ginny

**Bueno si, un poco, pero ya podré ir a algún otro baño termal algún día**

**No me refería a eso – **contestó Ginny – **es mi turno, y sólo me queda por meter a la bola negra – **se acomodó para pegarle a la bola blanca y le dio un toque suave, la bola fue lenta y chocó con la bola negra, que se movió en dirección a uno de los agujeros muy lentamente, se iba acercando a la vez que parecía detenerse, la bola negra iba llegando al agujero del borde superior derecho, justo donde se ubicaba Harry, quien miraba paralizado, la bola llegó hasta el borde del hoyo y se detuvo, Harry suspiro pero de nada le sirvió ya que la bola negra había tenido parte de sí besando el borde del agujero y sin más cayó dentro de ella, haciendo que Ginny y Hermione ganaran la partida **– ahora les toca hacer la cena a ustedes **– sentenció Ginny con voz triunfante, dejando el palo en la mesa y yendo a la puerta, o mas bien a las aguas termales.

Hermione abrió la puerta corrediza del baño de aguas termales, este quedaba fuera de la casa, en el patio trasero de la misma, con paredes de madera, allí habían unos cambiadores para dejar la ropa cerca de la entrada, ambas chicas se quitaron sus ropas y se cubrieron solamente con unas toallas, abrieron una puerta que las separaba del estanque termal y se asombraron por el tamaño considerable de la misma, la cual tenia alrededor de 5 metros de diámetro y rodeada por varias rocas de considerable tamaño, lo bello del baño de aguas termales era también que este no tenía techo, sino que daba directamente a la noche y a las estrellas. El vapor ligero que salía del agua era tentador, Ginny no dudó y entró sin mas al agua, aflojándose y tratando de no sobresaltarse ante la temperatura del agua.

**Vamos, entra Hermione – **le dijo a su amiga – **el agua esta espectacular**

**No lo dudo **– contestó Hermione y entró lentamente y se sentó cerca de Ginny

**Oye Hermione...**

**Si? Que pasa?**

**No... nada importante**

**Ginny... somos amigas, confía en mi, no importa lo que sea, estoy para ayudarte... no te olvides de eso**

**Lo se... pero en verdad, no era nada importante... solo... solo quería agradecerte por ayudarme hoy en la cocina**

**Mas que ayuda fue una clase, aprendí cosas importantes allí, por tanto soy ya quien debería de agradecerte**

**Te refieres a todas las formas en que NO se debe de cocinar la carne?**

**No te burles... bueno, a decir verdad eso también, pero a lo que me refiero es que me hiciste recordar algo que Diana me había dicho y que estaba buscando tener oportunidad de comprobar**

**Y que es ? – **preguntó intrigada Ginny

**Mmm te lo diré si me dices la verdad sobre lo que sucedió anoche entre Harry y tu**

Ginny al oír estas palabras, se sonrojó bastante, quiso tratar de hacer que Hermione no se percatara de ello pero fue en vano, ya que al querer sumergirse en el agua, estaba esta bastante caliente y prefirió no hacerlo, pero eso solo hizo que su rubor se intensificara, aún así ella se quedó mirando el agua, a la altura de sus pechos, miro su reflejo borroso en el agua, se sintió un poco mal por no decirle la verdad a Hermione, pero a pesar de ello intentó buscar una respuesta a sus motivos de seguir ocultándolo, pero por supuesto, no los encontró, levantó la vista, a las estrellas del cielo despejado, la noche fresca de afuera. Miró a Hermione con ojos tiernos y dijo muy despacio:

**Me besó**

**Que? Harry te... besó? **

Ginny se sobresaltó un poco por el modo en que lo dijo su amiga, tanto así que se la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, pero luego volvió a adoptar esa mirada dulce de una niña que recibía su primer beso de amor

**Si... fue en la cueva... fuimos allí**

**Pero, por que no lo dijiste? Me alegro por ti amiga, Ron se moriría de alegría si lo oye... aunque Harry no le dijo nada... que raro.**

**Es que, Hermione, no se porque, me asusté y no quise que supieran nada, como vez, hoy Harry actuó normal conmigo, como si nada hubiese pasado**

**No estarás exagerando? Tal vez eres tu quien está actuando como si nada hubiese pasado**

**Casi ni me habló esta mañana, y me preocupé por eso y cuando hicimos la comida, quise saber si él apreciaría que lo hiciera pensando en él**

**Lo repito, creo que estas exagerando Ginny... por qué no lo contaste todo ayer? Tu misma empezaste a poner excusas sobre a donde fueron y Harry te apoyó, eso le habrá dolido ya que por decirlo de algún modo, despreciaste lo que sucedió al ignorarlo y ocultarlo, no crees?**

Ginny se quedó callada un instante, pensando, dudando, luego lo reconoció y dijo

**Bueno... no lo vi así**

**Ahora bien Ginny, si tu lo negaste todo, él por lógica no podía ir diciendo otras cosas, se puso de acuerdo a tu palabra para seguir con esa farsa, lo que no entiendo amiga es, porqué no quisiste contarlo desde un principio?**

Ginny se quedó callada nuevamente, comenzó a sentirse terriblemente mal por no considerar a Harry de un modo mas correcto, ella sintió que sus razones fueron valederas, pero no se puso a pensar en el pobre de Harry y de cómo lo pudo haber afectado aquella situación, se estremeció de golpe, se abrazó las piernas dentro del agua y miraba perdida en pensamientos que iban y venían. Finalmente habló

**No quise hacerlo, no lo estaba viendo de ese modo, sin querer pude haber herido a Harry...**

**No lo creas tan así Ginny, él te demostró hoy que apreció tu comida, que lo valoró, que te valora a ti**

**Si, fue muy dulce Hermione, él fue muy dulce conmigo**

**Soy tu amiga Ginny, confía en mi**

**Ayer... hace dos años atrás...**

Ginny juntó fuerza de flaquezas y le contó todo a Hermione, le contó cuando fue con Harry, y le contó su doloroso secreto, Hermione quedó muy sorprendida y con un dolor por su amiga que la abrazó, pero Ginny parecía tranquila, ya no le afectaba como ella suponía, así que Hermione evitó hacer comentarios para profundizar el tema y prometió no contar nada de ello a Ron. Prefería que sus familiares jamás se enterasen de ese suceso, de todos modos Ginny misma lo estaba olvidando ya.

**Ahora entiendo por que Harry...**

**Harry, que pasó con Harry? Hermione, cuéntame**

**No es nada malo, pero hoy en el almuerzo lo vi muy metido en sus pensamientos, aunque trató de actuar normalmente, su mente está trabajando para buscar un modo de ayudarte.**

**Crees que fue mala idea decírselo? –**preguntó Ginny

**Si y no, le contaste algo que te ocurrió y que los afecta a ambos, eso es bueno, pero Harry se siente mal por ello, deberías hablar con él luego, decirle que no se preocupe tanto por lo pasado y vea hacia el futuro, porque ya son novios no?**

**No... novios? **– Ginny se enrojeció - **Hermione, que estas diciendo?**

**Pero si se besaron...**

**Harry no me lo... propuso**

**Le diste opciones? Pudiste estar a solas con él hoy? Ginny, no seas tan precipitada al sacar conclusiones, todo esta bien entre ustedes dos, no te asustes con eso**

**Y que me dices de ti... Ron no volvió a hablar contigo sobre el tema amor?**

Hermione se quedó mirando hacia el cielo, sonriendo, aunque esa sonrisa era mas bien de decepción

**Desde que se fue Diana no volvimos a dirigir palabras que tengan que ver con un "nosotros"**

**Pero el te gusta no? Ya se que tu deber como futura...**

**Ginny no me recuerdes eso por favor, lo sé bien, pero ese es el problema, es mi gran sueño contra mi gran amor, no se si pueda quedarme con los dos, me esta siendo difícil mezclarlo.**

**Ron lo comprenderá, si realmente te ama lo hará, aunque tendrá que adaptarse a decir verdad**

**Es lo que temo, jugarme por una y perderlo todo, nada me garantiza nada**

**Pero es lo que debes hacer, tomar el riesgo, no creo que Ron sea tan tonto como para no luchar también por ti.**

**El cree que deseche la propuesta, ni tampoco sabe que sigo en observaciones para ello, me quieren a toda costa y eso le molestaría**

**Y a ti?**

**Es mi trabajo, pero también está él, mezclarlo a todo eso... no lo aceptaría**

**No lo sé... tal vez...**

**Mejor olvidémoslo por ahora si? –** proponía Hermione, quien era ahora la que se sentía confundida por toda esa situación.

**Hermione... lo que hicimos hoy por ello fue una demostración de nuestro amor, ahora les toca a ellos hacerlo, en ese momento las decisión será definitiva. Recuérdalo.**

**Lo haré Gin... lo haré**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**La Venganza De Hermione**

Las chicas volvían de su baño bastante contentas, la cena estaba preparada, al menos lo que pretendía serlo, ya que Hermione se puso en duda si los churrascos quemados que sirvió Ron eran los mismos que ella había quemado al mediodía y fueron calentados, o quemados nuevamente, o Ron quemó unos nuevos, la cuestión es que aquello era muy difícil de digerir. Un poco mejor estuvo la ensalada de Harry, salvo algunas papas que parecían que les faltó un poco mas de cocción, cumplía la función de hacer pasar el hambre, aunque a duras penas. Hermione y Ginny decidieron improvisar la idea de comer mas pan de lo normal para satisfacer el apetito que seguir arriesgándose con la comida de los chicos.

**Cómo te atreves a decir que cocino mal? – **reprochaba Ron a su hermana –** soy uno de los herederos de la cocina Weasley, la mejor de todo el mundo**

**Puede ser que lo seas, pero eso no significa que cocines bien Ron, esto es un desastre –** le contestaba Ginny con rostro desafiante

**Es verdad **– decía Hermione apoyando a su amiga – **además Ron tu apenas y comiste**

**Eso... eso es porque yo estuve comiendo mientras cocinaba**

**Habrás comido lo que sobró del almuerzo no es así? Harry? **

**Eh, Hermione...bueno, nosotros...**

**Algo me dice que acerté en mis suposiciones no?**

**Esta bien, lo reconocemos, somos pésimos cocineros, para eso están ustedes**

**Eso es algo machista Ron! – **exclamaba Ginny

**Se refería a que ustedes son mas hábiles para cocinar... y les sale mucho mejor, es un talento característico – **decía Harry tratando de ayudar a Ron

**Si crees que te creeremos todo eso Harry, estas loco, que es esto? Las papas ni siquiera están bien cocinadas y eso que solo era ponerlas a hervir**

**Hermione... eres muy exigente lo sabías? – **le decía Ron

**Chicos basta – **Ginny trataba de apaciguar los ánimos

**Muy exigente? Para nada, solo pido lo mínimo aceptable para una comida**

**Sabes que? Me cansé -** dijo Ron exasperado

**Ah si? Y que harás? Llorar?**

**Algo mejor... esto**

Las críticas y por sobre todo, las últimas palabras de Hermione alteraron un poco a Ron, pero este no quería enojarse en serio, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tomo uno de los potes de aderezos que estaban en el medio de la mesa y lo apretó apuntando el pico a su amiga. La mayonesa fue de lleno y le manchó la cara y la remera que tenía puesta. Hermione pegó un grito en seco y Ron comenzó a reír por la situación, Ginny se quedó callada y se tapaba la boca con las manos, Harry se quedó mirando la escena como si nada mientras seguía comiendo de su plato, pero la situación mas destacable de esto fue cuando Hermione le hizo lo mismo a Ron con un pote de mostaza, Harry arrimó un tenedor con un pedazo de carne a la cara llena de mayonesa de Hermione y la untó con esta, lo mismo con la remera de Ron con mostaza, y se comió el pedazo de carne, Hermione y Ron no tuvieron mejor idea que disparar al mismo tiempo sus potes de aderezos hacia Harry. Todos rieron como locos ante la situación

**Creo que tendrán que bañarse nuevamente, parecen bebes que se ensucian al comer – **decía Ginny sonriendo ante la escena

**Ah si? Mira quien habla – **le contestaba Hermione – **tu tienes mostaza en la cara**

**Donde? **– preguntaba Ginny tocándose la cara con una servilleta

**Si, también tienes mayonesa en la ropa – **le decía Ron

**No se atrevan... chicos no – **decía Ginny temerosa al descubrir las intenciones de su hermano y de su amiga

**Es verdad – y también tienes puré de papas en la cara**

**Puré? Pero si no hay puré sino ensalada de papas – **dijo Ron, entonces Harry tomó en su mano un puñado de la ensalada de papas y la apretó fuertemente haciéndolas puré, Ron sonrió y gritó

**ATAQUEN!**

**KYAAAA! – **gritó Ginny e intentó huir, pero fue completamente inútil y perdió ante los tres adversarios que tenía.

Luego del desastre, los chicos y las chicas volvieron a tomar otro baño para sacarse lo que no comieron de la cena. Eran como la 1 de la madrugada y estaban jugando a las cartas en el living. Para las 1:30 de la madrugada Ginny dijo que tenía sueño y decidieron terminar la velada, como había dos habitaciones, por lógica los chicos iban a dormir en una de ellas y las chicas en la otra, lo malo era que en ambas habitaciones había solamente una cama, aunque grandes ambas , a Ron la idea de compartir la misma cama con Harry solo le sirvió para hacer bromas.

Harry fue en dirección de las habitaciones, que quedaba en la segunda planta de la casa la cual se accedía por unas escaleras a un costado del living principal, a decir verdad, pensaba que la estructura de la casa era bastante peculiar, no había visto nunca una cabaña con una construcción similar. De todos modos, siguió su camino y se topó con Ginny en el baño quien se estaba cepillando los dientes, se quedaron mirando unos segundos en silencio hasta que por fin uno habló

**Hasta mañana... Harry, que descanses**

**Hasta mañana Gin...**

Harry hubiese querido decir algo mas pero Ginny cerró la puerta, puesto que Hermione también estaba en el baño, era la única que no se había bañado luego del desastre de la cocina y lo hacía en ese momento. Hermione salía de la ducha en ese momento tapándose con la toalla.

**Ginny, me pasas mi ropa?**

**Si... toma**

**Oye Gin...**

**Mm? **

**No nada... solo pensaba en algo**

**Oigan... ustedes van a dormir dentro del baño? Necesito usarlo!**

**Te aguantas Ron, me estoy cambiando - **le contestó Hermione – **o mejor ve a usar el baño de abajo**

**Creo que te hizo caso – **dijo Ginny - **lo oigo bajando las escaleras**

**No te preocupes, por lo menos tu también podrás ponerte aquí la pijama**

Al tiempo que las chicas salían del baño, ambas ya vestidas con sus ropas de dormir, se toparon con Ron en el pasillo volviendo del baño del piso inferior, venía sin calzado, un short de color claro y una sudadera deportiva con la insignia de su equipo, era evidente que Ron era un fan más del equipo del cual era el mejor jugador.

**Voy a descansar, descansen igual ustedes – **dijo Ron

**Hasta mañana Ron – **le dijo Ginny

**Buenas noches – **respondió Hermione

Ginny, quien iba adelante entre los tres fue caminando seguido por el resto y se metió a la primera habitación, vio la cama vacía y se adentró de ello a la recamara, en eso Harry cierra la puerta de un gran placard que estaba en la habitación y ve allí a Ginny, allí ella comprende que se equivocó de habitación

**Lo siento Harry, creí que era la habitación donde dormiría**

Hermione, quien iba detrás de Ginny, se percató de la situación, miró la puerta y vio que la misma tenia la llave puesta del lado de afuera, inmediatamente sucedió algo que nadie pudo haberse imaginado. Hermione tomó el picaporte de la puerta y cerró la misma con llave, Ron se quedó mirando todo sin saber si actuar o no, no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía.

**Hermione, estas loca? Que haces? – **preguntó Ginny desde dentro de la habitación y golpeando la puerta

**Ginny, recuerdas que te dije que quería decirte algo en el baño? Bueno quería saber que pensabas sobre la idea de pasar esta noche con Harry... que piensas eh?**

Ginny, adentro de la habitación a oscuras se quedó paralizada, muda y sintiendo como toda la sangre de golpe ascendía a su rostro, tal vez por la oscuridad no era visible, pero sintió que se enrojeció de tal modo que podía estar parada en una esquina y los vehículos se detendrían pensando que era un semáforo en rojo

**Hermione, estas conciente de lo que estas diciendo? – **preguntó Ginny en voz alta y luego miró hacia atrás buscando en las penumbras a Harry, cuando lo identificó, luego de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad, le dijo a éste -** ayúdame quieres?**

Harry movió las manos en la nada acercándose a la puerta y tocó el hombro de Ginny, esta se estremeció un poco pero sintió como Harry se apartó en seguida, de inmediato la chica empezó a palpar la pared buscando el interruptor de la luz, Harry comenzó a golpear la puerta y a intentar abrirla, comprobó que estaba cerrada con llave.

**Hermione, abre quieres... la broma terminó**

**Cual broma Harry? Esto es en venganza a ambos por no contarnos que ayer se besaron, como sus amigos era una obligación contarnos**

**Se... besaron? – **Ron parecía incrédulo

**Así es, ayer, en la cueva, estuvieron allí ayer, cuando se desaparecieron**

**Ya me parecía muy sospechosa la desaparición de ayer, pero la cueva? Harry no me dijo nada...**

**Ginny tampoco, hasta que fuimos al baño de termas, así que estas de mi lado Ron, ellos no salen de allí hasta mañana**

**Hermione... Abre! - **Ginny seguía golpeando la puerta

**Hasta mañana chicos, que descansen... o mejor dicho, que la pasen bien! – **fue la ultima frase de Hermione que decidió ir a la otra habitación.

**Un momento... y yo donde voy a dormir? – **Preguntó Ron

**Aún no lo imaginas? **– preguntó Hermione y se adentró a la otra habitación

Ron se quedó de piedra en el medio del pasillo, aun escuchaba los golpes de Ginny , aunque no le prestaba atención, estaba completamente concentrado en las palabras de Hermione **"aún no lo imaginas?" **y en la escena en que ella entraba a la habitación, era lógico, una pareja estaría en una de las habitaciones y la otra, **"otra pareja" **pensó nuevamente. Y fue en dirección a la otra habitación, al llegar allí sintió el golpe de la realidad, o mejor dicho, el golpe de una almohada en la cara y el golpe de las nuevas palabras de Hermione

**Lo que sea que hayas imaginado... olvídalo, tu duermes en el living.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Harry y Ginny; Ron y Hermione: Dos Parejas, Una Noche De Pasión**

Ginny se dio cuenta que Hermione no estaba bromeando, puesto que ya no oía a nadie en el pasillo, así que se quedó petrificada y separada solo por unos pocos centímetros de la puerta, con un temor de girar y ver a Harry, no sabía con qué cara mirarlo, aunque debía de hacer otra cosa que hacer de estatua, así que se giro muy lentamente aunque con la mirada baja, terriblemente sonrojada ante la situación de enfrentar a Harry, levantó lentamente la cara y vio a Harry con su ropa de dormir, un short corto bastante parecido al que usaba Ron, usaba también una remera de mangas cortas de color blanco, aún tenía puesto los lentes y como siempre, su pelo revuelto, lo veía tan atractivo, tan seductor, y ella se veía un poco acomplejada por su ropa, puesto que tenía puesto un pantalón semi largo de seda de color turquesa y una camisa de seda de estilo oriental también turquesa y con botones en el frente.

No le acomplejaba el echo de pensar que se veía mal con esa pijama puesto que este era en verdad sexy, el punto era que la pijama le quedaba un tanto pequeño y denotaba aun mas de la cuenta su figura, ya que el pantalón marcaba su ropa interior y en la parte superior, la camisa no le tapaba el ombligo, su aspecto era por demás provocativo. No le molestaba estar así en el pasillo ni que la haya visto Ron, de todos modos era su hermano, tampoco Hermione, además la pijama de ella era mas provocador aún, pero que Harry esté frente a ella sin decir nada, era un calvario, no sabía que decir, estaba muda. De pronto vio que Harry se movió, se asustó un poco, pero se fijó que volvió en dirección al placard y que estaba moviendo algo, de pronto vio que sacaba una gran frazada y que la tiraba al suelo.

**No te preocupes Ginny, voy a acomodar esto en el suelo para dormir aquí, así duermes tu en la cama. **

**Harry... no... no hagas eso... podemos dormir ambos en la cama**

**OoOoO**

**Esto es injusto... si la idea de encerrarlos es de ella, porque soy yo quien tiene que dormir en el living?**

Ron no estaba del todo contento con la decisión de Hermione, aunque también reconoció que su imaginación había propasado el límite de lo razonable a creer que ella también había querido pasar la noche con él. Estaba bajando las escaleras, almohada en mano, en dirección al living, cuando llegó, tiró la almohada hacia uno de los sofás grandes que estaban allí, las luces de las escalera estaban encendidas aun, así que en el living había bastante luminosidad, se acomodó en el sofá, afortunadamente el calor digno del verano estaba volviendo a decir presente, de lo contrario, si el frío proseguía, hubiese sido muy tedioso estar allí ya que no había traído una manta siquiera. Se sacó la sudadera pensando usarla como manta para cubrirse la panza, pero en eso vio a Hermione bajando silenciosamente las escaleras, de no haberla visto no se hubiese percatado de su presencia, no traía calzado alguno y de ese modo no hacía ningún ruido al bajar por las escaleras de concreto y mármol.

**Voy por un poco de agua – **dijo ella, Ron no hizo ningún gesto y volvió a recostarse con la sudadera haciendo de manta.

**Ya no esta haciendo ningún berrinche, creo que entendió su situación – **dijo Ron, mirando el techo

**Que cosa? – **preguntó Hermione saliendo de la cocina con un vaso con jugo

**Ginny... **

**Ah, tienes razón, aunque no creo que se atrevan a tanto, bueno, al menos definirán su situación no crees?**

**De un modo un poco forzado, pero lo harán, aunque no esperes que te lo agradezcan con una sonrisa mañana**

**Lo sé Ron, pero una medida drástica para una situación drástica es lo mejor, no?**

**A lo mejor...tal vez yo debería de hacer lo mismo**

**Morirías en el intento – **le dijo Hermione con usa sonrisa

Ron lo decía en serio, tal vez hubiese deseado una oportunidad así, aunque sea para conversar sin tener que verla escapar de la situación, se levantó y se apoyó en sus brazos, miró a Hermione, la vio más bella que nunca, más atractiva que nunca, con su pijama puesto, un short muy corto de color rojo intenso y un camisón de seda al igual que su par inferior y del mismo rojo intenso, bastante suelta la parte superior, cuando ella se agachó para posar el vaso en la mesita ratona, Ron pudo ver los voluptuosos pechos de Hermione por el escote, se sonrojo un poco ante el echo, pero cuando Hermione se puso firme nuevamente siguió viéndola fijamente, ella era tan hermosa, tan perfecta...

**Qué te pasa? – **preguntó la chica

**Nada – **dijo Ron volviendo en sí – **solo estaba viendo tus pe... pequeños pies**

**No creo ser tan baja de estatura ni ser deforme Ron, pero debajo de mi cuello no están mis pies, sino mis pechos, lujurioso.**

**La culpable eres tu que se viste así, soy hombre y tu una mujer, no le veo lo raro.**

**Sabes a lo que me refiero Ron.**

**Esta bien, como digas, buenas noches – **le dijo éste y se puso de costado en el sofá y se acomodó para dormir

**A que te refieres con eso? – **preguntó Hermione – **que quieres decir con "como digas"?**

**Nada en especial, nos vemos al amanecer**

**Ron contesta**

**Mmm **

**Idiota –**le dijo finalmente Hermione, y se apresuró en subir las escaleras

Ron abrió los ojos y se quedó en la posición en la que estaba anteriormente, mirando el techo, vio que Hermione no apago la luz de la escalera, no sintió sueño y se quedó pensativo donde estaba, de pronto sintió una presencia que seguía allí, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la escalera, Hermione no se había ido del todo y seguía en las escaleras, sentada y mirando a través del barandal hacia el sofá donde estaba él.

**Ocurre algo? – **preguntó

Hermione no contestó, Ron se quedó mirándola un tiempo de alrededor de un minuto sin recibir respuesta, cuando pensó que ella seguiría sin decir nada y se disponía a recostarse nuevamente la oyó hablar

**Ron... si quieres... puedes venir a la habitación**

**Estás segura? – **preguntó un tanto incrédulo, pero no recibió respuesta, ella apagó las luces y desapareció en la oscuridad, Ron se acomodó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

**OoOoO**

Harry y Ginny estaban en la cama, Harry mirando el techo, y Ginny de lado mirando hacia la otra parte de la habitación. Harry estaba despierto, perdido en sus pensamientos recordando muchas cosas de un tiempo atrás a esta parte, años de sentimientos por ella y ahora la tenía en la misma cama, aunque sabía que no pasaría nada era como un sueño echo realidad, debía ser paciente, no forzar la situación, sintió los ojos un poco cansados, y se sacó los anteojos, apoyó un brazo extendido en medio de la cama debajo de la manta y otra bajo la cabeza, miró a Ginny inmóvil del otro extremo, pensó que estaba durmiendo, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, en eso oyó una voz. Su voz

**Harry?**

**Dime Ginny**

**Lamento lo de ayer y lo de hoy... digo por como me comporté, por querer ocultarlo, te habrás sentido mal por ello, no pensé en ti y quise ocultar todo lo que paso... yo... **

**Ginny, no te preocupes, esta bien, descuida.**

**En verdad esta bien? Porque míranos ahora, es una situación muy difícil para mi, debería de ser mas buena contigo y no torturarte de esta manera, estamos juntos en una cama y ni siquiera puedo voltear a verte, entiéndeme**

**Ginny, ya te lo dije, sabré ser paciente, cuando lo superes...**

**Yo ya lo superé todo... bueno, al menos dentro mío, pero, me duele el echo de que tu...**

**Deja de decir eso Ginny – **le dijo Harry de un modo seco, pero con una voz suave y tranquilizante - **no te preocupes por mi**

**Harry yo...**

**Ginny Cuidado! **

En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, durante lo sucedido no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar, Ginny se giró para ver a Harry a la cara pero en el camino se topó con la mano de este bajo las sabanas, Ginny literalmente se acostó sobre posando su trasero sobre la mano de Harry, quien no supo como responder ante ello, quiso sacar su mano pero solo consiguió manosear mas a la pelirroja. Ella se quedó petrificada.

La situación era por demás incomoda para Harry, no negaba que esa situación era muy comprometedora y que en el fondo sentía una excitación que trataba de controlar, puesto que el pantalón de Ginny era tan suave que podía sentir debajo de este la ropa interior e incluso la piel de Ginny, el calor comenzó a hacerse sentir.

Ginny no sabía si aquello era a propósito o una situación desafortunada, sintió el rubor en su rostro la vergüenza que sentía por ello, aun así, no se movió de allí cerró los ojos, intentó serenarse, sentirse mas confiada, sentía los latidos de su corazón golpearle fuertemente el pecho, los sentía latido por latido, abrió los ojos. **Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?** se preguntó en su mente, 5 segundos? 10 segundos? Si le hubiesen contestado que fueron 5 o 10 horas lo hubiese creído, pues le parecieron horas, sintió el calor de la mano de Harry bajo ella, dudó en sus adentros, quería sentirse segura, giró para ver a Harry, sus ojos se toparon con los de él, quien de pronto forcejeó tratando de sacar su mano, sintió mas presión en la cola, se rindió, se rindió ante el calor que se apoderó de ella, se abalanzó hacia su pecho y lo abrazó.

Harry intentó mover su mano nuevamente, pero resultó inútil, levantó la vista y sus ojos se toparon con los de Ginny, tal vez ella se enfadó por lo ocurrido y se enojaría, volvió a intentar sacar la mano, pero solo ocasionó un manoseo que ella seguramente estaba malinterpretando. O tal vez no. Ginny de golpe ella se movió hacia él y se quedó abrazándolo. Harry levantó la mano izquierda sobre la que Ginny se había acostado y la cerraba y abría, haciendo que esta recuperara la sangre, puesto que estaba entumeciéndose, miró a Ginny abrazada a su pecho y posó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella abrazándola, pudo haberse disculpado por la situación, pero el silencio de Ginny lo hizo comprender que nada malo había sucedido, se movió un poco y abrazó completamente a Ginny.

Ginny sintió que Harry se movió y que la abrazaba completamente, como ella era mas pequeña que Harry cuando él se acomodó su cabeza quedó a la altura del pecho de Harry, casi completamente tapada por las sabanas y la frazada, levantó un poco la cabeza, pues el calor la ahogaba, ella seguía aferrada a los brazos de Harry y ella también lo abrazaba y sin intenciones de soltarlo, se movió queriendo ubicarse mejor sobre la almohada y su rostro quedó a la altura de la de Harry. Lo miró.

Harry sintió que ella se movía, levantó la cabeza y se acomodó en la almohada, sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, el rubor en el rostro de Ginny la hacían lucir mas bella de lo usual, por más que la luz de la habitación estaba apagada, la luz de luna iluminaba perfectamente el ambiente de la habitación

**Ginny – **dijo él mirándola

**Dime Harry – **contestó ella mirándolo

**Te amo**

**Yo también te amo, Harry**

Era aquella la realidad entre ambos, el amor los venció a ambos y ellos se sometieron sin dudas ni temores, se fundieron en un beso, un nuevo beso para ellos, un beso intenso, apasionado, un beso que se dan dos personas que se aman, pues ellos se amaban y ahora nada los separaría.

**OoOoO**

Ron subió las escaleras y vio que la luz de la habitación donde estaba Hermione seguía encendida, la puerta estaba entrecerrada, entró y cerró la puerta completamente, la luz de una lámpara iluminaba casi toda la habitación, ella estaba acostada, tapada hasta el cuello y parecía dormida, Ron fue hasta la cama lentamente y se ubicó del lado derecho, se acostó y cuando se acomodó completamente oyó su voz. La oyó hablar casi susurrando, la miró pero ella seguía mirando al otro lado de la cama, sin dar la cara.

**Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Qué fue lo que pasó entre nosotros?**

**De echo, esas son dos preguntas – **contestó Ron

**No comiences, hablo en serio.**

**A decir verdad Hermione, aún intento saber que fue lo que pasó y también quiero saber qué es lo que nos pasa.**

**Yo tengo la culpa verdad?**

**Si. En su gran mayoría eres la culpable**

**Que poco caballero Ron, podrías haber dicho que era tu, me harías sentir menos culpable.**

**Puede que seamos ambos los culpables, sería muy egoísta de mi parte decir que eres la responsable de todo, yo también fui egoísta, recuerdo que cuando ingrese al equipo de quidditch fue muy difícil para mi porque estaría menos tiempo contigo, aunque éramos solo amigos ya te amaba en ese entonces, te amaba desde antes incluso.**

**Hablas como si ya no lo sintieras**

**No se... es muy difícil saber si lo siento o no, o al menos en qué intensidad, tu nunca te decides. Puede que hayas abandonado aquella proposición, pero aún así eres una mujer importante y ocupada.**

**Lo dejaría si ahora mismo me lo pidieses Ron**

**No lo haría, mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz por arrancarte de tus sueños solo por cumplir uno mío. No serías enteramente feliz de ese modo. No es así?**

**Es verdad, pero aún así Ron, por favor, no te rindas.**

Ron pensó en esas palabras, se sintió vacío y feliz a la vez, una sensación que tuvo varias veces, no le gustaba la idea de tener que luchar sin saber si ella al final estaría o no, pero por ella lo haría de todos modos, esa felicidad era lo que lo dejaba más dolido, preferiría que le dijera que se olvidara de ella, que siguiera su vida, pero él tampoco sería feliz aún si estuviera con otra persona, la amaba a ella.

**Por qué hacemos siempre esto?**

**Hacer qué? – **preguntó Hermione

**Lastimarnos... con nuestras indecisiones**

**Porque somos débiles, somos temerosos, débiles por no poseer la suficiente confianza y fuerza de voluntad para luchar por lo que queremos, o por quien queremos y temerosos porque al no poseer esa fuerza de voluntad, esas agallas, ese valor, esa confianza de luchar y de arriesgarlo todo por ese anhelo, ese sueño ese deseo ferviente, tememos recorrer el camino pedregoso y lleno de espinas con los pies descalzos, tememos no llegar a la meta deseada o peor aun, tememos que si llegamos, aquello que deseamos con todo nuestro corazón sea poco ante el sufrimiento del camino recorrido, tememos al dolor.**

**El camino recorrido te enseña a ser fuerte y sin importar si llegas al objetivo o no, recorrerlo ese camino es lo que te hace apreciar lo importante de todo, tu mismo.**

**Tu tienes miedo Ron?**

**Si**

**Yo no, porque yo ya decidí lo que quiero, ya decidí lo que es más importante para mi**

Al decir estas palabras, Hermione expresó su deseo mas intenso, no importaba mas aquello que la separaba de la persona que más quería al menos esa noche, aquello lo definiría en el futuro, pero en ese momento ella solo quería vivir en el presente, en ese presente con Ron acostado a su lado, no le importó más nada... solo ella... solo él. Se giró hacia el centro de la cama y se tendió abrazando a Ron, lo abrazó muy fuerte, con todas las fuerzas que podía sacar, como queriendo evitar que escapara, aunque él mas que huir correspondió a su abrazo, ambos buscaron entonces los labios del otro y sin más se fundieron en un beso, el primero luego de 5 años, un beso que ambos querían volver a darse, pero que varias cuestiones obligaban a posponerlo una y otra vez, pero en ese momento no les importaba nada a ninguno de los dos.

Ron la abrazaba fuertemente, pensaba que ese podía ser el último beso que ella le daría, ese beso le atravesaba el corazón, sentía una punzada de dolor dentro del pecho, pero aun así, a pesar de todo lo que pudiese pasar no se arrepentiría de hacerlo, ese era el beso de despedida a su gran amor, así lo sintió, ella se estaba despidiendo, sintió algo húmedo corriendo entre ambos, se separaron ligeramente y vio que ella estaba llorando.

Hermione prefirió no pensar, prefirió nublar su mente de cualquier idea, solo concentrarse en Ron y en ella misma fundiéndose en ese beso, sintió el cuerpo de Ron arder y eso la excitaba a ella también, con su mano acariciaba el torso desnudo de Ron y ascendía suavemente hasta contactar con su rostro, allí sintió algo húmedo corriendo entre ambos, se separaron ligeramente y vio que él estaba llorando.

**OoOoO**

El calor y la intensidad de los besos eran un afrodisíaco inconmensurable, Harry le besaba el cuello a su amada y ella se rendía ante dicha pasión, el éxtasis era incontenible, el fuego en ambos insostenibles.

Ginny se sentía desfallecer, no podía más que gemir y aferrarse a su amado, correspondiéndole a éste con besos intermitentes cada vez que veía su rostro, su cuello, su pecho, sus labios.

Harry estaba sobre ella, acariciándole suavemente la cintura, las caderas, besándole el cuello, la cara, los labios, los hombros. No podía detenerse, no quería detenerse, pero trataba, a pesar del fuego por la que estaba siendo consumido, trataba de controlarse para no dañar a Ginny. Aunque lo que trató de hacer luego, fue un detonante clave. Mientras la besaba en los labios, llevó suavemente sus manos a los pechos de ella, quien solo respondió con un gemido de placer, se separó de sus labios y la acarició más aún, ella abrió los ojos y se miraron, el no se detuvo, ella se relamía disfrutando, en ese momento Harry dudó, sintió que le tembló el pulso al dirigir su mano hacia los botones de la pijama de Ginny, sintió también que ella tembló su rostro sonrojado no daba señal de aprobación, Harry supuso que no lo permitiría y prefirió no insistir, ella aún sentía las cicatrices de aquel momento en el presente, debía ser paciente y esperar

**Hazlo **

**Estas segura? **

**Solo así podré superarlo... solo así podremos superarlo**

**No quiero presionarte Ginny – **le decía Harry con un susurro mientras la volvía a besar.

**No lo haces, yo también quiero hacerlo Harry**

Con el permiso concedido, Harry volvió a besar a Ginny, se separó nuevamente de ella y desprendió suavemente el primero botón de su pijama, ella se ruborizó un poco, pero no se movió, Harry se acomodó mejor puesto que se apoyaba con una mano y esta comenzaba a cansársele, luego, volvió a mirar a Ginny y desabrochó el segundo botón, ella cerró los ojos por pudor pero nuevamente los volvió a abrir, estaba luchando consigo misma, intentando ser valiente y superar de una vez y para siempre aquel trauma, Harry volvió a desabrochar un nuevo botón y los pechos de Ginny comenzaron a notarse casi del todo, puesto que no llevaba brassier, cuando Harry estuvo por desabrochar el último, ella se sintió muy avergonzada y lo abrazó llorando.

**Lo siento Harry, lo siento pero me cuesta tanto...quiero pero es tan difícil**

**Te comprendo Ginny, no haremos mas nada por esta noche... habrán otras oportunidades**

**Lo siento, no quise incitarte para llegar a nada – **le decía ella tapándose la cara y llorando tímidamente

**Tranquila.**

**Gracias... por ser tan bueno conmigo – **le contestó ella y se secó las pequeñas lágrimas que derramó

Aunque al hacer esto no se percató que su pijama estaba ligeramente abierta y cuando movió un brazo sin darse cuenta desabrochó el último botón de esta, quedando con los pechos completamente fuera, cuando reaccionó ante lo situación y se tapó con la misma pijama vio a Harry con la mirada perdida hacia sus pechos, ella se ruborizó de tal manera que retrocedió un poco y se arrodilló en la cama, en la misma posición en la que estaba Harry, frente a frente ambos, se miraron, Harry seguía embobado ante la escena y sin saber como actuar específicamente, Ginny miró a Harry y noto que este estaba bastante excitado, él se dio cuenta que ella la estaba mirando e intentó acomodarse aunque no sirvió de nada, se quedaron mirando y Ginny no tuvo mejor idea que provocar a Harry dejando de cubrirse, su pijama se abrió mostrando sus perfectas curvas delanteras, de un blanco mas intenso incluso que de toda su piel, ella estaba mas sonrojada en ese momento que en toda la noche, entonces fue cuando vio las manos de Harry acercándose a su cuerpo, pensó que las tocaría, pero Harry la tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hasta él y la volvió a besar, fue en ese momento cuando ella dejó caer su pijama quedando con el torso desnudo, Harry hizo un movimiento intentando sacarse él también la remera que llevaba acompañado de las manos de Ginny, aunque tal vez, tanto frenesí en ambos fue un poco precipitado, puesto que sin querer, Harry no pudo mantener el equilibrio y ambos cayeron de la cama estrepitosamente

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente sonrojados y tratando de contener la risa, se miraron nuevamente y volvieron a subirse a la cama, Ginny tomó a Harry del cuello lo besó, esté por fin pudo sacarse la remera y ella volvió a besarle los labios, Harry acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Ginny con denotaba delicadeza y ella lo disfrutaba a cada momento, entonces volvieron a acostarse, se miraron, se cubrieron con las sabanas y entre besos y besos, concretaron su amor, con suavidad, con pasión, con amor. Como los amantes en que se habían convertido, se fundieron en uno solo, en cuerpo y en alma, se volvieron uno solo.

**OoOoO**

Ambos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no supieron decir el porqué de eso, pero prefirieron decir que eran lágrimas de alegría, de amor, oyeron de pronto un ruido seco proveniente de la ora habitación, como si algo grande se hubiese desplomado al piso.

**Parece que se están matando uno al otro – **dijo Hermione

**O Puede que sea todo lo contrario, déjalos, ellos se lo merecen**

**Ahora bien, donde estábamos? – **dijo Hermione dándole un beso a Ron nuevamente

**Hermione...**

**Si? **

**Bueno, solo quiero decirte que quiero que seas feliz**

**Por que lo dices de ese modo?**

**Porque... es lo que quiero, solo eso**

Ron iba a decirle que sabía que ella había decidido seguir sola, que esa noche era solo de despedida, un premio consuelo si se pudiese llamarlo así y que a pesar de ello para él eso era suficiente, se lamentaba de ser conformista en ese momento, pero no tenía salidas, aquello era lo último que le estaba quedando de Hermione y sólo decidió callar.

**Ron... **

**Si?**

**Recuerdas cuando terminamos el colegio, unos meses después nos encontramos en Londres?**

**Si, lo recuerdo, tu estabas como asistente del director de desarrollo mágico y estabas llevando unos documentos, chocamos accidentalmente, yo venía de mi primer desilusión puesto que me habían rechazado en el equipo de quidditch**

**Ahora soy yo la directora del departamento de desarrollo Mágico y tu un gran jugador, no crees que eso es ya un gran logro en nuestras vidas?**

**Diría que si, pero también diría que sí si me proponen cambiar eso por algo mas**

**Cambiarías tu futuro de jugador?**

**Lo haría, pero sería algo difícil ya que no soy muy bueno en otras cosas, me llevaría tiempo pero lo haría**

Las palabras que Ron dijo en ese momento hicieron a Hermione recordar las palabras que dijo Ginny, en verdad Ron no tenía otro sueño mas grande que el de jugar al quidditch, es lo que siempre quiso hacer y es lo que con gran esfuerzo logró alcanzar, pero él lo dejaría todo sin dudarlo siquiera solo por amor, eso era algo muy egoísta por parte suya, aunque reconoció que era muy romántico de su parte, pero Hermione vivía de la realidad y la realidad le decía que el camino era muy complicado para ambos.

**Ron, te admiro mucho sabías? **

**Lo dices en serio? – **preguntaba él mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de Hermione

**Así es, por las palabras que acabas de decir por ejemplo, son muy francas esas palabras, demuestran tu valentía, tu entrega y devoción por lo que en verdad amas.**

**Hermione, yo...**

**Espera Ron – **dijo ella tapándole la boca con un solo dedo y acercando sus labios a los de él

**Quiero que sepas que lamento todo por lo que pasaste por mi... entiendo que a veces te enfades mucho conmigo, pero sólo tu eres el único que verdaderamente sabe lo cobarde y temerosa que puedo llegar a ser, contigo soy muy vulnerable, a tu lado soy tan frágil y eso me hace odiarte y amarte a la vez.**

**Hermione , yo...**

**Espera Ron, quiero que sepas que eres la persona mas importante y especial para mi, por eso, esta noche, quiero que tu y yo... olvidemos nuestras pequeñas diferencias**

Ron cada vez sentía que estaba en lo cierto, aquello era una despedida, se sintió con ganas de salir de la habitación, pero eso sería huir de la realidad, la miró a los ojos, miró sus labios rojos, y tentadores, estaban tan cerca, quería besarlos nuevamente, bajó mas la mirada y se topó con sus pechos, apenas cubiertos por el camisón de color rojo. Acercó su cuerpo al de Hermione y la abrazó, no dijo nada, solo la abrazó muy cálidamente, se separó un poco de ella y la miró fijo a los ojos, ella también estaba mirándolo fijo a los ojos aunque a veces bajaba la mirada hacia sus labios, Ron sabía que si la besaba sería definitivo, no la tendría nunca más así como la tenía ahora... y la besó... porque a pesar de saber que esa sería la última vez lo hizo con gran intensidad, para demostrarle lo profundo que ella habitaba dentro de él mismo, dentro de su corazón. Si era su única oportunidad, la tomaría, la amaría esa noche como la hubiese amado todas las noches de su vida juntas, eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Sus labios jugaban, su manos no paraban, sus cuerpos ardían y el fuego en ambos crecía a niveles insospechados, Hermione no quiso detenerse solo en el juego de las caricias y los besos y se sacó el camisón, no resistió la tentación de tocar a Ron, de besarlo de hacerlo arder más aún, lo que quedaron de prendas de ambos desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos, ahora ellos estaban amándose completamente, disfrutando del amor en carne, de amar con el cuerpo, con la mente y con el alma, ahora ambos estaban demostrando la pasión que el otro despertaba en ellos mismos, el deseo, la necesidad de tenerse cerca de sí y de besarse, de tocarse, se hacer sentir al su amado el calor que llevaban dentro.

* * *

**No voy a pedir disculpas por el tiempo que tarde en subir este nuevo capítulo, puesto que no lo merezco y ninguna excusa es lo suficientemente valedera para justificar mas de 2 meses sin subir el condenado capítulo 8 que se supone era el más importante ( y ya leyeron los motivos del porque) aún así doy explicaciones sobre lo acontecido, mi vida es un desastre tras otro, bueh, lo de siempre, tener que trabajar en otra cosa y escribir solo cuando tengo momentos libres no ayuda mucho a mi (utópica) carrera de escritor, mi máquina que le da por funcionar cuando se le da la gana y yo que cuando tengo que escribir tengo que priorizar otras cosas, a todo esto no me quedaba otra cosa que ir posponiendo este capítulo semana tras semana y así llegue a superar los dos meses.**

**Les comento que hasta me tome una semana de "vacaciones" a lo de mi mejor amigo (aprovechando su cumpleaños) para escaparme de la tediosa rutina y buscar algo de inspiración, la conseguí? SI y NO, SI puesto que como ven aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo y no solo eso, es el más extenso de todos, lo alargue cuanto pude en compensación a lo que tardó y NO puesto que tampoco me sirvió de mucho ya que solo pude seguir este fic y aún no logro concentrarme en la novela que quiero lanzar para el año que viene, por lo que voy postergando de a poco una meta que me propuse. Pero voy lento y eso es mejor que no avanzar, aunque preferiría avanzar un poco mas rápido, aunque no me dan los tiempos... todo a su ritmo.**

**Yendo a los comentarios sobre este capítulo (que a pesar del tiempo que me llevó hacerlo me gustó mucho) debo decir que por fin llegó el día en que todo se definió casi en su totalidad, Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione concretaron su amor, aunque para esta última pareja aún tengo algo reservado para el próximo capítulo que va a contener bastante acción y luego el desenlace final del décimo capítulo, aunque no desesperen, estos capítulos finales van a ser dignos de la historia y ya tengo todo preparado.**

**A Coral le gusta Tom Hanks jajajajajaja, solo lo puse porque a mi me parece un gran actor y un interprete por demás destacable, aparte de ser quien va a repreentar a Robert Langdon en la futura película de El Código Da Vinci, aunque si me preguntan que otro actor me gusta como actúa, sin dudas es Travolta, dos grandes del cine, lejos. Ah y lo de la versión original de Titanic, no se si muchos saben (o la vieron) pero hay una versión antigua de la película del barco mucho antes de la que interpreta Di Caprio, muy distinta también, ya que en esta no hay tipo pobre que se enamora de chica rica, sino son dos pareja distintas que ni se conocen creo, no me acuerdo muy bien, pero eran dos parejas, una de clase alta y la otra de tercera clase que cuentan sus historias de amor y por supuesto, cuando el barquito se hunde todos sobreviven felices y contentos.**

**La idea del baño de aguas termales era algo decidido para este capítulo justamente por la charla que tienen ambas chicas allí, ah y los consejos de cocina son todos mis conocimientos culinarios jajaja entre mis grandes variedades gastronómicas se encuentran los huevos fritos, hervidos y la carne (o salchichas cuando quiero innovar) quemadas, en fin, todo lo que sea tirar a una sartén y dejarlo ahí, soy hombre che! No esta en mis genes cocinar (no tiene nada que ver eso, soy pésimo en la cocina y punto)**

**Ahora si, momento esperado por todos :P El Fic se Volvió XXX y sin Censura! Jajajajajaja la noche que se mandaron estos chicos en la cabaña eh! Entre escenitas románticas, graciosas (me maté de risa escribiendo cuando Harry y Ginny se cayeron de la cama) y escenas bastante subidas de tono entre ambas parejas era un aderezo a modo de "bonus" por el tiempo que me tarde en subir el fic, espero que todos lo "disfruten" (quienes me conocen van a entender porque está entre comillas jajajaja) No se porque, tendría que hacer un fic de alto contenido erótico directamente, aunque es mas efectivo usar los recursos literarios en un relato erótico que ser completamente especifico y mandarte cuantas guarangada sexual o pornográfica puedas poner, al menos me gusta mas hacerlo de ese modo (varias personas pueden afirmar esto XD soy un maldito zarpado y desvergonzado, pero escribo lindo al menos y sin dejar de ser directo :P )**

**Bueh, esto se me hizo muy largo ya, me despido prometiendo que no van a tener que esperar otros 2 meses para leer un nuevo capítulo de esta fascinante historia (?) así que no dejen de sintonizarnos a la misma bati hora por el mismo bati canal.**

**Ah la frase! Casi se me olvida, bueh, los dejo con dos extractos de un libro de Paulo Coelho, un gran escritor diria, "Manual del Guerrero de la Luz" el cual es casi una guía espiritual para mi, me despido nuevamente y espero que disfruten de estas magnificas palabras de inspiración:**

El guerrero de la luz recuerda un fragmento de John Bunyan:

"Aun cuando haya pasado por todo lo que pasé, no me arrepiento de los problemas en que me metí, porque fueron ellos los que me condujeron hasta donde deseé llegar. Ahora, todo lo que tengo es esta espada, y la entrego a cualquiera que desee seguir su peregrinación. Llevo conmigo las marcas y las cicatrices de los combates; ellas son testimonio de lo que viví y recompensas de lo que conquisté.

"Son estas marcas y cicatrices queridas las que me abrirán las puertas del Paraíso. Hubo una época en la que viví escuchando historias de hazañas. Hubo otras épocas en que viví simplemente porque necesitaba vivir. Pero ahora vivo porque soy un guerrero y porque quiero un día estar en la compañía de Aquel por quien tanto luché".

Todo guerrero de la luz ya tuvo alguna vez miedo de entrar en combate.

Todo guerrero de la luz ya traicionó y mintió en el pasado.

Todo guerrero de la luz ya recorrió un camino que no le pertenecía.

Todo guerrero de la luz ya sufrió por cosas sin importancia.

Todo guerrero de la luz ya creyó que no era un guerrero de la luz.

Todo guerrero de la luz ya falló en sus obligaciones espirituales.

Todo guerrero de la luz ya dijo sí cuando quería decir no.

Todo guerrero de la luz ya hirió a alguien a quien amaba.

Por eso es un guerrero de la luz; porque pasó por todo eso y no perdió la esperanza de ser mejor de lo que era.

**Edu64: The Fallen Angel (y un guerrero de la luz)**


	9. Peligro: Vipertooths

**Peligro, Vipertooth**

**La Alegría de Ginny; La Incertidumbre de Ron**

**Esta muy bueno, gracias Ginny.**

**Por nada Harry - **le contestaba ella con una gran sonrisa

El sábado retomó el calor digno de aquel verano, Harry y Ginny estaban en la cocina sentados en la mesa circular que allí había, una pequeña mesa para cuatro personas y delicadamente adornada con una cesta de frutas, la chica le había servido un poco de café y unas galletitas que ella había preparado momentos antes, al levantarse.

Eran ya alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, ambos estaban en la mesa desayunando y mirándose muy pícaramente, recordaban en sus mentes lo sucedido la noche anterior, el amor físico que se dieron mutuamente, estaban tomados de la mano mientras tomaban el café, cuando de pronto oyen pasos, luego de unos segundos ven a Ron y a Hermione entrando al comedor, Ron, como no podía ser de otra manera exclamó por el rico olor de las galletitas recién horneadas de Ginny

**Mmm! Que rico huelen **– tomó uno y lo mordió

**Ron, no seas maleducado, sirve para todos, quieres? – **le decía Hermione

Ginny arqueó una ceja en mensaje a Harry, refiriéndose al echo de que ambos estaban ignorándolos por completo en la mesa. Ron y Hermione se sirvieron una taza de café con leche para ambos y pusieron varias galletitas en un plato ubicado en el medio de los 4, siguieron así por varios segundos sin que nadie pronunciara nada hasta que Ron finalmente pregunto

**Como pasaste la noche, Harry?**

**Creo que tan bien como tu, supongo**

**Si piensas en reclamarme algo, es inútil, yo no tuve nada que ver en esa broma**

**Lávate las manos Ron – **inquirió Ginny

**Es inocente **– lo defendió Hermione

**Pero no nos ayudó en nada... y eso lo hace cómplice**

**Ginny, lo dices como si fuese algo grave, por lo que veo no hubo tan mal resultado – **respondió Hermione señalando con la mirada las manos de Harry y Ginny que seguían tomadas y sin intenciones de soltarse

**Ginny y yo...**

**No hace falta que lo digas Harry, creo que ya nos dimos cuenta –**contestaba Ron sonriendo – **felicidades amigo, es un tanto gritona a veces pero es una gran mujer, tu te la mereces mas que nadie**

**El que se pasa de histérico eres tu, Ronald – **le contestaba Ginny

**Ves Gin... mi ayuda funcionó, ahora ambos están felizmente... juntos**

**Plan? Lo hiciste en un momento de improviso... no lo habías planeado, aunque debo terminar diciendo... gracias**

**Un momento! –**protestaba Harry - **entonces e hizo usado! Me has usado Ginny, con ayuda de Hermione te has aprovechado de mi inocencia**

**Tu... inocencia? – **Hermione miraba a Harry con cara de desconcierto, Ron evitaba reír a carcajadas por las palabras de su amigo y Ginny se quedó perpleja

**Era broma –**decía Harry con cara de decepción al ver que ninguno caía con la broma, salvo obviamente Ron

**Tonto **– le contestó Ginny

**A todo esto... como salieron de la habitación? – **Ron preguntaba con cierta incertidumbre

**Tenía mi varita en la mochila, lo recordé esta mañana – **contestó Harry

**Oportuno recordarlo recién por la mañana, luego de la noche que habrán pasado**

**Hermione! –** Ginny gritaba sonrojada

**Vamos Ginny, es normal que las parejas... bueno, pasen noches intensas, como la que habrán pasado ustedes, verdad Harry?**

**Y que me dices de ti y de Ron eh! – **Ginny no dejaba de devolver todos los remates que su amiga le lanzaba, en esta particularmente había dado un golpe rotundo, puesto que Ron no dijo nada y Hermione quedó callada por varios segundos, tal vez buscando respuesta

**No viene al caso**

**Como que no!**

**Ginny, cálmate – **le decía Ron, ella al darse cuenta que estaba armando un escándalo por cosas sin demasiada trascendencia prefirió calmarse un poco y retomar la serenidad y alegría con la que había retomado ese día. De todos modos, la alegría que sentía dentro de sí misma daba para perdonar los ataques de Hermione.

**Saben?** **Qué opinan si luego de desayunar y antes de irnos vamos los 4 a tomar un baño de aguas termales? No es una mala idea no creen?**

**Me parece una gran idea Hermione **–decía Harry -** vayamos los 4 a las aguas termales luego de desayunar**

El desayuno siguió por demás ameno, divertido y tranquilo, proponiendo quien sería el nuevo guía para regresar al hotel, puesto que todos criticaban a Ron el lío que hizo para encontrar la cabaña el día anterior, Ron por su parte se notaba misteriosamente desconectado a la charla, participando solamente con pocos comentarios o risas aisladas, Harry por supuesto se percató de ello y le intrigó saber que había sucedido la noche anterior, puesto que al salir de la habitación y no encontrarlo durmiendo en el sofá inmediatamente comprendió que él y Hermione también habían pasado la noche juntos, pero no entendía porqué aún así ambos no estaban del todo unidos, además el comentario de Ginny sobre ellos fue muy tajante en Hermione y en Ron, ambos parecieron eludir sutilmente cualquier chance de preguntas.

**Harry, en que estas pensando? **– le dijo Ginny en un tono suave y besándolo en las mejillas ante la mirada pícara y la sonrisa triunfante de Hermione, definitivamente ella ya no tenía problemas en demostrar su amor a Harry

**En nada en particular, Gin **– mintió este

**Pues bien **– interrumpía Hermione –** que le parece a la nueva parejita si van a cambiarse y nos encontramos en el baño termal?**

**Yo estoy bien así, puedo entrar al agua con la malla que tengo puesta debajo de esta ropa – **dijo Ginny

**Yo si voy a cambiarme, Ron, tu mochila esta en la habitación, deberías ir a ponerte otra cosa – **el mensaje de Harry fue claro para Ron, quería hablar con él

**Tienes razón amigo, voy a buscar algo para ponerme y nos vemos en el baño termal chicas**

**Esta bien, pero no se demoren mucho... miren que no vamos a esperarlos toda la mañana – **decía Hermione, ella no era ninguna tonta y también supo captar el mensaje de Harry, obviamente ellos tres se conocían por demás bien, Harry solo supo sonreír a su amiga antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras con Ron, ella le contestó con una mirada cómplice de entendimiento.

Cuando las chicas se quedaron solas en la cocina, luego de llevar los platos y tazas del desayuno, Hermione dijo.

**Ya puedes soltarlo Ginny, si te sigues aguantando así, vas a explotar**

**KYAAA! ESTOY ENAMORADA!**

**Esa parte ya la sabía... que tal fue la noche?**

**Harry es muy dulce, es muy delicado pero a la vez apasionado, supo ser suave y comprensivo al comienzo... **– las palabras para describir la pasión que vivió Ginny esa noche brotaban una tras otra, sus ojos brillaban, sus corazón latía lleno de júbilo, Hermione escuchaba atentamente a su amiga, aunque Ginny no lo haya estado diciendo directamente, Hermione comprendió la noche que pasaron sus amigos.

**O sea ahora si es oficial.**

**Si, es más Harry incluso estuvo diciendo cosas como "señora Potter" esta mañana, te imaginas Hermione? Estoy tan emocionada, aunque tiempo al tiempo por supuesto, yo aun no terminé mi carrera y Harry tiene que volver a trabajar a Hogwarts dentro de unas semanas, pero nos adaptaremos y quien sabe... es grandioso el amor no crees?**

**Así es **– dijo Hermione, aunque con un tono mas bien triste

**Sucedió algo entre tu y Ron? **

**Pasamos la noche juntos, pero algo en mi me daba una sensación rara, como si fuera la última vez que estaría con él.**

**Hermione, por que lo dices de ese modo?**

**Por... por nada, tonterías mías Gin, vayamos a las termas**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Un Agradable Baño De Aguas termales**

**Te felicito Harry, te lo mereces, ella es una gran mujer – **decía Ron a su amigo

Harry y Ron habían llegado a la habitación y convencidos de que estaban solos pudieron hablar tranquilamente de lo acontecido, Ron estaba aún con esa mirada triste, pero su humor parecía aumentar con los minutos que transcurrían, tal vez se daba cuenta que era muy obvio su estado de ánimo que lo hacía sentirse mejor para que nadie notara su estado real.

**Gracias Ron, pero ambos sabemos que no vinimos a hablar de eso**

**Vamos, no lo arruines tan pronto.**

**Tan malo fue? – **preguntó Harry

**A decir verdad, fue una noche estupenda, Hermione es la mujer a la que amo, pero anoche fue una despedida**

**Despedida? Por qué?**

**Ella decidió qué es lo más importante para su vida, estuvo conmigo para darme lo ultimo que lograría con ella.**

**Pero... estás...?**

**Si lo estoy Harry, estoy seguro de ello... la perdí, bueno perdí su amor, pero no significa que deba dejar de verla o que nuestra amistad se corte por ello, debo ser fuerte, nada mas que eso.**

**Te comprendo Ron, es algo triste, pero me alegra saber como tomaste esa situación, eres todo un hombre de admiración.**

**No digas tonterías, vayamos junto a las chicas... y Harry, no le comentes nada a Ginny, ahora esta feliz, no la preocupes con cosas sin importancia como estas, además también reprocharía a Hermione y eso solo traería pleitos, solo nos queda este día y parte de mañana, divirtámonos todo lo que se pueda.**

**No te preocupes Ron, vayamos a las aguas termales.**

Ron y Harry entonces se encaminaron para el baño de aguas termales. El día parecía espléndido, el calor lentamente se hacía notar, pero ellos ya lo sentían dentro de las aguas termales, Ginny y Harry estaban abrazados de un lado de las aguas y Ron y Hermione sentados uno al lado del otro frente a ellos, comentando lo bien que se sentía estar allí y lo que pretendían para el resto de lo que quedaba de las vacaciones.

**Deberíamos volver a ese restaurante, a donde vendían esa pasta italiana tan buena**

**Suena interesante propuesta Ginny – **apoyaba Hermione –** aunque si pudiera elegir, volvería a donde venden las pizzas, aun recuerdo esas pizzas deliciosas**

**Glotonas, solo se ponen a pensar donde irán a comer**

**Ah si, Ron? Y tu donde irías? – **preguntaba Ginny

**Que te parece el puesto de jugos? – **Harry proponía ese lugar

**Por qué Harry? Ah! Te refieres por la camarera que sirve los cócteles? **– decía Ron

**Es buena opción, a decir verdad iría allí ni bien llega...**

Harry detuvo su comentario tas sentir una mirada asesina en la nuca, giró lentamente y vio en los ojos de Ginny un gesto despiadado, pero en lugar de recibir alguna crítica, ella se volteó y se tapó la cara y con voz temblorosa comenzó a decir

**Es así como me quieres? Miras a otras chicas y encima lo dices como si nada en frente mío?**

**No Ginny, no es cierto, era solo una broma**

**Si claro, una broma, por supuesto Harry, que mal hombre – **el comentario de Hermione no ayudaba para nada a Harry y Ginny comenzaba a emitir sollozos, Harry la tomó por los hombros y la giró , ella se tapaba la cara con las manos

**Ginny, era solo una broma, es verdad, yo te amo solo a ti, créeme**

**Lo se, tonto –** le contestaba la pelirroja descubriéndose la cara y mostrándole una gran sonrisa, Ginny le había tomado el pelo a Harry y éste había caído de lleno en la broma y al darse cuenta de ello, se cayó para atrás, recostándose por el borde de la pileta, soltando un suspiro para liberarse de la tensión que le había causado el creer haber entristecido a Ginny, pero ella en compensación, se acercó a él y le dio un gran beso en los labios, Hermione que miraba risueña la situación, sin querer, o sin darse cuenta tal vez, soltó un ligero suspiro, Ron se percató de ello y la miró, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de que la miraba.

La mañana prosiguió sin mayores resaltantes, los amigos prepararon sus respectivas mochilas y limpiaron medianamente la casa, las habitaciones que habían ocupado y el living de juegos, también la cocina y el comedor, una vez terminado todo, pasadas las 12 del mediodía, se dispusieron a volver para la ciudad balnearia, al hotel y a la playa.

**Listos? Partamos, así llegaremos a tiempo para la hora de la merienda**

**Quien hará de guía esta vez? – **preguntó Ginny

**Yo nuevamente – **contestó Ron

**Entonces dame unos minutos mas – **dijo Harry y volvió a entrar a la casa, al cabo de uno o dos minutos regresaba con una pequeña bolsa de papel en la mano

**Y eso? **- preguntó su amigo

**Un poco de comida, si serás el guía, llegaremos para la hora de cenar, así que un poco de provisiones no viene mal**

**Gracioso - **contestaba su pelirrojo amigo con sarcasmo ante las carcajadas de las chicas. Aun así fue el propio Ron quien tomo una manzana de la pequeña bolsa que tenia Harry, y así partieron nuevamente, en dirección a la ciudad balnearia.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Bromas En El Bosque**

El calor era bastante intenso, el mediodía se acercaba, al comienzo comenzó siendo una broma simple, pero la idea de Harry de traer algo de provisiones terminó siendo una gran solución, puesto que ya llevaban 2 horas y media caminando en el bosque y aun no encontraban la ruta principal que los ayudaría a llegar a su destino, aun así, no todo era por culpa de los despistes de Ron, sino de los 4 en conjunto, ya que se turnaban a guiarse y por consiguiente a perderse, no se quejaban puesto que la pasaban bien, se estaban divirtiendo en el bosque haciendo tonterías.

**Oigan, miren, estas son unas bayas del bosque, se pueden comer, pruébenlas, son deliciosas **– comentó Ron, aliviado por encontrar algo para comer

**Estas seguro de eso Ron? **– preguntó su hermana

**Claro que si, pero no te comas las que no están rojas, porque son las que no han madurado aún, anda Hermione, no tengas miedo, haz como Harry **– le dijo Ron, señalando a Harry que sin temor tomaba las bayas del arbusto y se las comía con tranquilidad

**Este lugar me recuerda al primer año, cuando vimos a los centauros **– comentaba Harry, cuando ya luego de unos minutos él y los demás se cansaron de comer y, satisfechos ya, proseguían su caminata por el bosque

**Esa fue la primera vez que viste a Voldemort... no Harry?**

**Es verdad Ginny, en ese entonces el era como un parásito en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del profesor de defensa... **

**Recuerdo cuando vimos por primera vez a Firenze... realmente daba miedo **– comentó Hermione

**Aun sigue dando miedo **– acotó Ron

**Pero tu no lo viste esa noche**

**Bueno, eso fue por...**

**Que sucede Ron? Te quedaste callado de pro...**

**Shhh. Silencio**

De pronto Ron se había quedado callado y pidiendo silencio, no era algo usual en él, todos se le quedaron mirando curiosos de lo que pretendía oír

**Ron? **

**Lo siento, creí escuchar algo raro**

**Que cosa? – **preguntó su amigo

**Nada Harry, es imposible, solo me equivoque, de que hablábamos?**

**Sobre nada importante... – **dijo Hermione con tono preocupado ante la acción de Ron, quien solamente sonrió y volvió a decir

**Ah claro, estábamos comentando lo mucho que se parece esto al bosque prohibido... recuerdas al sauce boxeador Harry? O mas bien, cuando lo conocimos nosotros?**

**Como olvidarlo... fue aterrador**

**Es verdad – **decía Ron sonriendo y recordando el echo aquel – **el susto que nos pegamos esa vez... fue horrible, pero como anécdota es muy graciosa, no lo crees?**

**Aún así solo espero que quede como un recuerdo. Algunos de mis alumnos me suelen hacer preguntas sobre las cosas que hacíamos cuando éramos niños en el colegio, podrías creer que algunas de ellas son como hazañas? Los de primer año siempre quieren saber sobre esas cosas, cuales fueron verdad y cuales mentira, es gracioso.**

**Deberías escribir un libro entonces Harry – **le sugirió Hermione

**Uno? Sería poco, que opinas sobre hacer un libro por cada año de Hogwarts, contando sobre mis experiencias en cada año, bah, nuestras experiencias, ustedes también serían protagonistas de ellos **– respondió Harry

**Me lo imagino, el primer libro contaría sobre cuando nos conocimos y además tu historia de cuando supiste que era mago sonaría interesante **

**Es verdad Ron **– contestó su amigo, mientras saltaba sobre un tronco tumbado en el medio del bosque – **suena a cuento para niños, pero supongo que a varios jóvenes y adultos también podría de interesarles, que les parece el título de Los Tres Amigos Van a Hogwarts...**

**Suena espantoso **– comentó Hermione – **si lo vas a escribir tu porque no lleva tu nombre? Que te parece La Saga de Harry Potter: el primero de esos libros contaría sobre la piedra filosofal, Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal, el segundo podrías contar sobre la Cámara Secreta**

**En el tercero podría contar sobre mi padrino, El Prisionero de Azkaban, si lo pones así suena mas tenebroso, pero sería una historia muy buena en su memoria**

**Así es, en el cuarto cuentas sobre El torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry Potter y El Torneo de los Tres Magos**

**Eso suena muy largo para un título de libro Ron, que te parece Harry Potter y El Cáliz de Fuego... es mas enigmático así.**

**Tienes razón Hermione, y el quinto podría dedicárselo a La Orden Del fénix**

**El sexto y séptimo serían grandes reveladores de conflictos... **

**Ya me lo imagino... Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo, ese título me suena bien**

**Si, pero de acordarme de eso, se me eriza la piel**

**Bueno, no es para tanto Harry, y el último como se llamaría?**

**No lo se Ron... fue cuando peleamos contra Voldemort, habría que pensar en un buen título para el último libro no lo creen?**

**Es verdad Harry, ya veo a esos libros publicados en alguna editorial londinense**

**No lo creo Hermione, hacer 7 libros de aventuras de un niño en un colegio de magia... creen que alguien los leería en verdad?**

**De todos modos es broma, no creo que tu historia le interese a alguien**

**Oye, no seas cruel Ron, pero no me digas que por lo menos mi vida no tuvo buenas aventuras como para contarlas**

**Ya lo creo, pero si cuentas sobre tu apuesto amigo de la infancia, creo que allí tus libros tendrían mas éxito**

**Apuesto amigo? **– exclamó Hermione mirando a Ron, quien sonreía ante sus auto halagadoras palabras

**OIGAN! Miren esto! **

En ese momento todos se percataron que Ginny era la única persona que no estaba participando de la conversación, como estaban tan entretenidos en aquella broma de los libros y tan concentrados en ello, no se dieron cuenta que ella ni siquiera estaba en la misma línea caminando, sino que estaba por demás adelantada a ellos. Cuando la encontraron a unos 20 metros de distancia, oculta por varios árboles tumbados no comprendieron bien el motivo de sus gritos, pero una vez que llegaron hasta donde ella notaron una gran peculiaridad allí.

**Qué habrá ocurrido aquí? – **preguntó Hermione

**No lo sé, pareciera como si unos gigantes hubieran peleado, miren la cantidad de árboles caídos que hay **– contestó Harry, asombrado por lo que veía

En el medio del bosque, lleno de árboles y vida vegetal de pronto se percataron de algo que antes no habían notado, en un bosque generalmente hay muchos animales y aves, pero se dieron cuenta que en todo el tiempo que estuvieron caminando por allí no se toparon con ningún animal, tampoco recordaron oír siquiera a algún ave revolotear entre los árboles.

**Esto no es usual, se dieron cuenta de que...**

**Creo que pensamos lo mismo Ron **– comentó Harry, quien también se había percatado de lo raro que era aquello – **no hay nada vivo por aquí.**

**No se si eso es algo bueno o no, pero creo que encontré el motivo – **contestó Hermione

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Huevos**

**Que es eso? **– preguntó Ginny** - Ron, Harry, vengan a ver esto**

Ron y Harry seguían mirando los árboles que los rodeaban, varios de ellos tumbados y rasgados, era un escenario muy peculiar, un área de alrededor de 30 metros de circunferencia con estas extrañas características, aunque habían varios árboles que no estaban completamente tumbados, sino torcidos por efecto del peso de otros árboles, pero todos coincidían en un detalle en particular, las rasgaduras que se veían en los mismos, como si hubiesen sido derribados a golpes de hachas pero mal cortadas y tumbadas por fuerza bruta, en verdad eran como si unos gigantes hubieran estado peleando, aunque Harry y Ron podían reconocer este echo, ya que recordaban al gigante que una vez vieron en Hogwarts, al hermano de Hagrid, quien arrancaba los árboles de raíz, pero esto parecía obra de otro ser, y ellos no se imaginaban cual.

**No es obra de un gigante, son seres de montañas y zonas aisladas, no andarían en un bosque así. **

**Eso es verdad Ron y es definitivo que esto no pudo haber ocurrido con la tormenta de los días anteriores**

**Ron, Harry, vengan, que no nos oyen? **– ahora era Hermione quien los llamaba – **vengan a ver esto**

Harry y su pelirrojo amigo fueron a ver lo que Hermione quería mostrarle y al verla parada solo pensaron que era para retomar el viaje, pero cuando llegaron allí vieron algo que los sorprendió por completo, un huevo, pero no un huevo común y corriente, sino uno enorme, mas grande incluso que un huevo de avestruz, puesto que era algo así como una sandía, dicho huevo, era de un color bastante peculiar, de un amarillo grisáceo, bastante raro, salpicado con manchas negras y se notaba en su interior un núcleo rojizo, seguramente del animal que allí dormía.

Hermione, que estaba a un costado del huevo, se inclinó para levantarlo, lo tomó en sus manos y sintió el calor que irradiaba dicho huevo.

**Ahora esta más frío que hace un momento – **contestó la chica - **no se nota mucho, pero hace un rato estaba verdaderamente caliente**

**Hermione suelta el huevo**

**Ron que pasa, no tiene nada de malo que...**

**Suéltalo! **– gritó de pronto Ron

Hermione asustada, soltó sin querer el huevo y este cayó al suelo, todos se quedaron mirando asombrados, afortunadamente éste no se rompió ya que su cascarón demostró ser particularmente duro y resistente. Hermione se quedó mirando el huevo, lo volvió a tomar a pesar de las miradas agresivas de Ron y las de incomprensión de Harry, pero sólo lo hizo para acomodar el huevo nuevamente en su lugar, entre unas ramas amontonadas cual nido. Cuando se levantó miró a Ron desafiante, pero este en lugar de seguir con su mirada de desaprobación, era como si estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, metido de lleno en su mente, buscando, queriendo encontrar alguna respuesta a la pregunta que internamente se habría echo.

**Se puede saber porque me gritaste de ese modo? **– protestó Hermione, pero no encontró respuesta de Ron, Harry seguía sin comprender del todo. Pero la voz que oyeron todos fue la de Ginny

**Miren! Aquí hay otro mas!**

Harry y Hermione Fueron corriendo a donde se encontraba Ginny y en efecto, encontraron otro huevo mas, idéntico al primero, pero la sorpresa no terminó allí para ellos puesto que Ginny señalaba un punto distante a ellos, no necesitaron saber de que se trataba, pero Hermione fue en dirección y en definitiva se topó con un tercer huevo. La chica miró a donde se habían quedado sus dos amigos y luego buscó a Ron, que seguía inmóvil donde se toparon con el primer huevo que vieron.

**Es imposible – **dijo Harry en vos muy baja, como queriendo confirmárselo a sí mismo de lo que pensaba

**Que es imposible Harry? – **le preguntó Ginny, quien junto a Harry volvían a donde se encontraba Ron

**Ron, no puede ser posible! – **gritó Harry ignorando completamente la pregunta de Ginny

**Estoy pensando Harry, no puede ser posible es verdad, pero aquí están.**

**Alguien puede explicarnos que sucede? **– gritó Hermione desde donde estaba el tercer huevo, seguía sin comprender la actitud misteriosa de los dos muchachos

**Ginny, tu sabes lo que son **– dijo de pronto Ron, su hermana se percató que no se lo dijo a modo de pregunta, sino que la estaba probando en sus conocimientos.

**Que hacen estos huevos aquí? De que clase son? – **ahora era Harry quien también buscaba en su mente algún dato que le ayudara a identificar correctamente esos huevos.

**Ron... son huevos de...**

**Si Ginny, son huevos de dragón **– completó la respuesta Ron

**Huevos de dragón? **– preguntó Hermione quien lentamente, debido a los troncos caídos, se encaminaba a donde se encontraban los demás – **eso es imposible, esta no es una zona donde habiten dragones, además ellos no incuban en bosques, lo hacen en las montañas y zonas alejadas a la gente**

**Ya lo sé **– contestó Ron en tono brusco, cosa que a Hermione le molestó un poco y puso cara de enfado, pero ella también se sentía confundida y tratando de buscar alguna solución, aunque no sabía que clase de respuesta buscar ya que no tenía idea de que interrogantes tenía que resolver

**Ya sabes de que especie es? **– gritó de pronto Harry, quien con la mirada seguía inspeccionando el huevo

**Nunca vi unos huevos así, son huevos de dragón, pero no puedo identificar su especie**

**Están seguros que son huevos de dragón? Digo, es imposible encontrar tres huevos tan cerca uno de otro, los dragones son animales extremadamente territoriales, además, no hay especies en el Reino Unido que vengan a anidar a estas zonas, eso puedo saberlo porque conozco como trabaja el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas**

**Pues entonces ve a decirles a tus amigos de Control de Criaturas que hay tres huevos de dragón en un bosque Hermione **– Ron nuevamente había sonado muy agresivo en su tono hacia Hermione, tanto así que sacó a Harry se sus pensamientos para que éste lo reprochara con la mirada, Ron comprendió y camino los 10 metros que lo separaban de la chica de cabello castaño quien tenía una mirada mezcla de rabia y tristeza, miró hacia donde se encontraba Ginny quien iba junto a Harry y le tomaba del brazo, se volvió hacia Hermione y le dijo en voz baja

**Mira, lo siento, es que me puse un poco tenso**

**Esta bien Ron, te entiendo –** dijo ella con falsa convicción

**Hermione, anoche...**

**Ron, eso no tiene nada de importancia ahora, hablaremos luego, dime que es lo que Harry y tu están queriendo descubrir**

Ron se sintió herido ante las palabras de Hermione, del modo en que evadió su comentario sobre la noche anterior, pero también se dio cuenta que era verdad que eso no venía al caso en ese momento, así que le contó

**No es natural que tres huevos de dragón estén tan cerca, es verdad que son muy territoriales, pero existen casos donde olvidan sus condiciones territoriales cuando tienden a... hace rato dijiste que los huevos estaban calientes? **

**Si, por qué?**

**Ron! **– se oyó la voz de Ginny llamando a su hermano– **creo que ya podremos saber que especie de dragones son**

**Identificaste el huevo? **– gritó el pelirrojo, mirando con cierta incertidumbre

**No, algo mas fácil... esta rompiéndose el cascarón**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Cacería En El Bosque: Protegiéndose De Los Dragones**

Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia donde estaban Harry y Ginny, quienes estaban arrodillados mirando como el cascarón ahora relucía en un rojo intenso, proveniente de su interior, también como el huevo se quebraba lentamente, dejando escapar pequeñas humeadas y rechinos desde adentro, luego el huevo se partió en varios pedazos dejando así libre al pequeño bebe dragón quien tambaleaba y chillaba tratando de mantenerse estable en sus patitas, el dragón era una criatura bastante pequeña para considerar el cascarón donde estaba metido, era de un suave color cobrizo y sus diminutas crestas de un negro azulado, sus cuernos eran cortos, y a simple vista parecía bastante inofensivo.

**Ron? **– dijo Harry – **es un...**

**Vipertooth **– confirmó Ron

**Vipertooth? Los estudiamos, pero no recuerdo muy bien, cuales eran los...**

**Vipertooth peruanos, entre los dragones son los más pequeños, si se les puede decir pequeños a unos dragones de más de 4 metros, son los más veloces de todos y también son los más peligrosos, los que más casos de ataques a seres humanos tiene en su haber entre todas las criaturas del mundo mágico. **

**Si son de América del Sur, que están haciendo aquí? En este bosque **– Hermione era la única que seguía sin comprender la gravedad de la situación

**Hace rato estaba por decirte que a veces algunos dragones olvidan sus condiciones territoriales cuando van a criar a sus bebes, esto lo hacen las hembras que son las dominantes, los machos son mucho mas agresivos generalmente, aunque no creo que se le comparen a una hembra con cría, por eso para proteger a los recién nacidos es comprensible que varias hembras aniden juntas bastante cerca de otras.**

**Pero Ron **– intervino Harry – **los vipertooth no emigran a estas zonas, se que en la zona sur de América en esta temporada es invierno, por eso buscan el calor de estas latitudes para sus crías, pero generalmente van mas allá**

**Puede que hayan perdido su rumbo o que hayan estado por incubar antes de tiempo, por eso se quedaron e hicieron sus nidos aquí.**

**Ginny tiene Razón – **apoyó diciendo su hermano

**Pero los dragones machos no acompañan a sus parejas durante la incubación? Como pudieron entonces tres parejas de dragones establecerse aquí sin matarse unos entre otros? Los vipertooth son muy peligrosos, incluso entre ellos, no? – **preguntó Hermione

**Tal vez no se hayan matado, pero aquí no solo armaron nidos, los árboles comprueban que peleaban por dominar el territorio que eligieron las hembras.**

**Es verdad Harry, por eso no habían animales cerca, huyeron de los vipertooth**

**O fueron su cena **– acotó Hermione, quien tocaba al pequeño dragón bebe por los pequeños cuernos de su cabeza, éste extendía las alas y se dejaba acariciar, tal vez creyendo que Hermione era su mamá.

**Hermione no lo toques! Sus colmillos son venenosos, si te muerde, podrías morir.**

**No es para tanto Ron, no desarrollan su veneno hasta después de varias semanas de nacidos, cuando aprenden a comer solos**

**Lo se Harry, es solo que me exalté**

**Veo que tu también sabes de dragones Harry, por supuesto, al ser un futuro auror y también un excelente profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sabes sobre cosas venenosas para pociones y demás peligros que pueda causar.**

**Pero el que mas sabe aquí es Ron, no amigo?**

**Solo se porque ayudé un tiempo a mi hermano, él es el verdadero conocedor de dragones, los vipertooth peruanos suelen incubar en época invernal, por eso emigran a zonas cálidas para poner sus huevos y criarlos hasta que sepan volar, así su primer vuelo es volviendo a su tierra, en América del Sur**

**Bueno, eso es verdad, pero...**

**Shhh**

**Qué sucede Ron? **– preguntó Ginny en voz baja

Ron no contestó inmediatamente, había cerrado los ojos y se había concentrado completamente a oír, puesto que era la segunda vez que lo había oído en la tarde. La primera vez sólo pensó que era un ruido común del bosque, pero ahora había confirmado algo, abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione quien hacía caso omiso a su petición de que no tocara al dragón, esta vez ella le estaba acariciando las alas como haciéndole cosquillas y el dragón bebe hasta parecía entretenerse echando bocanadas de humo por la nariz y pequeñas chispas. Esto dejó a Ron concentrado aún más, su oído le decía que algo se acercaba lentamente, y las palabras de Hermione le hicieron reaccionar de un modo alarmante

**Parece que el pequeño dragón tiene hambre... **

**Tenemos que irnos de aquí... rápido**

En ese momento Harry comprendió lo que Ron estaba haciendo, su amigo estaba asegurándose que los dragones padres del bebe no anduviesen cerca, así que tomó a Ginny de la mano y se giró, Hermione al intentar levantarse se tropezó con una piedra y cayó sentada, en eso el pequeño dragón bebe movió la cabeza y uno de sus diminutos pero afilados cuernos le cortó la mano, haciendo que esta sangrara un poco, Ginny se percató de ello y la ayudó

**Te encuentras bien Hermione? **– le preguntó

**Si, no es nada grave, dijo ella mientras cortaba un pedazo de su ropa y la usaba para cubrirse la herida, fui un poco descuidada, lo siento, pero qué es eso?**

Ginny fue la única que se giró a ver lo que pasaba, ya que todos los demás estaban mirando aquel suceso, se asustó un poco, pero solo vio a una pequeña vaca caminando

**Una vaca? **– se dijo a si misma Ginny

**Esto es malo... tenemos que irnos – **dijo Ron de pronto, quien parecía en verdad asustado ante la vaca.

**Ron, es solo una vaca **– le dijo Hermione

**No es la vaca, es eso...**

Ron no necesitó continuar su palabras puesto que la escalofriante escena que prosiguió describió todo por si sola, Ron señalo el costado de la vaca y todos vieron que esta tenia el costado sangrando, en eso una escena macabra se sucedió cuando en el cielo se oyó un chillido potente, seguido de otro, en menos de un segundo, como un predador mortal, un vipertooth peruano se abalanzó contra el bovino quien mugió y se desplomó en el suelo, en el segundo siguiente, otro vipertooth cayó sobre la vaca y de un mordisco le arrancó un gran pedazo de carne, el otro vipertooth, también hizo lo mismo, arrancando de un mordisco una parte de la vaca. Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione, que seguía sangrando ligeramente, quedaron petrificados ante semejante espectáculo de la naturaleza, afortunadamente para ellos, los vipertooth parecían no verlos o sino estaban muy concentrados en alimentarse, por lo cual decidieron en silencio irse del lugar, pero en eso otros dos vipertooth cayeron del cielo donde se ubicaba uno de los huevos que allí estaban, uno de ellos miró en dirección a los otros dos que se alimentaban y se acercó, pero no fue bien recibido puesto que uno de ellos, el macho, porque era el mas pequeño entre los dos, se le abalanzó peligrosamente con intenciones de atacarlos, ambos expandieron sus alas y echaron un humo denso, mostrándose amenazantes, en los segundos siguientes los 4 amigos no estaban tan preocupados en como salir de allí sino mas bien en hacerlo cuanto antes. La suerte parecía no jugarles una buena partida, ya que en el cielo se oían a los otros dos que chillaban desgarradoramente, lo cual hizo que se pusieran a correr lo más que pudieran hacerlo con los troncos y ramas de los árboles caídos. Estando a unos 5 metros de donde se encontraba el dragón recién nacido todos decidieron volver a respirar para superar el susto que pasaron.

**Hermione sigues sangrando, estas bien? **– preguntó asustado Ron, al ver que la herida en la mano de Hermione producida por el corte con el cuerno del dragón

**Si lo estoy Ron**

**Te dije que no lo tocaras, era peligroso**

**Lo siento Ron, yo solo...**

**No hagan ruido, miren**

Harry les pedía silencio a modo de precaución, todos entonces se escondieron detrás de los árboles mirando hacia donde se ubicaban los dragones, aunque mas específicamente hacia la nueva mamá dragón, quien definitivamente parecía ser la matriarca de esa bandada de dragones, puesto que era la mas grande, los machos, que se distinguían perfectamente por su tamaño, median alrededor de 3 metros y medio o 4 metros, pero las hembras se notaban mucho mas puesto que debían de medir aproximadamente unos 5 metros de largo o más aún, a la distancia, una pareja seguía devorándose a la vaca, o lo poco que quedaba de ella, la otra pareja se chillaban uno a la otra cerca de donde se encontraba su huevo, pero la principal, la que acababa de tener al bebe, miraba para todos lados echando un humo grisáceo, luego miró en dirección a donde se encontraban los 4 jóvenes y chilló más fuerte aún, tanto que tuvieron que taparse los oídos para que no los aturdiera tanto, los demás dragones miraban la escena echando chillidos entrecortados, luego, la dragón matriarca avanzó unos pasos entre los troncos, vigilando atentamente.

**Nos vio **– dijo Ron asustado – **tengan cuidado, sabe que estamos aquí **

**Cuidado!**

El grito de Ginny se hizo mudo ante otro chillido del dragón, pero este a su vez fue acallado por una potente ráfaga de fuego proveniente de su hocico. La llamarada se dirigía directamente a donde se encontraban los 4 quemando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, afortunadamente Ron, Harry y las chicas estaban detrás de un árbol de grandes dimensiones por lo que se salvaron cubriéndose tras éste, dicho árbol comenzó a incendiarse lo cual hizo que los amigos comenzaran a correr precipitadamente tratando de huir del lugar. El dragón lanzó otra llamarada más potente aun que la primera pero no alcanzó a ser lo suficientemente larga para alcanzarlos, pudieron huir por el momento. Los demás dragones quedaron mirando la situación, todos entonces empezaron a chillar entrecortadamente, hasta que un chillido superior hizo que todos se movieran y comenzaran el vuelo, o mas bien, la cacería.

Harry y Ron intentaban calmar a las chicas, quienes se asustaron bastante por el echo, sobretodo Ginny, Hermione intentaba controlarse manteniendo la compostura, pero el susto la hacía temblar, pasados unos segundos, sin palabras que decir, se incorporaron y se dispusieron a salir del bosque cuanto antes

**Tenemos que irnos **– fue la propuesta de Ron, no necesito que nadie lo confirmara, todos querían estar lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar

**Ron cuidado!**

Harry se abalanzó hacia Ron cayendo los dos al suelo, Ron no entendió el porque de a acción de Harry, pero luego vio a un vipertooth cayendo en picada a unos metros de donde estaba, luego otro y un tercero, los tres machos prácticamente habían acorralado al grupo, amenazantes los dragones chillaban y extendían sus alas, echaban un humo denso de sus hocicos y también lanzaban mordiscos al aire, de sus colmillos caía una baba blanca considerablemente espesa y visible, era el veneno característico de este animal, Ron y Harry lentamente se reincorporaban del suelo mirando a las chicas que se quedaron recostadas contra un árbol, calladas para evitar alarmar a los dragones de su presencia, pero a la vez espantadas sobre el peligro que corrían Ron y Harry, este último que extendía levemente la mano haciendo gestos para que las chicas no se alarmaran, para que mantuvieran la calma.

Otro dragón, una hembra esta vez, descendía levemente cerca de los dos muchachos, era la matriarca, la mas grande entre todos los dragones que estaban, las otras dos sobrevolaban en el cielo. Harry y Ron se quedaron de cuclillas sin moverse ante la mirada atenta del dragón, quien de modo amenazante mostraba sus colmillos, luego echo un chillido estrepitoso hacia el cielo, ese segundo fue aprovechado por Harry y Ron ya que ambos tomaron unas ramas que estaban a sus pies y casi al mismo tiempo golpearon al dragón en la cabeza, quien aturdida se tambaleó y cayó al suelo aleteando sus gruesas alas para reponerse en sus patas, los otros dragones se lanzaron peligrosamente hacia ambos jóvenes pero por el espacio reducido por los árboles no fueron lo suficientemente hábiles para alcanzarlos.

**Corran! **– gritó Harry a las chicas, otra vez no necesitó confirmar nada de nadie, puesto que las chicas inmediatamente alcanzaron a Ron y a Harry y corrían lo mas que sus pies le daban

Era verdad que los dragones atacaban a los humanos, eran en verdad peligrosos, pero estos dragones tenían cierta testarudez en su caza a los 4 amigos que huían a través del bosque, no les daban tregua en ningún momento, ellos seguían corriendo en zigzag refugiados por los árboles a los ataques que pudieran sorprenderlos

**Eviten las zonas de gran espacio en el bosque y por nada dejen de correr **– dijo Ron

**Gran consejo Ron, voy a tenerlo en cuenta **– le contestó Hermione en tono sarcástico al obvio comentario de Ron

**Ustedes dos no comiencen **– les gritó Ginny

**Yo no estoy comenzando nada **– gritó Hermione, quien aún sangraba ligeramente a través del pedazo de tela que le cubría el corte que se hizo en la mano

**Silencio **– dijo de pronto Ron, quien se detuvo en una zona descampada del bosque, mirando al cielo y a su alrededor

**Ron, estas loco? Que haces? Escóndete**

**Llegamos, miren, allí esta la ruta**

Era verdad, el bosque se les había terminado, al menos en esa zona, ya que había una zona de pastizal frondoso y la ruta a unos cuantos metros de allí, Harry supuso que aquella vaca pudo estar pastando en ese lugar cuando la atraparon los vipertooth, no reconocieron el lugar, no era el mismo por donde habían llegado el día anterior, tal vez extendieron su recorrido y fueron mas lejos aún, pero al menos sabían que siguiendo la ruta podrían llegar mas rápidamente y sin perderse hasta la ciudad, aunque aún así el trayecto era largo.

Se sintieron aliviados solo por unos segundos puesto que los dragones eran persistentes y no les daban respiro alguno, uno de ellos sobrevolaba cerca de ellos lo cual hizo que todos se ocultaran tras los árboles una vez mas.

**Que pasa con estos dragones? No deberían de ser tan tercos con conseguir una presa **– dijo Hermione disgustada

**Algo los está delatando nuestra ubicación, pero que... **

Ron se quedó callado, puesto que el dragón emitió un gran chillido. A lo lejos, la dragón madre estaba olfateando a su bebe recién nacido, o mas bien eso parecía, puesto que en realidad lo que estaba olfateando era un líquido rojo que tenía este en la cabeza y en las alas. Oyó el chillido de un dragón a la distancia, dejó de olfatear la sangre y emitió otro chillido, los demás dragones también chillaron y se elevaron en el aire una vez mas.

**Hermione, están olfateando tu sangre **– dijo Ron cuando en ese momento el dragón que los acosaba desde el aire bajó al pastizal ubicándolos desde el suelo y emitiendo una llamarada de fuego por el hocico

**Mi sangre? **

**Así es, los dragones tienen un buen olfato y pueden reconocerte, habrás salpicado con tu sangre al dragón bebe y su madre habrá creído que lo tratabas de robar, por eso nos atacan con tanta insistencia.**

**No puede ser**

**No es momento para buscar razones muchachos **– decía Harry mientras abrazaba a Ginny detrás de unos árboles a pocos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione

**Vienen los demás **– gritó Hermione

**No podemos estar todo el tiempo escondiéndonos, hay que hacer algo, saquen sus varitas, todos**!

**Harry tiene razón, sino, no nos dejarán en paz **– dijo Ron hurgando en su mochila al igual que los demás, pero cuando lo sacaba, fue derribado por una embestida que el dragón macho le propinó al árbol, golpeándolo de tal modo que este se torció y se quebró cayendo de costado lo cual evitó que Ron fuera aplastado

**PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! – **gritó Harry, apuntando su varita en dirección al monstruo que atacaba a Ron, el rayo de luz impactó en la cara de la bestia tumbándolo al piso, pero el dragón se tambaleaba intentando volverse en sus patas

**Que sucede? No funciona **– gritó Ginny

**Su piel es muy gruesa, es capaz de resistir hechizos fuertes inclusive**

**Harry tiene razón, tenemos que irnos de inmediato y no hay tiempo para esperar algún autobús, hay que usar las varitas para transportarnos**

**Ron estas loco? No es posible hacer una trasportación tan larga con la varita solamente, las apariciones no tienen tanto poder para llevarnos tan lejos**

**Lo sé Hermione, pero con 4 varitas creo que podremos lograrlo no?**

**Es verdad, piensen que...**

**AL SUELO!**

Si hubiesen tardado un segundo mas, Harry hubiese sido victima de las garras de uno de los dragones que en ese momento habían llegado, era en verdad una cacería sin tregua, los 4 se tumbaron al suelo en el instante justo y mirando para el cielo para así advertir un posible nuevo ataque.

**Allí vienen los demás, CUBRANSE! A LOS ÁRBOLES!**

**Ron, tenemos que hacer algo, rápido – **le decía Harry quien junto a Ginny se ocultaban tras de un árbol a unos 6 metros de donde terminaron ocultándose de los dragones Ron y Hermione

**Lo sé Harry, estoy pensando, pero no se cómo detenerlos, son muy rápidos y no dan tregua en sus ataques**

**Lo importante es mantenernos juntos, no lo olviden **

**Lo sabemos Ginny, pero tenemos que contraatacar o van a terminar comiéndonos a nosotros. Qué les parece si usamos el encantamiento patronus?**

**Sería inútil Ron, sólo sirve ante los dementores, no funcionaría**

**Entonces propón algo Hermione **

**Ron – **gritó Harry **– cuando te lo indique corre hasta aquí... ...AHORA!**

Ron no comprendió del todo, pero no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba Harry, lo mas sorprendente para él fue ver que su hermana corría pero en dirección hacia él, o mejor dicho, hacia donde ahora se había quedado Hermione sola. Una vez que atravesaban entre los árboles, dos dragones lanzaban llamaradas incandescentes contra ellos, pero fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para no ser presa del fuego de los dragones

**Que tienes planeado Harry?**

**Nada inteligente, pero creo que sería efectivo lo suficiente como para atacar a dos o tres y darnos tiempo para hacer la trasportación.**

**Entonces confió en ti**

**Ginny – **le decía Hermione **– cuál es el plan?**

**Van a hacer un ataque frontal, nosotros los cubriremos**

**Están locos? Eso es suicidio!**

**No hay otra opción, si los cubrimos atacando al mismo tiempo a los dragones, nos dará tiempo necesario para hacer la aparición, recuerda, será en frente al hotel de Coral, si vamos a usar las 4 varitas para hacerlo, todos tenemos que enfocar el mismo lugar o no podremos lograrlo, entiendes?**

**Correcto Gin, depende de nosotras protegerlos ahora, hagámoslo bien**

**Si Hermione**

**CHICAS! AHORA!**

En ese momento una acción por demás peligrosa, pero a la vez la única que tuvieron por idea fue llevada a cabo por ellos, Harry y Ron se lanzaron corriendo hacia los costados de uno de los dragones, al tiempo que Ginny y Hermione salían de sus escondites detrás de los árboles apuntando al mismo dragón que los muchachos estaban rodeando, el dragón se giró mirando a ambos sin saber a cual atacar primero, pausa que fue aprovechada por ellos, quienes al unísono gritaron el mismo encantamiento:

**DESMAIUS!**

El encantamiento aturdidor lanzado por los 4 en conjunto pegaron de lleno en el dragón, y el efecto no tardó en surgir, ya que este cayó atontado al suelo, gruñendo y aleteando sus alas lo que hacía que solo pudiera complicarse mas al momento de poder pararse.

**RON CUIDADO!**

La respuesta de los otros dragones no se hizo esperar, estos se lanzaron cuales aves de rapiña sobre sus presas, Ron se lanzó al suelo para evadir las garras afiladas y los dientes venenosos del vipertooth peruano, al tiempo en que Harry, Ginny y Hermione volvían a lanzar otro encantamiento aturdidor al segundo dragón. Quien cayó a unos pocos metros de Ron, Ginny y Hermione aprovecharon ese momento para salir completamente de entre los árboles y correr hacia Harry, Ron se incorporó y también con solo 4 zancadas se paró frente a Harry, en eso, otros dos dragones que sobrevolaban la extensión se lanzaron contra ellos, pero fue en vano ya que un sonoro **"PLIC" **se oyó y Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione desaparecieron momentos antes de ser presas de los dragones, quienes al no estar sus victimas, chocaron entre si cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cacería En La Ciudad: Enfrentándose A Los Dragones**

El frente del hotel residencial Dos Corazones es muy elegante, no por nada es uno de los hoteles más frecuentados y queridos por los turistas, no solo por su buen gusto y sus confortables habitaciones, sino también por la atención desmedida de sus propios dueños, principalmente de su gerente general, la señora Coral, quien en ese mismo momento le cerraba la puerta ella misma a unos huéspedes que se estaban despidiendo, ya que volvían a su querida España, esos clientes venían todos los años a pasar las vacaciones allí y si era posible en ese hotel, ya que lo conocían de años anteriores, justamente fue allí donde esa pareja por cosa del destino, y ayudas de una gerente muy especial mediante, lograron concretar su amor y se casaron. Coral despedía el vehículo que se alejaba cuando de la nada un sonoro **"PLIC" **que la asustó y la hizo girarse a buscar el motivo de aquel sonido, lo cual la llevó a algo que la sorprendió más aún. 4 chicos de la nada habían "aparecido" frente a ella cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo de la acera. Ella y varios transeúntes miraron al curioso grupo, pero Coral supo reconocerlos casi de inmediato y se acercó a ellos tratando de ayudarlos a reincorporarse

**De quien fue la idea de que apareciéramos en el aire? Que sepa que no fue gracioso**

**Muchachos! Que hacen aquí? Que sorpresa, no los esperaba sino hasta la noche, qué fue eso? Fue asombroso, cómo lo hicieron?**

**Señora Coral... no sabe cuanto me alegra verla, en verdad **– Ron se oía muy contento de volver a estar en el hotel, aunque a decir verdad, estaría contento hasta de estar en una clase de Snape con tal de no estar nuevamente frente a esos 6 vipertooth

**Señora Coral, no sabe que lo que acabamos de hacer fue una aparición? Que clase de bruja no reconoce algo tan simple...**

**Mmm bueno... Ginny – **de pronto Coral se puso extrañamente nerviosa **– es que yo me dedico a otras cosas con la magia, no a apariciones y uno olvida a veces... pero no es nada... a ver... cuéntenme que fue todo eso? Porqué esta aparición tan repentina**

**Verá señora Coral – **Hermione la miraba a Coral con una cara de convicción muy extraña, como sabiendo algo que el resto no sabía, pero omitió comentarios al respecto y contestó la pregunta de la mujer – **digamos que tuvimos un percance en el bosque de regreso al hotel**

**Percance? Como cuál? Ese bosque es muy tranquilo**

**A decir verdad no vio lo que vimos nosotros **– comentó Ginny

**Que vieron? – **preguntó Coral cada vez mas interesada y curiosa a la respuesta

**Serpientes! – **dijo de pronto Ron

**Serpientes? Solo eso? – **contestó Coral decepcionada

**Serpientes? – **dijo también Hermione, aunque mas bien desconcertada

**Si, es que Ginny le tiene pavor y nos encontramos una en el camino y se asustó mucho y bueno, decidimos trasportarnos para que no se asustara mas **

Ron seguía mintiendo cada vez mas y ahora todos se le quedaban mirando completamente extrañados, incluso Harry, pero al instante se dio cuenta de la intención de Ron, no era muy buena idea andar diciendo que se toparon con no solo uno, sino seis peligrosos dragones en pleno bosque, sería mejor ir a cambiarse y luego ir a informarlo a las autoridades locales para que esto no cause ningún revuelo ni mucho menos infunda algún posible pánico entre los demás turistas, Harry pensó que su amigo fue muy inteligente al no decir la verdad en ese momento así que lo apoyó continuando la mentira.

**Es verdad, Ginny tiene fobia a las serpientes y bueno... fue lo mejor para ella**

**Es verdad, me... dan pavor las... serpientes – **contestó la chica temblorosa, sin entender que tramaban ambos con la mentira

**Hermione! Que te pasó en la mano? Estas sangrando! - **el cometario que hizo Coral hizo respirar aliviada a Ginny por unos segundos, en verdad a ella no le gustaba mentir y no era para nada buena en eso

**No es nada grave, solo un corte nada mas.**

**Solo un corte? Estas sangrando mucho... también fue por causa de una serpiente? **

Coral no era ninguna tonta y no cayó con la mentira que inventaron los chicos, cosa que los hizo sonrojarse a ellos, pero se aliviaron que ella no hiciera mas comentarios al respecto y se dedicara a atender la herida de Hermione, entraron todos al hotel y se sentaron en el recibidor, se sintieron mas calmados en ese momento, ya que apenas unos minutos atrás estaban en una situación de peligro, pero ahora en el hotel se sentían mas relajados.

Coral había ido por su botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras ellos descansaban un momento, Ginny le sujetaba la mano a su amiga a determinada altura para que la sangre dejara de salir, había perdido considerable cantidad de sangre considerando la herida que tenía, en su momento no creyó que era de preocupación, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sangre que había perdido desde que se la hizo ya resultaba un tanto preocupante, aunque el echo de recordar lo vivido apenas media hora atrás era algo bastante escalofriante.

Estaban todos callados mientras Coral curaba la herida de Hermione y la vendaba un poco, todos se sintieron mejor cuando ella terminó, y por lo visto todos también tenían una misma idea en mente, lo cual Coral pareció adivinar.

**Me parece que un buen baño les haría bien a todos ustedes no? Por lo que veo estuvieron paseando por el bosque, me alegra que se hayan entretenido de ese modo, pero pareciera que estuvieron peleando contra un oso por sus aspectos**

**Bueno, yo no diría un oso específicamente **– dijo desmedidamente Ron, olvidando que fue él mismo quien había metido la mentira aquella y ocultado el suceso de los dragones

**Un baño sería excelente, pero antes tenemos que ir a un lugar para reportar lo de las serpientes**

**Serpientes! Si eso, es verdad – **dijo Ron, de un modo un poco tonto, poniendo en evidencia mas que nunca que había dicho una mentira – **bueno, de todos modos ya no es de preocuparse – **finalizó sonriendo

Se dispusieron a ir al municipio de la ciudad, que no les quedaba tan lejos, luego de ello podrían volver y tomarse el tan merecido baño para relajarse del ajetreado día, pero una sorpresa les esperaba aún y no era una buena sorpresa lamentablemente, puesto que cuando salieron Ron se percató de algo terrible que ocurriría.

**No puede ser posible...**

**Que ocurre hermano?**

**Serpientes! – **dijo

**Serpientes? – preguntó Harry**

**Serpientes... ser... drago... dragones, LOS DRAGONES!**

Ron apuntó con su índice hacia el oeste, en dirección al bosque donde hace un momento habían estado, los otros tres miraron horrorizados la imagen que el horizonte les mostraba... los seis dragones se aproximaban volando a gran velocidad, desde la distancia incluso pudieron reconocer a la dragón mas grande que dirigía a los demás, la matriarca que buscaba a Hermione, ahora si estaban en verdad se asustaron ante esa imagen.

Un chillido estruendoso emitido por la matriarca dragón no solo los alertó a ellos, sino a todos los que en la ciudad lo oyeron, todos se quedaron estupefactos mirando hacia el cielo, buscando el lugar de procedencia de aquel sonido, o mas bien quien lo emitió, aunque al comprobarlo la mayoría se arrepintió de haberlo echo, ya que la gente huyo despavorida del lugar.

Los vipertooth peruanos sobrevolaron por la ciudad ante la mirada atónita de las transeúntes de las calles y los gritos de terror de varias personas, uno de estos dragones descendió de golpe a unos 100 metros del hotel donde los 4 amigos estaban parados mirando el horrendo espectáculo, dicho dragón soltó un chillido agudo extendiendo sus alas y lanzando humeadas por el hocico. Se acercó a un puesto de comida de las tantas que había en la calle y la derribó de un solo golpe con su cabeza y se dedicó a comer lo que caía al suelo.

Los demás dragones que volaban bajaron junto al otro e hicieron el mismo desastre con lo que encontraban a su paso, tumbando todo lo que se les cruzaba y lanzando bocanadas de humo, se amenazaban entre ellos mismos lanzándose peligrosos mordiscos con sus colmillos envenenados.

**Todos tienen sus varitas? **– preguntó Harry, todos afirmaron – **hay que terminar con esto antes de que haya perdidas que lamentar en verdad**

**A que te refieres Harry – **le preguntó Ginny

**Tenemos que eliminarlos**

**No podemos hacer eso – **protestó ella **– fuimos nosotros los que invadimos su territorio, bueno ahora lo hacen ellos, pero solo tenemos que ahuyentarlos, no es necesario...**

**Ginny – **intervino Ron **– son dragones, nos atacaran y nos comerán vivos si depende de ellos.**

**Me buscan a mi... me siguieron hasta aquí**

**Hermione no te preocupes por eso, prometo que te cuidare con mi vida de ser necesario, te juro que no te pasará nada**

**Gracias Ron, pero si los ahuyento yo sola tal vez se irán.**

**Ahuyentarlos tu sola? Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? Los vipertooth son los dragones más veloces que existen, jamás les ganarías, además con qué piensas ahuyentarlos? Dándoles golpes con una escoba?**

**Tal vez – **dijo Hermione y levantó su varita apuntando a una vidriera, luego gritó – **ACCIO ESCOBA!**

El cristal de la vidriera se rompió por el impacto de una escoba, pero no era una escoba común y corriente, era una escoba voladora, y tampoco una escoba voladora cualquiera, era uno de los últimos modelos de competición que habían, una Vipertooth, nombrada así por su gran velocidad para las carreras de alta velocidad, lo gracioso del echo, aparte del irónico nombre de la escoba, es que la esta estaba empotraba a un cartón y la imagen del cartón no era otro que Ron Weasley con su equipo de quidditch montando dicha escoba, todos se quedaron unos segundos callados aguantándose la risa a la cómica situación

**No es gracioso, no es para nada gracioso, tampoco el nombre del nuevo modelo de escoba de competición me parece adecuado para esto**

**No estamos para ese tipo de discusiones Ron – **le decía Hermione mientras rompía una de las piernas del Ron de cartón para liberar completamente la escoba de la imagen

**Oye! Esa es mi pierna – **dijo Ron quejándose por el trato a su imagen de cartón

**No te preocupes, aun te quedan las dos de carne y hueso que tienes**

**Cuidado!**

Los dragones se percataron del disturbio con el vidrio roto y luego vieron a los 4 muchachos a la distancia, la matriarca sin dudarlo comenzó a volar bajo en dirección de ellos para atacarlos, pero gracias al aviso de Coral ellos evitaron su embestida ocultándose en la entrada del hotel, en ese momento los otros dragones también se decidieron a atacar. Harry, Ron y Ginny no dudaron e hicieron lo mismo que Hermione.

**ACCIO ESCOBAS!**

Las otras 3 escobas modelo vipertooth con el cartón con la figura de Ron incluida volaban a una velocidad impresionante entre los otros dragones que también decidieron atacar. Pero estos también pasaron de largo mientras que las escobas se detuvieron frente a sus invocadores. Ron entonces lenta y delicadamente buscaba el método para desarmar la imagen suya de cartón sin la necesidad de romperla, ante la mirada incrédula de su hermana y de Harry

**NO pienso dejar que arruinen una obra de arte como esta imagen de cartón – **intervino Ron, ante el desconcierto aún mayor de su hermana y la mirada de reproche de Harry, luego Ginny no tuvo mejor idea que tomar la imagen de Ron que tenía su escoba y tomarla por el cuello ahorcándolo y deseando que sea el verdadero a quien le hacía eso y no a una figura de su vanidoso hermano.

**Qué creen que están haciendo? – **intervino Hermione furiosa

**Pensabas que te íbamos a dejar con toda la aventura para ti sola? – **le respondió Harry

**Ya te lo dije Hermione, voy a protegerte – **fue el cometario de Ron, a lo que ella no supo responder mas que con una sonrisa

**Vamos! – **dijo Ginny armada de valor

**Tengan cuidado muchachos – **les previno Coral desde su refugio en la entrada del hotel junto a varios más que miraban atemorizados e igualmente curiosos ante los sucesos acontecidos

**Cual es el plan ahora? – **preguntó Ron cuando todos se elevaron por los aires en sus respectivas escobas, mirando como los dragones volaban a cierta distancia en, tal vez preparando un nuevo ataque

**Por el momento hay que sacarlos de la ciudad, los que deberían encargarse de esto probablemente ya sepan de estos dragones y manden a unos exterminadores de un momento a otro, tenemos que alejarlos de la gente, corren peligro si los dragones siguen aquí**

**Espera Hermione, no me digas que tu también piensas en protegerlos**

**No tienen la culpa Ron, ellos actúan por instinto**

**De todos modos...**

**Prepárense... ahí vienen! – **gritó Harry

En eso Hermione levanta la vista y ve la imagen de uno de los dragones acercándose a ella a una velocidad impresionante con los hocicos abiertos dispuesto a atacarla, pero ella supo ser evasiva y esquivó el ataque, haciendo que el dragón macho se estrellara contra una pared de un edificio y que los escombros que cayeran le cubrieran completamente, el impacto había sido estruendoso. Pero la alegría de deshacerse de uno de los dragones les duró poco ya que éste se reincorporó en un rápido accionar y para peor, más molesto aún que antes.

**Coral cúbrase!**

El grito de advertencia fue de Harry, el dragón había caído muy cerca del frente del hotel donde seguía Coral mirando el peligroso espectáculo, el dragón entre aturdido y enojado lanzaba llamaradas de fuego para todos lados y se acercaba peligrosamente a donde la mujer se encontraba.

**Coral, use su varita! – **le gritó Ron

**Varita? No tengo... no tengo varita! –gritó ella en respuesta**

**Como que no tiene...**

**RON CUIDADO!**

Un segundo mas y Ron era comida de dragón, pero la advertencia de Harry fue fundamental para salvarle la vida, aunque no se salvó del todo ya que el dragón lo golpeó con el ala y ambos cayeron desde los 5 metros de altura a la que estaban, aunque el dragón se llevó la peor parte de la caída al volar a gran velocidad.

**Me salvaste por un segundo Harry... aunque si me salvabas a 2 segundos estaría mas agradecido aún**

**No digas idioteces Ron! – **dijo de pronto una voz sollozando por el susto, era la voz de Hermione quien se asustó ante aquel incidente

**No te preocupes Herms, no fue nada – **contestó él incorporándose del suelo y volviendo a montar la escoba – **ahora saquemos a estos dragones de la ciudad y ya sé a donde llevarlos, síganme!**

Entonces Ron, seguido por los demás salió volando a gran velocidad hacia el este, seguido también por los 6 dragones, siempre guiados por la matriarca, Ron entonces comenzó a descender pero sin reducir la velocidad, entonces los otros 3 captaron la idea de Ron, ir en dirección a la zona del peñasco, el área rocosa de la playa, allí podrían esquivar a los dragones y estos cuando choquen contra las piedras, al ser lastimados se irían. Era una buena estrategia y podría funcionar, el único problema era evitar ser ellos quienes se estrellen contra las rocas y evitar que los dragones se los coman, no solo sonaba peligroso, era peligroso, pero no tenían otra opción mas que hacerlo.

**Sepárense! – **gritó de pronto Ron y su estrategia comenzó de ese modo

Tal y como Ron lo supuso, los dragones también se dividieron, pero el problema principal radicaba en que la dragón matriarca se concentraría en Hermione. En efecto, busco a la chica de cabellos castaños en su vuelo y vio que el dragón hembra mas grande de la camada la perseguía peligrosamente cerca, trató de ir hacia ella, pero uno de los dragones se ubicó a su costado derecho, amenazando con mordidas al aire, otro dragón lo seguí a la distancia, Harry también era perseguido por dos dragones machos y Ginny por una hembra que le escupía fuego para quemar su escoba. La situación era por demás complicada para todos, y la tensión aumentaba peligrosamente.

Los 4 amigos volaban para todos lados, hacían descensos peligrosos intentando que los dragones chocaran contra las rocas pero no tenían suerte, los dragones eran hábiles voladores y esquivaban a gran velocidades todos los obstáculos sin dejar de perseguir muy de cerca a sus presas.

**Son muy difíciles de vencer Ron! – **gritó Harry

**Lo sé, hay que noquearlos de alguna manera**

**Dense prisa en alguna idea, estamos en problemas – **gritaba Ginny quien no podía librarse un segundo de su perseguidora quien escupía fuego incesantemente

**Tengo una idea Ron!** – gritó Harry – **solo aguanten un poco sin mi – **al decir estas palabras Harry se fue volando tan rápido como pudo hacia la ciudad nuevamente

**A donde fue?**

**No tengo idea Hermione, tu preocúpate por el dragón que te persigue**

Harry había vuelto a la ciudad, con una idea fija en la cabeza, necesitaban algo para golpear a los dragones sin la necesidad de acercarse y sin proporcionarles demasiado daño. Recordando que solo tenían que lastimarlos lo suficiente para que los dejaran en paz, llegó hasta el lugar que deseaba y entró allí. Rebuscó en el interior del local y se topó con aquello que buscaba. Tomó la caja y salió volando en dirección a la salida, pero un dragón lo esperaba afuera y cuando este salió por la vidriera rota el dragón lo recibió con un severo cabezazo que le dio de lleno en el estómago, tumbándolo de la escoba. Harry tirado en el suelo y sin la escoba era presa fácil para el vipertooth que lo atacaba, pero no se dejaría vencer, tomó su varita y lo apuntó, pero fue inútil, ya que el dragón lanzó una gran llamarada hacia él.

**Tienen idea de porque tarda tanto? – **Ginny, a pesar de estar siendo perseguida por varios dragones de los más peligrosos que existen, no dejaba de preocuparse por Harry – **lo había seguido uno, estará bien?**

**No te preocupes Ginny, él esta bien, es Harry Potter recuérdalo, **

Las llamas disparadas por el dragón impactaron de lleno en la humanidad de Harry y este ardía por completo, las llamas le cubrían el cuerpo de un modo atroz, los brazos incendiados de Harry buscaban a su alrededor hasta toparse nuevamente con la caja que había buscado al inicio. Cuando la tomó, quedó completamente inmóvil, el dragón hizo un chillido triunfante ante su victima, pero una varita lo apuntaba directamente a la cabeza

**DESMAIUS!**

Un grito invocó un hechizo aturdidor que le dio de lleno al dragón dejándolo atontado por un momento. Era la varita de Harry, quien se levantaba prontamente y buscaba su escoba, cuando el dragón lanzó su llamarada de fuego, Harry invocó el hechizo enfriador de llamas, un hechizo muy poco conocido actualmente, pero muy famoso en la época de las inquisiciones, cuando las brujas eran acusadas de hechicería y condenadas a la hoguera, ellas invocaban este hechizo y así las ardientes y calcinantes llamas se convertían en un soplido fresco y refrescante, mientras ellas fingían dolor gritando inconsolablemente. Se había salvado por muy poco, por suerte, ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y ser aspirante de auror tenía ventajas contra cualquier tipo de ataques, sea de magos o de criaturas mágicas.

Encontró la escoba y la montó nuevamente, pero el dragón también había dejado el aturdimiento que sentía de lado para volver a atacar. Harry cansado ya del dragón intentó una estrategia para noquearlo definitivamente, voló por la calle a gran velocidad seguido muy de cerca por el tan persistente vipertooth peruano, cuando de pronto hizo una maniobra bastante peligrosa al volar por encima de los cables del tendido y el dragón al chocar contra los cables, recibió una gran descarga eléctrica que lo dejó tirado en el asfalto de la avenida principal.

**Uno menos – **se dijo a sí mismo Harry y fue volando en dirección a las rocas

Ron por fin había echo caer a uno de los dragones al hacer que se estrellara de lleno contra una inmensa roca, un macho había caído y se encontraba retorciéndose en la arena. Pero los demás no dejaban de ser persistentes y seguían atacando sin compasión ni tregua. A lo lejos Ginny se percató del retorno de Harry quien volvía con una caja de particular tamaño

**Si fuiste a tomar el té hubieses avisado – **le gritó Ron

**Oye Ron, quieres jugar al quidditch? Me debes una revancha!**

**Quidditch? En que están pensando? - **les gritó Hermione

Entonces Harry abrió la caja que traía, y de ella sacó un bate de golpeador que le lanzó a Ron, este no comprendió nada, además no estaba para nada interesado en acercarse a la cabeza de alguno de los vipertooth y pegarle con eso. Harry voló hacia Ginny y también hacia Hermione, lanzándole a ellas también un bate golpeador, luego tiró la caja no sin antes quedarse con un bate para él y lo más importante, la Bludger. Entonces todos comprendieron las intenciones de Harry con los bates, de ese modo podrían golpear y desequilibrar el vuelo de los veloces vipertooth sin la necesidad de arriesgarse acercándose a ellos para golpearlos

**Excelente idea Harry – **le contestó su amigo

**Te comento que esta vez Ginny y yo vamos a ganar**

**Estamos listos, no Hermione?**

**Terminemos de una vez, estoy hartándome de estos dragones**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ron: Valentía y Sacrificio Por un Amor**

Gracias a la genial idea de Harry, los dragones fueron menos complicados para vencer, pudieron derribar a otro dragón de un solo impacto al ala con la bludger, y éste se estrelló contra una roca y cayó al agua, como era una de las hembras, voló nuevamente en dirección a su nido, el problema radicaba en un macho y dos hembras mas, una de ellas la matriarca de la manada, quien era la más persistente, violenta y difícil de vencer.

Harry y Ginny no le dieron tregua a la segunda hembra puesto que bludger que tenían, bludger que impactaba contra está, aún así era bastante complicado ya que eran bastante resistentes y no paraban de lanzar peligrosas llamaradas de fuego de sus hocicos, aún así de pronto dicho dragón pareció darse por vencido y se retiró de la acción, lo mismo hicieron los dos dragones que anteriormente habían caído, no volvieron a atacar sino que se fueron, pero aún quedaban dos y parecían ser los padres del pequeño dragón bebe, ya que a pesar de algunos golpes que sufrieron, eran tercos y decididos en dar pelea hasta el final,

**Son tercos. No se dan por vencidos, qué acaso no se cansan?**

**No se Ginny – **contestó Harry – **pero cada vez parecen más agresivos**

**Tenemos que vencerlos, no se desanimen – **insistió Ron, persiguiendo al dragón hembra que estaba aún tras de Hermione, en ningún momento había seguido a otra persona salvo a ella.

En ese momento todos volaban casi en una misma línea, iban y venían desde el mar hacia las rocas, seguidos siempre por los dos vipertooth que quedaban, la Bludger volaba por lo alto buscando a quien impactar, Harry esquivó la bola que venía de frente a él y la bludger impactó en el lomo del dragón, pero sólo consiguió desequilibrarlo un poco, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte el impacto para derribarlo, en una maniobra, Ginny giró hacia su izquierda descendiendo un poco, sin darse cuenta que el movimiento que hizo al girar hizo que su escoba redujera su velocidad, por lo cual el vipertooth hembra logró alcanzar a darle una mordida y sacudir su escoba violentamente, acto que hizo que ella cayera en picada hacia la arena, el impacto afortunadamente no fue muy brusco, tuvo la suerte de no toparse con ninguna roca en su camino, pero la inercia de la caída la arrastró por la arena hasta una palmera.

**Ginny! – **gritó desesperada Hermione

**Hermione, no te descuides – **le gritó Harry fingiendo falsa calma, era él quien estaba mas asustado que todos por lo que acababa de ver

Todos quedaron preocupados al ver que ella no se movía, pero luego pudieron respirar aliviados al verla reincorporase lentamente, afortunadamente ninguno de los dos vipertooth se concentró en atacarla, seguían detrás de los que aún estaban en el aire. Ginny quiso retomar su escoba, pero esta estaba destruida tanto por la mordida como por la caída y ya no le serviría para volar.

**Esta arruinada – **gritó ella

**No te preocupes, podremos hacerlo solos, tu escóndete – **le gritó Ron

**Ron, tenemos que hacer algo rápido o esto no terminará nunca – **le gritó Harry

**Intenta que te persiga uno de ellos, hagamos que se choquen entre si **

Ron comenzó entonces a volar lo más alto que pudo, y el dragón macho lo seguía emitiendo chillidos y gruñidos, en tanto Harry no conseguía librar a Hermione de su eterna perseguidora, por lo cual se acercó a ella desde atrás, momento en que oportunamente la bludger volvía a aparecer desde el cielo, Harry le dio con todas sus fuerzas y ésta fue a dar al ala izquierda del animal, cosa que la enfureció y giró su cabeza lanzando una llamarada de fuego contra Harry, quien pasó volando velozmente por sobre el dragón, por fin pudo colocarse delante de éste, pero eso no sirvió mucho ya que estaba al alcance de una nueva llamarada del dragón, Hermione le señaló el cielo y Harry vio a Ron bajando en picada perseguido por el vipertooth macho, entonces él tomó vuelo hacía arriba perseguido muy de cerca por la matriarca, entonces Harry vio la señal de Ron y cuando apenas estaban separados a unos peligrosos metros de distancia, giraron en sus escobas casi rozando a los dragones, quienes quisieron evadirse también pero solo dieron un mayor impacto en su choque, cayendo ambos desde aquella gran altura hacia el mar.

**Lo logramos, pudimos hacerlo! – **gritaba Harry triunfante volando muy cerca de donde los dragones cayeron

**Te dije que podríamos hacerlo! – **vitoreaba Ron

**Muy bien echo - **gritaba Ginny desde la playa, Hermione estaba acompañando a su amiga sonriendo de contenta

La alegría no les duró demasiado, menos a Harry, quien no pudo anticipar lo que ocurrió en ese momento, uno de los dragones emergió del agua debajo de él , fue de milagro que no lo haya mordido, pero en vez de eso si logro darle una sacudida brutal a la escoba, haciendo que Harry cayera al agua, todos gritaron asustados y Ron inmediatamente fue volando hacia su amigo sin importar el peligro de que el otro dragón saliera, Harry salió del agua moviendo sus manos para hacerse localizar, Ron lo vio y lo sostuvo de la mano, sacándolo, pero no pudieron ir a ningún lado ya que la hembra volaba estática frente a ellos moviendo sus enormes alas y mirándolos amenazadoramente, Ron seguí sosteniendo a Harry sin poder levantarlo para que se sentara en la escoba, cuando el vipertooth que los miraba a unos pocos metros de distancia se dispuso a atacarlos, fue impactado por la bludger en la cabeza, Hermione también se había apresurado para socorrer a Harry, Ron aprovechó ese momento para levantar a Harry y llevarlo a la playa, pero en ese momento el otro dragón también salió del agua, muy cerca de ellos, Ron lo esquivó y fue hasta la arena para dejar a Harry quien fue recibido por un abrazo de una preocupada Ginny.

Hermione y Ron se miraron sabiendo que ellos eran los únicos que estaban para detener la locura de los 2 vipertooth, así que sin dudarlo asieron con fuerza sus bates y se sujetaron fuertemente de las escobas, los dragones nuevamente comenzaron la cacería interminable. Esta vez decidido a vencerlos, Ron voló bajo y en el vuelo tomó el bate que Ginny había tirado cuando cayó, en eso buscó hacia el cielo en busca de la bludger, cuando la vio fue en dirección a ella seguido por el dragón macho, Ron esquivó al dragón con un giro y le pegó a la bludger, haciendo que esta impactara en la espalda del dragón, quien giraba nuevamente para atacar al muchacho pelirrojo, quien nuevamente buscaba la bola y al pegarle, la bludger fue directo a la cara del dragón, pero en una fracción de segundo antes de impactarle de lleno, el vipertooth hembra apareció de pronto comiéndose literalmente la esfera, la había capturado con sus fauces y la masticaba y sacudía violentamente, entonces luego, la soltó y la bludger cayó hacía las rocas de la playa, inmóvil.

**Estas malditas bestias son muy inteligentes – **gritaba Hermione a cierta distancia desde donde se encontraba Ron

**Va a ser muy difícil vencerlos, pero tenemos que hacerlo Herms**

En ese momento, ambos dragones retomaron vuelo a velocidad dirigiéndose hacia Ron, quien no se había percatado de ello, al ver a los dragones tan cerca no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar con la escoba, ambos dragones abrieron enormemente sus fauces dando una figura amenazante que se aproximaban a gran velocidad hacia él, solo pudo cubrirse con los brazos para evitar a los dragones que tenia a menos de 3 metros de distancia, era el fin.

El grito ahogado de Ginny hizo reaccionar por completo a Harry, que seguía aturdido luego de su caída al agua. Miró inmediatamente hacia el cielo buscando a sus dos amigos que se defendían de los dragones, pero la escena con la que se topó fue la más escalofriante de todas, Ron estaba siendo atacado en ese mismo momento por los dos dragones al mismo tiempo, Harry veía como los dos dragones se le acercaban a gran velocidad con sus fauces llenas de colmillos venenosos , Ron no tenía modo de escapar, la desgracia era inminente, él no podía hacer nada, solo ver como su amigo era victima de los vipertooth. Pero lo siguiente fue lo más sorprendente que pudo ocurrir.

Ron volvió la vista al frente descubriéndose la cara de sus brazos, Hermione había salvado de un modo particularmente arriesgado a Ron, se había descubierto la herida de su mano e hizo brotar nuevamente su sangre, ambos dragones identificaron el olor de la misma segundo antes de atacar a Ron y en el vuelo lo esquivaron, salvándose así éste por muy poco, pero ahora quien corría riesgo mortal era Hermione, quien sangrando emprendió vuelo lo más velozmente posible seguida sin piedad de los dos vipertooth, uno de ellos, el macho, lo seguía peligrosamente cerca, tanto que este no la dejaba escapar, la hembra no dejaba que Hermione ascendiera mas de lo que volaba, estaba acorralada completamente, entonces el vipertooth macho ascendió bruscamente golpeando a Hermione con la cabeza, quien perdió el equilibrio de la escoba al tratar de frenarse y cayó hacia el mar, pero Ron la salvó momentos antes de impactarse contra las aguas sujetándola con los brazos y haciendo sentar en la escoba.

**Que sucede? – **preguntó la chica

**Ahora estamos dos en la escoba, el peso es mayor, perdimos considerable velocidad**

**Eso no es bueno, bájame Ron, o ambos moriremos**

**Estas loca Hermione, no voy a soltarte por nada del mundo**

**CUIDADO!**

Ambos dragones se lanzaban aleatoriamente contra Ron y Hermione, que al haber perdido gran parte de la velocidad con la escoba, sólo podían esquivar, Harry y Ginny miraban desde la distancia con sus varitas en mano, intentando apuntar a alguno de los dragones, pero estaban tan alejados que resultaría imposible dar un impacto con algún hechizo.

**Es imposible Ginny, no podemos hacer nada**

**Harry, hay que ayudarlos**

**NO PODEMOS! Están muy lejos, desde aquí no podemos hacer nada, todo depende de ellos**

Harry tenía razón, por más que quisiera, Ron y Hermione no podía recibir ayuda por parte de sus amigos, la distancia que los separaba era muy amplia y no podrían lograr nada disparando hechizos al aire, es mas, podrían incluso herir a sus amigos con un disparo.

Ron hacía lo que podía, maniobraba la escoba con gran determinación y firmeza, pero los dragones eran tan persistentes que no le dejaban huir, así que no tuvo mejor idea que descender en picada para tomar velocidad, seguido peligrosamente por el macho

**Vamos a hacer que el dragón se bañe Hermione, ten tu varita lista**

**Esta bien Ron – contestó la chica asiendo con firmeza su varita**

La velocidad que remontaron en la caída fue descomunal, pero Ron no tenía pensado girar para evitar el impacto con el agua, mas bien todo lo contrario, puesto que tomó fuertemente a Hermione con su brazo y ella comprendió lo que él estaba por hacer, se abrazó a su pecho y sintió un calor agradable, momentos antes de zambullirse de lleno en el mar, el dragón los siguió sumergiéndose también al agua, Ron y Hermione contuvieron la respiración mientras el vipertooth nadaba tras de ellos, pero como no pudieron hacerlo por mucho tiempo, debido a la adrenalina que corría en sus venas, Hermione no pudo soportar mucho y lanzaba pequeñas burbujas, Ron se dio cuenta de ello e intentó volver a la superficie, pero el vipertooth estaba muy cerca y no podían hacerlo, Hermione comenzó a desesperarse por la falta de aire cuando Ron la tomó del rostro, ella no entendió hasta que sintió como el la besaba, o mas bien eso sintió, puesto que en verdad lo que hacía era brindarle el oxígeno que el tenía en los pulmones, respiración boca a boca, Hermione se sintió atrapada ante los labios de Ron, pero éste no olvidaba al dragón que se acercaba, levantó su varita, apuntó con ella al vipertooth y gritó fuertemente para que el hechizo funcionara bajo el agua

**IMPEDIMENTA!**

El hechizo paralizador fue efectivo, impactó en el dragón, pero este seguía moviéndose, aunque mas lentamente, lo que provocó que el dragón volviera lo más frenéticamente hacía la superficie por falta de aire, cuando éste salió, no lo hizo volando sino que se apoyó contra una de las rocas de la playa en el aguay quedó allí, habían derrotado al quinto dragón.

Hermione miraba a Ron bajo el agua, el azul traslúcido y la luz que filtraba en el mar deba un espectáculo único para ambos, pero se miraban entre ellos, Ron tomaba suavemente el rostro de la chica y le sonreía dulcemente. Hermione, comprendió todo lo que Ron fue capaz de hacer por ella en ese momento, miraba a la persona que amaba que estaba arriesgando su vida incluso por ella. Ron entonces empezó a soltar ligeras burbujas y a desvanecerse, al convocar el hechizo paralizador había usado lo que no le había dado de oxigeno a Hermione y la falta de aire lo estaba matando ahora, la joven al percatarse de ello intentó hacer que reaccionara pero Ron había tragado mucho agua y parecía ser que parte de ella le estaba entrando en los pulmones, Hermione entonces intentó hacer ascender la escoba, pero esta no le reaccionaba del todo rápida bajo el agua, Ron estaba muriendo y ella no podía volar lo suficientemente rápido, tomó su varita y apuntó hacia la superficie

**ASCENDIO!**

Ron y Hermione entonces salieron despedidos del agua , en el aire, ella sostuvo a Ron y tomó control de la escoba, haciendo que esta comenzara a volar lo más rápido que pudo, para luego descender el la cima del peñasco, cayendo ellos de la escoba al descender y ésta se partió en dos, Ron entonces empezó a escupir todo el agua que había tragado, Hermione se puso en pie y fue junto a él, los abrazó y lo besó en los labios llorando emocionada.

**Ron idiota, por qué hiciste esa locura, estuviste a punto de morir**

**No me importaba Hermione,**

**Estas diciendo tonterías... en que demonios estabas pensando**

**Mi carrera, mi futuro, todo eso no es nada si no estas tu, Hermione, te amo y no soporto la idea de perderte**

**Quien dijo que me perderías?**

**Anoche, lo de anoche fue lo mas bello que sentí en mi vida, te amé como te amo en este mismo instante, pero entre tu carrera en el ministerio y yo... ya se que elegiste, por eso...**

**RON ERES UN IDIOTA! – **contestó ella gritando y llorando mas desconsolada que antes – **piensas que yo no te amo? Estas equivocado Ronald Weasley, te amo con todo mi corazón, todo mi ser y con toda mi alma, anoche lo pude comprender todo, no puedo vivir sin ti**

**Entonces...**

**Tengo mis miedos Ron, también soy humana recuérdalo, no soy perfecta, y jugarme enteramente por una de las dos cosas que más quiero en este mundo era algo terrible, pero decidí Ron, te elegí a ti, no quiero perderte nunca mas**

**Hermione...**

El silencio que se hizo entre ambos fue de lo mas emocional para ambos, pues sintieron que no necesitaban mas palabras, se dieron un beso, un nuevo, pero definitivo beso de amor, aquel momento los selló en una sola alma, solo una cosa pudo quebrantar ese momento en verdad mágico: una sombra, la sombra del vipertooth peruano que caminaba hacia ellos lentamente, Hermione se percató de aquello y se alejó de los labios de su amado solo para refugiarse en sus brazos, el dragón los miraba desafiante y amenazador, levantó la cabeza y expulsó una pequeña ráfaga de fuego por su hocico, Ron y Hermione buscaron sus varitas, pero estas en la caída del descenso con la escoba quedaron a varios metros de ellos, detrás del dragón que los amenazaba peligrosamente, lo único cercano era el pedazo de la escoba rota, para nada útil, aunque Ron lo pensó dos veces

**Hermione, quiero decirte algo – **le dijo Ron en un tono muy triste

**Ron... no hagas nada, por favor**

**Quiero decirte... que pase lo que pase... quiero que seas feliz**

**Ron NO!**

Cuando el dragón se abalanzó ante ellos, Ron empujó a Hermione para evitar que el vipertooth le hiciera daño, en ese momento tomó el palo roto de la escoba que tenia uno de los lados puntiagudo y se lo incrustó a la bestia entre el cuerpo y el ala derecha, pero el animal al retorcerse de dolor, golpeó a Ron en la cabeza con uno de sus cuernos, el dragón entonces se tambaleó e intentó volar, pero al no lograr hacerlo, se dirigió directo al risco del peñasco arrastrando consigo a un aturdido Ron y ambos cayeron al precipicio, hacia las aguas y las rocas. Hermione miraba esta situación mareada, confundida, deseando que todo eso fuera solo un sueño, pero era muy real, Ron sacrificó su vida hasta el último segundo solo para salvarla, su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho, el mar de emociones que brotaban de su interior era descomunal, no pudo soportarlo, no pudo siquiera pararse, las lágrimas le fueron incontenibles, la presión de su pecho también, lloró desconsoladamente y entre lágrimas abundantes solo pudo emitir un grito desesperante, desgarrador, un llamado a aquel a quien amaba.

**ROOOOOOOONN!**

**

* * *

**

**Se murió mi compu, solo eso puedo decir, no se si sea excusa suficiente, pero al menos fue el motivo principal por el cual desaparecí por tanto tiempo, traté de escribir en una máquina de mi ciber habitual, pero era imposible, no me podía concentrar con un bullicio que no sea el mío y de nadie mas, así que decidí posponerlo un tiempo, así recibí un año nuevo sin capítulo nuevo. **

**Holas (esta si es la manera de comenzar los comentarios) tanto tiempo, hay muchas cosas por contar, un año nuevo ya esta por cumplir un mes de vida, mucho tiempo eh, muchas cosas me pasaron en tan poco tiempo de este loco 2006, ojalá sea así todo el año, aunque no se si comencé bien o no el año aún, porque? Y... las personas son un mar de emociones, una caja de sorpresas, todas y cada una de ellas y al conocer nuevas personas, uno se encuentra con alguien para conocer, o a quien queremos conocer, saber de ella, su vida, sus historias, buenas y malas, defectos y virtudes, nos exponemos a tantas emociones, tal vez sufrimientos (bah, a esto nos exponemos siempre) pero eso es lo lindo de vivir, al menos para mi, experimentar, sufrir (si, como lo leyeron) pero por un motivo que creemos puro, correcto y sincero, sea lo que sea, vivir a veces puede parecer una mierda, pero es sin duda lo mas lindo de la vida.**

**Bueh, mucho divague mío, pero me hasta yo a veces necesito descargarme un poco y escribir es mi modo de hacerlo.**

**Vamos a lo que respecta a este capítulo y solo tengo una palabra para definirlo: LARGUÍSIMO! Sin dudas es el capítulo más extenso de la historia, el penúltimo capítulo (sip gente, el próximo es el final) tuve que escribirlo de seguido y sin parar, me tomó poco mas de 20 horas hacerlo, no de corrido, el cuerpo no aguantó, pero agregue detalles que se me fueron ocurriendo como la charla en el bosque de los 4 amigos sobre los libros de Harry Potter, me pareció una broma muy simpática escribirla, sobretodo obviamente la parte en que pensaban que los libros no serían éxito, me causo simpatía por sobre todo.**

**La parte de los dragones, los "vaipertud" peruanos son en verdad una especie de dragones, bueh, ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero con reales, emmm, creo que no, bueh, según el libro de Criaturas Mágicas y Donde Encontrarlas (que lo tengo y saqué de allí la descripción del bicho ese) este dragón es según el mundo mágico y quien lo escribió, tal cual las características contadas, quería que este capítulo diera un giro trascendental a la historia, así que desde el vamos en este día se iban a enfrentar a algunos dragones, así se sucedían varias cosas, que luego comento.**

**Aunque Coral haya aparecido muy poco en este capítulo definitivamente aportó un dato muy relevante para lo que es y fue su contribución a la historia, las personas que llegaron a encariñarse con ella (como yo) van a llevarse interesantes respuestas el próximo capítulo, del mismo modo que de Hermione y de Harry junto a Ginny. **

**Hechizos Mágicos: todos los hechizos son un aporte del libro de encantamientos de Harry Potter, que también tengo y de donde saque todos (Dios mío! Soy un Nerd! No puedo tener todos esos libros) bueh, en verdad los tengo, pero en la compu del ciber, ya que estoy en un foro de rol que imita al colegio Hogwarts (y soy de Ravenclaw:) ) el echo es que encontré todos esos libros allí, habían varios que me gustaría haber usado, pero para no complicar mucho la historia con los hechizos (por si llegaban a parecer muy inventados por mi y no mostrar ser los "verdaderos") pero decidí usar los que aparecieron en los libros (si soy un nerd, no hay caso, me acuerdo de los hechizos que se usaron en los libros o.O ),el único que saqué enteramente del libro de hechizos fue el que usó Harry para salvarse de las llamas del vipertooth, a que todos se asustaron pensando que Harry murió calcinado por el dragón, jajajaja me encantó esa escena**

**Otra parte que me gustó mucho fue la de la pelea contra los dragones en el peñasco, aunque era tan complicado narrarla a travez de textos por lo extremadamente visual que es, espero que me haya salido bien y que las escenas que allí reproduje ustedes lectores puedan imaginárselas, ya que es mi mayor meta, puesto que mis historias son muy visuales y si no puedo hacer que ustedes se imaginen todo con lujo de detalles es porque no sirvo para escribir las historias que quiero contar. Ahora la parte final:**

**Ron? Que trágico final! Murió? No murió? Que rayos le pasará a Ron? Lean el próximo capítulo y se van a enterar de su muert... ah no les tengo que contar nada jejeje, pero que gran escena eh! Yo me emocione mucho por toda la escena final en el agua y luego el de la caída con el dragón, también me imagino gritando a Hermione por Ron, se me eriza la piel... :)**

**Bueh, esto se puso largo en serio. Me alegro que los que hayan llegado hasta aquí.. hayan llegado hasta aquí XD Gracias a todos/as los que leen este fic que hago, se los agradezco de todo corazón y gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejan sus reviews, doblemente agradecidos, y a los que no lo hacen... no sean malos, 5 minutos mas no le hace nada, pero de todos modos espero que se entretengan con esta historia. Bueh, por último, vi SPANGLISH la española Paz Vega es hermosa, me enamoré de esa actriz, es divina y la película es de lo mejor que vi en años, lejos. Ahora si, frase final y Chau**

**Edu64: La Vida No Se Mide Por Las Veces Que Respiras, Sino Por Los Momentos Que Te Dejan Sin Aliento**


	10. El Ultimo Dia

**El Último Día**

**El Profeta Dominical**

Tomó El Profeta dominical que estaba en la mesa al lado de su cama y vio como las grandes letras del titular anunciaban el hecho acontecido: **Dragones Atacan Ciudad Balnearia**. La imagen de uno de los 6 dragones escupía fuego desde la jaula donde estaba encerrado en aquella imagen con movimiento, tan característica del mundo mágico, no le dio mucha importancia a los comentarios que le seguían salvo a la que decía: Nota en página 3 a 5.

Abrió el dominical y en la tercera página de esta vio otras imágenes, pero su mirada fue directamente al inicio de la nota, un nuevo encabezado rezaba: Inusual Ataque De Vipertoohts Peruanos en Zona Turística. El subtitulo que acompañaba al encabezado era un poco menos aterrador para quien se enterase de esa nota. Daños, destrozos, pero ninguna muerte. Otro subtitulo dejó algo mas llamativo para quien lo leyera: Increíbles Héroes Salvan a La Ciudad

Sonrió al leer la palabra "Héroes" y prosiguió leyendo la nota, la leyó con un tono de voz bajo pero audible, como si se la estuviese leyendo a alguien:

Un misterioso suceso acontecido el día de ayer dejó igualmente asombrados y aterrorizados a los turistas de una muy conocida zona balnearia cuando alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, un grupo de 6 Vipertooths Peruanos descendieron en medio de una concurrida avenida principal de dicha ciudad causando múltiples daños materiales a locales y puestos callejeros, aunque dicho ataque no produjo grandes estragos ni daños que no puedan ser reparados afirmó el portavoz del municipio local "** A pesar de los daños materiales causados, los cuales son varios, no significan catástrofe alguna, los locales afectados podrán volver a estar activos sin dificultad luego de unos simples retoques de reparaciones, los locales callejeros que no contaban con seguros sobre su mercancía o sus puestos serán indemnizados hasta que retomen por cuenta propia sus actividades normales" **También afirmó " **Lo mas bueno del caso es que no se salió con victimas que lamentar, salvo algunas personas que sufrieron algunos desmayos ante el susto de estar frente a una de las criaturas mas peligrosas del mundo mágico, no hubo victimas que lamentar, podría decirse que fue un milagro"**

El suceso en cuestión tuvo un echo por demás llamativo como desenlace, puesto que un grupo de jóvenes osados y temerarios se enfrentaron ante el mortal peligro que significaban los 6 dragones, pero al citar sus nombres cualquiera los reconoce, ya que ellos son ni mas ni menos que un grupo de héroes ya conocidos desde años atrás: Harry Potter el niño (ahora joven por supuesto) que con valentía y arraigo derrotara al otrora mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort; Ronald Weasley... (hizo una pausa corta en la lectura al leer el nombre, luego prosiguió) ... jugador estrella de la temporada pasada de los Chudley Cannons y uno de los grandes ídolos actuales de quidditch, Hermione Granger... (no pudo evitar hacer otra pausa al leer su nombre) ... directora del Departamento de Desarrollo Mágico, joven promesa para todos los magos y por último y no menos importante por ello la señorita Ginnevra Weasley, hermana menor de Ronald (cabe acotar que la señorita Weasley es estudiante de periodismo y futura periodista de este medio informativo).

Gracias a los datos proveídos por el señor Potter ante las autoridades encargadas de apresar a las criaturas y también para este medio, la situación comienza lejos de este lugar de playas, olas y diversión y se adentra en un bosque a unos 50 Km. de distancia donde los dragones, quienes emigraron para tener a sus crías y por motivos aun no detallados mas que por suposiciones del Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, dichos animales incubaron en una zona poco característica y se mantuvieron allí hasta que los 4 integrantes sin querer se toparon con ellos: "**Estábamos paseando por el bosque cuando encontramos sin querer los huevos de los dragones, accidentalmente Hermione se corto con uno de los afilados cuernos de uno de los dragones recién nacido y la madre reconoció su sangre y no comenzaron a atacar, enfrentamiento mediante pudimos escapar a salvo los 4 y regresar a la ciudad, pero los dragones nos siguieron hasta aquí" **afirmó Harry, quien detuvo su relato para ser atendido por heridas sufridas luego de ser incinerado por uno de los dragones, afortunadamente el actual profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras del prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y aspirante de Auror solo recibió daños leves y sin importancia.

La señorita Weasley comentó lo siguiente: **"Cuando llegamos a la ciudad e íbamos a informar de los dragones estos se aparecieron volando y creando cuanto destrozo pudieron en la avenida principal, luego, en un intento de salvar a la gente decidimos accionar contra los dragones llevándolos a una zona lejana." **Dicha zona es un área poco concurrida debido a su dificultoso acceso ante las rocas inmensas que se erigen frente a un gran acantilado, continuando su relato, la señorita Weasley prosiguió: **"En aquél lugar les hicimos frente a los dragones tratando en lo posible de no dañarlos con magia, ya que a pesar del peligro que presentaban, eran animales que estaban aquí por error, logramos ahuyentarlos sin que salieran tan lastimados **(afirma sonriente y triunfante) **aunque nos llevamos mas de un susto"**

El suceso que conmocionó a todos los turistas fue el grave accidente que sufrió Ronald Weasley luego de ser brutalmente golpeado por uno de los dragones y luego caer del acantilado al mar, su cuerpo tardó en ser encontrado por los efectivos...

Dejó de leer el informe, un tanto asustado por como encontraría el resto de la nota, aunque eso mucho no le importaba en estos momentos, solo se dedicó a mirar con pena una de las imágenes, en ella la imagen relataba el horrendo momento en que el Ron de la imagen era llevado inerte y con varios sanadores tratando de reanimarlo... pero lo que más le motivo a ver aquella imagen era a una Hermione totalmente aterrorizada tomándole la mano al Ron de la fotografía, Harry y Ginny también estaban en la imagen, abrazados y asustados, hasta creía ver en la fotografía con movimientos las lágrimas de Ginny corriendo por sus mejillas, asustada, preocupada por su hermano, todos entrando a una unidad de urgencia que los transportaría seguramente al hospital y a una sala de cuidados intensivos al desvalido Ron.

Prefirió dejar de leer la noticia, estaba cansado, solamente miró las demás imágenes que acompañaban la nota, en una de ellas mostraba cuando unas personas, seguramente del Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, revisaba el lugar donde los huevos estaban ubicados, una toma del mismo lugar pero tomada desde el aire, muy ingeniosamente desde una escoba voladora pensó, daba un panorama de aquel lugar en el bosque donde varios árboles yacían sobre otros que apenas y parecían soportarlos, un amplio diámetro devastado por los dragones, una fotografía del pequeño dragón bebe que había cortado la mano a Hermione se movía tontamente entre ramitas torcidas y hojas dispersas a su alrededor.

Otra imagen que contenía la peatonal principal demostrando varios de los destrozos causados esa tarde y una nota en un recuadro a un costado de la página que comentaba sobre los daños en la peatonal y recogía algunos comentarios tanto de dueños de locales destruidos y algunos turistas recalcando su asombro, susto y comentarios acerca de los jóvenes protagonistas de tan heroico acto de enfrenarse a los dragones.

A pesar de estar cansado seguía mirando la nota pero sin leerla, aunque posó su vista con interés sobre los últimos dos párrafos de la noticia:

Un detalle interesante para finalizar este reporte afirma que tanto Harry, Ron y Hermione eran compañeros de clases y de casa en sus épocas de estudiantes de magia en Hogwarts, los tres pertenecían a Gryffindor y también Ginny Weasley pertenecía a dicha casa, pero un año menor a ellos. Los 4 pasaban sus vacaciones en este paraíso donde los muggles y magos conviven sin conflictos y disfrutan plenamente del verano

Recordamos también que los 4 integrantes de esta hazaña fueron los responsables directos de derrotar en un enfrentamiento a muerte al mago mas tenebroso que haya conocido el mundo mágico en siglos. La amistad y la valentía se posa sobre ellos como capas, sujetas a sus hombros y ondeando sin cuidado ante los enfrentamientos que se les presenten, 4 jóvenes dignos de admiración, tanto por su valentía y entrega a sus vidas como a su gran amistad.

Sonrió ante las palabras que leyó, pues le gustaron, se sintió cansado, a pesar de que era muy temprano, pues se levantó casi sin querer, sabía que debía de reposar un poco más.

Eran las 7 de la mañana del día domingo, un domingo caluroso, por mas que en la habitación donde se encontraba recostado era bastante aireado, sentía el calor del último día de vacaciones que comenzaba, pero aun así ese no era lo que lo incomodaba puesto que sentía que se estaba curando y lo que sea que le habían dado para curarlo comenzaba a hacer efecto de un modo atroz

Odiaba en cierto modo los remedios mágicos, aunque curaban de muchos males y podían recomponer huesos en cuestión de segundos, el echo de tener que soportar el efecto cuando estos funcionaban era como sufrir todo el dolor de semanas o meses en unos pocos segundos, a veces minutos enteros, o en su caso, por tramos intermitentes, ahora los volvía a sentir, le ardía la cabeza y creía sentir como un elefante se paraba en una sola pata sobre ésta, puesto que la presión que sentía era algo similar. Su brazo izquierdo parecía que se le iba a desprender del cuerpo, prefería que así pasara con tal de dejar de sentir ese dolor descomunal, no importaba que fuera por recomponerle el brazo roto, pero dolía intensamente, aunque se aguantaba de gritar ya que la vio a ella. El dolor pareció de pronto detenerse, no supo bien si en verdad paró o solo dejó de sentirlo cuando la vio durmiendo en una cama a su lado, con la cabeza un tanto torcida, tal vez haya pasado una mala noche preocupándose y se rindió por el sueño, la vio moverse ligeramente, un movimiento extraño, extendió su mano como queriendo agarrar algo, tal vez estaba soñando, aunque varios movimientos involuntarios parecían demostrar que mas que un sueño era una pesadilla, tal vez rememoraba los hechos, tal vez intentaba salvar al joven que caía, no pudo hacerlo, tal vez ella lo veía caer al mar y perderse entre las rocas, desapareciendo de su vista, tal vez de su vida, perder a un ser amado de tan trágica manera era algo traumático, tal vez ella se asustó y de la conmoción se desmayó, pensaba otras opciones que no sean cosas como que ella se lastimó gravemente.

Tal vez ella solo esta durmiendo y tiene un mal sueño, tal vez solo eso, lo sucedido la asustó pero ella estaba bien se intentaba convencer a sí mismo de ese echo, a ella no le pasaba nada malo, solo tenía un mal sueño pensaba, así que extendió su brazo derecho, que también tenía unas vendas, pocas en comparación a las que tenía en su brazo izquierdo roto, las que tenía en su pecho y las que le cubrían la frente y parte de la cabeza cual turbante mal colocado, casi tapándole el ojo derecho, lo cual hacía que apenas pudiera verla... pero no importaba... extendió su brazo y con su mano tomó la de ella, afortunadamente ambas camas estaban bastante cerca una de la otra, vio que ella se relajaba un poco, volvió a sonreír, esta vez para ella, aunque este durmiendo y no pueda verlo.

**Descansa, Hermione – **le dijo

Ella pareció oírlo, al menos inconscientemente... en sueños, ya que pareció relajarse mas y retomar un sueño mucho mejor, en el que ella estaba feliz junto a la persona que ama. Soltó su mano, ligeramente, como no queriendo hacerlo, pero se sentía cansado también, además era muy temprano y prefirió dormir una o dos horas mas, el dolor no había desaparecido, solo creyó no sentirlo mientras la veía, él era tan valiente cuando ella estaba cerca, aunque estuviera dormida él hacia todo por impresionarla, pero el dolor y la jaqueca lo superaron y cerró los ojos, luego se durmió casi instantáneamente, aunque su mente volvía al día anterior... cuando oyó aquel grito aterrador... pensando que tal vez no estarían de nuevo juntos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Milagro**

Sintió como la sangre le corría por la mejilla, el aire silbaba en su oído aunque tal vez era por el golpe que recibió del vipertooh, él solo sabía que estaba cayendo desde el acantilado y que lo mas probable es que moriría, no se sintió mal, estaba, por decirlo de algún modo, tranquilo, pero luego escuchó un gritó ahogado, alguien gritó su nombre de un modo desconsolante, suplicándole volver con ella, suplicándole que se salvara, entonces Ron, con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas y razón se aferró al ala del dragón e intentó literalmente montarlo, para recibir el menor impacto posible al chocar contra el mar... o contra las rocas.

Lo segundo fue lo que sucedió, el dragón se estrelló estrepitosamente contra una roca y los pocos centímetros que separaban a Ron del animal hicieron que este sufriera un severo golpe al impactarse también contra el lomo de la bestia en su caída, amortiguándolo bastante, pero el golpe lo dejó más atontado aún que el primero, cuando el dragón le golpeó en la cabeza con uno de sus peligrosos cuernos. Ron rebotó contra el dragón y escupió considerable cantidad de sangre como consecuencia del impacto y de las heridas internas que se hizo por eso, pero seguía vivo, al menos aún lo estaba. En el impacto, su brazo izquierdo se quebró vaya uno a saber en cuantas partes, él solo sintió algo parecido a enrollar su brazo izquierdo cual tira de papel, tal vez retorcerlo también, no importaba cómo, el echo era que se sintió desfallecer de tanto dolor. Rodó por la espalda del dragón estando semi inconsciente, ahora lo último que se le cruzaba por la mente es que seguramente se ahogaría ya que no podría mantenerse a flote por tanto dolor, apenas y respiraba.

Harry volvía del agua con la escoba de Hermione, la cual ella soltó al caer cuando uno de los dragones la golpeó, estaba muy nervioso, desesperado por ir a ayudar a sus amigos, desconcertado y ansioso por saber que ocurrió luego de ver a Ron y Hermione lanzarse en picada al mar seguido por uno de los dragones y luego ver como ambos por efecto de algún hechizo salían disparados del agua, pero lo que mas lo asustó fue el echo deque Hermione tomó el control de la escoba y vio a Ron como inconsciente.

**Apúrate Harry - **le gritó desde la orilla Ginny

**Ya voy! – **contestó él, tratando de no sonar preocupado

Cuando llegó a la orilla con la escoba, pudo por fin montarse correctamente en ella y Ginny intentó subirse también, pero Harry la detuvo

**Ginny, es mejor que esperes aquí **

**Ron es mi Hermano y Hermione mi amiga, iré a como de lugar Harry**

**Lo sé Gin, pero si el dragón sigue allí sería peligroso para ambos estar en una misma escoba, no podríamos escapar sin salir lastimados**

**No importa, iremos jun...**

En ese momento un grito aterrador les erizó la piel a ambos, era la voz de Hermione que llamaba a Ron, algo había pasado, algo malo. Harry y Ginny se miraron, ambos desafiantes, pero luego reaccionaron, Harry extendió su brazo y tomó a Ginny, ella se sentó y abrazó a Harry, él la sujetó fuertemente con una mano, golpeó el suelo con una patada y la escoba comenzó a elevarse.

**Apurémonos – **dijo Ginny

**Ten tu varita preparada para lo que sea Gin**

**Si**

Ambos volaron lo mas rápido que pudieron con la escoba, asustados, pero a la vez preparados para enfrentarse al vipertooth si se llegaba a aparecer de repente frente a ellos, esperanzados aún en que nada grave haya sucedido con Ron y con Hermione... pero no fue así.

Llegaron en cuestión de segundos a la cima del peñasco, y vieron a Hermione, no vieron al dragón por ningún lado... tampoco a Ron, Ginny instintivamente salto de la escoba y corrió hacia su amiga, quien lloraba arrodillada a unos pocos centímetros del acantilado, Ginny la atrajo sacándola de aquel peligroso lugar, pero temblando, temerosa de oír lo que temía, lo que suponía, lo que estaba segura había pasado, pero tenía ese hilo de esperanza y se aferraba a él, Harry llegó segundos después de Ginny y ambos trataron de consolarla.

**Hermione **– le decía Harry con la voz mas apacible que lograba sacar en aquel momento – **estamos aquí, donde está Ron?**

Ella no contestaba

**Hermione – **esta vez Ginny hablaba, aunque ella parecía mas asustada y nerviosa que Hermione, aunque intentaba a todas fuerzas mantenerse estable – **donde esta Ron, que le pasó?**

**El vipertooth... ellos... él se arriesgo por mi... por mi... ambos... cayeron...**

Hermione no termino de decir aquella última palabra cuando Harry tomó nuevamente la escoba y saltó por el precipicio, en su descenso vio al dragón semi muerto y tumbado sobre una roca, Harry rezó porque su amigo no estuviera debajo del dragón, llegó junto a la bestia y afortunadamente comprobó que Ron no había sido aplastado... pero, donde se encontraba? La corriente era bastante peligrosa y chocaba violentamente contra las rocas, Harry estaba temiendo lo peor.

Se sumergió con escoba y todo en las peligrosas aguas y miró por todos lados... no había señales de Ron por ningún lado, volvió a salir del agua y buscó por los alrededores volando bajo... nada.

Volvió a subir y encontró a Hermione desmayada, la conmoción pudo más que ella, tal vez era mejor así, Harry tenía que pensar en buscar a Ron.

**Harry, Hermione se ha...**

**No te asustes Ginny, ella esta bien, tienes que cuidarla, tengo que buscar a Ron, ya no hay peligro con el dragón.**

**Ron esta...?**

**No Gin... no lo se, pero no pienses en eso, tienes que concentrarte y cuidar de ti y de Hermione... entiendes?**

**Si Harry**

**Así me gusta... por eso te amo, sigue siendo fuerte. Volveré pronto con Ron**

Ginny le sonrió y Harry volvió a caer con la escoba para buscar a Ron, sobrevoló el área pero seguía sin avistar a su amigo, aunque la corriente era peligrosa no tenía ningún lugar que no sean las rocas como destino, Ron seguramente habría chocado contra ellas, por más aterrador que sonara eso en su cabeza, Harry intentaba aferrarse a cualquier hilo de esperanza que le dijera que su amigo estuviera con vida. Pero no podía desaparecer de ese modo.

**Donde rayos estás Ron... ya voy a ayudarte... solo resiste amigo – **decía Harry, esperanzado en que su amigo, donde sea que esté, lo oyera.

El hombre lo arrastraba a duras penas, no quería lastimarlo aún más de lo que estaba, pero las olas eran engañosas y podrían arrastrarlo a él también, aún así lo sujetó mas fuertemente, intentando levantarlo para sacarlo de allí, finalmente logró hacerlo. Lo acostó en un lugar donde pudiera atenderlo, vio como su brazo izquierdo estaba prácticamente retorcido, pensó en el dolor que habrá sentido, debían de ser como 6 o 7 fracturas en diferentes partes de los huesos... prácticamente destrozado, sin contar costillas rotas y el golpe y la cortadura que tenia en la cabeza que era de gran consideración... había que atenderlo urgentemente o Ron no sobreviviría.

Tomó su varita y apuntó al corazón del muchacho, un ligero resplandor rojizo salió y tocó a Ron, quien pareció sentir una patada en el pecho, pero tuvo el efecto que buscaba, Ron reaccionó. Como era natural, lo primero que hizo fue sentir el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, sentía que iba a desmayarse nuevamente pero vio al hombre que estaba al lado suyo.

**Quien es usted? **–preguntó a duras penas

**No me recuerdas? Ron mírame... ahora no importa, no te duermas**

**Donde estoy?**

**En el templo, estamos en el templo, ya lo conoces, recuerdas? Ron, necesito que estés conciente, voy a ayudarte...**

**El templo? – **dijo Ron en voz muy baja, casi inaudible

Su mente viajó al pasado y recorrió su infancia, los juegos en la madriguera, las tonterías que hacía junto a sus hermanos, cuando conoció a Harry, Hogwarts, su familia, el campeonato de quidditch que ganó, el día que llegó a ese maravilloso lugar donde pasaría 10 días de verano con su mejor amigo, con su hermana... y con ella... su mente buscó todos los recuerdos en donde estaba Hermione, cuando la conoció... cuando se hicieron amigos, las miles de veces que se pelearon por cuantos motivos, con o sin relevancia tuvieran... y pensó en él, en el dolor que sentía, no creía poder seguir despierto mas tiempo, sus ojos le pesaban, quería descansar nada mas, para sentirse mejor, para dejar de sentir todo ese dolor en su cuerpo.

El Templo, pensó nuevamente, supo de ese hermoso lugar apenas unos días atrás, cuando lo conoció junto a Hermione y donde ella lo rechazó, entonces recordó también la noche maravillosa de amor que tuvieron en la cabaña, pero el dolor lo apartó de sus recuerdos una vez mas, ya no podía soportarlo, cerró los ojos definitivamente, oía la voz de aquel hombre que lo ayudó... pero lo oía tan distante, tal alejado, como si no estuviese a menos de medio metro de distancia, sino a varios cientos de metros, dejó de sentir dolor nuevamente, solo quiso tener una última imagen en su mente, la del rostro de su querida Hermione, la vio llorando... no quería verla llorando, no quería ese último recuerdo antes de irse definitivamente, quería imaginarla sonriendo, y en su mente esa sonrisa se dibujó, la vio espléndida, alegre, vio también algo que lo hizo sonreír en sus adentros, a Harry abrazando a Ginny, y los tres le sonreían... pero lo que más lo asombró, fue como un pequeño niño corría a su alrededor, Ron supo entonces que lograría superar su muerte y que algún día, en algún lugar, alguien la amaría tanto como él la amó, le daría una vida de felicidad. Ron sonrió... por última vez.

_Lucha_

**Donde estoy? Estoy muerto?**

_No mueras_

**De quien es esa voz?**

_Quien dijo que me perderías?_

**Hermione?**

_RON ERES UN IDIOTA!_

**Lo lamento Herms, no puedo hacer nada, estoy muriendo...**

_No te rindas_

**No te preocupes, yo lo vi... serás feliz con esa persona que te amara tanto como yo**

_Piensas que yo no te amo? Estas equivocado Ronald Weasley, te amo con todo mi corazón, todo mi ser y con toda mi alma, anoche lo pude comprender todo, no puedo vivir sin ti_

**Esas palabras las recuerdo, tu me lo dijiste hace poco**

_Te necesito_

**Me duele perderte... no quiero perderte**

_Lucha_

_No mueras_

_No te rindas_

**Hermione, quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa, aunque sea una vez mas**

_ROOOOOOOONN!_

**Hermione, quiero que seas feliz**

_Lucha_

_No mueras_

_No te rindas_

**Hermione yo...**

_Te amo_

**Her...mio...ne**

Sus palabras apenas podían oírse, pero la magia mas poderosa que se haya conocido jamás había echo efecto, era la única magia capaz de salvar cualquier vida, nacida del interior mismo de una persona, la única magia poderosa capaz de vencer a la misma muerte de ser necesario, una magia tan mística como antigua, pero tan poco valorada a veces, la única y verdadera magia capaz de cualquier cosa, como hacer el milagro de darle nuevamente esa oportunidad a Ron. Su corazón volvió a latir, volvió a darle una oportunidad mas para cumplir con el deseo de esa poderosa magia, única también que pueden usarla magos o muggles, o cualquier ser vivo, esa magia que nos llena de alegría, que nos llena de felicidad, que nos hace compartir momentos únicos, incomparables, especiales, también a veces nos hace poner tristes, sensibles, nos duele a veces emplearla, pero tienen un motivo, enseñarnos, hacernos madurar, crecer, ser mejores personas, ser mas humanos... a Ron le salvó la vida esa magia, esa magia milagrosa llamada AMOR

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Una Promesa; Un Compromiso**

El suceso que conmocionó a todos los turistas fue el grave accidente que sufrió Ronald Weasley luego de ser brutalmente golpeado por uno de los dragones y luego caer del acantilado al mar, su cuerpo tardó en ser encontrado por los efectivos de control de criaturas mágicas, lo milagroso del echo fue que un hombre, conocido en la comunidad por ser dueño de uno de los hoteles mas concurridos se encontraba cerca y pudo auxiliar al desvalido jugador estrella de quidditch, lo cual contribuyó a salvarle la vida. Gracias también a la rápida y efectiva intervención de los sanadores locales, Ron Weasley fue inmediatamente transportado al hospital de la comuna donde fue atendido, al cierre de esta edición pudimos contactar con el dirección de la entidad de sanidad y nos informó que el conocido Cometa Rojo de los Chudley Cannons estaba recuperándose satisfactoriamente y para el mediodía de hoy estaría completamente recuperado.

Un detalle interesante para finalizar este reporte afirma que tanto Harry, Ron y Hermione eran compañeros de clases y de casa en sus épocas de estudiantes de magia en Hogwarts, los tres pertenecían a Gryffindor y también Ginny Weasley pertenecía a dicha casa, pero un año menor a ellos. Los 4 pasaban sus vacaciones en este paraíso donde los muggles y magos conviven sin conflictos y disfrutan plenamente del verano

Recordamos también que los 4 integrantes de esta hazaña fueron los responsables directos de derrotar en un enfrentamiento a muerte al mago mas tenebroso que haya conocido el mundo mágico en siglos. La amistad y la valentía se posa sobre ellos como capas, sujetas a sus hombros y ondeando sin cuidado ante los enfrentamientos que se les presenten, 4 jóvenes dignos de admiración, tanto por su valentía y entrega a sus vidas como a su gran amistad.

**Completamente recuperado? Solo si esas medicinas no me mataran primero – **se quejaba él

**Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo **– le recriminaba la chica que leía el periódico desde un asiento a su lado

**Qué más dice? **- preguntó

**Nada resaltante, comentarios de los turistas, un pequeño informe de tu estado al ingresar aquí... no creo que te guste saber todo lo que te pasó, o si?**

**Bromeas? Tengo el record de fracturas entre los jugadores del equipo... sin jugar un partido y sin estar en el campeonato**

**Eres un tonto Ron **– reía ella **– mira quienes llegaron**

**Hola Hermione... hola amigo... como estas?**

**Tuve días mejores – **contestó Ron

**Alégrate, estas vivo**

Harry y Ginny llegaban juntos a la habitación del hospital donde Ron estaba acostado, aun con los vendajes puestos por casi todo el cuerpo y junto a Hermione haciéndole compañía. Ese domingo Ron despertó muy temprano a causa del dolor que le causaba la poción compone huesos que le habían suministrado, el echo de que estaba inconsciente y que le hayan tenido que implantar vía intravenosa no fue muy agradable, al menos cuando reaccionó y se vio envuelto y conectado en varios cables, aún así había tomado el periódico El Profeta Dominical y leyó la nota de tapa donde contaba lo sucedido el día anterior y la hazaña que protagonizó junto a sus amigos para salvar a la ciudad y a Hermione, no quiso seguir leyendo tanto por el dolor como por el cansancio, pero lo que lo obligó a dejar la lectura fue ver a Hermione postrada al lado suyo en otra cama.

Ella no había sufrido ninguna herida grave, salvo raspaduras leves y el corte que se produjo con el bebe dragón, heridas que fueron fácilmente sanadas en el hospital, pero se negó a ir a dormir al hotel, quería quedarse con Ron, quería estar allí cuando él despertara, se quedó mucho tiempo despierta a su lado hasta que el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida en una posición un tanto mala en la cama contigua.

Ginny acomodaba unas flores que traía en la mano, las puso en la mesa al lado de la cama de Ron, dentro de un pequeño vaso.

**Era el vaso de agua que tenía que tomar junto a mis pastillas Ginny – **le contestó Ron, Ginny se sonrojó pidiendo disculpas mientas Harry y Hermione se reían del echo

**No te preocupes Ron, voy a traerte otro vaso con agua **– le dijo Harry

**Ni te molestes amigo, de todos modos estas pastillas son horribles**

**Debes de tomarlas de todos modos Ron, luego solo tendrán que sacarte las vendas para que puedas salir **– le decía Hermione en tono de reproche

**Mmm... **– decía el pelirrojo en señal de protesta ante la mirada intensa de Hermione – **de todos modos no se qué tanto sirve que me recupere si voy a volver a quebrármelo de nuevo**

**Como? **– preguntó curioso Harry.Ron hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando la mesita, allí había algo parecido a ceniza y tiras de confite de papel... Harry lo reconoció- **una carta vociferadora?**

**Así es... era del director del club... decía que nunca más volvería a dejarme ir de vacaciones y que si no me recuperaba para el campeonato siguiente, me haría jugar igual con el brazo roto.**

**Esta es una carta de mamá! – **exclamó Ginny

**Así es Gin, llegaron bastante temprano, tal vez ni bien tuvieron el periódico se pusieron a redactarlo mientras lo leían **– decía Ron sonriendo

**Ya les conteste, les dije que no se preocuparan, Ron estaba fuera de cualquier peligro... milagrosamente**

**Así es Hermione **– decía Harry – **fue un milagro Ron**

**A decir verdad... si lo fue**

Al cabo de unos minutos de charlas, Ron supo que Harry sufrió algunas heridas al ser arrastrado por las aguas peligrosas y chocar contra una roca mientras lo buscaba, Ron se sintió enormemente agradecido por tener a un amigo como Harry, quien en su afán de salvarlo arriesgó su vida también, Ginny fue la que menos heridas sufrió, Hermione en cambio sintió una gran conmoción luego de la caída de Ron, pero gracias a Ginny y luego gracias a los sanadores, hechizo de relajación mediante, pudo sentirse mejor.

Luego de unos 20 minutos una hermosa enfermera le sacaba los vendajes a Ron, comenzando por el que tenía en la frente, si no hubiera sido por las manchas de sangre con la que ésta estaba manchada, podría decirse que se lo habían puesto a Ron sólo como un turbante, ya que no había ninguna lesión ni cicatriz alguna en su rostro o en su cabeza, le sacaron también las pocas vendas que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, donde la enfermera le comentó que había recibido raspones y moretones de gran consideración, al sacarse la camisa del hospital, Harry le hizo un silbido de broma a Ron por quedarse casi sin nada encima, Hermione se sonrojó y Ginny reía ante ello, a Ron no le pareció nada divertido enterarse de las 4 costillas rotas que le habían recompuesto. Pero entre las heridas de cortes, moretones, raspones y costillas rotas, el premio se lo llevó definitivamente su brazo izquierdo, en el cual tuvo la considerable cantidad de 13 fracturas en toda su extensión, Ron pensó por un momento que si no hubiese sido por esa poción reparadora de huesos, él habría que tenido que dejar el quidditch... por Dios! 13 fracturas! De milagro no perdió el brazo... aún así tendría que entrenar bastante para reponer las fuerzas de su brazo para poder jugar al quidditch nuevamente.

**Puede levantarse sin sentir dolor señor Weasley?**

**Si... no me duele nada **– le decía Ron a la enfermera, contento de sentirse mejor y poder irse del hospital

**Entonces. Puedo darle el alta ahora mismo si así lo desea.**

**Me encantaría** – Contestó Ron

**Entonces podemos volver al hotel no les parece?**

**Hermione tiene razón – decía Ginny **– vayamos a descansar allá, además hoy por la tarde sale nuestro tren de regreso a casa.

Aquellas últimas palabras resonaron el a cabeza de todos, era cierto que este era el último día de vacaciones, luego todos deberían de volver a sus respectivas vidas, iban a volver a separarse, iban a volver a tener contacto solamente mediante lechuzas mensajeras, contadas lechuzas en días específicos del año, o dependiendo de algo nuevo. Sin mirarse entre ellos, todos sintieron en su interior esa lastima de tener que terminar esos días maravillosos que habían pasado, pero todo tenía que retomar el curso del siempre, tenían que retomar sus actividades, cada uno de ellos distinto al del otro.

**Pueden prometerme algo? **– intervino de pronto Harry, todos lo miraron

**Si? **– intervino Ron

**Que nunca olvidaremos estas vacaciones**

**No dudes de ello Harry **– le dijo Ginny, quien abrazó al muchacho pelinegro y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la frente, cerca de su cicatriz en forma de rayo

**Por qué lo dices de ese modo? Por supuesto que no voy a olvidar este viaje Harry **– le decía Ron

**Muchas cosas nos pasaron, estamos juntos luego de mucho tiempo, ahora estoy feliz junto a mis mejores amigos y junto a la mujer que amo **– Ginny sonrió - **pero lo digo porque no quiero que tengamos que volver a pasar por esto, a pesar de ser unas vacaciones inolvidables, no volvamos a repetirlas solo porque no podemos vernos como antes, nuestra amistad y nuestro amor tienen que ser mas fuertes que la distancia, que los sucesos y que las adversidades que nos separaron todo este tiempo, me gustaría volver a estar los 4 juntos de vacaciones, pero no dentro de otros 5 años, sino el próximo, y el siguiente, y en navidad, y en el receso de invierno, y cuantas veces sea posible.**

**Harry tiene razón **– dijo Ginny – **somos una familia... y la familia debe de estar unida.**

**Claro! **– dijo Ron – **somos una... familia?**

**Harry me propuso matrimonio – **contestó Ginny ante la incertidumbre de Ron, luego, Hermione se tapó la boca por la sorpresa y abrazó a su amiga y a Harry al mismo tiempo, lo mismo hizo Ron con Harry, luego de que Hermione soltara a ambos y dijo

**Harry... nadie mejor que tu para Ginny... y nadie mejor que ella para ti, espero que sean la pareja mas feliz que exista.**

**No lo dudes... padrino de bodas... porque tu lo serás eh!**

**Por supuesto**

**Y tu serás nuestra madrina Hermione, ya esta decidido así que no puedes negarte **– le espetaba Ginny a su amiga

**Claro que me encantará serlo **– dijo ella

Luego de varios minutos de alegría, Ron fue dado de alta y pudo retirarse del hospital, acompañado de los demás, tomaron un taxi y fueron en dirección al hotel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**El Secreto De Coral; El Secreto De Hermione**

**Bienvenido Ron! Me alegro de que estés mejor **– fue el comentario de recibimiento de Coral cuando ellos llegaron al recibidor del Hotel Residencial "Dos Corazones"

**Muchas gracias Coral **– le dijo Ron

**Espero que estés completamente recuperado... al menos necesitas comer algo para recuperar fuerzas, te vez muy pálido – **los comentarios de Coral se asemejaban cada vez mas a los de una madre protectora, siempre sin dejar de sonreír de ese modo cautivante, hipnótico, relajante

**Señora Coral... se encuentra su esposo? Debo de agradecerle...**

**Agradecerle? **– tanto Harry como Ginny y Hermione se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por Ron

**Allí viene **– contestó la mujer

A cierta distancia de ellos, un hombre alto, de contextura delgada, pero fornido en cierto modo, se acercaba a ellos, Ron y los demás lo reconocieron, aunque por primera vez se dieron cuenta que muy pocas veces lo habían visto en el hotel, siendo ese hombre el dueño, todas la veces fueron atendidos por Coral, y en cierto modo era algo misterioso.

**Buenos días jóvenes **– saludó cortésmente el hombre

**Buenos días **– contestaron todos

**Señor... tengo que agradecerle, por salvarme la vida**

**Ron, de que estas hablando? **– Preguntó Ginny

**Este hombre fue quien me rescató del agua... puede que haya estado semi inconsciente, pero lo recuerdo, estaba en el templo cuando me salvo**

**El templo? Ron **– comenzó a decir Harry – **te encontré tirado entre unas rocas, unos 10 minutos después de haberte caído... no estabas en el templo**

**Lo sé Harry, pudo ser así, pero este hombre me ayudó... no sé porqué, él es quien tiene la respuesta**

**Por lo veo que veo, lo recuerdas Ron – **le dijo el hombre al joven pelirrojo, con una voz pausada, agradable al oírlo, tranquila y amistosa - **pero debía proteger el santuario.**

**Santuario? – **preguntó Harry

**Morgan... – **dijo Coral con voz misteriosa

**No tiene nada de malo que ellos lo sepan, estuvieron allí o no? Los cuatro**

Todos se quedaron extrañados, sin comprender a que se refería ese hombre, su nombre, según como lo llamó Coral era Morgan, lo cual resonaba en las mentes de los jóvenes, tanto misterio de pronto fue interrumpido por Hermione.

**Lo sabía... yo lo sabía, era usted...**

**Así es señorita Granger... Hermione **– el hombre entró en confianza con ella y con los demás llamándolos por sus nombres – **usted tenía razón, solo que no sabía quien le daba esa información.**

**Información? Que es esto? **– preguntó Ginny

**Coral... **– comenzó diciendo la chica de pelo castaño, con cierta mirada triunfante, pero no supo porqué, simplemente no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería comenzar

**Así es Hermione **– intervino Coral, con esa mágica sonrisa de siempre, cautivante y enigmática** – yo no soy una bruja...**

**QUEE? **– dijeron casi al unísono Harry y Ron, luego el primero prosiguió diciendo – **pero si usted nos lo dijo aquel primer día que estuvimos en la playa...**

**Así es **– afirmó ella – **pido disculpas, pero les mentí, es que así era más fácil tratar con ustedes.**

**Pero... y todas esas cosas que nos dijo? **

**Fui yo Harry **– contestó el marido de Coral – **yo soy mago y tengo dotes de ver visiones, visiones especiales, puedo ver los corazones de las personas y sus sentimientos**

**Así que era usted quien le decía a la señora Coral de nosotros, no? **– comentaba Hermione, aún con la expresión triunfante – **suponía que ella no tenía habilidades mágicas, por ciertas cosas, pero no sabía como o quien la ayudaba... debí pensar en lo obvio... en usted**

**Usted... sabe? **- preguntó Ginny, quien estaba perpleja ante aquella revelación, ella no suponía nada de eso, pero luego sintió una especie de punzada, algo que la asustó, pensó que ese hombre podría saber su tan tenebroso secreto

**Sentí tu dolor Ginny... pude sentir ese dolor que sufriste y el dolor que sentiste... lo se porque lo vi en tu corazón mientras se lo relatabas a Harry en el santuario... pero no te preocupes, Ginny, tu secreto esta bien guardado.**

**El santuario?... El templo?**

**Así es Ron, ese templo, desde siglos ha sido la casa de mi familia, allí las parejas venían y lograban concretar su amor, pero una noche, mi abuelo decidió que ese lugar dejara de ser un centro de atracciones y creó esa barrera, ese muro de rocas que la hace tan difícil de llegar a ella. Yo tenia unos 10 años cuando eso sucedió**

**O sea que ese peñasco es...**

**Una prueba mas... la entrada a la cueva misma es un desafío... que dos personas vayan juntas y atraviesen ese desafiante camino pedregoso, sin saber lo que les depara al frente y logran llegar a la entrada juntos, son dignos de cruzar la cueva y entrar al santuario del amor, allí los otros arcos deciden su lazo final: "confianza eterna", "amistad eterna" y "amor eterno" son los tres objetivos de los arcos sagrados.**

**Eso no explica porque Ron apareció en otro lugar cuando lo encontré... como llegó a otro lugar...**

**Eso es fácil Harry, hay personas que están destinadas a cruzar alguna vez por esos arcos, pueden entrar incluso solas, por eso es que debí de socorrer a Ron, además de salvarlo, salvé al santuario de que sea descubierto por otras personas. **

**Eso si lo explica bien **– dijo Ron en tono afianzado – **las veces que Coral nos ayudó para convencer a las chicas los primeros días fue usted quien le dijo como teníamos que actuar**

**Casi siempre **– contestó la mujer –** pero déjenme decirles que no es necesario ser un mago o una bruja para darse cuenta de los que ustedes tenían dentro, chicos, ustedes veían de un modo tan radiante cada vez que miraban a las chicas que querían **– Harry y Ron se sintieron como descubiertos, Ginny y Hermione se sonrojaron también

**Puede que haya sido yo quien veía sus corazones, pero fue definitivamente Coral quien los alentó día tras día, guiándolos y dándoles fuerzas y ánimos para que se sintieran mas seguros.**

**Morgan... querido, no es verdad que estas dos parejas son de las mas lindas que hemos tenido en el hotel?**

**Lo son...Harry... no necesito ver mas allá de tus ojos para saber que cuidaras a Ginny del modo en que se lo merece, ella olvidará eso muy pronto, porque te tiene a ti a su lado...**

**No se preocupe – **dijo Harry, sonriente mientras miraba a Ginny a quien tenía abrazado no sabia desde cuando, pero las palabras que le decía ese hombre lo llenaban de confort y seguridad

**Ron y Hermione... vaya que dude de ustedes al principio **– ambos jóvenes, que estaban ligeramente separados, se pusieron muy firmes al escuchar sus nombres y lo que les decía ese hombre, Morgan **– y no les negaré que creí en cierto modo que no lo superarían... Hermione, eres la primera persona que rechaza a un hombre dentro del santuario... pero como ministro de magia, no deberías dar una apariencia tal informal ante una relación con un jugador de quidditch, por más que sea un gran jugador... aún así, el amor es lo que nos mantiene unidos sin importar nada y tu darías un gran ejemplo**

**Un momento **– dijo Harry sorprendido, Ron también quedó un tanto asombrado al percatarse de algo** – como dijo?**

**Hermione... ministro de... magia? **– preguntó Ron

**Ministra sería mas correcto no creen? **– comentó Coral sonriendo como siempre

**No lo sabían? – **preguntó un tanto sorprendido Morgan

Todos se quedaron callados, Harry y Ron miraban estupefactos a Hermione quien estaba colorada como un tomate, Ginny en cambio estaba sonriente, sin sorprenderse para nada, ella lo había descubierto por accidente esa vez que estando en la habitación de Hermione, cuando fueron con Harry a persuadirla de que intentara reconciliarse con Ron luego de haberlo rechazado en la cueva, leyó un documento donde el intendente de esa localidad apoyaba a Hermione como candidata a ministro

**Cómo lo supo usted señor? **– preguntó Ginny curiosa –** a través de una visión?**

**No, mi primo es el intendente de la comunidad y yo soy uno de sus asesores **– contestó el hombre y su respuesta dejó bastante perplejos a los 4 jóvenes quienes esperaban una respuesta afirmativa confirmando su visión y sus dotes mágicos

**Hermione... yo creí...**

**Cuando estábamos en Londres Ron, te comenté que en el ministerio estaban haciendo una campaña para promover mi ascenso a ministra de magia, era un proyecto que se llevaría a cabo lo mas discretamente posible consiguiendo apoyo y lo obtuvimos de muchos lados, hasta el dueño de El Profeta estaba apoyando la idea, pero prefirió no dar noticia alguna y evitar cualquier comentario o rumor sobre ello para que el proyecto avanzara con toda la calma posible, pero yo te dije que me negué... bueno, aquella vez intentaste pedirme también que seamos novios pero me rehusé y dejé de verte, fue porque estaba tan deseosa de poder colaborar con toda la comunidad mágica, poder dar un paso adelante en la unión de magos y muggles que decidí aceptar la campaña de promoción... pero a la vez, sentí que quería estar contigo, muchos se opusieron diciendo que no sería una buena imagen una relación con un deportista, que no era muy vistoso para la política... pero no dejé de pensar en ti Ron... créeme **– decía ella casi con lágrimas en los ojos **– espero que no me odies por eso, porque ahora cambié de opinión, prefiero dejar mi trabajo, puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero no puedo estar sin ti... si te pierdo a ti, no me quedaría mas nada**

Emocionada hasta las lágrimas al igual que su amiga, Ginny se acurrucó abrazando a Harry, quien sonreía de emoción ante la revelación de su amiga, también Coral y su marido Morgan se abrazaban mirando aquella emocionante escena, Ron, quien en ese momento no había movido ni un músculo luego de la declaración de Hermione, dijo

**No... no quiero que lo hagas**

**Como dices? – **Harry se quedó mirando sin comprender a Ron – **Ron, no puedes...**

**Hermione, no quiero que dejes tu carrera, no así, no por mi... serías la mejor ministro de magia de la historia, tus proyectos, tus metas... contribuirías tanto al mundo mágico, no puedes dejar tus sueños por estar con un idiota como yo... no me lo permitiría**

**Ron... **– decía la chica ante la mirada incomprensible de todos, ella aguantaba el mar de lágrimas que quería derramar, pero se contenía, estaba siendo rechazada por Ron? Luego de confesarse ella ante todos? Su mente y sus pensamientos le decían eso

**Ron tiene razón Hermione, sería tonto de tu parte abandonar tu metas por Ron**

Las palabras provinieron de Coral, todos la miraron mas desconcertados que nunca, pero ella seguía allí, firme y sonriente, abrazada a su marido y mirando a todos, Harry no supo entender porque ella, Coral, deseaba que Hermione y Ron no se unieran de una vez, siendo que ella fue en gran medida quien estuvo velando en los últimos 10 días para que lo lograran.De pronto una luz se le cruzó por la cabeza... lo comprendió, miró a Ginny y pareciera ser que a ella también se le cruzó esa chispa, cuando segundos atrás estaba sin comprenderlo, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, miraron a Ron y comprendieron.

**Comprendes Hermione? No quiero que lo dejes por mi... no pierdas la oportunidad de tu vida, tus esfuerzos en Hogwarts y tus sacrificios como trabajadora del ministerio serían en vano, yo sabré esperarte un poco más, sabré ser paciente, estaré a tu lado en todo momento, dejaré yo mi carrera de ser necesario... **– Ron sintió una mano en su hombro, era Coral quien a la vez le hacía un gesto diciéndole que no, meneando la cabeza a los lados – **tiene razón Coral **– dijo bajando la voz, y retomando nuevamente su declaración a Hermione – **yo no voy a dejar mi carrera, porque es algo que me apasiona igual que a ti tu trabajo, pero tampoco voy a dejarte a ti porque te amo. Por eso Hermione, por eso, tenemos que ser fuertes y luchar por nuestras metas, por nuestros objetivos... juntos... aunque eso implique estar por un tiempo separados, pero luego podremos concretar nuestro amor... yo te estaré esperando...**

La emoción invadió de tal modo a Hermione que no pudo contenerse, largo a llorar emocionada y se abalanzó hacia Ron, abrazándolo y besándolo frente a todos.

------------------------------------------------------------

**La Cueva: Ron y Hermione**

El calor se hacía sentir ese día domingo, la tarde prestaba para pasar los últimos momentos bajo la sombra de alguna sombrilla o disfrutando de la refrescante agua del mar. También podrían estar paseando por las avenidas céntricas mirando los locales, tomando helados o comprando algún souvenir mientras disfrutaban de un jugo, pero primero, las dos parejas de jóvenes fueron a empacar sus bolsos, el tren que los llevaría de regreso a Londres saldría a las 6 de la tarde y tendrían 5 horas de viaje hasta allí, otra hora mas si deseaban llegar a la madriguera para descansar definitivamente.

**A mamá y a papá les encantará volver a verlos **– decía Ginny a Harry y a Hermione

**Además si vas a oficializar tu compromiso Harry, debes pedirles la mano de Ginny a ellos – **decía Hermione, Harry se sentía misteriosamente atemorizado a que los padres de Ginny se opusieran, ella recién tenía 21 años, y aunque ya tenía pasada la mayoría de edad, no quería que los Weasley se opusieran a su matrimonio con su hija pequeña

**No seas tonto Harry **– le decía Ginny con voz tierna – **a mi mamá le encantará escuchar eso, sabes cuánto te aprecia... además sólo te pedirá que nos casemos luego de que termine mis estudios**

**Lo se... será solo un año y después estaremos juntos...pero estaremos en contacto y nos veremos todas la veces que sea posible**

**Por supuesto – **le decía Ginny, tranquilizándolo un poco, Harry además tenía que culminar en ese año su pasantía como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y también su entrenamiento como Auror por lo cual tendría un año agitado... pero luego de eso... todo sería mas tranquilo, y estaría con Ginny

Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, el calor era agradable, afortunadamente no tan sofocante, por lo cual Ron y Harry, Hermione y Ginny fueran a comprar algunos recuerdos y disfrutar de las 3 últimas horas que le quedaban en la ciudad, disfrutaron caminando y mirando, decidiendo entre camisetas, remeras, sombreros, llaveros y demás recuerdos que veían, terminaron comprando remeras para los gemelos, un elegante sombrero para la señora Weasley y una máquina para hacer café para el señor Weasley, a quien aún le fascinaban los objetos muggles, seguramente se encantaría con dicho obsequio, por supuesto también terminaron comprándose varios recuerdos para ellos mismos, entre remeras, llaveros y algún que otro regalo extra.

Se sentaron a tomar unos helados en una esquina bastante concurrida, muchos transeúntes les pedían autógrafos, fotos y los felicitaban por la hazaña que habían echo el día anterior, una chica se le declaró a Harry y Ginny casi le salta encima, aludiendo que Harry era su prometido y que solamente ella tenia ese derecho... muchas personas rieron ante el echo.

Volvieron temprano, quedaban poco mas de dos horas para que el tren los llevara de nuevo a sus vidas de siempre, pero a la vez a una nueva vida, a un nuevo destino en sus vidas.

Fueron a la playa a caminar, disfrutaron del mar una vez mas, Ginny por fin pudo nadar unos metros sin usar el salvavidas y todos la aplaudieron, aunque ella admitió que era humillante tener 21 años y no saber nadar correctamente, aún así disfrutaron paseando por la arena, chapoteando con los pies en el agua que llegaba arrastrada por las olas a la orilla... era una sensación agradable.

Volvieron al hotel para darse un baño y prepararse definitivamente, sacaron los bolsos hasta el lobby se sentaron a conversar. Ron se sentía intranquilo, como si quisiera hacer algo pero no podía, estaba muy inquieto en su asiento.

**Te pasa algo Ron? **– le preguntó su amigo

**Hermione aún no viene... es que quiero...**

**Debe de estar aún en su habitación... preparando sus cosas... mira, allí esta viniendo**

**Harry…**

**Dime Ron... pasa algo?**

**Lleva mis cosas y las de Hermione a la estación de trenes si? Nos veremos allí, tengo que hacer algo antes de irme **– la mirada de Ron lo dijo todo, Harry entendió

**Suerte amigo.**

**Gracias.**

Ron fue en dirección al pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones donde estaban Ginny y Hermione, quienes cargaban los equipajes de la chica de pelo castaño, Ron se paró frente a ella y Ginny entendió que sería mejor dejarlos solos, tomó el equipaje y lo arrastró los pocos metros que la separaban de Harry y de los demás bolsos.

**Hermione… quiero que vengas conmigo… por favor**

**A donde Ron?**

**Acompáñame – **le dijo éste y se dirigieron a la salida del hotel seguidos por las miradas de Harry y de Ginny, también desde el recibidor del hotel fueron seguidos por la mirada y la sonrisa de Coral

Caminaron hasta la playa, y enfilaron rumbo al este. El sol se tornaba en un atardecer rojizo, el paisaje en el horizonte era maravilloso, Hermione agradeció en su mente a la idea que usar zapatillas deportivas en lugar de usar esos zapatos de tacones que compró en una de las tiendas de la ciudad, llegaron hasta una zona rocosa, y comenzaron literalmente a escalar entre las rocas para ir avanzando hacia el frente

**Vamos, que la primera vez no te pareció tan difícil, ves? Allí esta la entrada**

Vieron la entrada a la cueva, a unos 30 metros de donde se encontraban, siguieron avanzando y llegaron hasta la entrada, atravesaron la cueva, que estaba bastante oscura, el atardecer estaba dando lentamente lugar a la noche que en pocas horas llegaría. Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y tenían apenas una hora para luego volver e ir hasta la estación de trenes, no necesitaba mucho tiempo, pensó para sí mismo Ron. Cruzaron la cueva y miraron aquél paraíso escondido... aquel templo... aquel Santuario del Amor

**Sigo sorprendiéndome de lo maravilloso que es este lugar **– comentó ella

**Es hermoso, pero vayamos hasta allá, vienes?**

**Por supuesto **– contestó sonriéndole

Cruzaron hasta la parte trasera del templo... la brisa era agradable, los árboles que bordeaban el patio movían sus hojas juguetonas, se notaba que pronto llegaría el otoño, ya que algunas hojas comenzaban a desprenderse de los árboles, este año comenzaría el otoño antes de tiempo pensó Ron, sonriente ante el paisaje, caminó en dirección al cartel que estaba allí, recordó la primera vez que lo leyó, luego de haberlo cruzado tomando de la mano de un modo forzado a Hermione y atravesando los arcos. Recordó la segunda vez que lo vio, cuando estuvo con Diana, no atravesaron completamente el camino, solo hasta cruzar el segundo arco sagrado, el de la "amistad eterna"

**En que piensas Ron?**

**Recordaba a Diana… le prometí a cruzaría estos arcos una vez mas... contigo.**

**Yo le prometí luchar por ti...**

**Quieres cumplir una promesa entonces al igual que yo?**

**Si **– contestó ella sonriéndole

Se tomaron de las manos, y caminaron lentamente, disfrutando cada paso que daban juntos mientras cruzaban el primer arco... "Confianza Eterna".

**Confío en ti Ron... y se que no nos separaremos como lo dijimos antes, lucharemos por estar juntos, sin importar nuestras diferencias, nuestras actividades y la distancia que en los próximos meses nos separen físicamente.**

Siguieron su camino, atravesaron entonces el segundo arco, "Amistad Eterna" Ron se detuvo, la miró y le dijo con voz dulce y firme.

**Nos conocemos de muchos años Hermione… recuerdo el primer día que te vi... aunque no congeniábamos al principio, pero poco a poco comenzamos a ser amigos, ahora estas a mi lado... eres una gran amiga Hermione**

Ella le sonrió en respuesta, y tomó mas fuerte su mano, con la otra le acarició el rostro al joven Weasley, caminaron unos metros mas y atravesaron finalmente el tercer arco "Amor Eterno".

**Ron…**

Pero no pudo terminar lo que empezó, pues Ron la tomó del rostro y la besó, la besó dulce pero a la vez apasionadamente, como se besan lo que se aman y ella le correspondió ese beso. Se abrazaron, y siguieron besándose... con la luz del ocaso haciéndolos una sola sombra... un solo ser... una sola alma.

Luego de varios minutos de besarse, Hermione se separó ligeramente de los labios de su amado, lo miró sonriéndole, se sonrojó un poco y dijo suavemente

**Ron... aquello que me dijiste esa vez... aquello que te pedí que no me lo dijeras hace unos días atrás... aquello que tanto quise escuchar, pero por cobarde y tonta me negué a escuchar... quiero oírlo... quiero que me lo digas Ron.**

**Hermione...**

Ella se acurrucó entre su pecho y sus brazos, el apoyó su mentón por la cabeza de la chica, fueron bajando lentamente, hasta que terminaron sentados en las baldosas del templo, con la luz del atardecer alejándose y dando espacio a la hermosa noche que comenzaba a vislumbrarse.

**Hermione... tu eres la única mujer a la que amo... por eso quiero que seas la mujer que me acompañe en el camino de la vida, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, la mujer con la que comparta cada día... hasta el final de ellos... y cuando ese día llegue, y nos separemos, estaré esperando por ti... para volver a estar contigo... eternamente. **

Hermione lloró... emocionada... conmovida por aquellas palabras que siempre quiso oír, pero que a la vez temía, pero eso era parte del pasado, ya no le temía mas, ahora esas palabras le llenaban el corazón de una alegría descomunal, de una alegría única, indescriptible. Besó nuevamente a su amado Ron, un beso largo y dulce, un beso embriagador, se separó apenas unos milímetros de ellos... y dijo.

**Acepto.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Despedida**

**Donde rayos se metieron? **– protestaba Harry

**Ya vendrán, no desesperemos **– le decía Ginny

Estaban en el andén delante del tren que los llevaría a Londres, el cual partía en poco menos de 10 minutos, el atardecer estaba dejando paso a la noche lentamente, Ron y Hermione aún no aparecían y las preocupaciones comenzaban a exasperar en cierto modo a Harry. Coral, quien junto con su marido habían ido para despedirlos estaban volviendo del acceso principal, venían a paso rápido.

**Aún no aparecieron? **– preguntó el marido de Coral, Morgan

**Aún no... pero cuando lo hagan... van a llegar para ver salir el tren**

**No exageres Harry... mira! Allí están llegando **– decía Coral, señalando la entrada al andén, ambos, Ron y Hermione venían corriendo y tomados de la mano, y bastante agitados por la corrida.

**Donde estaban? **– preguntó Ginny

**Cumpliendo una promesa **– contestó Ron a modo de respuesta y él y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron.

**De todos modos... me alegro que estén aquí... juntos **– dijo Harry sonriendo y mirando las manos entrelazadas de sus dos amigos, ambos solo asintieron compartiendo la inmensa sonrisa que tenían en los labios.

**Me alegro que hayan aclarado su situación **– intervino Coral sonriendo también con esa mirada y esa sonrisa misteriosa, cautivante

**Me equivoque con usted Coral **– le dijo Hermione a la mujer – **usted si tiene magia en su interior, no quizás como la que poseemos nosotros, pero tiene algo más grande incluso... su sonrisa es su magia, su confianza también... y su optimismo... con ellas logra convencer y convocar cualquier hechizo... aunque solo usa uno solo, logra cautivar a las personas**

**Me siento halagada señorita Granger... Hermione... me siento completamente halagada ante tus palabras.**

**Señora Coral **– dijo Ron, mirando a Harry, quien se acercó a él – **tenemos que agradecerle, Harry y yo tenemos que agradecerle todo lo que nos ayudó para... bueno, para que nos decidamos a... a estar con... con las personas que amamos**

**Así es señora Coral, sin su ayuda... y si la ayuda de su marido **– sonrió Harry mirando al marido de Coral, quien le devolvió la sonrisa – **nosotros tal vez seguiríamos en la incertidumbre... sin decidirnos firmemente a dar un paso tan importante en nuestras vidas.**

**Señor Morgan... debo agradecerle una vez más por haberme salvado de morir.**

**Yo no fui quien te salvó Ron, yo solo te ayudé... tu bien sabes que sólo te ayude a salir del agua y que no pude... **– vaciló en decir ante todos que Ron en verdad sintió la muerte por unos segundos – **pero no fui yo quien verdaderamente te salvó la vida, sabes quien lo hizo, quien te habló en la oscuridad... yo solo acerqué esa voz a donde estabas.**

**Gracias **– repitió Ron una vez mas

Todos se quedaron mirando y sonriendo, con lágrimas mezcla de felicidad por aquella pareja que había echo mucho por ellos y lágrimas de tristeza por tener que dejar aquel lugar maravilloso, aquel lugar lleno de magia, pero no una magia como la que conocían ellos, sino una magia especial, una magia que se contagiaba, la magia del amor.

**PASAJEROS DEL TREN CON DESTINO A LONDRES! ADORDAR! EL TREN PARTE EN 2 MINUTOS**

El grito de un guarda del tren avisaba la próxima partida del tren, el tren en el que Harry y Ron, Hermione y Ginny volverían a Londres, dejando aquel lugar que tanto les llenó de recuerdos, de alegres momentos, de calor, de aventuras, de amistad y de amor, de golpes y lecciones que los hizo madurar de un día para el otro. No solo traían consigo cada uno de ellos los recuerdos y regalos que compraron, sino que también traían los recuerdos maravillosos que pasaron allí, las vivencias y lo mas importante, encontraron el amor en las personas que buscaban... y fueron correspondidos finalmente.

El tren resonaba su silbato dando la llamada final, Coral y su marido se despidieron con sendos abrazos con cada uno de los 4 jóvenes, Coral especialmente les dio un gran y largo abrazo a Harry y a Ron al mismo tiempo

**Son unos jóvenes muy bellos, cuiden a sus damas y den todo por ellas, ámenlas como ellas se lo merecen y nunca nada les saldrá mal...**

**Gracias Coral... usted ha sido toda una gran amiga... y una madre para nosotros en estos días **– le dijo Harry

**Es verdad. Muchas gracias Coral... por todo**

**Vamos. Suban al tren **– le contestaba la mujer con unas lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas

Los cuatro jóvenes subieron al tren y se ubicaron en unos asientos ubicados hacia el andén, en el mismo lugar donde estaban Coral y Morgan del lado de afuera, así que mientras se acomodaban en el vagón, ellos se despedían con las manos y con sonrisas, luego el ten comenzaba lentamente a dar marcha. Harry abrió la ventanilla y el viento que entró en el vagón le hizo revolotear su pelo negro mostrando aquella cicatriz que tenía desde que tenía 1 año.

**Adiós! Los extrañaremos!**

**Espero que vuelvan de vacaciones! Siempre tendrán lugar en nuestro hotel! – **le gritaba Coral mientras abrazaba a su marido y caminaban por el andén acompañando el andar del tren

**Adiós! - **Gritaban también desde la ventanilla, Ginny y Hermione Ron también sacaba la mano su la sacudía despidiéndose...

De pronto, mientras Harry se sentaba y abrazaba a Ginny que se sentaba también a su lado, se quedó pensativo, luego sin querer soltó un risita, todos se quedaron mirándolo, curiosos de aquello que le haya causado gracia

**Que sucede Harry? **– preguntó Ron, quien estaba sentado frente a su amigo y a su hermana, estaba abrazando tiernamente a Hermione

**Va a parecer tonto, pero estos 10 días de verano fueron los mejores de mi vida... pero, ahora que lo pienso... nunca supe como se llamaba la ciudad a donde vinimos a pasar estas maravillosas vacaciones**

**Valle Esperanza Harry... se llama Valle Esperanza **– contestó Hermione quien miraba a su amigo sonriéndole y acurrucándose en los brazos de Ron

Harry se puso a pensar en ello por un instante, _"Valle Esperanza" _repitió en su mente... lo recordaría de un modo bastante particular, puesto que creyó que allí posiblemente habrían creado la frase de "La esperanza es lo último que se pierde" ya que recordó todas las esperanzas que tenía perdida ante el problema de Ginny, pero se afirmó a sí mismo que serían capaces de sortearlas todas, entonces abrazó fuertemente a Ginny y la besó.

Ron se puso a pensar en ello por un instante, _"Valle Esperanza" _repitió en su mente... lo recordaría de un modo bastante particular, puesto que creyó que allí posiblemente habrían creado la frase de "La esperanza es lo último que se pierde" ya que recordó todas las esperanzas que tenía perdida ante los conflictos con Hermione, pero se afirmó a sí mismo que serían capaces de sortearlas todas, entonces abrazó fuertemente a Hermione y la besó.

El tren comenzó a marchar cada vez mas rápidamente, alejándose de la estación, de aquel hotel, de aquellos 10 días de verano que resultaron ser mágicos, aquellos días que Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione recordarían eternamente, aquellos 10 días donde la magia mas poderosa les atacó y ellos quedaron rendidos ante sus poderes, la magia del amor fue aquella que los unió... por ese motivo, ellos no olvidarían jamás esos 10 días de verano.

**FIN**


	11. Agradecimientos

Es casi medianoche mientras me pongo a escribir esto... una noche lluviosa, en una habitación oscura, mientras escucho a Nightwish para sentirme mejor... 10 Días de Verano llego a su capitulo final después de mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado, pero recorrer el camino que hice entrega por entrega es algo que puedo decir valió la pena, creo que ya lo dije varias veces, anhelo ser escritor, me gustaría vivir escribiendo, creando historias de todo tipo para gente que guste de leerlas, no con el fin de ganar fama o fortuna (aunque a que negar que si llegaran, serian bienvenidos XD) sino por el simple echo de que me encanta hacerlo, disfruto de crear situaciones y hacer que mis personajes interactúen, ya que yo solo soy un testigo mas de lo que ellos, los personajes, hacen, solo me dedico a escribir y describir las situaciones en los que ellos interactúan.

Este fic es uno de los trabajos con los que más aprendí sobre el arte (y el placer) de escribir... fue tan complicado a veces y tan entretenido en otras que en el trayecto fui redescubriendo el valor de escribir y volver recordar porque quiero dedicarme a esto enteramente, porque me gusta tanto, porque me encanta hacerlo... simplemente porque es difícil y fácil a la vez, porque es sofocante y a la vez desestresante, porque es complicado, pero a la vez entretenido. Puede que no me explique bien, pero escribir a veces se puede complicar tanto, en mi caso, por ejemplo, es hacerlo las veces que puedo, no las veces que quiero, puesto que tengo que trabajar en otras cosas, tener otras prioridades, pero cuando lo hago no hay quien me pare... a veces no estar con el tiempo que uno desea para dedicarle o no tener idea de sobre qué o cómo escribir puede llevarte a niveles de depresión o de rabia un tanto anormales, pero cuando la magia sale, y sale bien, uno se alegra tanto, que no importa cuán mal le haya ido durante el día, la semana o el mes inclusive... esa hora que uso para escribir y las palabras se convierten en su mente en imágenes cual película es todo lo que necesita para recuperar la sonrisa que perdió.

Otra cosa que también dije siempre es que mi meta como (futuro) escritor es que no quiero que los que lean mis trabajos vean letras, sino imágenes, elegí hacer un fic de HP porque en el mundo mágico podía usar cosas marcadamente visuales (como cuando jugaron al quidditch en el parque de diversiones, las escenas de la cabaña o contra los dragones). **Si no soy capaz de que quien lea mis historias no vea letras, sino las imágenes en movimiento de los personajes en su cabeza, si no soy capaz de hacer que el lector vea mi historia como una película en su mente y que no sienta las emocione como lo están sintiendo en ese momento determinante los personajes, no soy un buen escritor" **tal vez me puse un objetivo demasiado alto, tengo en cuenta que soy un principiante en muchos aspectos, tal vez me salgan bien las historias, los detalles físicos de los personajes y las situaciones... o tal vez no, tal vez en algunas escenas no pueda dar a entender correctamente la situación que estoy describiendo y me vaya al extremo con los detalles, o me falten estos... soy un aprendiz aun... y este fic me enseño muchas cosas... a trabajar como en verdad quiero hacerlo, excluyendo la parte en que tardo mucho entre capitulo y capitulo, me refiero mas bien al sistema de desarrollo de la historia cuando escribo.

HP es una historia que me gusta mucho, Rowling es una genio al crear semejante mundo y llevarlo tan bien... a mi me encantaría poder hacer lo mismo, no quisiera imitar tanto su estilo, sino aprender de ello y hacer un estilo propio junto con otras tantas influencias que tengo marcadas en mi estilo narrativo y descriptivo.

Mientras sigue la lluvia y la oscuridad de la habitación solo es interrumpida por la luz que irradia el monitor de la pc, quiero decirles que fue un placer llegar hasta el final de este fic, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como me gustó hacerlo, pido mil disculpas que se haya echo tan difícil llegar hasta el final, mi vida esta dando giros y giros tan bruscos que no se donde queda mi Norte y donde esta mi Sur... tengo muchos planes para el futuro... ponerme de una vez por todas las pilas y trabajar en serio en la novela en la que estoy trabajando y que deje a medio camino hace ya mucho tiempo... tanto para hacer este fic como por otras cuestiones externas, pero quiero cumplir por lo menos con este objetivo, terminar el libro que estoy haciendo y publicarlo, me va a costar muchísimo, porque se que me va a pasar lo mismo como con este fic, se que voy a tener que priorizar otras cosas antes que ese libro, o que a veces voy a estar tan cansado que voy a querer hacer otras cosas para despejarme que estar frente a la compu y pensar... y escribir... y pensar ... y escribir... me va a costar, pero yo soy un optimista empedernido y creo que mis historias y mi trabajo pueden llegar a gustarle a las personas que los lean, no digo que sea el próximo Sydney Sheldon, un portentoso Tolkien, el nuevo Stephen King o el futuro creador de un mega exito cual Rowling, pero mientras haga lo que me guste, mientras haga lo que me hace feliz en verdad, voy a hacerlo, por mas que apenas me de para un plato de comida... lo voy a hacer.

Los caminos y las metas que cada uno de nosotros nos proponemos en la vida nunca son iguales, puede que coincidan a veces, pero siempre se diferencian en algún que otro aspecto, no soy un sabio ni un gran elocuente, ni siquiera creo ser un buen ejemplo y mas de una vez supuse que ni siquiera soy una buena persona, pero déjenme decirles que no importa lo que uno afronte, lo que a uno se le ponga en el camino, caigan mil veces... un millón de veces si es necesario, pero nunca, jamás se queden tirados, temiendo volver a caer, levántense, límpiense el polvo y sigan para adelante, eviten por supuesto volver a tropezar con la misma piedra, aunque a veces es inevitable, a veces somos ciegos... **no hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver**... no seamos tontos, hay que aprender siempre de nuestros errores, madurar que le dicen, pero sin dejar de sonreír, sin abandonar la pureza de nuestros corazones, a veces, sin querer ( o a propósito, porque no) dañamos a las personas que están a nuestro alrededor... puede que nos sintamos mal luego o que simplemente no nos importe, pero déjenme decirles que siempre se cosecha lo que se siembra... y que la vida gusta de cobrar caro por nuestras acciones.

Con todo esto quiero decirles que pienso dedicarme enteramente a terminar mi novela y a solucionar de una vez por todas mi vida, tomar una decisión definitiva y seguir adelante, que pienso dedicarme enteramente de ser necesario también a escribir nuevos trabajos, emprender nuevos proyectos, me ofrecieron escribir el guión para un cortometraje que se va a filmar, tal vez no sea mucho, pero es el comienzo de algo que quiero hacer... esto significa que voy a dejar de hacer fics... para siempre? No se, no creo, tal vez aparezca alguna vez a hacer algo mas, de puras ganas de hacer algo entretenido por el simple echo de hacerlo, no se si vuelva a ser de HP, puede que si, porque no, pero no me gustaría para nada hacer una y otra vez historias siempre con los mismos personajes, alternando historias nuevas o situaciones, sería muy monótono, pero a que negar que me enamore de todos ellos (sobretodo de Hermione XD... y Ginny tiene lo suyo Eh! ) pero usar una y otra vez a los mismos personajes haría que me estanque, que pierda el toque de crear nuevos personajes y de interpretar otros.

Crecer y comprender a la vida a través de nuestro andar por ella, tal vez es la moraleja de esta historia (si es que se le puede dar alguna moraleja). El andar por el camino de la vida es a veces complicado, surgen situaciones que nos hieren y nos marcan de por vida (como la tragedia de Ginny) eventos que nos hacen crecer de golpe y nos apartan de cosas valiosas, de nuestro seres queridos (la vida misma de Harry), alcanzar nuestros sueños y nuestras metas y una vez logradas, demostrar que lo merecemos (Ron como jugador de quidditch) y aún a pesar de ello, si lo logramos y damos todo por ello, no olvidarnos que hay cosas, en cierto modo mas sencillas y a la vez mas complejas de las cuales no debemos de desprendernos, no olvidarnos de nuestros valores y de nuestros principios, nuestras raíces y nuestros amigos (Hermione por su trabajo casi deja al amor de su vida) pero a pesar de todo, hay que seguir luchando, hay que tomar las riendas y darle para adelante, tomando cada experiencia que se nos atraviese sin temor a ser heridos, no digo que no saldrán con heridas, porque si las sufrirán, y algunas serán muy difíciles de curar, muy difícil de hacer que dejen de sangrar, pero a pesar de cualquier dolor que nuestra alma sufra, recuerden que hay también en el sendero de la vida otros que van caminando, a ellos ténganlos presentes, obtendrán ayuda, amistad y comprensión, amor y alegría... a esos seres los llamaremos amigos... y no duden que nos acompañaran (los buenos que encontremos) hasta el final del camino.

Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecerles nuevamente que hayan leído este fic, pues fue echo para que lo disfruten, a todos y cada uno de ustedes lectores, por dedicarle ese tiempo que se tomaron en leer desde el primer hasta el último capitulo, espero que la hayan pasado tan bien como yo, que hayan reído, se hayan emocionado, se hayan exaltado, pero por sobretodo, se hayan entretenido, tanto como con la historia en sí como con mis comentarios con cuanta tontería les comentaba... quiero agradecerles por leer y aguantarme las semanas enteras (bah meses) en que tardaba en subir los capítulos finales... la maldita computadora, el madito trabajo, el maldito tiempo... no son excusas, pero bueh... prometí terminarlo a como de lugar y lo cumplí... Antes de despedirme quiero darles las gracias especialmente a 3 personas: 3 señoritas a las que conocí leyendo y haciendo fics: Pammela Yukari; LauWG y Martha

Pamme sos divina e incomparable, escribirte mails larguísimos debatiendo de política, la vida, las formas de vida, religión... cualquier cosa, charlar contigo es algo increíble, en verdad me encanta pasar horas leyendo tus mensajes y horas contestándolos. Gracias por todo corazón... vos sabes cuanto vales para mi no lo dudes, el trabajo a veces puede ser difícil, pero es lo que elegiste, tenes que ser fuerte y demostrar que sos la mejor... porque en verdad lo sos, no lo dudes.

Lauri: aunque la mayoría de las veces me la paso riéndome de vos y haciéndote rabiar, déjame decirte que sos una chiquita preciosa, inteligente y muy capaz, no lo dudes, no creas que las cosas no tienen solución, a veces solo es cuestión de sentarse 5 minutos a relajarte, pensar un poco, sonreír y volver a la lucha, espero que dejes ese pesimismo que no te sienta para nada bien, hay que mirar siempre para adelante, y si hay una pared en nuestro camino, rómpela para seguir, pero nunca dejes de avanzar mi querida amiga.

Martha: lamentablemente en estas últimas semanas no pudimos charlar mucho, es verdad que no coincidimos en los tiempos debido a estar tan lejos y los horarios de nuestros países nos la dejan muy complicada... lamento haber dejado de lado el juego de rol que teníamos, era muy entretenido y en verdad original y gracioso... me gustaba mucho jugar rol contigo, pero mis tiempos me mataban y no podía dedicarme mucho a internet (al menos no teniendo inet en casa, el ciber cuesta mucho a veces) espero que sigamos siendo amigos por siempre rubia divina.

Dejar de lado a tantas personas es injusto, pero nombrarlas a todas sería muy extenso también, aún así quiero darle las gracias a cervatilla, a Biankita Radcliffe, a Violet Potter, a Sarah Keyko, aBarel 28 (que siempre quise conocer pero nunca pude), a Gaba Black, a Kika dlc, a Liz Granger Potter, a Jacqueline, a Rosely, a Bba Salinas por ese review larguísimo pidiendo que no mate a Ron jajaja me hiciste reir mucho querida, a todas las demas personas que dejaron reviews pero que no pudimos conocernos via msn siquieras como si fue en varios casos... a mi querida amiga Engel, que la quiero mucho con quien siempre charlo de muchas cosas y me da consejos y se ríe de mis tonterías... a Xhandra, otra mujer increíble a quien quiero con todo mi corazoncito... a Jessy Granger, a Arelis y a Sabrina, mi club de fans (sip tengo un club de fans, aunque suene muy loco, bueh, Jessy no es del club de fans pero la puedo seducir para que se una al club XD ) a Soujiro y a Shaoran (que no creo que hayan leído mi fic pero ya los voy a obligar a hacerlo muajajaja)a todos los del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, mi foro de HP, a todos los que son de allí y leyeron mi fic... y a tantas personas que no habré conocido porque no dejaron review (y no contribuyeron a elevar mi ya descomunal ego) también gracias (pero un gracias a medias... leyeron mi fic y no fueron capaces de gastarse 2 minutos mas de su tiempo en dejar un condenado review... amarretes... XD )

Antes de dejarlos con un pequeño capitulo extra (sorpresa! Leer todo lo que puse les dio una recompensa eh! A que no se lo esperaban) quiero dejar unas últimas frases... espero que de todas hayan sacado provecho... salvo la del gato y la tostada, yo lo intente hacer y entre que recibí arañazos del gato de mi abuela y me llene la remera de mermelada para hacer la prueba esa, al final ambos caen de costado XD (a esto me refería cuando tenían que leer las boludeces que suelo decir) ejem... volviendo al tema... los dejo con dos últimas frases... están en japonés y en ingles, pero se los traduzco también para que sepan que nunca esta definido lo que nos espera, y para que, a pesar de todo, hay que mantener la sonrisa siempre...

Se despide de ustedes un amigo...

Edu64:

**Unmei Sae Mada Shiranai Itaike Nai Hitomi**

(Tus ojos inocentes aún no tienen idea del camino que tu destino seguirá)

** Don´t Worry, Be Happy **

(No te preocupes, sé feliz)

**En la Estación del Tren**

**Adiós! Los extrañaremos!**

**Espero que vuelvan de vacaciones! Siempre tendrán lugar en nuestro hotel! – **le gritaba Coral mientras abrazaba a su marido y caminaban por el andén acompañando el andar del tren

**Adiós! - **Gritaban también desde la ventanilla, Ginny y Hermione Ron también sacaba la mano su la sacudía despidiéndose...

Coral derramaba pequeñas lágrimas de emoción mientras veía al tren partir, llevándose consigo a 4 jóvenes a las que ella llegó a querer en esos 10 días, miraba como el tren lentamente tomaba marcha alejándose del andén.

**Oh! Cielos, olvidamos pedirles una fotografía para el mural.**

**No te preocupes, los volveremos a ver muy pronto **– afirmó Morgan

**Estás seguro? **– preguntó Coral, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo

**Si**

**Dime querido... como vez el futuro de esos chicos?**

**El hombre cerró los ojos por unos segundos, titilándole los párpados muy rápidamente, como buscando algo en su interior, de pronto los abrió y miró a su mujer con una sonrisa enorme...**

**Que viste?**

**Será varón... un indo varón - **Contestó él

**O sea... una de ellas tendrá un hijo? Cuando?**

**Solo te diré que el año que viene tendremos que tener un marco bastante grande para ellos...**

**Si, pero quien tendrá al niño amor... no sea malo y no me dejes con la curiosidad, no es justo... **

**No puedes esperar un año para conocer la respuesta? Ambas parejas volverán.**

**Me alegro por ello, pero quiero saber quienes serán los padres... vamos dime...**

**Prometes no decirle a nadie...**

**Si...**

**Pues yo prometo no decírtelo tampoco **– dijo él sonriendo

Tanto Coral, como su esposo Morgan, fueron caminando en dirección a la entrada de la estación del tren, abrazados y sonrientes, y la mujer quedó esperando ansiosa por descubrir aquella misteriosa revelación, esperando a poder ver a ese bello grupo de amigos, ahora con un destino en parejas, y con un hermoso futuro por delante.


End file.
